


there IS nothing as a replacement

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 156,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: Slaine Troyard died 10 years ago. And Kaizuka Inaho will live a long and solitary live where no one can take him out.他一个人已经有了他自己的世界，而那世界的彼端是一方荒塚。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Aldnoah Zero season 1. With original female character as main character.
> 
> 基于AZ1期，有重要原创女性角色。

时年2026年。

地球，日本，地球-薇瑟Aldnoah技术研究所。

“……那个，我叫雪城凉，毕业于东京大学物理系。因为对Aldnoah技术非常感兴趣，所以报读了这个研究所的研究生。本科的毕业论文和硕士论文都是关于Aldnoah的运作机理的……”

惯例是在新人来了之后在会议室开一个小型欢迎会，主要是做做自我介绍，互相熟悉熟悉。雪城开始做自我介绍的时候会议桌对面的前辈们突然就窃窃私语起来——特别是女研究员们，弄得她有点摸不着头脑，一边小心翼翼地说着一边想自己是不是说错了点什么。

“……就是她啊。”

“……话说那个长相真的是日本人吗。”

“……绿眼睛也就算了，那个银白色的头发是怎么回事啊，不像是染的啊。”

“……诶，长得还挺好看的嘛。界塚君原来喜欢这样的型吗。”

关键词get。

界塚伊奈帆，学科内数一数二的顶尖学者。雪城会报这个研究所的研究生，一半是因为想要研究Aldnoah，自然要读这个薇瑟合作创办的级别最高的研究所；另一半则是因为这位界塚教授。只有27岁就已经是领域里公认的超一流的专家，他提出的关于Aldnoah运行机理的理论模型被认为是最为可信的一个。不仅是和同龄人相比，就算是和那些研究Aldnoah大半辈子的科学家放在一起也毫不逊色，甚至在很多方面都能提出更加高明的见解。有这两个条件，这个研究所简直是研究Aldnoah的不二之选。

“……难怪。界塚和所长争取了好久才录取了她呢。”

“……骗人的吧！”

“……真的哦，说是觉得她的成绩排在第二但是论文比第一名要写得好什么的。嘛谁知道是不是看了照片觉得长得对口味所以招进来了啊。”

“……她的论文确实是写的很好啦，界塚君还特地说要自己带这个学生。”

“……诶！不会吧！！”

怪不得啊。研究所今年只招一名研究生，而学年第一名的日向行成也报读了这里。本来她还很忧虑能不能被录取，结果日向有一天阴阳怪气地说“哟祝贺你又要被我碾压了呢”，雪城才知道他们都被录取了。本来她只是单纯地喜极而泣而已，结果居然有这样谜一般的内幕。不过啊各位，你们议论我这个新人我无话可说，当着界塚老师的面这么议论真的没问题？她下意识地在人群里寻找那个当初在网上看到的脸——

啊，找到了。黑发红瞳的帅哥。没有什么表情，淡漠的面容透露出平和的气息，意外地让人觉得很舒服，就跟网上搜到的证件照一样，不过是少有的证件照和本人一样好看的人。他似乎是在看着自己，又似乎并没有，不然她也不敢肆无忌惮地打量他。等到自我介绍到了他的时候，他就淡淡地说了一句：

“界塚伊奈帆。主要研究的方向是Aldnoah的运行机理和应用。”

……这么有型的人会看上自己就奇怪了。

然而她还是有些惴惴不安。毕竟处在流言蜚语的中心，虽然自己确信没做什么不可告人的事情，但是她可没法从逻辑上推出老师有没有做什么不可告人的事情——尽管从她的内心来说，是绝对不相信界塚老师会这么做的。

在一个比较清闲的午后，她把导师让她查找的文献交给他。

导师翻开文件夹点点头：“辛苦了。”

但是雪城并没有马上就离开他的办公室。

“那个……界塚老师。”

“怎么了？”他仍然看着手里的文献。

“当初为什么会录取我呢？不是已经录取行成君了么。”

界塚伊奈帆抬起头来。面前女生澄澈的碧色眼眸认真地看着自己，银色的长发微微卷曲，被一根头绳松松地束起来搭在肩上，温婉又可爱。明明是不熟悉的外貌，那表情却像极了他——

_“……为什么会喜欢我呢。”_

_伊奈帆从书里抬起头来。他托着下巴，并没有在看自己，目光失焦地对着空中喃喃自语。面颊优美的弧线被阳光镀上一层金边，发丝微微发光恍若透明。感觉到伊奈帆注视着他的目光，他转过头来，碧色的眼眸困惑而认真。_

_“为什么不选择公主殿下呢？明明……”_

_明明什么？她更可爱？她更漂亮？她身份更高贵？她和伊奈帆认识的时间更长？_

_“……这些都不是理由。”伊奈帆喃喃道。_

“你的论文写得很有见地。”界塚伊奈帆重新低下头看向手里的文献，“日向的成绩确实比你好，但是你的成绩也没比他差多少。我只是觉得不录取你比较可惜罢了。”

“……我真的有这么厉害么……”不知道为什么雪城觉得从来没被人夸得这么心里没底。

“不要太妄自菲薄了。”

“……是。”

雪城觉得问了等于白问。


	2. Chapter 2

_“……啊。”_

_“怎么了？”伊奈帆从厨房外探进头来。_

_“没什么，不小心切到了手指。”_

_拿着菜刀的人皱着眉含着流血的指尖。伊奈帆无奈地放下手里的吸尘器，将他拉出厨房。_

_“都说了让我来就好。来，先包扎再说。”_

_“你不是还要打扫嘛……”_

_“这种事情没什么大不了的，以前和雪姐两个人住的时候做得很熟。”_

_伊奈帆已经找出了医药箱，在收拾得整整齐齐的箱子里很快拿出了碘酒棉花和绷带。_

_“你的血很金贵啊，要好好爱护自己。”_

_他忍不住笑，从伊奈帆手里拿过一块脱脂棉按住还在流血的伤口：“库鲁特欧伯爵打我的时候都没有这么想过。”_

_正在往脱脂棉上倒碘酒的手势一顿。伊奈帆当然知道他身上有多少陈旧的伤疤。虽然他说大部分只是普通的皮肉伤，但是打断肋骨这样的事情也并不是没有。伊奈帆没有情绪化地因此憎恶库鲁特欧，毕竟那就是他当时的处境，但是把这些事情说的轻描淡写的他，实在让伊奈帆心里很不是滋味。_

_他感觉到伊奈帆情绪的变化，意识到自己又把挨打的事情说得太过轻松了，于是换了话题：“既然我的血那么重要，你是不是该留个样本好好研究一下？能够启动Aldnoah的血液哦。”说着就把手里的脱脂棉塞过去。_

_“……这种样本有什么用啊。”伊奈帆抓住他的手，拿着蘸满碘酒的脱脂棉往伤口上擦。“可能有点疼，忍一忍。”_

_“不要把我当小孩子啦。”_

_他看着伊奈帆。因为他一直在厨房里，时不时要碰到水，所以手未免有些凉，伊奈帆暖和的手握住自己的手，温度透过伊奈帆的掌心和他的掌背传过来。蘸着碘酒的脱脂棉轻轻擦去流出来的血液，然后小心沾一沾他的伤口。他怔怔地看着，伊奈帆的指尖染上碘酒的颜色，碘酒渗进指纹的缝隙。他就这么怔怔地看着。_

_“……怎么了？”_

_“没什么啦。”_

_伊奈帆放下脱脂棉拿起了绷带，手法娴熟而谨慎地给他包扎伤口。假如是伊奈帆专注的表情的话，他大概一辈子都看不厌。剔透的红色眼眸中没有杂念，整个人都是为了眼前的这一个小小的伤口，为了他而行动着。这种感觉，如同心底涌出一股温泉，温暖了一池春水荡漾。_

_“……所以我问你怎么了啊。我脸上沾到什么了吗？”_

_伊奈帆包好伤口，抬起头来直视他注视着自己的碧色眼瞳，面上淡淡的没有明显的表情，眼神却意外地却让人觉得移不开目光般地明亮灼目。他不觉扬起唇角。_

_“——没~什么。”_

* * *

一切猜疑很快就被发现是毫无必要的。年轻的界塚教授是第一次带学生，雪城和日向是他仅有的两个学生，不管是被分派到的任务还是得到的指导，上到研究资金和仪器的申请，下到每天打招呼的热情程度，两个人都没有区别。倒不如说实际上还是日向跟老师打交道的时间比较多。

当然，雪城不会告诉别人那纯粹是因为脑袋里总想着不正常事情的日向出于所谓的“嫉妒心”所以下定决心要把老师抢过来于是死死黏住老师不放。对于日向可以说是神经病过了头的行动，雪城打算置之不理了。

“……我觉得你与其继续研究Aldnoah的运行机理，不如考虑一下其他方向的研究。运行机理这方面一直是研究的主流，但是现在已经有一个相对比较完备的理论体系了，在薇瑟那边没有新的发现之前，很难再对现有的体系继续完善。我认为你还是不要在这个方向过多花费时间比较好。”

界塚伊奈帆平平淡淡地说。雪城有点沮丧地低下头。

“……是吗……”

“地球这边虽然和火星有合作关系，但是Aldnoah是火星最重要的技术，火星方面不会轻易地把重要的研究资料分享给这里，地球这边也并没有获得足够用于实验的Aldnoah，这边的研究很难脱离火星那边展开。”

“可是再怎么说这个研究所也是和薇瑟合办的……”

“薇瑟的女王当初也是花了一番力气才说服众多火星贵族设立了这个研究所，理由也是‘借助地球人的力量解决薇瑟所不能解决的问题’，对于什么资料能够和地球分享定下了很多规定，火星研究不出来的问题才会不情愿地交给地球这边一起研究。”

“那，”雪城突然想起来一件事，“老师打算怎么办？接下来研究什么呢？”

界塚伊奈帆看了她两秒。

“因为之前看到老师的资料里写着主要研究Aldnoah运行机理和应用嘛……老师你在欢迎会上也这么说的。既然运行机理已经研究得很完备了，理论方面的研究也会因为薇瑟那边对资料的封锁而停顿吧，那么是从理论转向应用方面吗？可是感觉老师比较擅长理论的样子……”

……这个女孩子不会是在担心他吧。担心一些没有根据的漫无边际的事情，一个人在那自言自语碎碎念，还真是……界塚伊奈帆的表情微微变得柔和。他的身边总是有这样的人啊，明明自己的问题才是最值得好好考虑的，还非要帮他忧虑对伊奈帆而言根本不成问题的事情，最后还是伊奈帆轻而易举地解决了他自己的问题之后慢慢来帮着解决对方的事。

——发觉情景逆转之后的表情，真的是让人又是无奈又是怜爱。真是的，早点把他的一切都交给自己不就好了。

“没关系，可以研究的东西还有很多。那么你打算往哪个方向研究呢？”

“呃……”

差点忘了她是来征求自己意见的，不能把难题扔回去给她啊：“要给你建议的话，不如尝试一下以Aldnoah为基础开发新技术吧。”

“诶？”

“火星垄断了Aldnoah，地球也可以有垄断的技术。可以做一做这个。”

“诶——！！！我不行的吧！”雪城惊叫起来。作为超古代文明遗物的Aldnoah是近乎神迹一样的存在，能够和Aldnoah匹敌的技术，界塚老师就这么轻飘飘地让她来做吗？让他自己来做才比较可能做出来吧！

“做不出来才是最正常的，但是总能得到一些有益的结论。”

雪城觉得有一点放心了，这才开始思考老师的建议。好像……还蛮有意思。虽然对她来说什么都很有意思就是了。而且有了研究Aldnoah的基础，并不是无从下手。

“……好吧我试试。”雪城点点头，忽然又想起了什么，好奇地问：“那，界塚老师你到底打算研究什么啊？”

“Aldnoah驱动的去血缘化启动。”

雪城惊住。这已经不是物理学的范畴了吧。Aldnoah驱动的启动是和薇瑟皇族继承的基因有关的，这少说也是跨学科的研究啊。

“这个……能研究出来么！起码要火星提供启动因子吧！不会同意的吧？”

导师的脸上仍旧看不出什么明显的表情，雪城几乎觉得那一丝一闪而过的怅然是她的错觉。导师回答她的速度也比平时慢了半拍，让她以为自己是不是说错了什么。

“……在和火星的战争中偶然得到了启动因子。”看着雪城震惊地张着嘴，界塚伊奈帆赶在她惊呼之前补充了一句：“不要说出去。”

“……”雪城保持着那个震惊的表情点了点头，“……那老师我先走了。”

她如同一只被吓坏的小幽灵一样飘了出去。界塚伊奈帆看着她的背影，不知为何下意识就拿出了手机，翻出那张每一个像素都已经了若指掌的照片。

如果他后来没有坚持要去留存血样，大概一切都会不一样吧。

「……因为父亲是研究Aldnoah的科学家啊。我没办法继承他的事业，总要留下点什么，继承他的意志吧。」

而伊奈帆继承了他的意志。

他是一切的起点。


	3. Chapter 3

日向今天来到所里的时候看见门口大堂里站着一位容姿清丽的女子。直到他进去又出来路过大堂的时候，她还在大堂有些不知所措地走来走去。日向觉得她似乎是来找人的，又有点像是在等人。该不该上前主动提供点帮助什么的？可是万一人家只是等人的话，自己岂不是很尴尬？一向有着毫无必要的高到天上的自尊心的日向可受不了这一点。可是……

那女子有一头乌黑亮丽的披肩长发，转身过来的时候能够看到顾盼生辉的漆黑眼瞳。衣装是极为简素的深蓝套裙。似乎在哪里见过这样的制服啊。

“不好意思。”

那位一直在大堂里徘徊着的的女子终于叫住了在旁边犹犹豫豫不知道该怎么办的日向。日向愣住。她向自己微微一笑。

“……请问……有什么事吗？”日向愣愣的问。

“我是来找奈……界塚伊奈帆的。”

日向心里顿时大不是滋味：为什么但凡是个女的都对界塚老师感兴趣。最让人受不了的大概就是其实他并没比自己大多少，差距却是天堑一样的——一个是学术新秀，一个只是普通的研究生；一个大受女性欢迎，另一个……不知道为什么想到雪城，于是心里就来气。但是眼前女子的恬静笑容还是驱散了他心底的阴霾。

“界塚老师应该在，您要不先到他办公室等着？我去找他。”

“非常感谢。”女子微微鞠躬，秀发滑落肩头的时候柔如丝绢。日向带着她走向老师的办公室。

话虽如此。

日向一贯对漂亮女人没辙——大概也能算是个美女的雪城是唯一的例外吧——只要见到大部分时候都会手足无措，更何况现在就只有他一个人要招待她。他借口去找界塚老师急急忙忙逃出办公室，迎面撞上雪城。

“哎哎凉你来得正好。”日向慌忙抓住她，“有个人来找界塚老师，你帮我招呼她一下，我去找老师。”

“啊？”

“就是那个人啦！”日向偷偷从窗外把办公室里的人指给雪城看，“你知道我对女生一向没辙……帮个忙！”

雪城好气又好笑地看着他：“你呀也就只有这个缺点承认得最爽快。好好想想怎么报答我吧！界塚老师在实验室，你去找他吧。”

日向如释重负地一路小跑去找导师了。雪城习惯性地拢了拢耳边的碎发，转身去倒咖啡。

“不好意思要您久等。”雪城微笑着把咖啡放在界塚雪手边，“日向君已经去找界塚老师了。”

“谢谢。”界塚雪微笑着端起咖啡，抬头向雪城致谢的片刻忽然就愣住了。雪城还来不及不明所以，有些烫的咖啡就洒了出来，泼到界塚雪的裙子上。

“啊啊啊啊有没有烫到哪里？”雪城慌慌张张地抓过纸巾给界塚雪的手擦一擦，另一只手已经很快地接过了咖啡杯放到旁边，然后开始擦界塚雪的裙子——虽然这种时候擦也没多大用处了。咖啡不是非常烫。界塚雪怔怔地看着雪城忙碌，突然办公室的门就被推开了。

“……雪姐？”推门进来的伊奈帆看到这意外的一幕有些惊讶。

“刚才不小心泼了咖啡。”界塚雪吐吐舌头。

……雪城的行为得到了解释。“烫到了吗？”

“没有。”

伊奈帆一眼就看到界塚雪有些发红的手背，两步上前抓起她的手仔细端详了片刻。

“没事的啦。”

伊奈帆显然不买账，直到他确实没在她手上找到烫伤的水泡才松一口气。

“没什么大碍，拿冷水冲一冲就好了。”他站起身来，“可以了雪城，你再怎么擦也没用的。”

“……哦。”雪城端起咖啡杯，“我再去倒一杯。”

“不用，辛苦你了。”伊奈帆摆摆手，抓起雪的手把她往办公室里的洗手池拉过去，“雪姐你快去用冷水冲一冲。”

雪城还是端来了咖啡，退出去的时候随手关上了门。界塚雪捧着咖啡杯，恰到好处的温度透过杯子传入掌心，咖啡漆黑的液面倒映着她的脸。

“那孩子……真可爱呢。”

“你说雪城？”

“嗯。怎么样，要不要交往试试看？你也老大不小了……”

“雪姐你才是，再不赶快就真的要嫁不出去了。”

“——有什么办法！根本找不到喜欢的人嘛！”

“如果这么说的话那我也是这样哦。”

界塚雪泄气地垂下肩膀。伊奈帆无奈地叹口气，“所以说，找我什么事？”

“……军方说有拜托你们研究所做的研究。过几天会提出正式申请吧。我先跟你说一声。”

“所以说就是单纯地来看看我咯。”

被拆穿了的界塚雪气鼓鼓地说：“才不是啊。我是来提醒你不要掺这趟浑水的。以你现在的处境，要不是因为你当初打败了四台火星机体外加做出了这么多研究成果，根本没法留在这里做研究好吗！你要是参与到这项研究里的话，十有八九会被人家说是……”

“雪姐你还是顾好自己吧。”伊奈帆淡淡地说，“还没有提出正式申请的时候就告诉我这样的事情，难道不是泄露军情？”

“拜托——难道我跟那些人一样吗！”

伊奈帆无奈地叹口气。雪姐自然知道不应该告诉他。他的身份尴尬，但是好歹只是在研究机关里，科学狂人们大多不会关注这些事情。但是雪姐可是军人。有这么个弟弟摆在那，若不是当初那闪亮得让人挑不出半点错的战功，又有马克芭雷吉少将和鞠户中校的担保，界塚雪大尉恐怕早就被强制退役了。大概是自暴自弃了所以才会违背军纪来告诉他这件事，就为了让她这个比她安全一百倍的弟弟更万全无恙。

“这种事情也是我控制不了的。所长要是真的让我去负责这个研究的话我也没办法。况且实际上也是交给我最好吧。”

“跟他说你不适合！反正名头都扣到你头上了你就拿这个理由去堵他们的嘴！”

“雪姐。我知道了。”伊奈帆无可奈何地说，“现在还不知道是什么呢你就急成这样。等军方的申请提出之后再说吧。”

界塚雪重重叹一口气。该说弟弟还是一如既往地镇定是件好事么。

雪城从文印室回来的时候再次路过了界塚老师的办公室。其实本来可以大大方方走过去的，但是还在拐角的时候就听见了他们的对话。贸然走过去似乎不好，可是在这里听着好像也不好，正在她犹豫要不要先掉头回去的时候，女子说话的声音还是飘了过来。

“……嘛，那我先走了。有时间可以和雪城小姐多交流哦~”

“别闹了，人家会被你吓坏的。”

“好吧，我也就是开个玩笑。”界塚雪笑了一下，可是片刻之后，那笑容变得有些勉强，“可是奈君……”

“抱歉，雪姐。”

雪深吸一口气，试图扫去心中的郁结：“雪姐不是要你忘记他，只是希望你不要再这样下去了。你这样永远不快乐，他也会难过的。”

雪城良久才听见界塚伊奈帆的声音。

“……雪姐，我做不到。”

“没有试过怎么知道做不到啊。”

“不是所有的事情都要试过才知道结果的。”

伊奈帆的声音非常淡漠安静。雪的心里一酸，不由自主伸出手去抱住已经比自己高出半个头的弟弟，头靠在他的肩上。

“……可是这样，你实在是太苦了啊。”

伊奈帆亦伸手抱住姐姐，声音温柔得让雪几乎要落下泪来。

“没关系的。”

界塚雪最后还是要回去了：“我走了。别忘了我今天跟你说的事情，还有要好好照顾自己哦。”

“嗯，雪姐也是。”

在旁边不知不觉听得入神的雪城正松一口气，突然反应过来脚步声越来越近——出口是在自己这个方向啊！她大大吓了一跳，手里抱着的复印好的文件洒了一地，堪堪拦住界塚雪的去路。

“不好意思不好意思……”她连忙蹲下来收拾，低着头不敢看界塚雪。雪倒是亲切地也蹲下来帮她收拾一地的纸。

“来，给你。”

“谢谢……”雪城囧囧地从雪手里接过收好的文件，心想自己还是赶快招了比较好，“那个，不好意思，我刚才不小心听到您和界塚老师的对话……”

“诶？”比较尴尬的其实是雪，毕竟是她在背后八卦面前的女孩子还被人听到了，“啊，我是和奈君开个玩笑，所以你不要在意……”

“没什么没什么。”雪城连连摆手，然后忽然想起了一个自己很好奇的问题，内心还在挣扎着要不要问，话语就先一步脱口而出：“界塚老师是有喜欢的人吗？”

“啊？”

界塚雪愣了愣，雪城意识到自己问出了一个作大死的问题，吓得语无伦次：

“啊啊啊啊那什么我不是在八卦！我也不知道怎么就问出来了啊！对不起对不起！”

界塚雪露出有些暧昧的笑容：“对奈君感兴趣？”

“没有没有！就只是好奇而已！因为刚才听到您说的话所以就这么猜了……”

“觉得奈君怎么样？”

“呃……界塚老师人很好，水平很高而且也超关心学生，而且人也长得很帅……但是我绝对没有非分之想哦！一点也没有哦！”

界塚雪觉得欺负这个女生挺有意思的，不过这样也就差不多了，不能太过分。她深呼吸，想起那个孩子的时候忍不住露出温柔的笑容。

“奈君喜欢的人的话，有哦。”

“哦，那就好那就好……”

“但是已经不在了。”

那微笑里带着无限怅惘。雪的视线放得很远，雪城看不出她的目光到底聚焦在哪里。她恍惚想到，平行线的交点被定义在无穷远处——

世界的彼端。

“……那界塚老师……”

开口的时候觉得嗓音发涩。雪城不知道该怎么继续说下去。是不是本来就不应该开口询问的呢？是自己轻率了啊。

“奈君总以为是他在为我操心，不知道其实他才是让人费心的那一个。”界塚雪拍了拍裙子站起来，看向雪城的目光中带点歉意，“平时他要是哪里不太正常的话，还请你能谅解。”


	4. Chapter 4

阳光晴好的周末。

“所以说——我说过多少次了！”雪城好气又好笑地看着病床上的上原樱训斥道，“要是失恋了就来找我！来找我哭诉！”

上原撅起嘴：“可是凉你很忙啊。”

雪城赏她一个爆栗：“就算再忙，我总不能放着你和以前一样，一失恋就暴饮暴食吧！这次居然还跑到酒吧里去喝酒，活该你急性肠胃炎啊！”

“可是自从你开始读博士之后就比以前更加投入研究……平时约你出去玩都很少来了……做研究真的那么好玩么！”上原眼泪汪汪地一手捂住额头一手捂住还隐隐作痛的肚子，忽然眼睛一亮，居然开始窃笑：“哎呀，我忘了，日向君是和你在同一个地方读博士对吧~怪不得~”

“关他什么事！”雪城脸一红，然后开始非常大言不惭地说：“因为我的导师长得很帅，所以我才非常有动力！”

“诶——真的吗！”

“网上有他的证件照，你可以自己找来看。他叫界塚伊奈帆——”

上原当即拿起床头的手机连上网络。雪城无奈地扶住额头。

“我说你啊……明明还只是个病人，刚刚失恋的病人！给我安心养病好不好！”

“呀——真的好帅！难怪啊，要是有这样一个导师的话我也会抛弃你的~”上原陶醉地捧着脸。

“拜托！”雪城真是被她气死，“你可别忘了是谁大半夜接到你的电话来拯救你的啊！”

“是~~~凉对我才是最好的~~~”

大半夜接到上原樱的电话，听着她哭哭啼啼地不知道在说什么，雪城好不容易套出来她在哪里，就冲出去搭救已经喝得醉醺醺的上原，然后在她痛晕过去之后把她送到医院，一直在急救室外面守到早上上原醒过来。

现在严重睡眠不足啊。雪城打着呵欠告别了乱来的闺蜜，然后离开了病房。从住院楼通过走廊到门诊楼，然后穿过候诊大厅——

雪城的困意顿时飞到九霄云外。

“……界塚老师？”

毫无疑问老师是来看病的，手里的病历本厚厚一本，还有一个像是装着X光片的袋子。虽然病历本本身非常整洁干净，但是各种检查化验单之类的东西贴在病历本里硬是把它撑得鼓鼓的，雪城一见就觉得心一跳——

“老师！”她慌慌张张地跑过去。

“啊，是雪城啊。”听见雪城的声音伊奈帆回过头来，“真巧啊。”

“什么真巧！老师您是生病了吗？”雪城近距离看到那一袋子X光片，袋子是医院统一使用的半透明袋子，虽然看不清到底是什么，但是她觉得那一定是头部。想到这里她又是一阵心惊肉跳，“严不严重？”

“我没生病。”

“没有生病来医院做什么！”

“那雪城呢？你生病了？”

……被问住了。

“我是来送朋友来医院的啦……不对，老师你还拿着病历本呢！”雪城抓过病历本，“而且是你的！”

伊奈帆头痛地笑笑，虽然他早就知道了，但是还是很想感慨，他这个学生实在是很聪明。

“定期检查而已。”

这句话丝毫没有安慰到雪城，反而让她脸上的表情更加惊恐了。

“也就是说，真的是重病吗！”雪城倒退两步，伊奈帆毫不怀疑她马上就会开始掉眼泪。他无奈地叹一口气，点了点自己的眼角。

“检查使用情况而已。”

“……居然是这样……”

界塚老师无所谓地把头部CT的图拿给雪城看。雪城捧着那张显然完全看不懂的图纸，能看出来的只有左眼部分确实和右眼不一样罢了。她仔仔细细地观察了老师的左眼好久好久，才勉强看出来色彩和光泽上的微妙区别。

“毕竟还是第一批开发出来的产品，使用上的问题还不清楚，除了日常维护，也是给开发者提供资料。”

伊奈帆习惯性地看向天花板上的日光灯，日光灯周围绕着一圈明亮的，不自然的光晕。据说人眼有5.76亿像素，能够捕捉各种各样微妙的光芒和色泽。而以当年的技术，能够做出来和人眼几乎一模一样的义眼已经很难。复杂的处理器将光学信号转化为视觉神经能够处理的电信号，根据眼周肌肉的动作来对聚焦的情况进行调节，还要在外观上和人眼保持一致，尽管为了提高视觉的效果已经竭尽全力，到底还是不能和原来的眼睛相提并论。

他看向雪城。尽管义眼使用了有十年之久早已习惯，但是他还是能够分辨出左眼和右眼的微小区别。在灯光下泛着柔和光泽的银白色长发，正皱着眉盯着CT片上各种字母缩写揣测内涵的翡翠色眼瞳，在右眼的视觉里有着极为绚烂的色彩，和左眼里那种只能说是“能够看出和其他银色和绿色的区别”的色彩是完全不同的——

还有，和他的色彩，完全不同。

广播里响起一阵悦耳的铃声，然后是一个合成的女声。

“请界塚伊奈帆先生到三号诊室就诊。”

“好了，把病历本还给我吧。”

“哦。”雪城举起手里的本子递给伊奈帆，仍然直直盯着伊奈帆的眼睛。

“怎么了？”

“那个人呢？”

“你说谁？”

“打伤老师眼睛的人。后来再次在战场上遇到了吗？”

伊奈帆看着她。那双碧色的眼瞳里透明得看不出任何心思。在这一点上，真的很像。

“嗯。”

“然后呢？”

“他过世了。”

————————

_“义眼的状况如何？”_

_伊奈帆仰头喝下一口水吞下药片，“还好。”_

_他起身凑过来仔细看着伊奈帆的左眼，温热湿润的呼吸浅浅，吹动耳边的碎发。伊奈帆反射性地眨眨眼，义眼的表面已经足够干净，那柔软的翡翠色眼瞳并没有为这个动作而变得更加清澈多少，和右眼看到的颜色混在一起。_

_“药吃得比以前少了吧。”_

_“嗯。”_

_“要是疼的话不要勉强自己。”他犹豫了一下，还是这么说道。尽管知道镇痛药会干扰视觉的精度，他还是不忍心让伊奈帆去忍受眼眶里那细密却又无可逃脱抑制的疼痛。_

_“删掉了一些不必要的程序，负担少了很多。”_

_他伸出手想要触碰伊奈帆的眼睛，手却举在半空迟疑地停下。伊奈帆抓住他的手指，轻轻放在合上的眼睑上。坚硬的触觉。有少许冰凉透过眼睑传到指尖。_

_“……对不起。”_

_“有什么好对不起的。”_

_他把手从伊奈帆的掌心抽出来，看着伊奈帆重新睁开的左瞳。据说界塚雪当初甚至还非常蛮不讲理地对义眼的颜色进行了要求，丝毫不顾眼瞳的颜色会影响视觉效果这一点。然而即使如此，那只眼睛依旧是微微黯淡的，一点也没有原来那种虽不夺目，却让人移不开视线的光辉。_

_“是我从你这里……夺走了那只眼睛。”_

_然而即使时光倒流，也依然会是同样的结果，在那个时候，他不可能不扣下扳机。这样无可奈何无从改变的事情才最为令人自我厌恶。_

_“这样吗。”伊奈帆安静地看着他，“那你来当我的眼睛就是了。”_

_——成为我绝对不会失去的眼睛。_

————————

定期检查没有任何问题。毕竟军方的东西，就算是试作品也是质量上乘。镇痛片也没有继续再开。伊奈帆向已经熟识的医生告别之后，回到候诊厅，看见雪城仍然坐在原来的地方，睡着了。

“雪城？”他拍拍她的肩膀。雪城惊醒过来，揉了揉眼睛。

“我居然睡着了……”雪城拍拍脸蛋，“啊，老师你检查完了哦？眼睛怎么样？”

“没什么问题。你不走吗？”

“嗯我马上走。”她站起来，跟上界塚伊奈帆，“那个，老师的义眼如果坏掉了怎么办呢？”

“那就没办法了。已经连接上的神经很难剥离，大部分都换不了新的。”

伊奈帆的语气淡淡的似乎不太在意。雪城不知道是该为这严重的后果而难过，还是为了老师这无所谓的态度而难过。

“……老师你就不恨那个人吗？”提及的时候伊奈帆说的是温柔而宽容的“过世”。不是大仇得报的爽快淋漓，不是未能复仇的遗憾。就算一直都知道他待人温和，雪城也很难想象他会这么轻易地原谅这样伤害他的人。

“为什么呢？”走在前面的伊奈帆并没有回头，声音里带着少少的讶然。

“……”

雪城的脚步顿下来。理由不是要多少有多少吗？地球的敌人。让自己失去眼睛的人。即使换上了义眼，却不知道是不是有一天会坏掉然后失去一半视觉。哪怕它能够一直正常使用，却还要忍受几乎是不可解脱的疼痛。明明有着堆积如山的理由，可是界塚老师却要反问自己为什么。他到底是有多看得开？他到底是有多不在乎？

没有听见雪城提供选项的伊奈帆转过头来，看着站在原地低着头的雪城，忽然意识到自己确实是有些太漫不经心了。

雪城没把话说出来，不过他也能猜到个大概。其实他并不是对任何事情都无动于衷。他还记得十五岁那年发生的很多事情，当时他明明觉得自己能够把起助拉回来，可是起助的手还是从他的掌心滑脱出去，他的惨叫在他没入火星机甲里的那个瞬间戛然而止。他第一次觉得自己产生了那么强烈的杀意，手心里的汗水几乎要冻成刺穿皮肤的冰棱。Sleipnir举起刀子捅进Nilokeras的装甲的时候，他是真真切切觉得心底有那么一丝快意的。

“……可能是一贯对自己身上的事情都不太在意的样子吧。相比起来还是更加在意身边的亲友的情况。”

伊奈帆其实也并不明白自己是不是有这种近乎变态的自我牺牲精神，但是如果不这么解释的话要怎么办呢？那时的自己是名副其实的死里逃生，就算他能对命运心怀感激，按道理也总是应该怨恨这个造成他的悲剧的人吧。

“这也太不讲道理了吧！”雪城碎碎念着抱怨道。界塚伊奈帆微微扬起唇角。

大概，人世间的事情大多都是这么不讲道理的。无缘无故，没有理由就这么发生了，而他也就坦然接受了这样的事。可能正是因为接受了，所以才获得了相应的回报。因为没有憎恨，所以才会深爱。

追溯不到根源的感情，才是在心底扎根最深的。


	5. Chapter 5

雪的担心不是没有道理。军方委托的研究还是交到了伊奈帆的手里。在主场看到自家弟弟的雪一点都没有别人设想的“家里人借着公事来探亲真好啊”的高兴心情，在走廊里和伊奈帆擦肩而过的时候她脸上的表情要多难看有多难看，伊奈帆看着姐姐压抑着满腔怒火走过去，脚步声故意弄得很响，连给自己带路的军官都忍不住皱眉侧目。

界塚伊奈帆，看我回家不打死你。

伊奈帆准确地读出了姐姐脚步声的意思。

雪城和日向对着这个箱子面面相觑。

界塚老师刚打电话过来指示他们把军方送来的仪器箱子放好。鉴于放在别的地方都觉得不放心，他们一合计还是决定把它锁在老师的办公室里，只有日向雪城和老师本人有钥匙。

箱子上贴着各式各样的纸条，比如写着“极密”盖着章的封条，比如“易碎！小心轻放！”的指示。两个人沉默了十秒之后心有灵犀地决定先打开办公室门。雪城打开门之后把钥匙小心收进口袋，探头看了看，择定一个角落，把路障全部清除之后，和日向抬起箱子小心翼翼往里走。

他们两个当然知道Aldnoah总是离不了水晶质的易碎球体。两个人几乎是一步一顿往房间里最安全的角落挪过去。桌上的电话毫无征兆地响了起来。雪城吓了一跳差点把手里的箱子一扔就跑出去，万幸她没有。他们两个只是一惊，虽然停下了脚步但是手里的箱子还是抬得好好的。深呼吸，他们再次迈开步子。电话仍然不屈不挠地响着，很快就切到了电话录音。

“喂，伊奈帆你不在吗？回来之后给我回个电话吧。那个项链我找到了一样的，起码我看着是一样的，什么时候拿给你看一下吧。那个同款真的不好找……要是不像的话，妮娜说她还有认识的老手艺师，应该能照样子做一个出来。就这样，记得回·我·电·话·啊。”

“……项链？”

“……一样的？”

日向和雪城对视一眼。

……界塚老师弄丢了女朋友送的珍贵的项链所以要趁女朋友没发现赶快买一条一样的？

为什么脑补出了这样的情节。

雪城和日向去帮老师把仪器搬到新实验室的时候老师正在听那段电话录音。界塚老师站在办公桌前，身后的窗户里透进来下午独有的日落在即的阳光，将他的影子拉得很长。他低着头看着面前的电话，表情被发丝遮住雪城看不清他的脸。

滴——的一声，留言播放完毕。界塚老师依旧保持着那个姿势，静静地站在那里。雪城不由得停住脚步。她觉得此时如果走过去的话，就会闯进一个不属于她的，遥远的世界，而这对她来说无疑是失礼的行动。

——后来她就发觉，在界塚老师身边常常会有这样的一个世界，如同被结界封装一样的世界。它并不坚硬，不会阻挡外人的侵入；然而她知道结界一直在那里。只要走进去就会有感觉。整个结界无声无息地融入外界仿佛它本身并不存在，但是那其中的界塚老师是确然不属于外界的。

雪城起初并不明白那是什么。

“凉？你站在这干什么？不是说给老师搬东西吗？”

日向在背后出声喊她，一只手拍上她的肩膀。雪城眨眨眼。那无形的结界一瞬间消散，融入空气之中，她几乎以为刚才那都是错觉。她再次探头进去的时候老师已经恢复了平时那淡然的表情，伸手按掉了一闪一闪的“用件再生”的按键。

“不好意思，还要麻烦雪城你这个女生。”界塚伊奈帆拿起桌上的一摞文件。倒不是他不怜香惜玉，只是要把东西搬到新装修好的实验室，那扇门上的指纹锁暂时还只有伊奈帆一个人的记录，而且会自动关闭，开门之后重新把箱子抬起来就来不及了。

“哦，没关系没关系。”雪城一时还没适应突变的氛围，凭着条件反射回答了，和日向抬起了那金贵的箱子。伊奈帆给他们打开门，撑住门让他们进去。然后他的手机就响了。

“喂？”

“伊奈帆你终于肯开手机了啊！”日向和雪城都听见了电话那头的声音，伊奈帆把手机从耳朵旁边移开以避免鼓膜的永久伤害，“好好的不要玩人间蒸发啊！”

“我哪有人间蒸发，韵子你要是想来找我的话我一直都在研究所里。刚才是在开会，不方便开手机而已。电话留言听过了。”

伊奈帆拿着手机走了出去，门在他身后响亮地关上。两个学生手里还抱着重重的箱子，愣愣地看着那个据说是要用老师指纹开的门。

探听八卦的任务在石头剪刀布之后交给了雪城。雪城只好硬着头皮，借着给老师送资料的机会去问了。日向装作“啊我们居然在老师办公室里堆了那么多杂物不好意思我来收拾”的样子，凑到旁边一边收拾一边偷瞄这边的情况。

“……老师你是把女朋友送的项链弄丢了吗？”

“啊？”居然见到老师稀有的惊讶表情，雪城觉得就算等会被老师骂死也值了。

“……我和行成听到了老师的电话留言——对不起！”

日向听到雪城把自己也卖了差点把手里的东西往雪城脸上丢过去，但是伊奈帆倒没有显出生气的表情。

“哦，是那个啊。”伊奈帆偏偏头，“没什么。不是这样的。”

他顿了顿。

“我没有女朋友。”

对哦！雪城这才想起来某一天从雪小姐那里听来的事情，脸上顿时尴尬地红起来。

“……呃，对不起……”

“这有什么好对不起的。”

“因为——”勾起了老师不好的回忆。她差点脱口而出，然而还是及时把不合时宜的话吞下去了。伊奈帆看向她的目光平静而带点恰到好处的疑惑，她几乎以为老师都不在意了。

她咽了咽唾沫。

“——因，因为这么猜测的话，岂不是会戳中老师没有女朋友的痛处嘛！”雪城鼓起勇气振振有词地喊出这句台词，然后如同神经病发作一样一口气说下去想要圆回来，“啊，老师既年轻有为，又长得那么帅，而且性格也很好，没有女朋友什么的实在是太奇怪了，肯定是有什么悲伤的回忆吧！所以我们这么猜测不就很伤害老师吗！”

说完这么一串她忙捂住自己的嘴巴——似乎确实把她偷听到的内容暴露了出来。日向已经听得目瞪口呆，伊奈帆饶有兴趣地看了她片刻——虽然这表情实在是非常不明显。他深红剔透的眼眸微微一眨，雪城觉得他的左眼里的光芒似乎有些微弱。她还来不及深究，思绪就被导师的话打断。

“这么体贴我的心情，真是谢谢了。”伊奈帆稍稍牵起唇角，“不过没关系的。我的痛处比这要难戳一些，虽然会更疼也就是了。”

意料之外的回答。伊奈帆的脸上仍旧挂着淡淡的笑容，如同曦光初升时弥漫的，清凉湿润的山岚。雪城呆呆地看着他好一会儿，不知道应不应该接一句“不用谢”。呼吸的时候胸腔有些陌生的不协调的感觉，似乎是肌肉与骨骼分开一样，拽得心口微微地疼。


	6. Chapter 6

韵子准时抵达约好的咖啡厅的时候看见伊奈帆向她招了招手，于是穿过桌椅坐到他面前。

“等很久了？”

“没有，刚到不到五分钟。韵子还是一样准时。我刚点了一杯咖啡，你要喝点什么吗？”

“嗯，好。”

伊奈帆伸手叫来服务生，韵子要了一杯奶茶。服务生轻快地拿着菜单离开。韵子从包里摸出一个小盒子，递给伊奈帆。

“这个水晶都是真的，我觉得应该是一样的，你看看是不是。”韵子托住下巴，“你应该早点跟我说那个是护身符啊。我以为只是个吊坠盒，找到的全是那种可以放照片的……”

伊奈帆打开盒子取出里面的护身符。“听雪姐说你现在是在文科省工作？以前不是说是打算当老师的吗？”

“上次和雪小姐见过之后改了主意。正好拿到了A级的职业相性判定。”

“雪姐还会职业介绍？”伊奈帆少少挑眉，仍旧盯着手里的护身符仔细观察着。

“不。只是她一说我就想起来一点事情。”单手撑住脸颊，支撑的手肘滑到一边，所以视线就偏到了旁边，深紫色的眼眸里几乎看不出十年以前常见的少女独有的光辉，而是沉淀成了伊奈帆所不熟悉的色泽：“已经不是战争那种时候了。现在也该换我来保护你了。”

“……韵子。”

“雪小姐自身难保，马克芭雷吉少将和鞠户中校也难做。文科省虽然没什么存在感，好歹能起点作用。想要保住你的话能够给那边的阻力已经够大了。”

伊奈帆专心地看着手里的护身符。韵子确实很用心。蓝色的水晶十字，连边缘凸起的花纹都毫无二致，也许对着同样的光照条件会有同样的反光吧。除了不能避免的因为新旧程度造成的色泽上的少许差异之外就再看不出区别了。他合上盖子。

“嗯，是一样的。谢谢你韵子。钱的话我会还给你。”

韵子微微紧张的双肩这才放松下来。服务生端上奶茶，她往里面少少再加了点糖，然后拿起勺子有点心不在焉地搅着。

“嘛，这倒还好。话说，你到底要这个做什么啊。”

伊奈帆稍稍偏过头。尽管被无数人说是面瘫，从八岁就认识他的韵子还是一眼就看出来那个表情就是在思索该不该告诉她。韵子扁扁嘴：“不说就算了。还有，我和妮娜还有加姆约了下个月去薇瑟，你去不去？”

“人这么齐？”

搅动着奶茶的勺子停住，奶茶上的泡泡仍然在打着转，一圈一圈，越转越慢，却一直坚持转着转着不肯停下。大颗的泡泡挤到漩涡的中心，间而有一两个破掉，其他的小泡泡一个挨着一个，一边随着流动的奶茶公转，一边不停歇地自转。韵子看着旋转的奶茶有点发晕。

“……毕竟是十周年嘛。”

伊奈帆的表情甚至没有出现一刹那的动摇。

“哦。如果见到瑟拉姆的话，替我向她问好。”

“——伊奈帆！”韵子气结。伊奈帆不知道为什么笑了。韵子现在就是一副非常想说点什么反驳他但是还是什么都说不出来，然后气得不得了的表情。好久没有见到了，突然觉得有点怀念。

“……你知道吗伊奈帆，”韵子深呼吸，“我认识你也快二十年了，除了雪小姐，大概我就是和你相处最久的人了。这么多年来，我觉得你有很多行为我都不能理解。雪小姐跟我说你要是乱来就听你的，我也这么做了，事实也证明你是对的……”

韵子再次深呼吸一次想要压抑住嗓音里的颤抖。她握着自己的杯子，奶茶的液面微微摇晃。

“……可是这次我觉得我是对的。伊奈帆，算我求求你好不好，看在我们认识了这么多年的份上，不想和我们一起去也行，你去看一看他好不好？”

伊奈帆知道韵子几乎要哭出来。他不希望自己青梅竹马的好朋友为了一件根本不可能实现的事情流泪。可是即使如此——

“……韵子，真的没有这个必要。”

韵子杯中的奶茶越转越慢，渐渐都要停下来了。

然而泡泡们还在自顾自的疯狂转着。

——————————————

最近日向整个人都很奇怪。反正雪城是这么觉得的。

一天到晚神秘兮兮的，好像生怕别人发现他在做什么。嘛，雪城能想到的就是他在做什么极密的研究吧。平时看到她的时候打招呼明明“凉”字都已经说到一半了，非要咽下去改成“雪城”。要是是她被嫌弃了的话就能很好地解释这个问题了，但是如果被嫌弃了的话，日向应该就不会在食堂装作在周围找不到座位只好和雪城坐吧。

“话说界塚老师，最近你有没有觉得行成怪怪的？”

她有一天终于忍不住趁着打扫实验室的时候这么问界塚伊奈帆。虽然这种问题问本人比较快，但是日向肯定不会好好回答她。界塚老师看似不关心身边的琐事，实际上对于学生的各个方面还是非常关注的，意外的是个很会照顾学生的老师。

“没有吧，看他最近的状态还不错。”

“他最近在做什么啊？”

界塚伊奈帆看了她片刻，然后说：“他跟着我在做一个项目。”

“咦？什么时候的事情？都没听他说！”

“要保密。”

……好了雪城明白了。前几天那个军方的项目。

“……是因为老师你挑他去做这个重要的保密项目但是没挑我所以很得意吧，然后装出一副‘我有秘密快来问我’的样子。”

伊奈帆忍不住失笑：“你知道得还真详细啊。听上去还真像是日向会做的事情。”

雪城摆摆手：“没什么，都是些小事……我从本科期间就已经习惯了他这些神神经经的行为。”

“你们两个关系挺好啊。”

“唔……界塚老师你这么跟我说就算了，要是这样跟行成讲的话他会生气哦。”

“这有什么好生气的。”

雪城叹一口气，把拖把戳进水桶里涮了涮：“界塚老师你是不知道啦，虽然从大学开始同学里我和他相处的时间最长，从本科到现在，我都不知道我什么时候招惹过他，但是他就是最不喜欢我。”

雪城看着水桶里脏兮兮的水面。说不在意是不可能的。最初只是因为觉得学年首席的同学跟自己低头不见抬头见，关系不好的话挺难过的。想要找出到底为什么遭到了讨厌，为此还主动厚着脸皮去请问他，结果是虽然能够正常的进行日常交流，但是三天两头就要被嘲笑——嘛谁让她每学期的绩点都比他低一点点。有时候觉得他似乎愿意帮她一把，似乎愿意对自己摆出好脸色，然后下一秒就会又被欺负。感觉就像小学男生拽女孩子头发一样的毫无道理的行动。本来她完全可以不在意的，可是——

就是很在意啊。

界塚伊奈帆审视了一脸苦恼的雪城几秒钟，然后从她手里拿过拖把。

“我来。”

“啊不用不用我来就好！”

“你拖地的方法不对。”伊奈帆挽起袖子，娴熟地拿着拖把开始拖地。

雪城当时就呆在原地什么都说不出来了。她好歹从小学开始在班级里打扫卫生，经验丰富技术不差，也算是家政课上一把好手，居然会被说“拖地的方法不对”，简直是作为女生的耻辱。她呆立在那看着地球上最杰出的的科学家之一正认真地拿着拖把拖地，看着看着——

“老师！请教我拖地板！”雪城抓住他。

所以说，死别扭的日向还是在吃饭的时候端着盘子坐到了雪城对面。雪城咬着筷子盯着食堂里的电视机，就是没把目光投向面前故意闹出一堆动静的日向。

“今年是地球联合与薇瑟帝国建交十周年，双方均将举行盛大的庆祝活动。据地球联合外交部发言人表示……”

……这类新闻真没什么意思。雪城坚持盯着电视机，但是心里已经后悔起来。

“这新闻哪里有意思了。”日向皱着眉头问她。

“……你管我！”还是死撑着要看，雪城气得从日向的盘子里夹了一筷子菜。

被搭理了的日向顿时心情值上升十个点，脸上还是一副高冷的样子：“反正我一点都不觉得有任何意思。战争打得毫无意义，除了死了很多人，谁都没得到什么。建交也只是因为实在打不下去了而已。”

虽然她很不想承认，但是日向的话确实说出了雪城心里所想的事情。对她这种普通人来说，能好好过日子就够了。在她眼里根本没有哪一方在战争中胜利，两败俱伤的结果既没有给她战胜的骄傲感，也没有战败的耻辱感，这样的庆祝活动与其说有纪念意义，不如说只是勾起她不好的回忆。

“话说回来。”日向尝一口雪城盘子里的咖喱土豆，“界塚老师当初好像也有参战，还有少尉军衔来着。”

“咦？！这么厉害！”

雪城惊讶的语气让日向的心情值下跌若干点，“你不知道？”

“我和老师可没有你和他那么亲密。”雪城白他一眼，“所以呢？你说这个做什么？”

雪城那种单纯的态度让日向心安的同时莫名其妙觉得有几分泄气。

“……只是想到而已。”

后来日向提起，据说界塚老师当初建立了超群的功勋，打败了很多火星的铁甲骑兵。雪城忽然就记起来，当初年纪还小的她在后厨炊事班负责料理的时候，确实听说过前线有一个比她大不了多少的军官，在战斗中左眼受伤，但是每次出战都是捷报连连，好像连著名的新西伯利亚保卫战都是他的计划，一时间他几乎被捧成了地球最后的希望、拯救地球的英雄。现在想想，似乎和界塚老师在各方面都对上了。

——然而即使是地球方面的英雄，媒体从来没有报道过他的名字，最后的结果似乎就是以少尉军衔退役，没有出现在人们的视野里，“神秘归隐”也无从谈起。往事就如同一页纸，翻过去了就是翻过去了，即使想要考究，也早已有更多的书页覆盖其上将它掩埋。

界塚老师的手。右手中指处薄薄的一层茧，是因为他曾经是学生，现在是学者，手中不离笔；有积年做家务留下来的痕迹。那双在她的论文上做出字迹漂亮的批注、娴熟使用着拖把的手，总有些微不一样的痕迹，而她觉得那是曾经作为军人的印证。

那双手假如曾经沾满鲜血，雪城也觉得算不上什么。战争就是这样的，泯灭人性之后再将人扔回所谓的日常。作为一个炊事员的自己可能没什么立场说这些，但是曾经在前线拼杀的界塚老师呢？即使界塚老师如今看来似乎很好地适应了身份的转变，然而他看到这些光鲜亮丽的庆典的时候，是觉得高兴还是觉得当年的自己讽刺呢。

“他过世了。”

界塚老师说着这话的时候背对着自己。雪城看不见他的表情。

他好听的嗓音有些低沉，蕴含着无限的温柔怅惘。雪城听不懂他的声音。

那不仅仅是原谅。

雪城最后这么想道。


	7. Chapter 7

雪城清早醒来的时候手机上显示着一条安静的邮件提示。她迷迷糊糊地看了看发件人和邮件标题，然后整个惊醒过来，连自己半个身子都探出床边都没发觉，不负期待地栽到地板上，却还是拿着手机死死盯着那个标题。

“关于派遣代表参加地球-薇瑟Aldnoah研讨会的通知”。

到所里的时候就发现这个通知已经成为了所有人议论的话题了。研究所得到的名额一共有两个，比起其他获邀的研究机关来说已经算多了。考虑到不少教授年纪太大，并不适合太空旅行，所以可能会优先考虑年轻的研究员。对于所里的年轻研究生来说，能够参加这么高级别的研讨会简直是做梦都想不到的机会，本来以为自己还没做出像样的研究成果肯定去不了，结果还有可能拼一把年龄优势，难怪大家都会议论纷纷。

——不过雪城倒不指望什么。毕竟所里有一个既有年龄优势又有学术成果的界塚教授在，显然已经占掉一个名额了。至于另一个名额，轮到她的机会也不大。尽管不抱希望她还是填了一份报名表，毕竟填了的话好歹还有不知道多少分之一的机会嘛。她在填好的表格上贴上照片，拿到了所长的办公室。在那里遇到了刚交了表格出来的日向。

“哟，凉，你也来报名啊。”

“嗯。”

“劝你不要浪费纸张和照片哦。这次肯定非我莫属。”

“要你管！”

“请允许我拒绝。”

界塚伊奈帆的嗓音清冷。

“所里还有很多资历深厚的前辈，我还无法和他们相提并论，请让他们去参加研讨。”

所长头痛地按住太阳穴：“老人家们受不了太空航行的。”

“现在的航空技术已经能将超重减轻到八十岁老人都能承受的地步。所里的前辈们年纪没有那么大，而且都还很硬朗。”

没满六十的所长都不知道是该说他尊敬长辈还是不尊敬，“你无谓谦虚了，派出去的人要代表我们研究所的水平，你是拔尖的，而且年龄也正合适。”

“既然如此可以让更加年轻的研究员去。日向和雪城就很好。”

“不怕告诉你，薇瑟那边的邀请函里特意指明邀请你参加，所以你去不去是没有商量的余地的。”

界塚伊奈帆默默叹一口气，视线不由得偏到了所长身后的窗户外面。尚未入夜，但是月亮已然升起。浅浅蓝色的天空里，云朵很少。被撕裂的月球静静地挂在天空中，散落的碎石如珍珠点缀晴空。

“……逃不掉吗……”

他低语道。

之后两三天，关于参加研讨的人选一直都是众人茶余饭后的谈资，雪城起初还有两分期待，后来渐渐也就淡了。况且——

“界塚君，这样的理由是说不通的。”

雪城路过所长办公室的时候突然听到了界塚老师的声音。最近所长似乎经常找他有事。

“但是我确实是这么觉得的。”

“你之前也是这样说，我也承认雪城君非常优秀，但是直到现在我也没看出来她到底比日向君强在哪里。”

“请您相信我的判断。”

“界塚君，若是别的我也就信了。但是在识人这方面，我的经验绝对是比你丰富的。”雪城听见所长叹了口气。然后办公室里长久的没有声音了。

……是因为她的事情和所长发生争执了吗？雪城觉得心里颇不是滋味。她确实相信界塚老师想要招她进来是因为看好她的潜力而不是别的什么原因，所以现在才分外难过。是因为她还不够优秀，所以害的界塚老师要和所长发生矛盾。她低下头默默地走开，迈出三步的时候又听见房间里传出说话的声音，但是她已经听不下去了。

“最后的决定就是这样。”

雪城和日向都愣住了。界塚伊奈帆看他们两个一副难以置信的表情，于是重复了一遍刚才的话。

“你们两个和我去研讨会。”

“……不是只有两个名额吗……”日向好不容易才找回了说话的能力。

“火星那边答应追加一个名额，我给雪城了。”

“……为什么……”雪城的大脑也扭转过来了。

“我觉得你很适合去，所长也同意了。”

“为什么会突然追加名额啊！”

界塚伊奈帆思考了片刻，然后还是决定回答他们：“我向火星那边申请的。”

……怎么可能说申请就有啊！虽然界塚老师一向给他们一种近乎万能的错觉，但是再怎么说这种全世界科学家抢破头的名额为什么在界塚老师说来就像早上起来拿起了牙刷一样那么容易啊！

“你还真厉害啊，不单想到办法让研究所招你进来，还有办法让火星那边给你多一个参加研讨的名额。”

“……你这是什么意思啊！我可什么都没做啊！”

“啊，不，应该说厉害的是界塚老师吧。”日向摸摸下巴，“是他让所长录取了你，还让火星那边追加了名额。你是怎么跟界塚老师搞好关系的啊？”

“明明只有你一直黏着界塚老师吧。”雪城白他一眼。但是心却放下了一半。日向虽然爱找她麻烦，但是他却是难得的会相信自己的人，要是换做别人的话早就开始怀疑她和界塚老师之间是不是有不正当关系了。当然，别人怎么说都和她没关系，她担心的只有老师的清誉。

“你的意思是是界塚老师主动看上你了？”

这话怎么听上去那么酸。

“这种事情你直接问他才可能知道答案吧！话说你就不能想想正常的东西？比如界塚老师就是很赏识我的才华之类的。”

“就凭你？还才华？开什么玩笑！”日向顿时就炸毛了。雪城心底无奈叹气。果然只有这样才能机智地转移日向的注意力，“我告诉你，你就是追加的，追加的你懂不懂？要不是火星人仁慈，你就只能站在地面上抬着头看着我上火星哦！”

“是是——我是追加的——日向君好厉害——”雪城无语地拍手。

“这样子敷衍我你以为我是小孩啊！”

“你刚才那句话听上去就很像小孩→_→”

日向还算好应付的。

所谓秘密大多数都会快速地传开，更不要说雪城得到追加名额的这种算不上秘密的事情。能够糊弄日向的方法不能糊弄别人，日向不在意的事情别人未必不在意。再者，尽管日向不在意，他的话说的还是很到位的。先是破格录取——尽管也并没有破多少——然后是帮她争取到名额。这样的走向，不让人怀疑点什么都对不起这可疑的事件。

惴惴不安的情绪重新浮上心头。说真的雪城确实不在意别人说她什么，毕竟她的确什么都没做，如果调查她的话绝对是一无所获的，中伤她一个没有声望地位的研究生也并没有什么价值。但是界塚老师这样一次两次帮她的忙——甚至她除了提交表格以外都没有明显地表露出想去的愿望，总让她觉得有一种奇怪的恶寒感。诚然，界塚老师是一个敏锐的人，被看穿了想去薇瑟的心思也不是不可能。但是，真的有理由让他为自己做这么多事吗？

越是想要探求动机，就越得不到答案。越是得不到答案，越是内心不安。即使直接去问界塚老师，得到的回答大概只有“单纯觉得你很适合”吧。

——tbc


	8. Chapter 8

薇瑟的女王登基之后将建设重心转移到了农业发展和环境改造上，尽管火星本身的气候条件实在不容乐观，但是从穿梭机的舷窗看出去，映入眼帘的却不只是一片荒芜的红色大地。在接近皇城的地方有灰扑扑却又实在的绿色存在，逐渐扩散开去。

薇瑟在变化啊。

皇室重视Aldnoah的研究，参加研讨会的地球专家居住的条件相当不错，让雪城小小惊讶了一下。不过等雪城收拾好房间，去找日向拿东西的时候，收到的消息更为惊人。

“你们两个都在啊。”雪城没关房门，界塚伊奈帆还是敲了敲门，“正好，今天晚上有女王举办的欢迎酒会，你们两个稍微准备一下吧。”

酒会。两个人傻眼了。

参加研讨会并不是第一次，起码在念大学的时候还是有围观过的。但是酒会是什么情况？“稍微准备一下”又是什么来的？

“……老师您之前说要带两件正式的衣服来是这个意思吗……”

“以防万一而已。”界塚伊奈帆淡淡道，“还好，猜对了。”

他转身离开，留下两个人目瞪口呆。 

就算目的是学术交流，酒会毕竟不是研讨会。雪城和日向有点拘束，跟在导师身后半米左右，一人端一杯应景用的酒看导师和各路学者交流。间中有几个人对他身后这个女孩略感兴趣，雪城于是只得尴尬地笑笑，在导师介绍完他们两个之后略略回答几句。日向没有在这种时候跟她争辩谁的存在感应该更强真是万幸。

“不用太拘束。带你们两个来是让你们多接触这行的顶尖人物，要利用好机会。”

在交流的间隙中界塚伊奈帆淡淡地说。雪城内心默默念道：老师您就是最年轻有为的顶尖人物啊您自己不拘束不要强求我们啊。您看那些年纪那么大的专家都非常尊敬地喊您界塚教授……

“伊奈帆先生。”

咦。

“好久不见。”女子微微一笑，双眸如祖母绿一般清澈美丽。一看就知道是地位很高的人。白色的礼服长裙很美，剪裁恰到好处，将姣好的身段展现出来又不显得过分突出，水钻精致地点缀其上，如洒落的银河星光却不繁杂，衬托出她高贵典雅的气质。浅金色的长发优雅地盘起，唯独左鬓垂下一缕，柔柔地垂在胸前。发间的王冠镶满了闪闪发光的钻石，脖子上的项链缀着三颗宝石，太阳月亮和火星么。

——咦？雪城一愣。

“好久不见，瑟拉姆小姐。”伊奈帆微微欠身。

——咦？！雪城和日向都震惊地看过去。他们两个再怎么脸盲，也能认出来这是刚才开幕前被隆重迎入热烈欢迎的薇瑟帝国的女王陛下——艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚。女王陛下亲自前来搭话不说，导师明显就只是碍于对方的身份所以才按礼节行了个礼，连称呼都不是“名字加陛下”，直接喊的女王的昵称么！

“这次来薇瑟参加研讨，有什么收获吗？”

“还好。听到了一些很有意思的想法。……”

雪城和日向两个人愣愣地看着导师和女王聊得——不知道女王有多了解物理，但是她居然还听得挺津津有味的样子。是该说女王很有教养呢，还是说女王其实在这方面很有研究？不不不其实是界塚老师讲得很深入浅出？总之他们两个完全惊呆了。

“……女王认识界塚老师？”

“……看样子是吧。”

“你不知道吗？”日向惊讶地看着雪城，目光里带点复杂的怀疑。

“我哪有可能知道！”她又不是界塚老师！

大概是因为他们两个的争吵中带了“界塚”两个字，被议论的两个人回过头来。女王嫣然一笑：“啊啦，这是你的学生吗？”

“嗯。”

“伊奈帆先生很少跟我联系，难得主动联系我，就为了拜托我多给一个来参加研讨的名额。本来我都不管这些事的，不过这么少有，少不得要给他点面子。”年轻的女王俏皮地眨眨眼， “你们两位可要好好把握导师给你们争取的机会啊。”

“多谢女王陛下。”不用日向抛眼神雪城就知道他肯定又要提醒自己“你只是追加的”，乖乖地按薇瑟的礼仪提起裙摆屈膝向女王行了个礼。抬起头来的时候正好撞上女王微笑着看过来的目光——

女王的目光在接触到她的那一瞬间怔住了。雪城还提着裙摆屈着双膝进退两难——倒不如说她一时不知道女王到底是怎么了，只能任她惊异地打量着自己。

“……瑟拉姆小姐。”界塚伊奈帆淡淡出声。

女王很快回过神来：“啊啊，请起身吧。”她很快又恢复了正常的微笑：“看来伊奈帆先生争取的名额是给你的啊。将来一定大有前途呢。”

雪城的脸微微发烫。唔快把注意力转移到现在正对我虎视眈眈的日向身上去。幸而女王没有继续这个话题：“我借一下你们的导师哦。二位就请自便吧。”

……难道他们要回答“不要啊请把导师留给我们”么。

“……真的是太令人怀念了。”

薇瑟的夜景不像地球，从露台上看出去既没有花园喷泉什么的园林景观，也不是都市里车水马龙的繁华，唯一可以欣赏的就是夜空中的星星。稀薄的大气让人类活动范围内的光难以造成大的干涉，星星的光芒更加稳定明亮。艾瑟依拉姆伸手梳了梳鬓边垂落的长发，抬眸看向茫茫的星空。

她回眸一笑：“你立场尴尬，几乎都不和薇瑟这边联系。为了给那个女孩子争取名额主动来联系我的时候我可是很惊讶啊。不过我现在多多少少知道原因了。”

“雪城确实有参加这次研讨的水平。机会难得，不让她来可惜了。”

艾瑟依拉姆不置可否地笑笑。尽管她不是界塚雪，界塚伊奈帆的话有多少可信有多少不能信，不可信的话要怎么去理解，她心里是有数的。

“——真的很令人怀念啊。”她重复道，“真的是太相似了，特别是那双眼睛。”

界塚伊奈帆沉默片刻。

“……并不是很像。”

艾瑟依拉姆摇摇头，如果不是因为清楚地知道那是个女孩子，她几乎会错认。只是她知道他的意思所在，所以也就不再坚持。她吸一口薇瑟稀薄的空气。缺乏大气的星球，即使为了改善环境甚至尝试过主动引发温室效应，薇瑟的夜晚，空气也是格外地冷啊。

“这次来薇瑟，会呆多久？”

“研讨会结束之后就会回去。”

“要不要多呆一两天？毕竟这么久没见了。费用都算我的，反正财政规划里给女王的支出我向来都没用完过，稍微多花一点没有人会有意见的。”

界塚伊奈帆微微一愣。艾瑟依拉姆这样提出要求也是少有的。

“……是有什么事吗？”

艾瑟依拉姆稍稍苦笑：“哪有什么事。如果硬要说的话……”

她忽然截住了话头。

“……怎么了？”

艾瑟依拉姆摇摇头，笑容越发苦涩。

“找不到理由挽留你啊。不要说留恋这里了，这里其实是你最不愿意来的地方吧——自从那之后。”

界塚伊奈帆看着艾瑟依拉姆。她看向星空，几乎感觉不到的轻风拂过她的面颊，有银亮的光芒从她的面颊上迅速划过。她侧过脸来，依旧笑颜如花。

——她一度以为，任谁都无法替代那个人。那是对于他和她而言独一无二的人，特别是对界塚伊奈帆。可是这样下去真的可以吗？为了那个人伊奈帆甚至神经质般的固执着到了她无法忍受的地步。她并不是不理解他的疼痛，但是自顾自地疼痛着，那个人会高兴吗？拒绝医治伤口，任其无止境地流血，用这样的伤痛不断地刺伤自己和他人，真的好吗？

今天，她觉得似乎看到了希望。

“……我还是希望你能够多留几天。让雪城小姐他们也一起留下来也无妨。”艾瑟依拉姆深吸一口气鼓起勇气说，“我真的很想和你一起去见见他。他也一定……”

“瑟拉姆小姐。”

伊奈帆打断她的语气生硬而决绝。她不由得苦笑。她话都说到这一步了。伊奈帆别过脸去。漆黑的夜空下她看不清他的脸。

“……不要再说了。”

“……好。”

“我会……在薇瑟多留两天。就两天。”

忽然吹起的夜风几乎要把这句低低的话语吹走。艾瑟依拉姆一愣，随即粲然一笑。

“好。”

日向收到老师的指示和女王的鼓励，于是开始主动在会场里四处走来走去参加讨论。雪城自觉脸皮薄，于是先窝在角落里吃了两块点心填填肚子，期间瞟一眼露台上的导师和女王。女王陛下和导师果然是旧相识——啊啊啊女王陛下居然主动拥抱了界塚老师！啊啊啊界塚老师居然没有拒绝！哦哦哦巨大的八卦！——然后端着小半杯果汁——反正没人能看出来那不是酒——悄悄站在人群外面听人群中心的两位专家讨论。和她最近研究的课题有关，偷偷听一下专家的见解。

“雪城小姐。”

咦咦咦被发现了！雪城僵着笑脸转过头去：“女王陛下。”

艾瑟依拉姆站在她身后微微一笑：“不要这么紧张嘛。”她看一眼正在讨论的人群：“不去参加讨论？”

雪城义正辞严地摇摇头：“我还没那个水平啦。”

女王眨眨眼：“那陪我聊聊天，可以吗？”

……难道她有资格拒绝？雪城讪讪地笑了：“好啊。”

“你认识伊奈帆先生有多久了？”

……这么单刀直入！女王你可不要误会啊！雪城立即摆出一副正经表情：“我跟着界塚老师读了一年博士。”

“这样吗。平时和他相处得怎么样呢？”

果然误会了啊！

“还好。界塚老师很关注我的研究，会提出很好的建议。嗯。界塚老师是一位非常好的老师。”雪城用力咬住每一个“老师”。

艾瑟依拉姆有些困扰地侧过头，纤细的指节抵住薄薄的樱色唇瓣，明亮如祖母绿的眼眸微微闪动，眼中的光亮甚至比王冠上熠熠生辉的钻石还要闪亮。雪城一时看呆。唔虽然我以前也被人夸过漂亮但是和女王陛下您不能比啊。请务必不要担心！

“可以拜托你一件事吗？”

终于来了！雪城暗暗吸气丹田用力，一定要表达出我对界塚老师绝无觊觎之心的觉悟啊！

“可以拜托你……多陪一陪他吗？”

……咦。

艾瑟依拉姆不好意思地笑笑：“其实是有原因的。但是不太方便告诉你。我保证不是什么坏事。”

“啊……”

雪城本来想问为什么，这下什么都说不出了。

“以前呢，”艾瑟依拉姆似乎陷入回忆，“伊奈帆先生虽然为人比较冷淡，但是其实是个面冷心热很温柔的人。后来因为遇到了一点事情，变得有些心灰意冷了。大家都没有办法——你知道他的姐姐雪小姐吧？”

“嗯。来所里找过他。”

“伊奈帆先生非常喜欢他的姐姐，和雪小姐的关系也是最亲密的，但是连雪小姐也没有办法。”

雪城愣了愣，忽然想起——

落日余晖透入走廊的窗户，把他们的影子拉得很长很长。

“……奈君。”

“抱歉，雪姐。”

“雪姐不是要你忘记他，只是希望你不要再这样下去了。你这样永远不快乐，他也会难过的。”

“……雪姐，我做不到。”

雪城偷偷从走廊的转角探出头去。他们并没有发现自己。界塚老师的侧脸看不清表情，似乎仍然是一如既往地没有表情，却带着令人窒息的怅惘。

“……我见到你之后，觉得你大概会成为改变他的契机。”

“诶？”

艾瑟依拉姆看向雪城的眼中毫无矫饰：“并不是希望你和他交往，或者是成为他的什么人这样的感觉。我觉得你的存在本身能够让他主动去面对内心，也许这样他就会有什么改变吧。”

——tbc


	9. Chapter 9

雪城还是搞不懂。

此时她安安静静地跟在导师和女王身后两米开外的地方往前走。薇瑟的墓园里没有地球上墓园里常见的郁郁葱葱的树木，荒凉得惊人，一片墓碑整整齐齐地排列着，尽管数量庞大却给人一种孤零零的感觉。女王也没要护卫，想必是想要和界塚老师单独待一会儿，只留了一个年轻的侍女在她身后。日向觉得没意思就没来。雪城本来想女王肯定是想和导师两个人私下见见说点什么，她跟着去多不识相，但是没想到女王居然邀请她也一起来，而且居然不是客气，是诚心诚意想让她来的。

——可是去的地方是墓园啊。

女王一路上都没说什么。界塚老师也并没开口。两个人只是静默地走在墓园里的路上，直到女王停下脚步。

“……就是这里。”

女王俯下身，在墓碑前放下她珍重地捧着的、在薇瑟极为罕见的鲜花。她的身体挡住了面前的墓碑。界塚老师低着头看着墓碑上的字。女王轻声笑了。

“他一定会很高兴。”

“……谁知道呢。”伊奈帆的语气似乎毫不在乎。

“我知道的。”艾瑟依拉姆轻笑，“说了你可不要生气，但是我和他相处的时间确实比你长，我还是很有信心在这方面比你更了解他。”

“……”伊奈帆不再回答她，只是安静地看向漆黑的大理石墓碑。纤细的字体清秀整洁，工整地书写着一个人的名字和他短暂的生命。

其实他知道瑟拉姆一定会带他来这里，但他自欺欺人地想，总有办法避开的。因为缺乏空气而永远漆黑的天空，横贯天际的浩瀚银河，带着沙尘的风，红色粘土矿物的味道，铁质胶结，血液的味道。能够想起这些就足够了。

“……重要的地方，和重要的人一起去才对吧。”

直到他听见雪城如此回答瑟拉姆的邀请。

他决不能承认对那个人而言，有人比他更重要。

唯一一次，来到这个地方。尽管周围的风景是陌生的，但是——那是伊奈帆从来不相信的唯心主义非科学的理论——能够感觉到他的存在，就仿佛他在这里，仿佛这就是属于伊奈帆的世界一般。就连冰冷的大理石，触摸上去都和记忆深处的温度，一模一样。

根本无法用道理来说明。他简直就像疯了一样。放在墓碑上的手不愿意离开。那是我的。属于我的。被夺走了。直到现在才能重新触碰到他。可是这何尝不是因为我自己的不情愿呢。不愿意面对这个事实。不愿意看见这块证明死亡的冷冰冰的石头。

也许确实应该早些听从韵子的建议才对。

“雪城小姐。”艾瑟依拉姆站起身来，回过头朝雪城嫣然一笑，“我想向你介绍一个人。”

“瑟拉姆小姐。”

雪城觉得老师似乎不太高兴。但是艾瑟依拉姆向雪城挥了挥手：“我要介绍我重要的人给她，跟你没有关系。”

界塚老师无奈地叹一口气。雪城轻叹。好吧。她穿过一排排冰冷的墓碑慢慢向前走去。墓碑的排列就像矩阵一样。她下意识地切换到数学频道在心底碎碎念着给墓碑们赋值做着演算，要是所有矩阵都这么整齐好看就太好了不用算得那么辛苦……

矩阵里出现了一个不和谐的数字。在不远处的角落，女王和导师视线的死角里。如果不是走过来的片刻被余光扫到，恐怕她刚才的位置也是看不到的。她忍不住多看了那边一眼，一个人影突然从墓碑后窜了出来，电光火石间明明还演算着数学的大脑忽然就得出了不得了的结果——

被发现的人——不能继续潜伏下去了——只能趁现在动手——他手里拿着枪。

“女王陛下！”

雪城低低一呼，身体的反应快过意识和枪声。她从界塚伊奈帆面前冲过去，银色的长发拂过他的视线，比他更快一步一把推开惊讶的艾瑟依拉姆，身体已经跟了上去护住艾瑟依拉姆挡在了子弹的轨道上。子弹在她肩胛上炸开一片绚烂的鲜红。她吃痛地低喊了一声，但是仍然死死把艾瑟依拉姆护在身前。杀手显然没料到她动作竟然这么快，再开了两枪，一枪打偏，一枪打中雪城的后背。埃德尔丽泽已经对着对讲机喊了护卫跑了上来。已经没法下手了。杀手转身就逃。远处已经有护卫的身影出现了。

“——！”艾瑟依拉姆回过神来，身上一沉，雪城的身体倒在她身上，艾瑟依拉姆慌忙扶住她，指尖满是血液温热的触感。

“女王陛下……”她虚弱地笑了笑，“您没事就好。”

……

_苍白失血的面容泛起温柔的微笑，如翡翠一般的眼眸渐渐失去光彩，然而护在她面前的身躯却毫无动摇。明知是僭越，双臂仍紧紧将她揽在怀中保护着。_

_“……公主殿下……您没事就好……”_

……

艾瑟依拉姆如遭惊雷，双膝一软坐到地上。界塚伊奈帆一把抱住已经失去意识的雪城。艾瑟依拉姆失控地抓住裙摆撕扯，费了好大力气才从裙子上扯下一段布条按在雪城的伤口上。她的手不住地颤抖，直到伊奈帆用力握住她的手——

那手比她的颤抖还要更加厉害。止血有一些效果，血液流淌的速度变慢了，但是仍然很快濡湿了布条，渗出她和他交叠的指缝。她抓住伊奈帆的手，那微微的颤抖如同一条只有他们知道如何解读的密码，解读出来的内容只有害怕雪城死去的恐慌。对她而言那只是噩梦，对他来说，那是再一次体验绝望般的失落。

埃德尔丽泽已经通知了医疗班。急救人员带着担架匆匆跑来，将雪城小心抬上担架，送到了救护车上。艾瑟依拉姆扶着埃德尔丽泽的手站起来，踉跄着跟上去。伊奈帆怔怔地看着雪城被担架抬走，忽然意识到他有责任去看看情况。

——他总算得到了能够靠近的理由。即使雪城不幸殒命，他也有资格守在旁边，他也能够守在旁边，而不是像那个时候，被困在在世界的彼端，无能为力。

“上次的事情真的是非常感谢。”

艾瑟依拉姆在雪城手术醒来后没多久就来探望她了。她轻轻握住雪城的手，舒适的温度传过来，暖和着雪城冰凉的指尖，“你肯这样来救我，我简直是无以为报。”

“啊，没什么。当年当过一段时间志愿军，所以不太怕死。”雪城故作轻松地说，“女王陛下您要是想报答我的话，就帮我付医药费吧。”

艾瑟依拉姆扑哧一笑：“要求真低啊，我已经给你付了。”

“啊啊啊我就是开个玩笑啦！”

“你真有趣。”艾瑟依拉姆嫣然笑道，“总而言之，以后有什么我能帮得上忙的可以尽管跟我说。”

“哎呀我可不是为了这个才来救您的啊……”

“我知道啊。”

总感觉被女王调戏了……雪城囧囧地转了话题：“那个，话说界塚老师他们回去没有啊。要是因为我耽误了他的工作不太好啊。”

艾瑟依拉姆的目光微微一动：“伊奈帆先生和日向先生都还没回去。你在薇瑟无亲无故，伊奈帆先生怎么说也是你的导师，不会丢下你回去的。他非常担心你的伤势，从你被送上救护车一直到你做完手术脱离危险为止都在手术室外面守着，刚刚我才把他赶回去休息。”

“……不会吧……”就算知道界塚老师在冷淡的外表之下一贯都很关心学生，也很难想象他会这样。

“毕竟有过前车之鉴了呢。”女王轻声叹道，“当初也有类似的事情，他没有办法像这样守着……所以无论如何，也想起码能够见到最后一面……”

病房里非常安静，几乎能够听见输液管里，药液一滴滴落下来的声音。

“……那个时候，是失去了最重要的人么。”雪城怔怔地说。

艾瑟依拉姆微微吃惊：“你知道？”

雪城木然摇头：“只是这么觉得而已。”

她当然知道。在失去意识前的瞬间，她看见了墓碑上的那一小行字。那个人名，自然而然就成了一个如梦一样的音节，回荡在她的脑海之中。

——仿佛从梦境彼端传来的一个声音，念出了那个名字。

艾瑟依拉姆的表情忽然变得有些尴尬：“请你不要介意，我并不是有意要拿你和他比较……”

“……啥？”

艾瑟依拉姆一怔，恍然地松了口气。

“没什么。是我多虑了。”她轻快地说，“总之，我确实希望你能够改变伊奈帆先生。我觉得，也只有你了。”

病房的门被推开，侍从恭敬地行礼：“陛下，库鲁特欧伯爵来了。”

不待艾瑟依拉姆说什么，一位身着红衣的火星贵族男子就从侍从身侧走了进来，在女王面前单膝跪下。

“轨道骑士三十六家，库鲁特欧参见女王。”

“平身。”艾瑟依拉姆的话语带着淡淡的女王的威严，却仍然是亲切的，“有什么事吗？”

安德烈·库鲁特欧站起身来。他不仅继承了父亲的浅金发色和浅蓝眼眸，连那端肃的气质和近乎冷峻的面容也几乎如出一辙。他看向病床上有点惊讶的雪城，微微欠身。

“女王陛下突遭暗杀，非常感谢您挺身相救，雪城凉小姐。”

……为什么明明是被人感谢，可是还有一种自己做错了什么的感觉啊。那目光太严厉了吧。雪城默默咽了口口水。

“没什么，女王陛下没事就好。”

“女王陛下乃是皇室仅存的血脉，是拥有Aldnoah最高启动权的唯一之人，我安德烈·库鲁特欧发誓效忠女王，女王的恩人也是我的恩人。雪城小姐若有需要，只要不危害女王以及薇瑟帝国，我自当万死不辞。”

“呃，伯爵言重了。我并不是因为求取恩情才去救女王的。”

伯爵一直板着的脸微微松动，雪城在心底偷偷松一口气。埃德尔丽泽出言提醒：“女王陛下，差不多到时间了。稍后还有和各位大臣的会议。”

“我知道了。”她轻轻一叹，起身的身姿轻盈动人，“雪城小姐请务必保重。我还会来看望你的。”

“不用了不用了。女王陛下很忙的吧。”

艾瑟依拉姆没说什么，只是回以一个明丽的微笑。

“与我同行吧，库鲁特欧卿。”

年轻的库鲁特欧伯爵欠身领命，和女王一同离开病房。

“事情查的怎么样了？”

“犯人主动招供，是因为不满陛下对地球的共存方针，特别是Aldnoah的共同研究。”

艾瑟依拉姆面上没有露出特别的表情。此前她就已经猜到了七八成。

“之后都交给你处理吧。”

“是。还有，陛下……”

“如果是为了护卫不力的事情向我请罪的话就不必了。”艾瑟依拉姆浅浅笑道，“既然是我自己要求不带护卫，就不存在‘护卫不力’的问题。你也不要为这件事情去责怪他们。”

“谨遵圣命。但是臣恳请陛下，今后不要再这么做了。您可是……”

“我的性命的价值，和万千薇瑟人民一样，并没有高贵到哪里去。”

安德烈微微皱眉。

“但是您的确是拥有Aldnoah最高启动权之人。您的性命一旦受到威胁，整个薇瑟都会陷入灾难。”

艾瑟依拉姆停下前行的脚步，审视他片刻。

“……我说过Aldnoah是属于薇瑟所有人民的。”

“……即便如此，您的性命依然是最为宝贵的。”

安德烈的目光深沉黯淡，如同化不开的浓稠流体。他单膝跪地，执起艾瑟依拉姆的手，低下头，在她手上印下一吻。

“至少对我而言，您是最重要的。所以，请您一定不要让自己陷入险境。”

不得不说火星的医疗水平也就那样，再怎么厉害也不是《哈利波特》里的魔法药水，总是会受到人类本身恢复力的限制。倒不如说因为缺乏地球丰富的食物带来的营养，雪城觉得她恢复得都要慢很多。

界塚老师和日向都被她劝服，先行回地球了。在薇瑟一个人住院的日子里，只有女王会在空闲的时候带着侍女埃德尔丽泽来看望她。偶尔库鲁特欧伯爵也会随侍在旁。

“雪城小姐？”

听见这一声招呼雪城手里的笔戳破纸张。埃德尔丽泽探过头来，雪城吓得赶紧挡住手里的纸。

“呵呵呵呵呵埃德尔丽泽小姐是你啊呵呵呵呵呵……”雪城尴尬地笑。

“雪城小姐在做什么呢？”

“啊哈哈哈哈病中无聊随便涂鸦啦哦呵呵呵呵……”

埃德尔丽泽其实已经看见了她涂在纸上的文字。

“您在纸上写满斯雷因大人的名字做什么？”

“诶？”

“Slaine Troyard。”埃德尔丽泽重复道，“您认识他吗？”

雪城呆呆地摇摇头。

“那是我上次和女王陛下去陵园的时候看到的……墓碑上的名字……女王说要介绍他给我的样子……”

“是吗。”

埃德尔丽泽若有所思地说道。她沉思了片刻，复又看向雪城。

“雪城小姐，您想知道关于他的事情吗？”

“诶？”

“如果您想知道的话，我可以告诉您一些。”

——End of the first part of Reality


	10. Chapter 10

Recall 1

——————

「如果你做不到，就让我来做。无论是什么我都可以为你做。所以，请你把手交给我。」

——————

“来，把手给我。”艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚向界塚伊奈帆和斯雷因·特罗耶特伸出手去。界塚伊奈帆从善如流地把手递给她，而另一个少年则微微皱起眉。

“公主殿下……”

艾瑟依拉姆微微一笑。

“斯雷因。”

尽管公主已经向他解释清楚了造成误会的种种前尘往事，斯雷因·特罗耶特还是有些不情愿。芥蒂早已结下，成见不是一夕之间就能扭转的。但是他还是把手放到了公主的掌心里。艾瑟依拉姆露出满意的笑容，然后把他们的手放到一起。

“也许有些为难你们，”艾瑟依拉姆柔软的双手将他们的手握住，“但我衷心希望你们两个能够好好相处。这是地球和薇瑟友谊的第一步啊。”

“瑟拉姆小姐和我们之间不存在友谊吗？”

“再怎么说我都是皇女，在别人眼里难免政治色彩会浓一点。”艾瑟依拉姆有些无奈，不过很快就又展露笑容，“但是我和各位的友谊可都是真心实意的哦。”

“我明白了。那么，斯雷因君。”眼前黑发红瞳的少年转过脸来直视他的双眼，“我听瑟拉姆小姐讲过你的事情。请回答我，你现在是地球人，还是火星人？”

几乎可以说是毫无表情的面容，说出来的话与其用平淡来形容不如说实在是非常尖锐。澄澈剔透的目光如同可以看穿自己，假如有一瞬间想要欺骗他的话，大概一切就完了吧。但是斯雷因并没有打算说谎。平时如翡翠一般柔软的碧色眼眸散发着坚硬如钢铁的光芒，毫不退缩地直视着那双红瞳。

“我是地球出身。但是我已经选择了薇瑟帝国。我是火星人。”

艾瑟依拉姆一愣，然而眼前的少年出乎意料地露出了放松的表情——尽管总的来说和刚才也没有多少区别罢了。斯雷因有些意外自己竟然能够看出他表情的变化——毕竟公主不止一次说过要看懂伊奈帆的表情实在太难——甚至还对这个结论非常有信心。

“那就可以放心了。假如你还认为自己是地球人的话，将来一定没有办法面对自己曾经杀害的地球人。”

“伊奈帆先生？”艾瑟依拉姆觉得一阵恶寒。然而斯雷因却觉得心被人稳稳捧住放在了柔软的天鹅绒垫子上。再没有什么顾虑了。

界塚伊奈帆是在为他考虑。尽管想到在战场上死于他手下的地球人他心有不忍，然而已然选择成为薇瑟骑士的他，是不适合为此多愁善感的。界塚伊奈帆是要他看清这个事实。倘若一直放不下他的出身，他就会永远为自己残害了无数地球同胞的噩梦纠缠不休。那么。

伊奈帆主动地，用那只被艾瑟依拉姆握住的手握住了斯雷因的手。不知被什么驱使着，斯雷因也握住了他的手，将他的指尖握在掌心。

斯雷因没来由地相信，假如他当时回答“我是地球人”的话。

面前的这个少年一定会将自己救出噩梦。

将公主带回月球之后，扎兹巴鲁姆将斯雷因提拔为骑士。在几个月的疗养之后艾瑟依拉姆总算睁开了眼，相安无事一段时间之后，薇瑟皇帝病重的消息传来。

推翻如同老皇帝一般陈旧腐朽的王朝，正是时机。

斯雷因不可能听从扎兹巴鲁姆的命令，也不会放任艾瑟依拉姆被杀害。他第一时间带着艾瑟依拉姆和埃德尔丽泽突出重围，离开了月球基地。在艾瑟依拉姆的指引之下，他找到了Deucalion。薇瑟的公主所能仰赖的，竟然是一个地球人和一艘地球战舰，斯雷因不由得觉得有些讽刺。

半个月之后，薇瑟皇帝雷列加利亚·薇瑟·莱巴瑟驾崩，薇瑟帝国唯一的继承人，薇瑟公主艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚如今仍在地球，在尚未举行登基仪式的情况下薇瑟的最高权力仍是真空。若是平时也罢，偏偏现在正在战争时期，而薇瑟内部还深陷推翻帝国统治的内乱，不可能凭借公主的号召力达成停战。

“……伊奈帆先生，你觉得如何呢。”

尽管她才是真正的未来女王，薇瑟的统治者，艾瑟依拉姆还是向伊奈帆这么问道。就算是从小接受作为王位继承人的教育，十六岁的她是很难摆平这个烂摊子的。况且，她现在根本不在皇位上。

“联合总部那边怎么说？”

“只是对我提出了‘希望能够停止战争’的期望而已。虽然我也说了我现在控制不住薇瑟的局面……”

“想办法统率忠于公主的骑士讨伐逆贼的可能性呢？”

“也不是不可以……就斯雷因你的了解这边能争取到哪些人呢？”

斯雷因思索了片刻之后微微叹气。

“不多……叛逆者虽然是少数，但是轨道骑士里真正忠于皇族的也并不多，大半都是只关注自己爵位的人。乐观点估计，能够争取到一半左右吧。大概也就只能打个平手。”

伊奈帆沉默了片刻，“对于地球联合来说，他们不关心薇瑟的内政，但是只要瑟拉姆小姐一日是女王，就一日有机会停战，皇位稳定在瑟拉姆小姐这里的话将来对地球的政策想必也会更加友好，这对于地球来说是好事。以此为理由的话，应该能够说服他们。”

“公主殿下，登基之后有办法吗？”斯雷因不无担忧地问。他知道公主眼下最重要的是要登上皇位，但是与之同时就是铲除逆贼的问题，而在这件事上大概是不能指望任何人的帮助的——也许在公主登基之后，女王的身份能够起到作用……

“……Aldnoah。”

她的双眼几乎是空洞透明的，目光涣散地看着前方，薄薄的唇瓣中轻轻吐露出这个单词。

“用和之前一样的方法，停止叛逆者的Aldnoah驱动。”

“——太危险了！”念及那唯一一次行动斯雷因就一阵心痛。那是他一生都不能原谅自己的错误。可是就算没有自己的出现，也不能保证公主不会遭到扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的袭击，“一个个去停止Aldnoah驱动的话，要冒险的次数太多了！”

“这是必须要冒的风险。”

“公主殿下！”

艾瑟依拉姆坚定地看着斯雷因，然而斯雷因一贯柔软的眼眸也不复温和，直直对上艾瑟依拉姆的目光。

“剥夺启动因子的话，作为威慑已经足够了，不一定需要确实执行。”伊奈帆淡淡地插进来， “况且，逆贼毕竟是少数。有个万一的话，瑟拉姆小姐冒险一两次也就够了。”

“——界塚伊奈帆！”

“以及瑟拉姆小姐。”伊奈帆好像没听到斯雷因的话一样，转向了艾瑟依拉姆，“我希望你把这视作最终的手段，不要轻易地使用，否则会失去王牌的意义。”

王牌——斯雷因最听不得这样的话。就算公主如何解释一切都是出于她自身的意愿，他也不希望公主成为任何人达成目的的道具。生于王家有太多的不得已，尽管皇帝陛下对她极尽溺爱，那不过都是为了弥补艾瑟依拉姆将来的身不由己，所以给她的最后的任性罢了。

看向伊奈帆的碧色眼瞳染上一抹冰冷的光。

“那么伊奈帆先生是打算以战争来解决这个问题吗！”艾瑟依拉姆一向温和的嗓音也微微提高，带着抗议的音调，“以我一个人的危险去换更多人的安全，这才是更合理的吧！”

“为了护送瑟拉姆小姐带来的牺牲不一定比战争少。”伊奈帆看向艾瑟依拉姆，目光几近无机质的淡然，斯雷因却能看出来他并不是面上的那种貌似冷淡的神情，“瑟拉姆小姐，请你记住，你的生命非常重要，比别人的都要重要。”他伸出一只手指阻止了艾瑟依拉姆想要脱口而出的反驳，“我知道你想说什么。但是，‘人命没有贵贱之分’，和‘人的生命有着不同价值’是并行不悖的。你能够启动Aldnoah，别人不能，这就是你们生命之间重要性的差别。请正视这一点。”

“……我讨厌这一点。”

艾瑟依拉姆放在膝上的双手紧握成拳，不甘心地，贝齿深深陷入泛白的唇瓣。

“那就是瑟拉姆小姐你将来需要亲手改变的事情了。”伊奈帆的语气淡然又温和，“然而不管是什么时候，瑟拉姆小姐——”

斯雷因觉得伊奈帆似乎扫了自己一眼。

“请不要忘记有很多珍视你的生命的人。请你更自私一点，多考虑考虑他们的感受，多考虑考虑自己的事情。”

怎么会。斯雷因愣住了。那是他一直想说却说不出的话。

他怎么会明白自己的想法呢。


	11. Chapter 11

Recall 2

——————

“斯雷因君。”

在“解散”了小小的讨论会之后，伊奈帆叫住他。

“什么事？伊奈帆君？”

被突然叫住的斯雷因有些警觉。伊奈帆向一边使了使眼色，斯雷因领会到他的意思，对艾瑟依拉姆说了声“我稍后就来”，关上了病房的门。

“关于瑟拉姆小姐的事情。”伊奈帆开门见山，“薇瑟帝国的制度之所以能够维持是因为皇族对Aldnoah启动能力的垄断。但是现在看来，这种制度已经遭到了很多人的抵制。瑟拉姆小姐真正的问题不在于登上皇位之后铲除逆党，而在于这之后如何继续维持她的统治。”

……一针见血啊。斯雷因按住隐隐作痛的额头。他知道这是个大问题，但是他本以为眼下应该着眼于主要矛盾，可以不考虑这件事——倒不如说他眼下真的不想考虑这件事。

“……我明白。目前因为公主尚未登基，暂时不作讨论，但是总有一天是要解决这件事的。关于这一点，你有什么看法？”

“瑟拉姆小姐的态度是关键。她是怎么想的？”

“公主殿下吗……”斯雷因思索片刻，往事历历涌上心头，最后只得无奈轻叹：“对于公主来说，比起义务感，希望薇瑟的子民能够过上和平幸福的生活的愿望更重要一些。为了实现这个愿望，她是不会轻易放弃能够到手的权力的。”

公主殿下确然善良，但绝非天真。有些事情没有相应的力量就做不到，即使过去的她不明白，经过那灾难一般的年岁，如今的她不可能意识不到这一点。她不会谋权篡位，但这不意味着在雷列加利亚陛下驾崩之后她会将她的皇位继承权拱手相让。她甚至自己都没有意识到，比起利用她策划战争的逆贼，比起利用她对抗火星的界塚伊奈帆，她自己才是最“将自己当做达成目的工具”的人。

“也就是说，只要能够实现这个愿望的话，不管是谁掌权，对于瑟拉姆小姐来说都没有关系吧。”

两人对视，在对方的眼中看到了肯定的回答，然后交汇的目光中流露出对她无奈又疼爱的笑。即使话语乍听上去有些刺耳，斯雷因却能听出来伊奈帆的意思——他确实是懂得公主的愿望的人，而且是不会伤害公主的人。他相信公主，相信她对于和平的祈望，相信她一定会做到，所以不管地球联合的立场如何，橙色的都会支持公主吧。而自己，无论公主选择什么，都会坚定不移地追随公主。

并不是绝对相同的统一战线——就和那时一样。然而，幸好是公主。因为是她，所以这份感情，能够一直持续下去，能够将对方视为同伴。

心意相通的一瞬间，确认双方心意相通的一瞬间，斯雷因看进了伊奈帆深红透明剔透的眼中。那里倒映着他的面容，他怔忪地看着伊奈帆的双眼，除此之外别无他物。

是为了什么？明明对他仍然抱有戒心，却不希望他们之间是一朝利尽就一拍两散的关系，不希望将来只剩下偶然遇见能够叫出名字的关系，希望能够和他一直相处下去，希望能够珍重这样的羁绊。为什么会有这样的愿望？

伊奈帆仍旧静静地注视着他，斯雷因忽然觉得脸上微微发烫。

“……如果是这样的话，会是一条艰难的道路。然而，最后也必定会得到相应的回报。”

伊奈帆说道。恍若时间静止的魔法被打破，斯雷因终于觉得自己能够移开目光。

“那么，公主殿下最后会如何？”

伊奈帆唇角轻扬。

“不知道。但是我想，她的愿望会实现的吧。”

他向斯雷因伸出手来。

“由我们两个来为她实现。”

局势变得微妙起来。理论上掌管薇瑟最高权力的公主和她身边有一定武装力量的子爵都只是连十八岁都不到的少年少女，而地球联合这边尽是些“四十岁都可称年轻”的大叔在掌管政府部门。倒不是说代沟，但是那位公主不知为何，似乎是更加信赖一名名为界塚伊奈帆的地球少年，就算他仍然卧病在床，很多事情都像是和他商量过之后再来征求大人意见一样。

理所当然的，他的姐姐界塚雪准尉，成为了军方高层的信息来源。

“界塚准尉。”

“是。”界塚雪条件反射地靠紧脚跟，身姿站得笔直挺拔。

“你的弟弟和艾瑟依拉姆殿下的关系很好吗？”一位雪根本不认识的长官向她发问，“我感觉他们的关系很亲密，殿下有很多想法似乎都是和他讨论之后的结果。”

“……舍弟，算是和殿下关系比较好吧。”

“是在什么时候，在哪里认识的？”

“殿下初次来到地球的时候，在新芦原市。舍弟偶然遇到殿下，将她带去避难，此后随众在马克芭雷吉大校的护送下前往联合总部。”

“殿下很信任他？”

雪觉得这个提问给他一种非常不妙的感觉，在心底微微斟酌了一下用词：“殿下将他视作友人。”

“恐怕不止于此吧。”另一名长官开口了：“我就说过，可以利用这个孩子来影响公主，有意识地向她灌输对地球有利的观点……”

“小孩子懂什么！被薇瑟的公主迷的神魂颠倒之后会不会把这边的情报说出去才是问题吧？再者，你们居然会采纳这几个小鬼头的想法，到底是怎么想的！”

“小鬼头归小鬼头，想法还是很有见地的。再怎么说界塚君也是制定了总部保卫战作战计划的少年，你别忘了这可是地球联合第一次攻陷扬陆城的作战啊。”

“那不过是因为有能够关闭Aldnoah驱动的公主罢了！”

“嘛，殿下的想法也并非全无道理，接纳殿下的想法也能够轻松地得到她的信用，培养出对地球联合的好感……”

雪深深吸一口气，压抑住心底濒临爆发的愤怒。这些人到底有没有意识到他们在说什么？她承认地球联合现在捉襟见肘，在最重要的战舰Deucalion上掌舵的还是妮娜，加姆也是没有从整备员的位置上退下来；她自己的小队里还有韵子和莱艾两个小姑娘；如果不是奈君在保卫战里身受重伤足足休养了大半年，他现在肯定也还在服役。但是堂而皇之地将少年少女们之间普通的友谊当成供他们随意摆布的棋子去达成政治目的——就算艾瑟依拉姆是薇瑟的公主，无论如何都脱离不了政治漩涡，就算奈君是军人，一定要服从命令，这样的命令也让人感到恶心作呕。

没有能力的大人们不肯检讨自己，反而开始依赖孩子了吗——雪简直都要忍不住露出嘲讽的笑容了。

“这些事情稍后再说。对界塚准尉的询问就到这里了吗？她还有其他工作在身吧，不要耽误她太多时间。”

第一个提问的长官敲敲桌子，打断了讨论。长官们似乎才注意到他们正当着眼前的界塚少尉议论如何利用她的亲弟弟。雪不知道费了多大力气才保持住面上的镇定——更恰当地说是面无表情吧。

这种事情自然不能告诉伊奈帆，可是心情不好的雪不知不觉就晃荡到了伊奈帆的病房门口。她现在万分痛恨自己“无论怎样都能找到伊奈帆”的锁定技能。

“……奈君？你在做什么？”

伊奈帆从平板电脑前抬起头看了她一眼，又低下头去：“在拟定护送瑟拉姆小姐回去的计划。雪姐没有任务吗？”

“这种事情你就不要操心了。”雪一想到刚才的事情就一阵反胃，没留意到自己已经把厌恶的情绪露在脸上被伊奈帆看了个一清二楚，“上层自然有他们的安排。”

“只是想一想而已。等他们做出决策之后再来讨论方案的话就太浪费时间了。”

——而且，总觉得不能够依靠军方的上层啊。伊奈帆没有说出后半句。

“你是打算拯救世界吗！”

雪姐的语气从来没有这么尖锐过。伊奈帆敏感地感觉到姐姐刚才被叫去的时候一定发生了什么，而且十有八九和自己有关系。他低头看着面前的平板电脑。在所有人眼里都是他这个弟弟在照顾界塚雪这个姐姐，然而实际上却是姐姐在不顾一切地保护着他，而他这个任性的弟弟却总是一而再再而三让她担惊受怕。对雪姐，他是内疚的。

“……拯救世界什么的我做不来也不想做。但是……”

“如果是说想要保护其他人的话就免了。”雪叹一口气坐在他面前。

“……我真的是这么想的。”

即使在别人看来他是一个淡漠而不易接近的人，最亲近的雪却是知道她这个弟弟的本性的。不喜欢失败，最讨厌的事情是因为自己的疏忽而漏掉了重要的事；尽管有着先后次序，想要保护的重要之人却还是有很多，而他一个人都不愿意放开。何等固执而贪心。看着伊奈帆低下来的头，雪没有理由地就心软下来。她深深呼吸，一把抢走伊奈帆手里的平板电脑。

“既然你不想拯救世界，你就给我乖乖地回家去！”

门外停顿下来的军靴的脚步声再度响起。


	12. Chapter 12

Recall 3

——————

界塚雪很快就打了报告，号称弟弟已经不需要住院留在军区医院里只是浪费病床，请求让他回家静养顺带退役。上层不愿意放掉这个战力，出院倒是出院了，但是仍然安排在Deucalion上服役。不知有意无意，住处安排得离薇瑟公主非常近。

——说是没有地方了，安排到和薇瑟子爵住一起了。

“诶？”

“就是说从今天起我就要和你住在一起了。”伊奈帆很快就找到了放东西的柜子，然后自说自话好像就是自己的东西一样打开柜子，把私人物品整整齐齐收进去。虽然成为军人只有短暂的一段时间，伊奈帆似乎很适应这种有条不紊的风格。

斯雷因有些惊讶。他自然不可能知道地球联合高层想让伊奈帆从他嘴里套情报顺带搞好关系曲线救国的计划，然而还是能够直觉感到哪里不对。只是说不出来不对在哪，也就没法问出口来。

“……你的伤怎么样？”他最后这么说。

“枪伤早就好了。前两天义眼的检查也通过了。”伊奈帆从一堆东西里拿出床单和枕套，关上柜门，“怎么了？”

斯雷因有些愣愣的盯着自己，直到伊奈帆开口问他他才恢复意识。

“……义眼？”

“你开枪打中了我的眼睛。没忘记吧？”

伊奈帆指指左眼，脸上是一如往常的淡淡表情，好像他的眼睛只是进了沙子并无大碍一样。那只乍一看和原来没什么区别的眼中瞳孔是不自然的漆黑，深红的颜色比之右眼更加黯淡无光一些。斯雷因觉得伊奈帆这么无所谓的语气让他有些无所适从，他宁可伊奈帆说起来的时候更加冷漠些，更加尖锐些，好让自己理直气壮地去反驳他。

可是伊奈帆并没有。他甚至没等自己回答，就转过身去爬到上铺开始铺被单。

“没关系的，我不在意。”

伊奈帆的声音平淡得就像是在谈论天气。

“这样都不在意？”不知道为什么斯雷因觉得自己的声音听起来似乎异常尖锐，好像要掩盖住心底的什么一样故意要拔高音调。

“因为是战争。”伊奈帆抹平了床单上的褶皱，翻身坐在床上，稍稍低头看着斯雷因。距离虽然拉开了，但是斯雷因还是能看见伊奈帆左眼稍稍转动对焦的微小动作。

对焦的对象，是自己。

“况且事情都已经过去了。现在它是重要的纪念物。”

伊奈帆似乎微不可察地笑了。

“斯雷因……？”

探进头来的艾瑟依拉姆看见伊奈帆愣了一愣。

“伊奈帆先生？你出院了？”

“瑟拉姆小姐。”伊奈帆只是抬起眼来，没有放下手里的平板电脑，“我被安排到和斯雷因君住在一起了。”

“哦，这样啊……”艾瑟依拉姆掩去面上的意外情绪，“斯雷因？”

“有什么事吗公主殿下？”正坐在床上休息的斯雷因翻身下床。

“那个……有些事情……我们到外面说吧。”艾瑟依拉姆难得有些吞吞吐吐。斯雷因尽管疑惑，还是跟了出去。走出房门前他回头看了一眼伊奈帆。伊奈帆仍然坐在自己的床上看着平板不时圈圈画画，自动门刷的一声关上。

“和伊奈帆先生住，没有问题吧？”

斯雷因看着公主忧虑的表情愣了一下：“公主殿下您找我不是为了说这个吧？”

“虽然不是……但是本来也没什么重要的事情，就是想看看你怎么样而已。”

“没关系的。伊奈帆君人很不错。”此时此刻唯一正确的答案。

艾瑟依拉姆审视他片刻。

“当初你们两个多多少少有点误会，我知道就这么让你们好好交往肯定有点勉强……”

“不会的。”斯雷因微微笑了，“伊奈帆君是个好人。我能看出来，他对公主的事情很上心的。”

最初的误会，不过就是起源于他认为伊奈帆是想利用公主达成自己的目的、伊奈帆认为他是对公主不利的谋逆者罢了。伊奈帆对他的误解早已解开，有心结的只剩下自己。然而他确实能看出来，伊奈帆对公主的关心不是出于对具有利用价值的工具的关心，就算没有说出口，斯雷因也知道，在这次公主主动提出去关闭Aldnoah的时候，伊奈帆是站在他这边的。也许一步一步，他能够解开这个心结。

艾瑟依拉姆脸上微微一红：“我们是朋友嘛。”

“所以，公主殿下的朋友，再怎么样也不会是我的敌人吧。”

“我原本还以为你会说‘公主的朋友也是我的朋友’。”

斯雷因无奈地笑了。

“毕竟要实事求是。我和伊奈帆君……眼下还算不上朋友吧。”

多次交战，将对方视作最强劲的敌人，倘若就这么成了朋友，未免听上去有点假。斯雷因不想说这样虚伪的话。

——尽管他确实，认为伊奈帆是一个值得信任值得依靠的人。看进他红色眼瞳的感觉，却不像是朋友。那双一贯清明淡漠的眼瞳里流淌出来的情绪太过纯粹，以至于他竟然看不透。

“能够好好相处吗？”艾瑟依拉姆再次确认一般问道。

“……她的愿望会实现的。由我们两个来为她实现。”

伊奈帆伸出手来的时候，眼中透出澄澈的光。

“……可以的。”

就像不知道自己为何会信任界塚伊奈帆那样，自己到底是怎么做出这样的判断，认为他和伊奈帆能够好好相处的，斯雷因不知道。夜晚躺在床上的时候，听着伊奈帆清浅的呼吸声，斯雷因却辗转难眠。他试图寻找合理的理由来说服自己不要再被成见束缚好好和伊奈帆相处，到最后得出的结论却是他已经在心底某处接纳了伊奈帆。

没有理由，不能理解，不合逻辑，不敢相信。斯雷因蜷成一团，按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴。

“睡不着吗？”

突然从上铺传来了平静的声音。斯雷因翻身的动作僵在原地。

“……抱歉，吵到你了吗？”

“没有。我在想事情，没有睡。”伊奈帆淡淡地回答，“你呢？”

“单纯睡不着而已。”

“想说说话吗？”

“……”斯雷因犹豫了片刻。也许在很多情况下伊奈帆是个好的谈话对象。无时无刻都显得那么冷静，话语却是能够触碰到心底的温暖柔软。然而当他所想的事情就和伊奈帆有关的时候，和他谈这些合适吗？

“是瑟拉姆小姐的事情吗？”

“……不是。”

“我以为你只会想她的事情。”

“公主殿下是我最重要的人，但是不至于这样。”斯雷因忽然觉得挺好笑的。他从来没想过自己睡不着是因为想着除了公主以外的人的事情。

“听说她是你的救命恩人。”

“嗯。我的母亲很早就去世了，父亲因为对Aldnoah非常着迷，在救了扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵之后，借助他的关系去了薇瑟。”斯雷因开始回忆六年前的往事，不觉唇角牵起，“也是缘分吧，我乘坐飞船去薇瑟的时候，因为飞船故障，我坐救生舱逃生，而它好被抛到了薇瑟的皇宫里。”

斯雷因不自觉地伸手碰了碰嘴唇。残留的触觉记忆。

“……救生舱里都是呼吸液，当时差点被呛死了。是公主帮我把呼吸液都吸了出来，我才能够得救的。”

“进入肺部的呼吸液的确会引起神经反射，使人产生强烈的窒息感，尝试呛咳以吐出液体，但是并不会让人呛死，不然就违背了呼吸液的初衷了。”伊奈帆淡淡地说，“也就是说，即使瑟拉姆小姐不那么做，你也并不会死。”

黑暗中有一片尴尬的沉默。

“但是呼吸液残留在肺里的确很难受。瑟拉姆小姐解除了你的痛苦，这是真的。”

斯雷因自然而然地想起公主殿下告诉他天空的蓝色是因为瑞利散射的事情，艾瑟依拉姆说着的时候气鼓鼓的表情他还记得。伊奈帆刚才会做出那样不解风情的发言倒是可以想象的。他忍不住笑出声。

“有什么好笑的。”

“……没什么，只是没想到你会这么说啊。”

面对可爱的女孩子都不曾考虑过要照顾对方的感受，但是刚才却补上了后半句话，想要圆回这个场子。出乎意料呢。

“世上想不到的事情有很多的。”

“嗯。”

比如和一枪把自己打落水的人睡在同一间房间里，两个人大晚上心平气和地聊着女孩子的事情。斯雷因不可能知道所谓地球的学校为何物，然而他无端的觉得这感觉就像是两个中学生，同间宿舍里睡上下铺的舍友，在一个夜晚里再平凡不过的对话。斯雷因仰面躺着，不由得笑了。没想到会有这样的一天啊。界塚伊奈帆，给了他太多奇妙的体验。

“瑟拉姆小姐也救过我一命。”伊奈帆抬头看向天花板上已经不再发出荧光的日光灯管，“她是个好人。”

“公主殿下太温柔了。”

“温柔是好事啊。”

“但是太容易受到伤害了。”

“瑟拉姆小姐比你想象的坚强得多。”

“所以才会更加心疼她。”

斯雷因愣了愣。上铺的少年探出头来，那双深红色的眼瞳在黑暗中似乎仍然会发出淡淡的光芒，衬着他浅浅的微笑，格外好看。

“深有同感。”

伊奈帆说着的时候，眼眸亮如星辰。斯雷因不觉已经伸出手去，发觉自己够不到的时候忽然才意识到这个动作实在是意味不明。伸在空中的手僵了僵，然后傻傻的摆出一只枪的造型。

“同感什么的……你当初可是一枪把我打落海，还发表了敌人宣言啊。”

“你也还了我一枪。扯平了。”

伊奈帆竟然也配合的伸出一只手摆成枪的造型，指尖触碰斯雷因的指尖。他的手指有些冰凉，陌生的触感，如细微的电流窜过身体。斯雷因觉得脸上莫名有些发烫。

然后伊奈帆的脑袋往下一栽。斯雷因一惊，没多想就翻身起来扶住他。

“……唔……谢谢……头垂下来太久，血液都涌到脑子里，有点受不住。”

会一头从床上栽下来的伊奈帆意外地有点萌。伊奈帆扶住自己的额头，很微妙的不知道是不是同时按住了左眼。斯雷因扶他一把，把他推到床上。伊奈帆总算缓过来之后，翻过身来对着斯雷因，明显地是笑了。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”说着斯雷因打了个呵欠。“晚安。”

“晚安。祝你好梦。”

伊奈帆温柔地说。


	13. Chapter 13

Recall 4

——————

和联合政府的代表谈话结束之后，斯雷因陪着艾瑟依拉姆离开会议室。公主的眼眶忽然就有些红。斯雷因心疼地看着她，刚想开口，艾瑟依拉姆就急急的用袖子用力蹭了蹭眼睛，挤出一个笑容。

“我没事的……”

“公主殿下太委屈自己了。”

“地球联合这边肯定是要以地球方的利益为优先的。”艾瑟依拉姆深吸一口气压住嗓音里微微的颤抖，斯雷因还是看出了她双肩一刹那的颤动，“我只是觉得有些底气不足……现下我还拿不出什么东西来压制他们的气焰……真是麻烦……”

“联合政府肯定知道，公主继承皇位的话对地球是最好的选择。这样的态度，是在为将来的交往探公主的底线吧。”

艾瑟依拉姆抿一抿唇，澄澈的眼瞳里透出坚定的光辉：“就算我喜欢地球……共同繁荣是唯一的道路，不能过分强大的不只是薇瑟。我毕竟是薇瑟的继承人，不会如他们所愿对地球方面的无理要求没有原则地退让的。”

不是这样的。他想和公主说的不是这些事情。斯雷因看着公主坚定的表情有些悲哀地想。一直疼爱着自己的皇祖父逝世，公主这段时间以来一直都很难过，却没见她哭过。埃德尔丽泽几次想要说点什么安慰她，反倒被她安慰回来了。他们沉默地走在Deucalion的走廊里，直到迎面遇上韵子和伊奈帆。

“怎么了？公主殿下和斯雷因君怎么都愁容满面？”韵子关切地问。

“没什么。”艾瑟依拉姆设法让脸上的表情恢复平常的柔和，“最近压力有点大而已。”

“这样吗……公主殿下的事情也很多呢。不如放松一下吧。”韵子拉起她的手，“去找莱艾和妮娜吧，我们去度过一点女孩子的时光~”

“诶？可是……”

“要放松过后才能更好的努力呀~这可是伊奈帆说的哟~”

韵子笑盈盈地拉着艾瑟依拉姆，欢快地跑着去找莱艾了。斯雷因只得看着公主的背影叹口气。也许些微时间的放松对公主来说是好事吧，韵子小姐和妮娜小姐那样开朗的性格，说不定能让公主的心情好些。

“你呢？”伊奈帆开口问，“为什么愁眉苦脸的？”

“担心公主而已。不过和韵子小姐她们在一起的话，我就放心了。”

伊奈帆并不是特别信服这个答案。那只能够看穿谎言的眼瞳定定的看着斯雷因足有五秒。

“……去吃午饭吗？”

然而他只是这么问道。

斯雷因回到房间的时候伊奈帆面前摆着半杯水，而伊奈帆正在往手心里倒着药片。

“怎么了吗？哪里不舒服吗？”

伊奈帆一仰头把药吞下去才开口回答：“没什么，只是止痛药而已。”

斯雷因皱皱眉。尽管他觉得自己按道理并不应该在乎伊奈帆的问题，但是伊奈帆这种无所谓的语气还是让他有些不悦：“这还算没什么？都到了需要吃止痛药的地步了啊。”

“最近而已。”伊奈帆揉了揉有些胀痛的太阳穴，没有卸下左眼的辅助设备。斯雷因能听见机械运作的吱呀声响，“适当吃一点止痛药能够提高思考的效率。”

斯雷因知道伊奈帆本来在“思考”这方面的能力就足够令人叹为观止，有了义眼的辅助之后更是如虎添翼，于是心头忽然涌上一股难名的烦躁——居然把这样的一个少年逼到不得不吃止痛药来应对的地步，地球联合的恣意驱使也未免太过分。伊奈帆看着他，明净的右眼一眨。

“虽然有共同的利益，上面的优先顺序毕竟和我的不一样。”仿佛看穿了斯雷因的心事一般伊奈帆淡淡开口，“这是我自己做的选择，我自有分寸。你不用替我担心。”

“……我并没有在担心你。只是随口问问罢了。”

伊奈帆的那只能够测谎的眼睛仍然被眼罩遮住。为了看见斯雷因，他把头转了过来，少年清秀的面庞完整地映在碧色的眼瞳里。他的唇角微微上扬，拉成好看的弧度。

“嗯，我知道了。”

看着自己的明明是普通的眼瞳啊。

雪执意要跟着伊奈帆去做两周一次的义眼检查。在进医务室的时候斯雷因正好推门出来，看见雪和伊奈帆有些惊讶，然而他没有多问，只是点了点头算是打了招呼。耶贺赖医生把他的义眼连接上电脑，然后是以手电筒的光照进行外观上的检查。电脑上源源不断地流入数据，很快刷过去一屏又一屏。

“斯雷因君哪里不舒服吗？”

“不，他只是拜托我帮艾瑟依拉姆公主做一下心理疏导。”耶贺赖看着伊奈帆那只反光的眼睛，“伊奈帆君自己写了程序？”

“嗯。试着提高了脑细胞的利用率。”

“最好不要太过分哦。连接上义眼之后，虽然理论上来说眼球这个感官传递的信息减少了，但是由于本来的眼球传递的大多数是视觉信号，大脑对它们的处理是有选择性的，负担反而不大。”耶贺赖关掉手电筒，回身去看满屏幕的代码，“现在义眼的传递的信息从需要被处理的方面来说信息量远超过原来的眼睛，而且还有分析引擎运作。不能再这么下去了。”

雪不安地看了伊奈帆一眼。伊奈帆点点头：“我知道了。”

“你上次来的时候也是这么说的。”

“上次的时候医生并没有说‘不能再这么下去’，我觉得还有可以继续开发的余地。”伊奈帆摸了摸眼睛，“而且据说就连爱因斯坦都只开发了大脑的10%，我想大脑的潜能还是足够的。”

“那不是一样的问题。”耶贺赖皱着眉。

“……我知道了。”

伊奈帆感觉到姐姐搭在自己肩上的双手微微颤抖着。

韵子有些担忧地看着伊奈帆盘子里剩余的饭菜。伊奈帆最近的面色都不好。他看着盘子里的饭菜好一会儿，几乎是强迫着自己一样再吃了一口，然后放下筷子。

“……我吃饱了。”伊奈帆难以察觉地叹了口气，推开了面前的盘子。他把药拿了出来放在桌上，韵子只得无可奈何地给他递过去一瓶矿泉水。伊奈帆正拧着瓶盖，斯雷因从他身旁经过，伸手一把把伊奈帆的药瓶子拿走。伊奈帆疑惑地抬起头看他，斯雷因纹风不动，只是笔直地看着前方往前走。韵子一脸困惑地目送着斯雷因走出餐厅，伊奈帆已经端着盘子站了起来，很快把盘子放到回收处之后跟了上去。

“有什么事吗？”

“并没有。”斯雷因没有回头。

“你需要止痛药的话，吃我的可能不会有用。”

“我没哪里不正常，不用吃止痛药。”

伊奈帆明白了斯雷因的意思：“没关系的，我吃药有分寸的。”

“如果越吃越多也是一种分寸的话。”

身前的火星军靴踏在地面上的声音顿住，斯雷因转过身来，看着伊奈帆的那双碧瞳如一块坚冰。那嗓音里的一丝愠怒没有被刻意的冷漠压抑住，连声纹分析都不需要。伊奈帆怔了怔。

“想要回你的药，就拿东西来换。”那眼眸中的色泽冷如千尺寒潭，“你最近在想什么，考虑什么问题，都告诉我，让我来帮你想。不然别指望我把药还给你。”

“……”

“你一个人承担的东西太多了。”

“但是这都是我选择的。”

“是你的选择，但并不是只有你才能做的事情。”斯雷因不知道为什么不想看见伊奈帆的脸。在他脸上只有像孩子一样的，明明不情愿却对自己说着“不这样不行”的苦闷表情。他转过身去，“你没这个资格把一切都往身上揽。”

“……是。”

背后有什么东西靠了上来，然后是抓住他肩膀的一只手。斯雷因默默地站着，稍稍侧过头，低头看着伊奈帆的手指深深陷进自己的衣服抓住他的锁骨，轻微地颤抖。身体受到少许被往后拉的力，脊柱顶着脆弱的颅骨，给他依靠。斯雷因抬起头来，看向天花板上的日光灯管，忽然觉得有些刺眼，灯光在他眼里被液体滤过，灯管的周围带上一层彩色光晕。视野变得模糊不清。

——界塚伊奈帆，除了此时此刻，还在什么时候流过泪呢？


	14. Chapter 14

Recall 5

——————

界塚雪不可能不留意自己弟弟的情况。所以当那个身份微妙的火星的地球少年频繁地出现在伊奈帆身边并且不由分说地控制着伊奈帆的药物，督促他吃饭休息的时候，她有些惊讶。

她自然是知道斯雷因·特洛耶特就是那个一枪击中奈君左眼的人，所以当奈君虽然无奈却听话地把药瓶交给斯雷因的时候，她觉得相当意外。毕竟不说别人，她作为伊奈帆的亲姐姐，在关于义眼的使用上，都难以说服倔强的伊奈帆。

而那个越过了自己的人，竟然是打伤弟弟的那个斯雷因·特洛耶特。

斯雷因没有什么事情，正在格纳库里看着他的Tharsis。平日里如果不需要陪着公主，他就会到格纳库和整备人员交流机甲维护保养的事情，也算是当年喜欢呆在SkyCarrier旁边的习惯的延续。

“特洛耶特子爵。”

突然听见不太熟悉的声音喊他，斯雷因有些紧张地回过头来。界塚雪不知道什么时候进了格纳库，走到了他身边半米开外的地方。

“界塚……准尉？”他凭着一点点记忆认出了眼前的人，有礼貌的打了声招呼。

“我想和你聊聊奈君……伊奈帆的事情。”雪静静地站在他身边，估计是不太愿意看着他，她并没有直接面对着他说话，而是抬头看着面前的Tharsis。机甲光洁的表面倒映出他们有些扭曲的身影。

“请说。”

“最近我看见你们两个经常在一起。”

“是。因为安排了我们两个住在一起。”

“不只是这样。你还控制着奈君吃药的事情。为什么？”

雪的声音有些生硬。

“这是我的责任。”尽管并不是直视着雪，斯雷因依然想别开脸。自己想想，又觉得好笑。要是放在之前自己大概还能够毫无顾忌地直视雪，说出“照顾伊奈帆君是因为我善良，但是我从不后悔开枪打伤他”这样的话也没有问题。可是现在他是一点都说不出口。那几乎是服软一样的话语没经过脑回路一样脱口而出。

“因为愧疚所以才那么关照奈君的吗？”

“一开始也许是的。”斯雷因慢慢地说。他想要把自己的想法表达清楚，不仅是表达给雪，更是表达给自己，这个连自己都搞不懂的斯雷因·特洛耶特。莫名其妙，他苦笑。

“但是现在……我自己也说不清。也许是因为立场的转变，也许是因为在和伊奈帆君相处的时候觉得他确实是个好人，也许只是因为公主殿下的缘故……”

雪看着Tharsis坚硬的金属表面。

“当时你开了枪。”

雪抱住因为穿着夏季制服而光裸的双臂，想要制止住不自觉的颤抖。现在只要想起来当时见到伊奈帆的情景，她都无法想象自己到底是怎么做到没有当场失声痛哭。那感觉好像心里的一切都被掏空了，而自己的灵魂就在头顶的某处俯视着不省人事的伊奈帆，她的肉体有条不紊而机械地做着急救。手术结束后伊奈帆还没醒来的时候，她守在伊奈帆的床边生怕自己睡过去，不仅是怕伊奈帆突然醒过来需要她，更是怕自己睡过去之后，那恐怖的一幕会不受控制地出现在梦中。

她怎么可能不恨那个夺去奈君眼睛的人。

“是。我不后悔。”斯雷因觉得自己说的是实话，但是那话语说得实在艰难。他重重吸一口气，再度开口：“那个时候，那样做对我来说是正确的选择。现在帮助伊奈帆君，也是我所认为的正确选择。”

“你的意思是说你已经变了么，不再是当初奈君的敌人。”

“……是。”虽然听上去就像个借口。

界塚雪第一次认真看向身边的斯雷因。她毕竟比这些孩子们大上五六岁，是名副其实的家长，看透孩子是不是在说谎是她的保有技能。

她在心底微微叹气。

“后来我问奈君为什么会原谅你。他说那个时候，你在哭啊。”

雪对着Tharsis锃亮的机甲倒映出的斯雷因的影子，勉强牵起唇角。

“当然我不是这么容易就会心软的人……只是这毕竟是战争啊。要是换做是我也会毫不犹豫地开枪的，那种情况下说不定奈君连活下来的机会都没有。这点我是能够理解的。”

雪好好地打量着眼前的少年，少年微微低着头，额前的碎发遮住苍翠的眼眸——就像清新的湖水一样，雪这么想。自然而然在脑内勾勒出他举枪之时泪流满面的痛苦表情，雪叹了口气。

战争啊。她自己身处军队之中的时间已经太长，长的她都无法意识到自己已经日渐麻木而不复正常。杀人的动作变得机械，“敌人也不过是普通的人，是有家人等待着他回去的人”这一点被强制从脑内删除，仇恨变成定式之后甚至有些淡漠。自己变成这样，她也就认命了，毕竟她在决定参军的时候就已经有了觉悟，为了保护重要的人，付出这样的代价也是值得的。但是看着像这样的孩子——和她的弟弟一般大的孩子——不得不走上和自己同样的道路，她还是会心疼，还是会不忍。

“既然奈君本人原谅你了，就算是作为他的亲人，我也没什么话可说了。我会试着把伤害奈君的你和现在的你分开来看待……无论如何，现在你对奈君很好。谢谢你。”

雪温柔地看着机甲表面反射出的斯雷因的眼睛，然后是他真正的眼睛。斯雷因有些害怕这温柔的目光，可是却没有避开的勇气。

“……您应该继续憎恨我才对。”

“是啊，按道理我是该恨你。”雪揉了揉斯雷因的头发，“那么这样，作为赎罪，你帮我好好照顾奈君吧。虽然我是奈君的亲姐姐，但是现在这个状况，他的事情我实在是管不来。而且男孩子到了这个年纪，就是不听大人的话啊。”

斯雷因没法想象不听话的伊奈帆是个什么样子。

“赎罪的说法你不承认也没关系，只是一个让我自己心里好受的说法而已。当然，你的重心肯定是在公主那边，我理解……”

“是，我会照顾好伊奈帆君的。绝对不会让他过分使用眼睛造成对大脑的损害。”

看着斯雷因过分认真的表情，雪愣了一愣。

“……原来你知道啊……”

“不好意思，无意中听到了……”斯雷因的脸上有点红。雪倒是宽容地笑了。

“你知道就好。麻烦你了，特洛耶特子爵。”

“呃……界塚准尉您叫我斯雷因就好，毕竟您是长辈……”

斯雷因觉得雪就像是自己的姐姐一样亲切，实在不好意思让她称呼自己的爵位。看着明明应该比自家弟弟大上一岁可是却比伊奈帆要可爱软萌不少的斯雷因，雪一下子就心软了。再者，说得再怎么冠冕堂皇貌似自己强势，毕竟是拜托别人照顾自己的弟弟啊。

“好吧。那么斯雷因君，你也是，像奈君那样叫我雪姐就好。”

大概，是孽缘吧。

雪离开格纳库的时候这么想。假如不曾遇到斯雷因，伊奈帆自然不会失去那只眼睛。但是她还是不由自主地想，能够遇到斯雷因，对伊奈帆来说，也许是注定不可逃脱的事情。演变成这样或许是目前最好的结果。

只是啊，未来还很长呢。

夜里睡不着的斯雷因没有再辗转反侧，怕吵到伊奈帆。睡眠不足对他的大脑不好。他仰面安静地躺着，看着头顶的床板。

就算是他一直都在做的事情，今天被雪托付过后，还是让他莫名地有些紧张。即使雪说了可以像伊奈帆那样叫她“雪姐”，他最后也只敢有些拘束地喊她“雪小姐”。他想要得到雪的原谅，想要得到她的承认，希望她看见自己和伊奈帆的时候会露出由衷的亲切微笑——

简直像是想要得到喜欢的人的家长认同那样。斯雷因觉得自己突然冒出来的念头好好笑。

“又睡不着？”

听见上铺传来的声音斯雷因怔住。伊奈帆怎么会知道？他明明一直都很安静。仿佛听见斯雷因心里的疑问，伊奈帆的声音淡淡地传来：“你的呼吸声，节奏和睡着的时候不一样。”

“……你怎么知道的？我睡着之后你才睡着的吗？那你睡得够不够啊？”

“够的。你不要说得好像你睡着了我没睡着是你的错一样，又不是你不睡我就能睡着。”

“……”无言以对。

“所以呢？你今天为什么又睡不着？”

斯雷因沉默了片刻。

“……伊奈帆君的眼睛，真的很对不起。”

“雪姐和你说了什么吗？”伊奈帆知道今天雪去找过斯雷因，在格纳库干活的加姆看到了之后告诉了他。那之后他见到斯雷因的时候就觉得对方有少许不自然。伊奈帆有些在意雪姐和斯雷因说了些什么，但是雪姐忙得不可开交，并没有给他机会逮住来问，斯雷因也一直陪着艾瑟依拉姆，直到晚上就寝之前，他都没有找到机会和斯雷因谈一谈。

现在他可算是遇到良机了。

“没什么。只是拜托我平时多关照一下你而已。”避重就轻，不算说谎，伊奈帆也没看着自己，斯雷因还是很有信心能够瞒过他的。

“这都能让你失眠？”

“不是这个。”斯雷因考虑了一下，决定将这个问题问清楚：“伊奈帆君之前说过不在意眼睛的事情了。”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

“那你希望怎么样呢？”

“……比如憎恨我。”

“憎恨不过是用于鼓动战争情绪的感情。我对这样的感情不感兴趣。”

伊奈帆说得太过淡然，斯雷因觉得极度不可思议：“仅此而已？我可是想要置你于死地的人！不说别人，你姐姐将我视为伤害你的罪人，你自己难道什么都没有感觉吗？”

伊奈帆答得很快：“事物是会变化的。敌人的话，曾经而已。还有，雪姐说的话十句里有八九句都是夸张，不用当真的。”

“……哪有你这么说自己亲姐姐的啊。”听见后半句斯雷因有些脱力。

“那么我换个说法。”伊奈帆调整姿势，小心地扶着床沿探下头来，柔软的碎发垂在鬓边，“在身负罪恶的人中，愿意背负罪责的人让我恨不起来。倘若自己并不认为自己有错，我的憎恨也无法伤害到他，那我也只是白费力气。你是哪一种人？”

斯雷因被伊奈帆的话堵得严严实实。伊奈帆看着他无言以对的样子，扬起唇角笑了笑。

“所以说，不会憎恨你的。”

“……就是说我被原谅了？”

“不，也不是。”伊奈帆翻身躺回床上，就再也没说话了。

在纷乱的枪声中夹杂着少年绝望的哭喊。举着枪对准自己的时候，脸上的泪痕仍未干涸。

大概就是在那个时候吧。看见了浑浊无神的碧色眼瞳，伊奈帆就明白了。躺在那里的那个少女对于他们二人有着同样的重要意义，而他所生存的那个星球，注定了他无法扭转的残忍命运。那是他所认定的正义，他一定会为了那个少女扣下扳机。

从那时起，伊奈帆就不打算将这个行动定义为罪恶。

从一开始就不存在憎恨的话，也就无所谓原谅了。


	15. Chapter 15

Recall 6

——————

此后雪更加频繁地见到自家弟弟和“那个人渣”呆在一起，虽然并不是每时每刻都粘着。雪能够看到的是斯雷因和伊奈帆讨论着各种各样的事情，那孩子提出来的很多见解也是颇有见地，和伊奈帆搭配着，效率大增。弟弟的平板电脑重出江湖据说也是斯雷因的主意。论起性能自然是伊奈帆的义眼更为优越，他虽然偶尔会抱怨平板的运算速度，但是在斯雷因的监管下，若非必需即时高速运算的场合，是绝对不会让他动用义眼的。

“这种程序用平板跑，还没算出来结果，电脑就会烧掉的。”

“那就去向马克芭雷吉大校申请使用作战会议室的电脑。”

斯雷因面对伊奈帆几乎是有点撒娇一样的抱怨完全没有任何退让。雪只能甘拜下风。

“所以雪姐现在是怎么看待斯雷因君的呢？”

Deucalion停在一个港口进行补给，久违的离舰，雪出去逛了逛，回来的时候看见伊奈帆坐在甲板上吹风。能出来看看风景也是好啊。她坐在伊奈帆身边。姐弟两人难得独处，天南海北地聊了聊，伊奈帆忽然提起了斯雷因。

“斯雷因君？是个好孩子吧。”

雪咬了一口从街上买回来的蛋糕，给伊奈帆递过去一个。

“还在意他打伤我眼睛的事吗？”

“在意啊。他再怎么照顾你，让你沦落到需要被照顾的情况的人，还不就是他。”

白色的海鸥追着战舰飞行时的气流来了。雪又咬了一口蛋糕，抬眼看着眼前的碧海蓝天。天色极好，连云的颜色都格外清朗明亮。海风带着海水的淡淡咸味拂过脸颊，将耳后别着的长发吹散，在风中划出好看的弧度。海浪拍在战舰上的声音轻缓又好听，几乎让雪忘记了自己所处的地方是一架战舰。雪不由自主地想起了童年时期带着伊奈帆去海边远足的事情。当时的自己期待的是像今天这样的天气，好像只有这样才能构成完美的幸福姐弟的剧情。

但是世事总是不如人愿，更何况捉摸不透的人心。就连她自己，也并不是永远都不会改变的。

“雪姐……”

“但是他确实是个好孩子。”雪看向伊奈帆，伸手把他手里蛋糕的包装纸拆开，把蛋糕塞进伊奈帆嘴里，“怎么了？奈君这么维护他？”

“……雪姐自从知道他之后学会了很多粗俗的言辞。”

伊奈帆勉强咽下去一口蛋糕才有办法开口说话。但是尽管如此，这个停顿还是有些长了。雪微微一笑，眯起眼看向异常明亮的天空。

“粗俗的言辞是鞠户大尉教的，不怪斯雷因君。”

“哦。”

不怪他就好。

——————

深夜中Deucalion舰内突然响起了急促的警报声。斯雷因从睡梦中惊醒，房门外传来杂乱无章的脚步声，各个房间里都传来了夹杂着抱怨但是仍然利索的起床更衣的声音——敌袭。斯雷因一个激灵翻身坐起来，开始匆忙地换衣服。不见咲的声音在广播里反复播送：“全舰第一种战斗配置。重复，全舰第一种战斗配置。”

警报声仍然没停。伊奈帆不像平时那样规规矩矩踩着梯子下来，还有两级的时候干脆就往下跳了，落地的时候咚的一声。他随手把脱下来的T恤往床上一扔，然后把战斗服从床头抓下来——在上铺换衣服太麻烦了。

“你不要出击。”

“为什么？”斯雷因讶然。

伊奈帆没停下换衣服的动作，一口气拉上拉链：“瑟拉姆小姐在我们这里的事情是机密，但是薇瑟那边知道是你救走了她，知道她和你在一起。Tharsis出动的话就等于暴露了瑟拉姆小姐的位置。”

“可是……你们这样没问题吗！”

“可以的。”伊奈帆也不管那么多，干脆坐在斯雷因床上穿鞋，“你到CIC去吧。你比我们了解敌人的情况，把情况都告诉舰长。这样有用得多。”

伊奈帆系好鞋带，站起身来直视斯雷因。两个人都是匆忙起身，没人有时间开灯，然而伊奈帆的眼瞳像是夜空中的星辰一般，在漆黑的房间中淡淡地发着光。

“相信我。”

和平时没有什么区别，却是异样的具有说服力和安抚力的话语。

“……我明白了。”

伊奈帆似乎微微一笑，然后拿起放在桌上的对讲机。斯雷因听见清脆的一声响，一道微弱的蓝光闪过——

“这是我给公主的……”他看见伊奈帆把项链塞进衣领的时候一愣。

“它不太好。”伊奈帆淡淡说道，把对讲机挂在胸口，“你自己戴着的时候受人欺负，你把这个给瑟拉姆小姐的时候她被导弹击中，拿出来给我看之后她差点被这个链子勒死，最后带着它进扎兹巴鲁姆扬陆城，被枪击。不吉利。”

“这可是护身符啊！公主拿着它才能逢凶化吉啊！”

“如果拿着它就会逢凶化吉，我倒宁可不给她，免得她逢凶。”伊奈帆从对讲机里抽出雪姐给他的那张已经血迹斑斑的纸条看了一眼又塞回去，然后扣上护颈。斯雷因突然就觉得无言以对——就算这不是伊奈帆平日挂在嘴上的科学而是百分之一百的迷信。然后有什么事情一瞬间从脑海中闪过。他一把抓住正外走的伊奈帆的手腕。

“……不行，那你把它给我。你现在是要去战斗啊，怎么能拿着它。”

“没事。我镇得住。”

房门打开的时候透进来走廊的灯光。伊奈帆的脸在逆光下看不清楚，斯雷因无端地却觉得他在笑。他一时没搞清楚“镇得住”是哪三个字是什么意思，伊奈帆的另一只手已经放在了斯雷因抓住他的手上，轻轻拉开他的手指。然后他毅然转过身去，跑步前往格纳库准备出击。伊奈帆松开他的手的瞬间斯雷因竟然反射般的想要伸手再次拉住他，抓了个空的时候才意识到自己有些傻。五指收拢，握成一个空心的拳。指腹贴在掌心的感觉，让他觉得异样的空虚。

——那种，必须要抓住他的感觉。


	16. Chapter 16

Recall 7

——————

伊奈帆是被韵子扶着回来的。白色的防冲击头套挂在脑袋后面随着伊奈帆蹒跚的脚步摇摇晃晃。斯雷因从舰桥上出来看到的就是这样一幕。他几乎是气急败坏的走上前去，在韵子的惊呼声中一把拽住了伊奈帆的护颈。他扯开伊奈帆的护颈，拉开战斗服的拉链一把抓住伊奈帆胸口那个银亮的护身符。

“我说了让你把它给我的！”

伊奈帆被斯雷因一拽，触动伤处忍不住抽了一口冷气。斯雷因意识到自己动作过激，放开伊奈帆，架起了他另一边的胳膊。伊奈帆倒主动放下了手。

“我没事，不是什么重伤。不用扶那边。”

“你可是连枪击都能轻飘飘放过的人，你说的没事太没有可信度了。”

“界塚少尉只是受了点轻伤而已。”跟在后面的莱艾淡淡地说，斯雷因半信半疑地看着她，莱艾只是稍稍挑起唇角：“少尉在从Sleipnir上下来的时候着急了点，扭到了脚。”

“……”

看见韵子忍不住笑的表情斯雷因知道莱艾说的是真的，在看向伊奈帆的时候不出意料地对上他清亮如水又明亮如星满带笑意的眼眸。斯雷因觉得脸上一烫，不自然地抿了抿唇动手把伊奈帆脖子上的链子解开。

“……不管怎么说，还是给我吧。”

“扭到脚只是小事。我说过我镇得住的。”

“信你才怪。我拒绝。”

——————

艾瑟依拉姆总不算辜负王女的身份，经过一番唇枪舌战，双方算是谈妥了由地球联合护送公主返回火星，并且在合理范围内提供支援，帮助公主即位的事宜。界塚雪听到消息的时候不知是该说终于松一口气好，还是说你方唱罢我登场好。就目前的情况来看，火星方面的保皇派自顾不暇，不能指望他们来迎接公主，况且在他们来到之前，离地球更近的反对派就会展开行动；月球基地已经被反对派掌控了，不可能使用超时空门；也就是说只能用常规太空航行的方法回火星。而放眼整个地球，能做到这一点的只有Deucalion。

——只要和Deucalion有关系，就和奈君脱不了干系。奈君不过是从考虑一件事情变成考虑另一件事情罢了。雪烦躁地走出会议室，如果不是有人看着的话她真想用力踹墙壁，也不管自己现在穿着裙子。军衔已经超过了她的界塚伊奈帆少尉在她面前三米处，手里拿着平板电脑圈圈点点。想都不用想他已经开始工作了。雪快步赶上去。

“奈君。”

“雪姐。”伊奈帆抬头看了她一眼，继续低下头看他的平板电脑，“看来还必须得是Deucalion去了。”

雪叹一口气。明明上面还有舰长，伊奈帆还是自觉地承担起了制定计划的任务，就算她是伊奈帆最重视的的亲姐姐也没法让他不去考虑这些事情

“你呀……别一个人想这些事情，负担太大了。”

伊奈帆在地图上做着标记的动作停下。

“我会和斯雷因君一块商量的。”

“那就好。”雪如释重负地笑笑，“到时候我会去找斯雷因君核实情况的哦。”

“知道了。”伊奈帆也微微一笑，眼睛亮亮的。雪伸手揽住伊奈帆的肩，靠在已经和自己一般高的弟弟的肩头。

“有斯雷因君和你在一起真的太好了。”

伊奈帆的眼睛如日光下的琉璃一般澄澈明亮。

“……雪姐你这么说会引人误会的。”

雪看一眼弟弟。伊奈帆不说她还没往这个方向想呢。思绪一下子就发散到了远方。

她的要求不多。只要伊奈帆能够露出真正的笑容，就够了。

“……但是就算这样，Deucalion的战力也是不够的。太空航行的时间还是太长了。长期作战的话，补给和修理都是问题。”

既然是和斯雷因探讨作战计划，伊奈帆也就无谓爬到上铺去。他盘腿坐在斯雷因床上，把平板电脑摊在两人中间，点开地图。

“双方都没有在远地太空中布置战力的能力，在航行过程中反而是最安全的。主要的困难是在地球和火星的近地轨道上。地球这边有三叉戟基地的掩护，相对还好。火星那边呢？” 

斯雷因把地图拉到火星一侧。目前舰内和Tharsis同步的火星地图里最完全的的只有伊奈帆的平板，斯雷因甚至根本没告诉地球联合这件事。

“在轨道上能够受到的火力很有限。大概只有有Aldnoah驱动的机体——也就是贵族的铁甲骑兵能在那里作战。大部分轨道骑士还在地球这边，留在薇瑟的不多。”

“那么在选择目的地的时候就避开反对派的领地。Tharsis现在应该还能够联系保皇派吧。加上援军的力量应该就差不多能应对敌军了。然后护送瑟拉姆小姐着陆。”

“在交战中让公主被薇瑟的援军带回去吗。”

“不，你带她去。”

斯雷因有些意外。他原本以为伊奈帆会站在Deucalion的立场上，为大部队保留已知的最强战力。

“这样的话，Deucalion没有问题吗？”斯雷因皱眉问道：“毕竟是在薇瑟的主场，肯定会远超过马里内诺斯基地的火力，而光是对马里内诺斯基地，Deucalion就很吃力了吧。就算是还有援军，充其量也是同样只有贵族的铁甲骑兵一机而已。”

“我们的第一目标是护送公主。Tharsis的固有能力是弹道预测，这样正好。”

“那你就不管Deucalion了？”

“Deucalion不是他们的目的，没关系的。”

即使相信舰长的统筹能力和舰上战斗人员的实力，伊奈帆担心的程度甚至还不如斯雷因这个外人，听他的口气甚至还有几分拿Deucalion来给Tharsis挡炮弹的意思。根本不知道伊奈帆到底是对Deucalion有多大的信心。

但是和他继续争执这个问题意义不大。斯雷因知道伊奈帆到底有多固执，只得让步。

“好吧，那么过程是这样：Deucalion起航的时候彻底避开一切通信，等到了薇瑟再由Tharsis进行联系。联系上之后，由Tharsis将公主送往地面。援军找谁？”

没有听见斯雷因反驳伊奈帆看上去好像松了一口气，那红色眼瞳中的一层紧张的薄膜褪去。斯雷因觉得奇怪，然而他并没有多想。

伊奈帆看着斯雷因，“这要问你。条件是充足的战力和对瑟拉姆小姐绝对的忠诚。有适合的人选吗？”

“……有。”斯雷因很快就想到了，“安德烈·库鲁特欧伯爵，领地在塔尔西斯高原。和他父亲一样，非常敬爱公主，现在也仍然是保皇派的中坚力量。战力方面也值得依靠。”

斯雷因看见伊奈帆露出了由衷的，放松的表情。真是的啊，明明自己都那么没把握，还硬要这么做。斯雷因无奈地摇摇头。

“让斯雷因君去，没有关系吗？”

雪倒是直接把这个问题抛给了伊奈帆，不容他敷衍过去。

“……以斯雷因君的战斗力的话，公主的安全是没有问题的。”

“让斯雷因君去，你没有关系吗？”

伊奈帆不料雪会依旧不依不饶地问下去。他下意识看向姐姐，在对上姐姐的目光那一刻就后悔了。雪眼中的光芒如同一道定身咒，让他动弹不得。面对雪姐这样的眼神，他连“善意的谎言”都不可能说出来。

“奈君。把话说清楚。你自己真的觉得这样能够安心吗？”

雪的话语温柔又坚决。

“你的心意到底是什么？如果还是这么不明不白的话，重要的事情会不知不觉溜走的。”

“……”

雪看着已经几乎和自己一样高的弟弟，伸出手捧住他的面颊，用力地捏下去。伊奈帆的表情，直到这时才看上去像一个真正的孩子。

“……我一直都知道的，雪姐。”伊奈帆低声喃喃。

“真的知道吗？”

“嗯。这样就可以了。”

雪怅然叹气，忍不住抱住弟弟，笑容中混杂着欣慰和苦涩。

“……那么，姐姐会一直支持你的。”

“嗯。”

作为使用Aldnoah驱动的战舰，Deucalion一直处于被不被联合总部上层信任的状态，被任意驱使着满世界打游击，连补给和修养都像是面子上的工程。舰上主要的人员和最开始时一样，以强袭登陆艇海神号上剩下的乘组人员和新芦原中学的带班教官及学生组成。战斗部队中甚至还有来自火星的女孩子。如果不是因为舰长马克芭雷吉大校一贯冷静理性而不失魄力，舰上早该闹得沸反盈天了。

最后直接向上层提出护送计划的，是马克芭雷吉。

“界塚少尉就像Deucalion。”马克芭雷吉在回到舰上的时候对前来护卫的界塚雪说道，目光直视着前方，并没有看向雪，“被当成是最后一根救命稻草一样用着，却也是只是一根不值钱的稻草而已。所以，我会尽我的力量保住界塚少尉。”

马克芭雷吉确实尽力了。她把汇报的时间定在伊奈帆做定期检查的时候，以此为理由拒绝了上层要求他陪同出席的命令，在汇报的时候也只字不提计划的来源。面对上层怀疑的目光，她还是一如既往地没有表现出任何情绪的波动。然而上层如果要一厢情愿的话，她也是毫无办法的。最好笑莫过于他们并非完全相信Deucalion，并非完全相信界塚伊奈帆，却还是批准了这个计划——若是失败，不过就是没了一架不可信任的战舰和一个不可信任的少年，这个他们眼中的定时炸弹终是心腹大患，放出去的话，没准在爆炸的时候能够炸死几个敌人，那更是再好不过。

那被视作一去不返的征程，很快就来到了启程的日子。


	17. Chapter 17

Recall 8

——————

在三叉戟基地做了最后的补给和修理之后，Deucalion启程前往火星。

“……现在薇瑟的马里内诺斯基地和月球基地都在地球的对侧，从速度和补给上来说没有能追上Deucalion的机体。”伊奈帆落地，蹬了一脚地板又往前飘过去，“从十三分钟前开始我们就到了安全空域，然后在一周之后就会抵达火星。”

“调整降落地大概要花小半天时间。”斯雷因点了点伊奈帆手里的平板电脑，“虽然以Deucalion的能力的话可以直接降落而不需要绕火星的椭圆运动，但是为了避免被对方发现我们的目的地，还是不要太过直接比较好。”

伊奈帆侧过脸，挑起眉来的时候侧脸格外好看：“你知道要做椭圆运动？”

斯雷因很快理解了伊奈帆的意思，白了他一眼：“和战斗相关的知识，就算以前没学过，也会随着时间积累起来的。”

“那样太慢了。”伊奈帆退出平板电脑上的路线模拟程序，打开一个文件夹，里面满满的都是学习资料，“我给你补习。”

“……我拒绝。” 斯雷因又不是不识字，那些学习资料是什么他还是能看出来的。根本不搭界啊。

“如果说是为了保护瑟拉姆小姐呢？”

“普通的高中知识能管用的话韵子小姐就不会到现在都还只是驾驶员而已。不要以为什么都拿公主殿下来当理由就能对我奏效啊，我又不是三岁小孩。”

“被识破了呢。”

那双澄明的红瞳注视着自己，在那明亮中竟有一丝笑意。斯雷因几乎以为自己看错。他怔怔地看了那双眼足有好几秒，然后一把拉过伊奈帆。

“……？”扑进斯雷因怀里的伊奈帆微微讶然。

“让你不看路。”

走廊交汇的地方，另一方向正穿过一队搬运器材的勤务兵。斯雷因把伊奈帆一拉，险险避开他们，只是毕竟失重环境下不好控制力度，斯雷因只好一只手扶住墙壁稳住自己的身形，另一只手把伊奈帆抱住。伊奈帆的脸贴在斯雷因胸口，能够听见他安定的心跳声。绯色的眼眸一眨。

自己好像……笑了啊。

“斯雷因。”

艾瑟依拉姆从他们身后冒出来，盈盈一笑。她自从进了太空就换掉了长裙，借了地球联合军的制服来穿，深蓝色的制服穿在她身上多了几分干练。

“公主殿下。”斯雷因回过头去，倒没有像伊奈帆预想那样慌慌张张地推开自己，伊奈帆扶着走廊墙壁打算站稳的时候，斯雷因握住自己手腕的手也没有立刻松开，而是等他站稳之后才自然地放开手。

“我还有事找韵子。”伊奈帆淡淡说道，“先走了。”

他一蹬地板转了个弯。艾瑟依拉姆看他走远了，笑意盎然地回过头来看着斯雷因。

“你们两个相处得很好啊。”

“公主不是一直这么希望着的么。”

艾瑟依拉姆偏一偏头：“对啊。相处得太好了我都要嫉妒了。”

“公主殿下——”

“开玩笑的。”她眨眨如祖母绿的明亮眼瞳，亲热地挽住斯雷因的胳膊：“我最重要的两个朋友不是敌人，太好了。”

斯雷因松一口气，于是也半开玩笑地说：“公主殿下要是真的嫉妒也没关系。毕竟界塚少尉性格好人品好，相貌端正，学识渊博，对公主也很温柔，公主会喜欢他也是正常的。如果要交往的话——”

“我才跟你开个玩笑，你就跟我闹。”艾瑟依拉姆忍不住笑，“说真的，我是很喜欢伊奈帆先生。和喜欢你一样的喜欢他——不，说起来可能还是喜欢你比较多。伊奈帆先生也是这样。所以你就不用撮合我们两个了。”

“承蒙公主厚爱。”斯雷因只觉心底不知道被哪句话拨得微微一颤，不自觉脸上泛起笑容。他一只胳膊被艾瑟依拉姆挽着，还是笑着将手放在胸前向她行礼欠身。

“说实话，我之前一直很担心。”艾瑟依拉姆嘘道，“我知道他当时一枪把你打落水，你又打伤了他的眼睛，虽然说在战场上这也是没办法的事情……可是你不知道雪小姐说起这件事的时候有多生气。我总是害怕我当初勉强你们两个好好相处的想法太过天真，让你们两个互相谅解只是我一厢情愿，为此后悔了好长时间，埃德尔丽泽还安慰了我好久。”

“让公主殿下担心了……”

“不要这么说。”艾瑟依拉姆摆摆手，“后来我看到你们两个相处得比我想象中好得多，伊奈帆先生都有点离不开你的感觉……虽然也许只是因为伊奈帆先生本来就很温柔的缘故，但是起码也给了我一点信心。”

艾瑟依拉姆微微笑着，清丽的笑容带点最干净的信仰一般的光芒。

“我知道很难，之前也差点放弃了，但是见到你们，我还是相信会有达成和平的那一天的。”

即使前路艰难，即使世界强迫着她舍弃不合时宜的天真，她也还是相信，她也要去做。那双眼瞳里的光芒如同真正的祖母绿宝石一般璀璨明亮。

“我会陪着公主实现这个愿望的。”斯雷因温柔地说道。

“这个愿望有点任性了呢……不过你们两个都要陪着我才好。”艾瑟依拉姆把头轻轻靠在斯雷因肩上，低声呢喃道，“即使创造不出每个人都幸福的世界，起码要免除毫无必要的战火肆虐。然后在那个世界里，至少你们两个，你们两个要获得幸福。”

艾瑟依拉姆想起了伊奈帆红色眼眸里的淡淡光芒。


	18. Chapter 18

Recall 9

——————

那颗红色的星球已经近在眼前。

预定的作战时间即将到来。

加姆帮着扶了一把，看着艾瑟依拉姆钻进Tharsis的驾驶室，然后一蹬地板退到格纳库边上把自己挂在墙壁上固定住，随时准备铁甲骑兵队出击。虽然全薇瑟都知道月球发生叛乱的那一天特洛耶特子爵救走了公主殿下，见特洛耶特如见公主，但是既然公主就在这里，由她亲自出面联系会更有说服力。格纳库里铁甲骑兵逐个启动的声音没有停过，然而没有任何人说话的声音。空气里有一种厚重的凝滞感。加姆看着舷窗外的漆黑宇宙，那颗红色的象征着战神的星球就在眼前。从来没觉得战斗如此接近，也从来没觉得和平如此接近。加姆呆呆地看着越来越近的红色星球——

“……那个龙虾是什么啊……”

“你说什么？”旁边的整备员扭过头来问他。加姆没有回答，只是盯着那一个红色的机影。整备员顺着他的视线看出去。

敌袭无误。

“舰载机出动。注意不要脱离母舰太远。”舰桥里马克芭雷吉语气平稳地命令道，然后把通话切到另一个频道：“特洛耶特子爵，您联系上库鲁特欧伯爵了吗？”

“还没有。”斯雷因看着屏幕上显示的通信界面忍不住啧了一声，“激光通信要等到78秒之后塔尔西斯高原出现在地平线上之后才能连上。”

“无妨。这段时间Deucalion会支持住的。”马克芭雷吉眼神微凛，依旧保持着她惯常镇定的语调，“请先将这台机体的能力情报提供给我们。”

“那个是马利尔尚伯爵的Harshell，能力是操纵大量自由活动的浮游炮，特点在于360度全方位的攻击。”斯雷因调出机体里的资料库，“除此之外并没有别的了。具体的资料——”

他下意识地想说发送给伊奈帆，全舰他最信任、也最有能力解读的人。然而话到嘴边，伊奈帆的脸忽然就出现在眼前，那只深红色的眼瞳——瞳孔的黑色深得不自然的眼瞳——异样的清楚。

“发给我。”伊奈帆的声音蓦然切了进来。

“交给你了，界塚少尉。”

“是。”

伊奈帆回答得干脆利落，可是斯雷因却犹豫了，指尖停在投影屏前。身侧的艾瑟依拉姆把手放在斯雷因肩上，斯雷因看向她，她那美丽而哀伤的目光里是无言而无奈的催促。斯雷因默默的移开了视线，屏幕上已经弹出了来自伊奈帆义眼的连接申请，他点了接受。

“啊啊啊啊啊烦死了啊！！！”韵子自暴自弃几乎是一通乱打还顺便尖叫，“简直就像一群乱飞的苍蝇！”

“乱飞的苍蝇？你太抬举它们了。”莱艾不耐烦地瞄准，扣动扳机击毁一架浮游炮，“是无头苍蝇啊。”

“管它有头没头！”

在开阔的宇宙空间里无数浮游炮从各个角度往Deucalion开火，铁甲骑兵队借助着太空中的碎石躲避穿梭，四散引开浮游炮的攻击逐个击破。性命攸关的时候她们两个还能这么吵吵闹闹，也算是胆子大了，界塚雪听着也懒得制止，随即专心瞄准Harshell主机开火。

“那台机体的的浮游炮分自动索敌和自动开火的两套系统，不会同时启动，索敌和开火总有一项需要驾驶员操纵。”伊奈帆冷静自若的声音从耳机里传进来，“尽可能散开，逼他用自动索敌，趁开火频率下降的时候反击。”

“母舰会击中火力攻击对方主机，干扰驾驶员。”来自舰长的通信，“各小队的目标为各浮游炮，一定要创造出机会让Tharsis离舰！”

“了解！”

若论命中率，除去装备有分析引擎的伊奈帆，双方旗鼓相当；然而其中致命的差别是浮游炮是死物，而Areion里有驾驶员。看着一架架深绿色机体被炸成碎片，伊奈帆只觉得嘴里发苦，然而在这一片火光中他仍然没有停止扣动扳机的动作。数据如决堤的洪水流入，左眼的分析引擎高速运算着，随着机体借着碎石展开回旋的抖动几乎要从眼眶里跳出来。扭转战局的办法。减少牺牲的办法。让Tharsis能够安全突围的办法。伊奈帆不觉自己已经眉头紧锁，为了克制住自己想要按住隐隐作痛的左眼的冲动而死死握着操纵杆的左手变得僵硬，机甲的动作有了少许的迟滞。他强迫自己呼吸以保持大脑的供氧，耳机里突然传来了再熟悉不过的嗓音，说出来的话几乎要让伊奈帆的吸进胸腔的那口气呛死自己。

“Tharsis请求出击。”斯雷因的声音里死死压抑着多余的感情。

“不可以。”忍着眼眶中和心头的剧痛伊奈帆冷冷答道，“敌机数量太多，这样出去就是送死。”

“Tharsis能够吸引一部分火力，Deucalion趁这个机会正好压制住对方，才有可能掩护我们！”

“你不要瑟拉姆小姐的命了吗？”

“你以为让我绝对安全这种事情有可能吗？”艾瑟依拉姆决然的声音传过来，“伊奈帆先生，你说过的，既然在战术上有利用价值就要用。这种时候不用还要等到什么时候？等到Deucalion的作战人员全部阵亡的时候吗！”

“那是在你已经失去战略价值的前提下。”伊奈帆只觉得头痛，冷冷反驳，手上仍然没有停下扣动扳机的动作，“你现在是唯一能够促成停战的人。”

“就算这样，战术价值也要用上。”艾瑟依拉姆一咬牙，“舰长！请允许Tharsis出击！”

“——微臣来迟，请殿下恕罪。”

在通信里习以为常被自动过滤的杂音中突然传来沙哑失真的声音，然而艾瑟依拉姆还是听出来那是谁了。骤然出现的银灰色机体如流星划过，落在眼前的时候将Harshell的子弹尽数吸引，然后振臂将其尽数甩开，举起机枪。

“轨道骑士三十七家之一，安德烈·库鲁特欧参见艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚公主殿下。”

听见熟悉的名字斯雷因一愣，然后松快的情绪传遍全身。他总算赶到了。

“那个人就是你说的……？”伊奈帆的声音插了进来，似乎是走的另一条通信线路，连背景的沙沙声都有少许不同。斯雷因知道伊奈帆是担心出错，所以特地换了线路防止窃听。他暂且切断和安德烈那边的通信，免得和父亲一样对地球人总是心存微妙芥蒂的年轻的库鲁特欧伯爵听见伊奈帆的声音不痛快。

“就是库鲁特欧伯爵本人，机体也是他的没错。”

“那就好。”伊奈帆的声音没有明显的波动，斯雷因却能听出来他其实也松了一口气，不由得轻笑出声。总以为伊奈帆是个过分淡定、不会受到任何事物干扰情绪的人，实际上明明也是个会紧张的普通人。

“不要放松警惕。”伊奈帆似乎错误地理解了这个笑声的意思。

“知道。”

Sleipnir换过弹夹，重新举起枪瞄准敌方的机甲。机械眼自动对焦，炮弹精准地击落一个又一个高速穿梭的浮游炮。安德烈·库鲁特欧的机体就像一块大磁石，牵引着无数炮弹偏离Deucalion的方向，然后是四处乱飞的浮游炮。马克芭雷吉没有放过这个机会，当即命令开放舱门。

“请坐稳了，公主殿下。”

“嗯。不用管我，一切都以你的战斗为最优先。”艾瑟依拉姆已经退到斯雷因的驾驶座背后，稍微调整了一下姿势固定住体态，尽可能不要干扰到斯雷因的操作。她感觉机体微微一动，然后下意识抓紧斯雷因的座椅靠背——Tharsis突然提速冲出Deucalion。她并不是第一次搭乘Tharsis，很快就适应了Tharsis的机动性。眼前屏幕上炮弹漫天乱飞看得她眼花缭乱，但是斯雷因几乎是眉头都不皱一下，手指飞快地敲击着操纵面板。让马利尔尚来拦截他是正确的判断。数不清的浮游炮从四面八方几乎是毫无死角地攻击过来，且不论要在一瞬间读取所有预测弹道的信息并作出闪避判断需要怎样的集中力和判断力，即使他有着超常的直感，被全方位包围的Tharsis几乎没有可以闪避的空间——要拼的是各个浮游炮开炮的时间差和自己的反应时间。Tharsis朝着火星的方向冲过去，击毁面前挡路的浮游炮，将背后交给了Deucalion上的铁甲骑兵队。数量上，Deucalion帮他挽回了劣势——

机体猛地一震，还是被击中了什么地方。艾瑟依拉姆咬紧了牙没喊出声来，只是睁大眼看着屏幕侧边被火光卷过一片。

“没事吧公主殿下？”嘈杂的警报声几乎淹没了斯雷因的声音。

“没事。”她摇摇头。斯雷因扫了一眼跳出来的层层叠叠的warning窗口，关掉了毫无意义的警报。机体没什么大的损伤。Tharsis抬起手臂打出一波紫色的弹雨开出一条道，背后喷出明亮的Aldnoah的淡紫色光辉往前冲去。艾瑟依拉姆不经意间回了头，然后从没有切断的连接着马斯坦小队的通信里传来韵子的惊叫声：

“伊奈帆！！”

橙色的Sleipnir主要的任务就是掩护Tharsis，伊奈帆的义眼搜索着任何调整着方向瞄准Tharsis的浮游炮，手中的炮弹则毫不留情地打过去。正因为如此伊奈帆并没有注意到他自己由于过分鲜明的颜色和命中率已经成为马利尔尚的第一目标。左侧的宇宙装备中弹，钉在碎石上的钢缆断开，机体由于推进力失衡一下子偏移到了奇怪的方向。艾瑟依拉姆感觉到前进中的机体猛地顿了一下。她担忧地看了一眼身前的斯雷因。

………………

斯雷因睁开眼的时候伊奈帆已经换好了战斗服，正坐在他床边系鞋带。

“你醒了。”伊奈帆平淡地说道，用力拉了拉鞋带系好最后一个结，“还有时间，不用着急。”

“你什么时候起来的？”斯雷因坐起身来拿过摆着床头的衣服，胸口的皮肤莫名地有点奇怪的紧绷感。

“刚起来没多久。”伊奈帆站起身来，习惯性地理了理衣领，走到桌边去拿他的对讲机，“不用担心，我睡够了。”

他挂上对讲机之后回过头来，看见斯雷因定定地看了自己好几秒才动手穿衣服，过了一拍才反应过来斯雷因是在看自己的眼睛的情况，确认没有问题之后才相信了自己的话，不由苦笑。

“今天的作战你才是关键，你还管我。”

伊奈帆带上护颈。那条细细的银链子被护颈压在了下面。

………………

“我没事。”好像是感觉到斯雷因游离天外的思绪一般，通信里及时传来了伊奈帆淡淡的嗓音，背景音里夹杂着的蜂鸣还是几乎让斯雷因掉头回去，然而伊奈帆仿佛察觉到了一样：“要是真的担心我就赶快走，别浪费了我的制造的机会。”

斯雷因深深呼吸，最后看了一眼外壳斑驳的橙色机体，Tharsis的推进力陡然增到最大，头也不回地往薇瑟的红色大地俯冲下去。

掌心的汗水是冰冷的。

尽管库鲁特欧伯爵在自己的领地上有绝对的优势，领主不在领地的当下，斯雷因无论如何不可能把公主留在地面上前去支援。他只能和艾瑟依拉姆一同等待宇宙中战斗的结束。

等待的时间是漫长的。斯雷因和艾瑟依拉姆仰头看着，明知道那战斗几乎是在地平线的那一边却还是不死心地看着。库鲁特欧的侍从几次来请他们回到城内，艾瑟依拉姆都没有理睬，只是死死抓着袖子的花边。等到下属来汇报战斗结束、Deucalion和库鲁特欧都无恙的消息时斯雷因甚至没有意识到自己已经很长一段时间没有正常地呼吸过，大脑正被缺氧的感觉折腾得眼前闪过一片金星。最后他们终于在天际看到Deucalion漆黑的船身以及在一旁护送的银灰色铁甲骑兵，艾瑟依拉姆很不矜持地长出了一口气。

Deucalion缓缓降落，稳稳落在停机坪上。安德烈伯爵的铁甲骑兵随后也着陆，停在Tharsis旁边。舱门开启，伯爵跨出驾驶舱，踩着机体几步跳了下来，然后往艾瑟依拉姆这里快步走来。

“您有没有受伤？”安德烈单膝跪在她面前，紧紧握住公主的手。

“我没事。”艾瑟依拉姆摇摇头，“库鲁特欧卿可有受伤？其他人都怎么样？”

“承蒙公主关爱，微臣无恙。据微臣所知，公主的友人亦平安无事，只是……”

斯雷因看向Deucalion。艾瑟依拉姆的视线顺着他的目光看过去，然后她惊呼一声“伊奈帆先生！”松开了安德烈的手急急往那边跑过去。从Deucalion里出来的第一个人居然是界塚伊奈帆。他还穿着驾驶服，脑后还挂着白色的防冲击气囊头套。界塚雪跟在他身后气恼地喊着他的名字几乎是跑着去追赶他。斯雷因看不见伊奈帆的表情，只看见随着他踉跄脚步晃动的白色气囊上沾着血迹。他原以为他已经无法迈出步伐，可是当他踏出第一步之后，第二步第三步就太过于顺理成章地跟了上去，然后他就朝着伊奈帆跑了过去。

“伊……”

猛地撞到怀里的人。明明已经虚弱得只能靠在斯雷因的肩上，却还要用力紧紧抱住他。斯雷因深吸一口气，酸涩的感觉随着空气流入肺中，流入血液，顺着血管流遍四肢百骸。他伸出胳膊揽住伊奈帆靠着他的身体，把他的后脑按在掌心，仿佛如此才能安抚自己动摇慌乱的心。

“不要动。”伊奈帆靠在他肩头，喘息沉重，呼吸间隔中的话语几乎是气若游丝。

“……伊，伊奈帆……？”

尚未说完的称呼被打断。

“我后悔了。我以为你会安全地脱离战场。我以为只要让你走你就不会有事。”伊奈帆的声音低低的，“我不应该让你离开我身边。”

“我没事的……”

“从今以后，待在我的视线里。不要离开我。”

他的语气还是一如既往的淡淡的几乎让人听不出感情，可是正因为如此才无比真实。说出这句话的是伊奈帆。是一直以来的那个伊奈帆。不是别人假装的，不是受到了刺激神经错乱，而是真正的界塚伊奈帆，以自己的意志，说出他真实的想法。

“不要离开我。”

伊奈帆的呼吸仍然沉重，额头上的血已经浸透了斯雷因的肩头。他稍稍调匀气息，把最后五个字更清楚地重复了一遍。他摸索着找到斯雷因的手轻轻握住。斯雷因惊异于他手的冰冷，意识到伊奈帆因为失血，四肢末端的血液循环已经不太通畅。他握紧伊奈帆的手，想要用自己的温度去温暖他。斯雷因感觉到伊奈帆因为这个动作似乎微微笑了。如同回应他一般，伊奈帆的手动了动，然后心满意足地闭上眼。

十指相扣。


	19. Chapter 19

Recall 10

——————

And I will never let you go.

——————

“薇瑟的人民啊。”

镜头里的艾瑟依拉姆身着白色的礼服长裙，已然挽起了那垂落在鬓边的一缕长发，清丽的面容少了稚气，多了几分端庄。她开口时嗓音清如碎冰，几乎让人难以联想到那个一年多之前带着天真笑容宣布出访地球的女孩——尽管那眼中的坚定分毫未改。

“这场战争已经进行了一年有多，我亲眼见证了无数的死亡。这其中，有无数是薇瑟的将士。即使是拥有Aldnoah驱动的、以武功卓著而闻名的骁勇善战的轨道骑士，也折戟于这战场之上，他们的尸骨或是长眠于轨道骑士长久夙愿追求的蓝色行星之上，或是消逝于浩渺苍茫的黑暗宇宙之中。”

“在这场战争之初没有人能够预料到这样的结果——尽管诸君无不是带着为薇瑟的大义牺牲一切的觉悟而奔赴战场的。”

“对胜利失去了信念之后，失去至亲的伤痛被酿成怨恨的苦酒，最终被盛入皇族的酒杯里。在献出生命的祭祀得不到回报之时，过去薇瑟平和表象下那些不可忍耐的种种现实浮出水面。面对节节败退的现状，薇瑟没有上下同心，反而陷入叛逆的内乱，宁可互相争斗互相伤害，徒增无谓的伤悲，皇族难辞其咎。”

囚室除了灯光有些昏暗，环境尚算过得去，毕竟在薇瑟能够见到的动物只有人工养殖在水箱里的磷虾，若是出现了老鼠一类，早就会被送上餐桌，成为罕见的珍贵肉食。连水都没有的地方，自然不会阴冷潮湿。

——况且被关押在此的，曾经是一名贵族。

斯雷因·特洛耶特走到牢门前，隔着栅栏看着牢房里的中年男人。他依旧身着红衣，即使沦为阶下囚也未曾舍弃那高贵的贵族风范——就像斯雷因十六岁那年，在身受枪伤失去意识的艾瑟依拉姆面前用枪指着他那时一样，扎兹巴鲁姆微微抬眼看了他一下，然后稍稍扬起唇角。

“是你啊，斯雷因。”

“是。”斯雷因心绪复杂地看着眼前对他有恩又与他有仇的人。暗杀皇女，意图谋反，在艾瑟依拉姆即将继承皇位的情况下，扎兹巴鲁姆的死刑几乎是无可逃避的了。然而在艾瑟依拉姆公主发表演说的时刻，他没有陪在她身边，而是来到这里，拜会这位为了自己的大义而牺牲一切的人。

也许是最后一面了。

“……我能够理解诸位对地球的向往与憧憬。那颗丰饶美丽的蔚蓝星球，承载着人类起源的星球，无疑会勾起人思乡念旧的本能；然而，我也以我在地球的亲身体会来告诫诸君，纵然我薇瑟子民追根溯源来自地球，在Aldnoah的光辉重现在这红色大地上之时，我等就已经不再是地球之人。薇瑟不应该走上和地球同样的道路。”

“回顾人类的历史，一国的繁荣往往伴随着对他国资源的无情掠夺。在过去，这几乎是不可避免的血腥过程，首先获得丰厚资源得以发展的国家在强盛起来之后，后来者就会被先行者压制，永远处于被动地位。”

艾瑟依拉姆忆起当初伊奈帆告诉她战争的真相的语气，如一杯苦涩茶水，却不得不咽下去，然后才能尝出甘甜的回味——

“请正视这一点：薇瑟正是这样的后来者。地球以其富饶的资源为优势，正在消耗、蚕食我们的力量。薇瑟在这两年间久久不能见到胜利的曙光，就是明证。”

纵然疼痛钻心，只有忍痛刮骨，才能去除深入肌理的毒。

“想要扭转这样的局势，除非发生奇迹。”

从囚房里能瞥到外面狱卒的房间里电视机的屏幕，艾瑟依拉姆的声音在牢房里回荡得清清楚楚。扎兹巴鲁姆的注意力不觉就转到了那金发少女的脸上。

“……你明知道我效忠的人是公主，终有一天要与你为敌，为什么还要毫无顾忌地提拔我为骑士？”

“你明知道我要谋害殿下，为什么还要救我呢？”

扎兹巴鲁姆把这个问题抛了回去，那自嘲般的笑容意味深长而又格外地不加矫饰。

“不过是尚未完全消失的天真罢了。”他回答了，不知道是哪个问题——也许兼而有之，“我一度认为你理解我的道路，所以才会选择救我。”

“你利用了我的信任。你对公主开了枪。”

斯雷因的拳头攥紧。

“公主殿下是不可能拯救这个星球的。”扎兹巴鲁姆淡淡地说，“这颗星球需要的是彻底的革命。身为王族之人，她不可能放弃她现有的一切对自己动手。”

“然而我们有奇迹。Aldnoah是属于薇瑟的奇迹。既然存在着这样的奇迹，我们就没有必要再去依赖地球的资源。作为一个国家，依赖他国的力量是不可靠的。立足于属于薇瑟自己的力量来改造这颗红色星球，才是让薇瑟走向长远的唯一道路。”

艾瑟依拉姆闭上眼深深呼吸，再度睁眼的时候微微抬起的目光中盛满凛然的光华。

“我的皇祖父为薇瑟发现了Aldnoah的神迹；我的父亲为了薇瑟的繁荣做出了第一步尝试——尽管从现在看来这尝试并不成功。而我，薇瑟帝国的继承人，将让薇瑟走上强盛的道路——以我的生命，以及流淌在我血液之中呼唤Aldnoah的力量为名，我将倾尽全力，为薇瑟创造连地球都望尘莫及的、永不枯竭的资源。”

看见扎兹巴鲁姆的神色一变，斯雷因顺着扎兹巴鲁姆的视线转过头去看向那台收信不良的电视机。艾瑟依拉姆仿佛不知道有多少人会为了她这句话而震惊，依旧继续着她的演说，神色自若。

“竟然说出这样的话来！”扎兹巴鲁姆吃惊地挑眉，“殿下是要放弃争夺资源、凭借Aldnoah的技术彻底改造薇瑟吗！”

理论而言并不是不可能。在地球上最为廉价的水和空气在薇瑟是极度的稀缺品，然而地球人心心念念的能源问题在拥有几乎如永动机一般的Aldnoah的薇瑟面前根本毫无意义。以能源创造资源，与地球人截然相反的道路，在薇瑟能够走下去。然而要达到这个规模，单凭一个艾瑟依拉姆——即使加上三十七家轨道骑士，也是绝对不够的。

必须要大规模赋予Aldnoah启动权，然而皇族的优越地位就会随之下降。初代和二代皇帝都深知这一点，所以绝无可能这么做。

——但是那个单纯过头坚定过头的公主，却真的有可能在明知道会有这样的结果的情况下做出这样的事情。

“您当初要是愿意相信她就好了。”斯雷因看向艾瑟依拉姆的目光温柔如水，回过头来看着扎兹巴鲁姆的时候水色的眼中带着悲伤，“您想要为整个薇瑟的人创造未来，而那个未来里，为什么不能有艾瑟依拉姆公主的存在呢？”

“……我不相信有这样的未来。”

“是因为您觉得那条路太难走，所以舍弃了她。”

“在此，我艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，宣布继承帝位，并对地球全面停战。”

“对意图推翻帝国统治的轨道骑士，此乃最后通牒。若不即刻停止叛逆行为，我将彻底剥夺叛逆者的Aldnoah启动权。”

“即使你们对我心存怀疑，即使你们认为我的宣言是独裁和暴政，我绝不收回前言。我存在于世的价值仅仅在于这血统，幸而这血统是薇瑟立国的根本。我所有的武器即是我血管中流淌的血液，我将以此为凭借战斗到底。”

“在我的血液停止流动之前，我绝不会投降，绝不会放弃这个依靠Aldnoah生存的国家。”

“……她长大了。”扎兹巴鲁姆最后长叹一口气，微微笑了，“我看着她从一个小小的婴儿长成现在这样，有时候也觉得她像是我的女儿……尽管我并没有孩子。”

那少女的父亲可以说是他扎兹巴鲁姆的杀妻仇人，那和她父亲有着几分相似的面容总是让他无法克制地想起那愚蠢地意气风发的二代皇帝，和沃蕾因最后带着泪水的温婉笑容。然而他永远不会忘记，在几年后Heaven’s Fall的纪念日上，那年幼的少女本应无忧无虑的眼中带着纯真的忧伤和纯粹的温柔，直直看进他已经将感情掩饰得很好的紫色眼瞳。那双柔嫩温暖的小手高高举起来，抓住他那双有些粗糙的大手。最善于掩藏心事的他竟然克制不住自己，僭越地蹲下身来抱住了那小小的身躯。

——她那时候还是多小的一个孩子啊。小得她自己都不会记得有这样的一段往事。可是那温柔善良的秉性，即使如今还深深地烙在已经变得坚强的她的一言一行中。

扎兹巴鲁姆最后看向斯雷因。昔日那个乍看有些软弱甚至于有些唯唯诺诺实际上固执坚强得不得了的孩子如今也渐渐展露锋芒。那双柔软如玉又坚硬如铁的碧色眼瞳中有他熟悉的光芒——

“你也是。即使养在库鲁特欧那里，我还是常常念着你父亲的恩情，向他打听你的事情。之所以提拔你……也是有这个缘故在里面。哪有父母不希望自己的孩子步步高升的。”

“……我并不希望认您做父亲。”

斯雷因转过身去。他所做的一切那会成为无情的背弃，会成为绝对的背叛。

倘若成为了他的儿子。

扎兹巴鲁姆只是静静地合上浅紫色的双眸。

“……无妨。”

需要继承的不是财产而是意志。

他已经有了一双儿女。

扎兹巴鲁姆再度睁开眼的时候他能看见阴影处闪出一个身着地球军官制服的少年，安静地跟在斯雷因身后离开了牢房。他知道那少年一直都在。他能看到少年一直注视着这边的目光。

扎兹巴鲁姆并不知道在这段分别的日子里发生了什么，然而他当然能看出少年眼中温和如泉的光。他无端地觉得世事真是变幻莫测，忍不住牵起唇角。

但是这都与他无关了。他安然地望向囚窗外漆黑一片的天空。

我亲爱的沃蕾因啊，孩子们会得到幸福，而我会与你团聚。

这世界会迎来美好的结局。

“你不用跟过来的。扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵不会伤害我。”

伊奈帆跟在斯雷因背后的步伐平稳，语气也淡淡平稳：“我说过的，我不会让你离开我的。”

听见伊奈帆这句话斯雷因的心重重一跳，有什么浓稠的液体从心脏溢出来，几乎堵塞住血液的流动让他的手指都要微微颤抖。他忍不住突然转过身去，几乎迎面撞上跟在他身后半步远的伊奈帆。猝不及防地拉近的距离让斯雷因下意识后退一步，脸上火辣辣地烧了起来。

“……这，这是什么意思？”

伊奈帆没有因为斯雷因下意识拉开距离的行动而有任何表情变化，那红瞳中的色泽依然温暖湿润：“你知道是什么意思的。”

“……”斯雷因咬住下唇。

“会咬破嘴唇的。”伊奈帆淡淡地提醒道。

“为什么是我？”

斯雷因意外地看见伊奈帆居然笑了。松了一口气的笑。

“……有什么好笑的。”

“你自己想想看。你提出的这个问题对我来说意味着什么。”伊奈帆轻笑道，目光清亮而愉快，“被人这么说了，一般人的第一反应不都是接受或者是拒绝么。”

斯雷因一怔。一向凭借直觉得出结论的大脑很快就给他一个回答——

他已经接受了。彻彻底底地，接受了伊奈帆。

原来是这样啊。所以会超出必要地关注一个普通的同盟者，所以会无条件地信任即将一拍两散的人，所以会想要知道他到底是为了什么原谅自己唯恐那原谅是假的，所以哪怕明知道是迷信也要做出以防万一的愚蠢举动——

所以，不想离开他。

“想明白没有？”伊奈帆静静地开口。

“……嗯。”

“所以结论是？”

没有来往行走的人。寂静幽长的走廊里只有两个少年。

相拥着聆听彼此的呼吸与心跳。


	20. Chapter 20

Recall 11

——————

公元2016年12月，艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚登基，成为薇瑟帝国的第一位女王。

这位女王的登基过程坎坷重重，正值薇瑟帝国内外交困之时。尽管为人诟病的是据闻她的登基得到了地球联合的助力，然而不可否认的是，当时尚为公主的艾瑟依拉姆以她的善良品格与坚韧意志成功地争取到了更为广大的薇瑟人民的心，顺利平定了叛逆，同时结束了对外战争。

薇瑟的新时代，即将开启。

从议事厅出来的斯雷因不觉停住脚步看向窗外。

艾瑟依拉姆已经着手进行薇瑟的环境改造工程了，然而火星的自然环境不可能在一天两天里就从漫天风沙变成青山绿水的。因为缺乏植被阻挡而肆无忌惮地随着风席卷整个天空的沙尘几乎把视界里的所有东西都掩盖在了一片灰黄色后面。宫殿的庭院，城内的建筑，远处的地平线，天空，远方的某一颗行星，都彻底地被风沙阻隔，仿佛那些事物从一开始就根本不曾存在一样。

存在于此的是什么呢？在这他已经熟悉的皇宫中，存在着他所选择的这个国家的统治者，存在着他最终选择的容身之所。正是因为当初做出了选择，他现在才有了属于自己的身份。斯雷因·特洛耶特存在于世的理由在此处，他对于自己的选择没有后悔，纵然心中满溢着想要流泪的情绪，他也不可能离开这个地方。

斯雷因把视线移开，抬步前行。猝不及防地背后被推了一把。

“伊奈帆——”

尽管风沙仍然很大，这已经是这几日里最适合Deucalion起飞的天气了。韵子站在Deucalion的舱门口，用胳膊把脸挡得严严实实，勉强睁开眼睑看着地面上那一团白色的可能是伊奈帆的制服的方向，意图以盖过沙尘暴的声音唤回伊奈帆游离在外的注意力。

“Deucalion马上就要起飞了——赶快登舰啦——”

她不太看得清伊奈帆是不是回了头，只是隐隐约约听见他好像在说“你先回去”。总而言之就不是她想听到的回答就是了。她刚想接着喊点什么，雪就走到了她身后，拍拍韵子的肩膀。

“还有几分钟，你就让他在那里吧。”

雪拢住被狂风吹得凌乱的长发，看向伊奈帆背影的目光中带着惆怅。

“这是没办法的事情。他知道的。现在不让他死心，以后只会烦恼无尽。”

“……诶？”

“所以说。”本应该在处理国家大事的艾瑟依拉姆突然笑盈盈地从斯雷因背后冒了出来，推着他转了个方向，“你快去收拾东西，然后跟着Deucalion回地球啊~”

“公主……女王陛下！您才刚刚登基，战争刚刚结束，薇瑟现在百废待兴，我怎么能……”

“就是因为战争刚刚结束啊。”

斯雷因毕竟比艾瑟依拉姆力气大些，好不容易才阻止了艾瑟依拉姆推着他往前走的步伐，立刻回过身来扳住艾瑟依拉姆的肩膀。艾瑟依拉姆垂下双手，祖母绿一般的眼瞳直视着他，方才言语中的笑意荡然无存。

“战争结束了，人不都是要回到故乡去的吗？”

斯雷因心头一酸：“……我已经是薇瑟的人了。”

“可是你的故乡还是地球，这一点是不会变的。”艾瑟依拉姆柔和地说，“现在不回去，还要等到什么时候？薇瑟现在事情是很多，可是将来还会有更多的事情，你总是想着帮我做这个做那个，要等到什么时候才回去故乡看看？”

“……我不能让女王您一个人……”斯雷因咬着牙勉强说道。

“我还有埃德尔丽泽和库鲁特欧呢。那么多轨道骑士，不帮我分担一下的话要他们做什么！”

艾瑟依拉姆伸手扳开斯雷因按住她双肩的手，将那双手——在战争中已经变得不像普通十八岁少年的手，曾温柔而虔敬地将她的手托至唇边轻轻印下忠诚一吻的手——握在自己柔嫩的掌心。

“去吧。”她最后说道。

斯雷因清如碧水的眼眸中闪动着动摇的神色。他闭上眼，用力咬住牙。

雪一直等到最后一刻才走下Deucalion，走到伊奈帆身边。风沙太大，她只觉得自己被吹得东倒西歪，看着弟弟没有动过分毫的身影，无可奈何地微微一叹。

“奈君。时间到了。”

“嗯。”伊奈帆这才转过身来，两个人顶着沙尘慢慢地往回走。雪看着伊奈帆那淡得仿佛要被尘土抹去的浅笑，本想说点什么，可是话到嘴边，却又什么都说不出口，只觉得心口酸酸的，有些疼。她揽住伊奈帆的肩膀将他整个抱住，与其说是想安慰他，不如说是希望听他说点什么般地把头靠在伊奈帆肩上。姿势不太自然，正好作为拖延时间的理由。

“雪姐。”伊奈帆低低说道，“我这样算不算食言呢？明明说过的，不会离开他的，不会让他离开我的，但是最后还是要走。”

“……这也是没有办法的事情啊。”

“我是不是太自私了呢？总是考虑着自己的感受，我无论如何都没有办法离开雪姐你们，所以一厢情愿地期待他会抛下瑟拉姆小姐和我一起走……明明知道瑟拉姆小姐对他来说是重要的人……”

“如果你真的有那么自私，就会丢下姐姐留在这里了。”

“我怎么可能抛下雪姐。”

伊奈帆笑了一笑，眼里却几乎毫无笑意，雪从来没见过伊奈帆这么笑过，说不出那是什么意味。在漫天黄沙中她陪着伊奈帆把步伐放得极其缓慢，似乎要将这段路途拉到无限长。Deucalion漆黑的舰身几乎完全消失在视线中，天地间仿佛只有他们姐弟二人。

耳边风声呼啸，伊奈帆却无端地觉得这个空间异常安静。他忽然想，他倒宁可一直呆在这样一个近乎是时间停止的世界里，没有过去和未来，一直存在于这个星球，这个时刻，这个还没有说再见还没有分别的时刻。

——尽管那样，和死去没有分别。

“雪姐。我是不是做错了呢？”伊奈帆有些失神地说，“是不是一开始就不应该说出来呢？假如知道有这一天的话，是不是从最初就不要开始比较好呢？这样的话就不会因为分别而悲伤，不会思念。即使我还会，他也不会难过。”他脸上依旧是没有褪去的空洞笑容，“如果只是我的话，我总有办法解决的啊。”

“傻孩子。”雪想要从嗓子里挤出一点点带着开朗的语气，却难以抑制的哽咽了一下，“假如没有开始的话，就什么都没有了。你永远都不会知道斯雷因君对你的感情啊。就算这样也可以吗？”

“……”

伊奈帆抬眼看向姐姐。那双一直失神的浑浊眼眸稍稍有了光芒，脸上的笑生动起来带了感情——

却不是任何一种雪期待见到的，寓意快乐的感情。

“是呢。”伊奈帆微微笑着，“这样的话，我会后悔的啊。”

那看似无穷无尽的道路，还是到了终点。

伊奈帆没有回头地登上了Deucalion。

艾瑟依拉姆看着窗外没有停歇的沙尘暴，回手拿起桌上的相框。这是她以皇女身份拍摄的最后一张照片，也是她至今为止拍的唯一一张没有其他皇室成员的照片——想到这里她只能苦笑。

“……原来我已经是孤身一人了吗……”

“公主——啊不，女王陛下！”埃德尔丽泽红了红脸，急急改口道：“您可千万别这么说！您还有三十六位忠诚的轨道骑士和万千爱戴您的薇瑟人民啊。”

艾瑟依拉姆笑一笑：“我知道。你们都是我重要的人啊。”她拉过埃德尔丽泽的手：“有时候我觉得，我好像有好大一家人，你是我的妹妹，斯雷因和伊奈帆先生是我的兄长……虽然我一直是个独生女，不知道真正的兄弟姐妹的感觉，但是我确实是这么看待你们的。”

她的视线移到了照片里明朗地笑着的人上。照片里的她双臂亲热地挽着伊奈帆和斯雷因，笑容幸福得不可方物。埃德尔丽泽顺着她的视线看过去，贴心了然地笑了。

“一定能够再次和界塚少尉他们再见的。”她轻声安慰道。

门口的侍从悄无声息地推开门，向艾瑟依拉姆鞠了一躬。

“库鲁特欧伯爵回来了。”

“让他进来吧。”艾瑟依拉姆放下相框，侍从为安德烈打开门，她回身看着他：“辛苦你了。”

安德烈风度翩翩礼数周全地单膝跪下，将手放在左胸前的动作优雅正符合一名贵族的礼节。

“不辱女王陛下之名，微臣完成任务归来了。”

“好了好了。”回到舰内，雪总算勉强笑了出来，“快去洗洗吧，身上全是沙土。”

她把伊奈帆从头到脚拍了个遍，算是把大部分的尘土都拍掉了。伊奈帆伸手帮姐姐掸了掸头发上的尘土：“雪姐也是。”

“你们太慢了，满浴室都是人。”

莱艾抱着装满洗浴用品的盆子从旁边经过，看见伊奈帆的时候微微挑眉露出一贯那种有些高深莫测的调皮笑容。

“在外面干等那么久，等到了吗？”

“没有。”伊奈帆的脸色没有因为莱艾直白的话而发生变化，只是笑着摇了摇头。莱艾浅紫色的眼眸中闪过一丝奇妙的光，歪过头看了他片刻。

“——你啊，真是个笨蛋。”她淡淡地说，挑起唇角，一副“啊你可别来问我为什么这么说”的样子转身迈着轻快的脚步走开。雪和伊奈帆一脸疑惑地看着她的背影，最后还是雪先放弃探究她在想什么了。

“……算了吧奈君，去准备洗澡吧。”

“……嗯。”

姐弟二人转过身去。正擦着一头湿漉漉的头发的斯雷因就这么愣在他们面前，然后扬起唇角对着他们笑了笑，如翡翠般的碧色眼瞳清澈明亮。

“……斯雷因君？”雪怔怔的地看着眼前随意穿着普通地球服装、在一头湿淋淋的头发上顶着一条毛巾的斯雷因，看上去就像她少女时代时幻想的住在隔壁家温和有礼的男孩子的一样。

“雪小姐。”

“你什么时候……我完全没看到你登舰啊！”

“女王陛下怕你们走了，外面风沙又太大，所以拜托安德烈伯爵开铁甲骑兵带我追上来，马克芭雷吉舰长就下令开放甲板了。她说反正舰里反正沙尘本来就够多了，再多一点也不成问题。”斯雷因对着她有些腼腆地笑一笑，目光移到了她身边的伊奈帆身上——

伊奈帆只是目不转睛地死死盯着他，红色的眼瞳一眨不眨，仿佛要将眼前所见的一切都刻在眼里，刻进左眼的记忆体里。他已经彻底失去言语的能力，失去了控制表情的能力，就像加姆平时说他面瘫那样完全不能左右自己的表情。混杂着欣喜、怀疑、悲伤、不敢相信的面容变得几乎有些扭曲，一行泪水沿着面颊流下来，在雪没有彻底拍去灰尘的脸颊上冲出一道清晰可见的泪痕。

“不是让我不要离开你么。难道说你打算让我食言吗。”

斯雷因敛去几分笑意，翡翠色的眼中蕴着如玉般，坚韧而温柔的光。他只觉得自己眼前的世界似乎在摇荡，如同透过潋滟的水光，连伊奈帆的身影都摇晃了起来——

“不。”

鞋底踩在铁质的地板上当当清脆两声。熟悉的薇瑟的风沙味道，质量一般一般的地球联合军官白衬衫的味道，挂着左眼辅助设备的肩带的皮革味道，一鼓作气全部扑面而来，将斯雷因整个包围。伊奈帆深深吸气，斯雷因身上淡淡的沐浴液的味道充斥每一个肺泡，让他整个人有点飘飘然的感觉。他把脸埋进斯雷因颈间，蹭了他一身沙子。斯雷因头发上的水珠顺着柔软的发丝垂落，从伊奈帆的领口落进去，顺着锁骨流下去，流到左心口的位置，安然停住。再度开口时伊奈帆的嗓音里有着显而易见的沙哑。

“谢谢你。”

谢谢你，没有拒绝我的任性。


	21. Chapter 21

Recall 12

——————

新生的城市静谧安详。镶嵌在头顶的碧蓝水晶在日光的照射下通透干净。尽管放眼望去尽是新的高楼拔地而起，城市已经不再是以前的模样，伊奈帆还是无端地产生了回到故乡的安心感。空旷的街道，在冬日落尽了树叶的行道树，透过光秃秃的枝丫照进来的的阳光，因为空气中细小的尘埃而呈现出一束束淡金色的光的轨迹。光影交错间，几只麻雀在人行道上一跳一跳。

——这就是，伊奈帆曾经生活的地方，他的故乡。

斯雷因站在公寓楼的走廊边缘，眺望不远处的景色。他第一次来的时候还是开战之初，那时他一心牵挂公主，根本无心好好观察这个城市。虽然有二次灾后重建后的居民不多的原因，毕竟新芦原市不是热闹的大都会，整座城市安静得令人舒适，深深呼吸时的空气带着冬天的清冽，却又清清爽爽，沁人心脾——斯雷因忍不住牵起唇角。这座城市简直就像是他身后那个在这里成长起来的人一样，干净而纯粹得令人心动。

手里被塞进一个带着点暖意的硬硬的东西。斯雷因有些讶然的转过头去，看看伊奈帆又看看手里的东西。

伊奈帆把钥匙交到了斯雷因手上。

“你来。”他点点头示意斯雷因动手开门。斯雷因看着陌生而普通的房门，深深吸了一口气，将钥匙插进锁眼里。钥匙轻松地转动，咔哒一声锁舌收起，再一用力，房门自然而然地开启，光滑的门轴转动有轻微的吱呀声。

“我们到家了。”

斯雷因回过头。伊奈帆看着他，深绯色的眼瞳里是满溢的平和笑意。

回到地球之后，界塚雪被提拔为中尉，长期都留在军中。军方上层最终不知出于何种理由，还是批准了界塚伊奈帆少尉的退役申请。伊奈帆以军属的身份获得了重建后的新芦原市里的一套小公寓。

新的界塚家里，只有两个少年。

“……学校正值假期呢。”伊奈帆一边打扫着一边说，“正好缓一缓，等假期过去了重建应该就完成了，到时就可以开学了。”

“学校吗。感觉都是好遥远的事情了。”斯雷因一时插不进手，只得站在一边看着伊奈帆忙碌。

“要和我一块去学校么？这段时间还可以给你补习。”

“我还要回去的，公主怎么可能忙得过来。”

伊奈帆抬起头来。

“说到瑟拉姆我想起来一件事。天空之所以是蓝色，是因为瑞利散射。”伊奈帆那一贯淡然的面容上难得地浮现玩笑一般的戏谑笑容，“自己不学好，还教错别人。”

“……好啦好啦我知道了。”

“所以你就别回去了，免得给瑟拉姆又弄错点什么。留在地球和我一起去学校吧。”

“目的原来是这个啊。我拒绝。”

斯雷因微笑着把伊奈帆的提案拒绝掉，伊奈帆只得耸耸肩继续打扫工作。

——各自都知道的。只能属于地球的伊奈帆，已经选择了薇瑟的斯雷因，在此时此刻所能做的只有珍重艾瑟依拉姆所争取来的这一段短暂而美好的时光。未来实在是太不可控，有花堪折直须折。

然而还是忍不住奢望啊。伊奈帆抬头看向窗外浅蓝色的天空。

新芦原市在开战之初的陨石轰炸之后已成一片废墟，而在战争结束后不久的此时，这里还没有多少居民，当天色完全变暗之后城市里没有温暖的万家灯火，几乎是一片黑暗。所以当伊奈帆在晚饭后提出出门散步的时候斯雷因有些讶异。

“……不太安全吧。说不定会遇到歹徒。”斯雷因看了一眼窗外几乎是漆黑的城市。

“新芦原里连人都没有，歹徒要抢谁的东西？”伊奈帆已经披上外套，拿起围巾把自己的脸包的严严实实，朝斯雷因看过去的时候稍稍玩笑般挑眉：“再说，再危险的情况又不是没见过，还用怕歹徒？”

搭乘即使在白天也是空荡荡的公共汽车来到海边，下车的时候迎面吹来的海风让斯雷因下意识拽了拽身上的外套。伊奈帆若有所思地在车站旁边的自动售卖机旁站了一会儿，忽然想起什么一样微微一笑。他从口袋里摸出一张纸币买了一罐玉米浓汤，递到斯雷因手里。

“给。”

“不是刚吃过晚饭吗？”斯雷因把罐头捧在手里。

“给你暖手。”伊奈帆说着往手里呵了口气。

“你呢？”斯雷因知道伊奈帆比他更怕冷，把罐头把他手里塞。伊奈帆把左手收在口袋里，右手拍开斯雷因递过来的罐头，又伸过去，像是向大人讨糖吃的小孩子。

“你把手捂热了来给我暖手。”

“……你啊。”

斯雷因假意抱怨道，碧色的眼瞳里透出水光潋滟。他用力地用左手握了一下罐头，乍一摸非常舒适的玉米浓汤实际上比感觉到的更烫些，那温度随着斯雷因那用力一握骤然透出来穿透皮肤，手心一下子热起来。斯雷因这才把罐头换到右手拿着，用偏热的左手握上伊奈帆明明并不是很冷的手。伊奈帆的眼睛亮起来。

“走吧。”

没有月光，没有灯光，城市是漆黑的，夜空是明亮的。星星如璀璨的钻石一般毫不吝惜地肆意泼洒在深蓝色的天幕上，银河横贯天空无边无际。

“冬天的夜空，星星会多很多。那个最亮的是天狼星，那边是猎户座，”伊奈帆不肯把下半张脸从围巾里露出来，只努力抬起眼来看向天空，用目光的方向示意那些星星的位置，缩在围巾里的下巴动一动朝着大致的方向——就算他看到的方向是对的，这种指认方向的办法根本一点都没有准确度。看着他这个样子斯雷因忍不住想戳一戳他的脸，但是不想放开伊奈帆的手，又不想用表面已经开始发冷的玉米浓汤罐子碰到怕冷的伊奈帆的脸，于是——

歪过头往伊奈帆的额角轻轻碰过去。

“痛。”即使如此伊奈帆也既不肯松手也不肯把手从口袋里拿出来，带着三分埋怨七分笑意，白了一眼斯雷因。“突然撞我干什么。”

“因为你可爱。”斯雷因抬眸，望向深蓝的大海。海浪的声音给人一种不可名状的静谧感，他和伊奈帆漫步在海边的路上，习习的海风带着清爽的咸涩味道，在习惯之后就不觉得冷了，只觉得凉凉地吹到脸上很舒服。

“那个是火星。”伊奈帆总算是把手从口袋里拿了出来，指着繁星之中的一颗给斯雷因看，“瑟拉姆小姐就在那里。”

斯雷因依言看过去，有一颗微微呈现红色的明亮星星，于是目光变得柔和：“是吗。不知道女王陛下现在怎么样呢。”

“要是有事的话你会看到新闻的。”伊奈帆安慰般的轻轻捏了捏斯雷因的指尖，“她让你来地球，不是为了让你还替她担心的。”

“……嗯。”斯雷因赧然一笑。

所以你只要幸福就好。

牵着斯雷因的手的伊奈帆如此想道。一直走下去吧。沿着没有尽头无限延伸的海岸线。向着寒冷的地方，向着温暖的地方。手握着手走下去吧，想要和他一起在他和他出生的星球一直走下去，看尽天空和大海的千般蓝色，直到蔚蓝星球的彼端，直到世界的尽头。

斯雷因看见伊奈帆的眼中充满憧憬，凝视着海天交界处，银河落入海平面的地方。


	22. Chapter 22

Recall 13

——————

两个人吹了一晚上海风之后。

“……39.2℃。”

斯雷因对着日光灯，勉强看清了细细的水银柱，数了三次才数对刻度。

“我早就说了要吃退烧药的。”伊奈帆穿上外套。在陨石轰炸之后新芦原市的重建刚刚完成，刚搬进来没几天家里自然是没有备药物的，“我去买药，马上就回来。”

斯雷因躺在床上，有气无力地点点头。他往床头柜探手过去想把体温计放在上面，一时间的恍惚，体温计从指间滑脱，啪嚓一声落在地上，碎了。

一地明亮的水银和玻璃。伊奈帆重重地叹了口气，绕过那一片狼藉把斯雷因按到床上。

“你别乱动，我去买硫磺粉来收拾。”

“……是……”

不到半小时伊奈帆就回来了。明明是大冬天，额头上却还冒出了一层细细的汗水。他随手抹了一把汗水，把外套挂起来，跨过一地水银，撩起斯雷因的刘海把额头贴上去，稍稍急促的呼吸扑在斯雷因的脸上，带着伊奈帆的味道。

“不会这么快就退烧的啦。”

“起码没有烧得更厉害的样子。”伊奈帆直起身来，“来，吃药。”

斯雷因从伊奈帆手里接过一板药片，草草看了一眼说明书，掰出一粒退烧药，一仰头吞下去。伊奈帆拆出了一块退热贴，然后在斯雷因把因为要吞药而抬起来的头重新低下来的时候，眼前是伊奈帆为了给他贴退热贴而无限靠近的脸。

意外的四目相对。

“……靠的太近了吧。”

尽管刚才明明都已经贴过额头，这意外的亲密接触还是让斯雷因本来就发烫的脸骤然往上窜了好几度。伊奈帆的脸上好像被传染一样也微微红了些，然而那双红色的眼瞳依旧清亮如水，带着笑意。

“……嗯。”他往后退了些许。斯雷因配合地自己拨开额前的碎发，让伊奈帆给自己贴上退热贴。久违的触感，斯雷因忍不住戳了戳软软的退热贴，觉得一只手指戳不太过瘾，于是整个手掌用力按上去。伊奈帆有些看不过眼：“你会把退热贴捂热的。”

“你不觉得退热贴的触感很好么？”斯雷因抓住伊奈帆的手想让他来戳一戳那块软软的退热贴。刚从外面回来，伊奈帆的手还是凉凉的，摸起来很舒服。斯雷因不觉就把那只手贴在了脸上。指腹是操纵机甲留下来的薄茧，却还有几分少年人应有的柔软，凉凉地敷在脸上，如盛夏中的一杯可口冰饮。

“我还以为你要展示一下那个退热贴到底触感有多好。”

“嗯，本来是的。”斯雷因一时觉得自己的行为挺好笑的，“不过突然觉得你的手很凉，敷在脸上很舒服啊。手感比退热贴还好。”

“多谢夸奖。所以能不能让我收拾掉那些水银？会中毒的。”

——明明是不好意思了。斯雷因放开伊奈帆的手的时候想道。

吃过感冒药之后斯雷因昏昏沉沉地睡了一个晚上，睡眠质量意外地好，早上醒过来的时候虽然有些迟了，但是精神不错。他从床上坐起来，隔着门板听见玄关传来轻轻的声音，于是翻身下床推开房门，看见听见响动的伊奈帆也回过头来有些讶然地看着他。

“伊奈帆？”斯雷因看见伊奈帆已经穿戴整齐，正在玄关穿鞋子，有几分讶异：“你要出去吗？”

“嗯，去买菜。”

“那等我一下，一起去吧。”斯雷因说着转身回房间换衣服。

“你不是还烧着吗。”伊奈帆扬声喊他。

“已经退了。”斯雷因的声音从房间里遥遥传来，“出去呼吸点新鲜空气才有好处吧。”

斯雷因说得振振有词，伊奈帆听着房间里换衣服的动静知道斯雷因拿出了在军队里紧急集合的速度，只能无可奈何：“外面挺冷的，穿厚一点。”

“知道了。”斯雷因一边穿着外套一边走出来，冷不防被伊奈帆拉过来，贴住额头。

“确实退烧了啊。”

“骗你做什么啊。”斯雷因笑着推他一把。

超市里的温度比外面稍高，伊奈帆好像终于解放了一样当即就把围巾摘了下来，丢进斯雷因推着的购物车里。伊奈帆采购的过程简直是超乎想象地充满条理，简直到了有趣的地步。他走在前面，穿梭在货架之间，停下脚步，抬手，手指拂过价目标签，口算单价在嘴里念念有词的时候相当可爱，检查生产日期和保质期的时候又格外专注——

而且每次回身把东西放进购物车里的时候，都会看着斯雷因，微微一笑。

简直是无法抵挡地想回以最幸福的笑容。

伊奈帆向来很会计算，连逛超市也是，绝不会走多余的路线。所以当走在前面的伊奈帆带着路走到了一排小工艺品前面的时候斯雷因还有几分吃惊。

“……伊奈帆你要买什么吗？”

“没什么，随便逛逛。”伊奈帆歪歪头，深红色的眼瞳淡静如风平浪静的水面，“你有什么想买的吗？”

——不会说出来只是单纯地想要和他多走几圈罢了。

斯雷因闻言倒是认真地开始打量起货架上的工艺品，目光扫过，停在一个小水晶球上。是那种最普通的发条音乐盒，只要拧动上半部分的水晶球，就会叮叮咚咚旋转着演奏音乐。

斯雷因拿起那个水晶球，看着里面那个笑得可爱的金发少女。水晶球里的金发少女穿着飘逸的白色裙子，仿佛会真的随着水晶球的旋转而跳起舞来一样。伊奈帆凑过来看了一眼。

“这个一点都不像瑟拉姆小姐嘛。”

斯雷因白他一眼。这莫名其妙的酸味是怎么回事。他拿着水晶球，郑重其事地举到面前。

“以斯雷因·特洛耶特之名，醒来吧，Aldnoah！”

因为经过这个货架人很少才敢这么表演的吧。听着这句中二的台词伊奈帆也算是没法再保持那个淡漠的表情了，忍不住唇角一弯。

“你更加不像。”

“像不像有什么关系，能启动Aldnoah驱动就可以了。”

斯雷因把音乐盒放回原处，刚才说中二台词时明亮的目光突然暗下去，在他再次开口前有一阵古怪的停顿。

“我一直没敢告诉公主，父亲在做Aldnoah的相关研究的时候也得到了启动因子。所以我能够启动属于库鲁特欧伯爵的Tharsis。”

伊奈帆微微惊讶地睁大了眼。斯雷因只是微微牵起唇角，温柔地看着那个水晶球里无忧无虑笑着的金发少女。

“伊奈帆。以前我想要陪在公主身边，只是单纯的出于对她的忠诚。但是知道这件事之后，是因为责任。让公主一个人去承担整个国家因为Aldnoah带来的灾厄，而同样继承了这血脉的我受着她的庇佑，现在在这里，和你在一起……这样实在是太自私太残忍了。她明明只是个比我还小的女孩子啊。”

伊奈帆抿了抿唇。

“……性别歧视。”

“诶？”

“瑟拉姆小姐就算是女孩子，也是有能力承担这些的。”伊奈帆说，语气里有几分少见的紧张和不确定，“决定由谁来承担责任的不是人所具备的能力，而是人的身份位置。瑟拉姆小姐曾经是皇女，现在是女王，因为她属于那个皇室，属于那个需要统治国家的皇室，所以她必须去承担这一切，也只有她有资格去承担那一切！”

伊奈帆推开挡道的购物车向快步斯雷因走了过去。斯雷因微微一惊，下意识地退了半步，被伊奈帆抓住双肩。

“我知道你想要陪瑟拉姆小姐一起承担这些，但这是你的愿望而并不是你的义务！”

不要觉得自己自私，不要为此自责，不要认为你和我在一起是错误的事情。伊奈帆不知道自己的话能不能改变斯雷因的想法，念及此心中蓦然就涌上一股恐慌的感觉，抓住斯雷因双肩的手微微颤抖，头重重地垂下，抵在斯雷因胸前。

“瑟拉姆小姐已经被血统束缚住了。我不希望你也——”

“果然就像莱艾小姐说的那样呢。”

被拉入一个温度稍高的怀抱。伊奈帆这才发现自己刚才一直身上微微发冷。耳边传来斯雷因的一声长长叹息。

“你其实是个笨蛋吧。”斯雷因用热度还没有完全褪去的脸颊贴住伊奈帆的，“在枪林弹雨中出生入死都面不改色的界塚伊奈帆少尉，现在是在怕什么呢？”

“……”

“我想要做的事情没有完成，不会半途而废。但是这并不代表我想要的东西永远都只有这一件。”斯雷因低声说道，“如果没有更加重要的事物，我现在就会在艾瑟依拉姆公主身边，而不是在这里，这一点你不是比谁都清楚么。”

“假如我会因此产生罪恶感，那也只是因为有你在身边实在是太过幸福的一件事了。而对我来说，只要有后者就足够了。”

环抱住伊奈帆的双臂微微收紧。

“能绝对束缚住我的东西只有一样。你知道那是什么的。”


	23. Chapter 23

Recall 14

——————

Dec., 2016 at Vers. Kaiduka Inaho, Slaine Troyard and Asseylum Vers Allusia.

We will be together, happily ever after.

——————

季节流转。冬去春来。

伊奈帆放下电话。斯雷因有些奇怪地看着他，手里的叉子还叉着一块伊奈帆最拿手的上汤煎蛋卷。明明刚接到电话的时候伊奈帆的声音听上去还是挺高兴的，现在他只是一语不发地站在电话面前，久久没有转过身来。

“……怎么了伊奈帆？”

“瑟拉姆小姐的电话。”在斯雷因还没来得及惊讶之前伊奈帆接着说道：“她说，薇瑟和地球正在酝酿建交，邀请我去薇瑟，参加建交典礼。”

伊奈帆回过头来，脸上笑容清浅。

“分别的时候到了呢，斯雷因。”

这短暂放逐的终点。

艾瑟依拉姆当然没有也绝不会提让斯雷因回来的事情，邀请伊奈帆前往火星参加建交典礼自然是因为他和艾瑟依拉姆的交情。但是即使她避开不提斯雷因，斯雷因也不可能在这样的情况下自己留在地球。

他还有想做的事情没有完成，不会半途而废。在扎兹巴鲁姆身边的日子里斯雷因亲眼见识到了贵族的优越生活，和自己幼年时期体会到的薇瑟底层民众的苦痛形成了鲜明而残酷的对比。是艾瑟依拉姆给了这颗星球一束光，温暖了人们而不至于灼伤。被她所挽救的他的生命，和她一样承载着同样力量的他的血液，都让他无法抛下那片红色的土地。

而唯一能够束缚住他的枷锁，是不会勉强锁住他的。

早餐剩下的时间里他们都没有说话，然后伊奈帆还是像平时一样站了起来收拾碗筷，走进厨房。两个人都说不清心里到底是什么滋味。斯雷因甚至觉得自己这样简直是太过矫情了。从一开始明明都心知肚明，在地球上的这一段平淡而温馨的时光不过是一段缓刑。他和伊奈帆不可舍弃的东西实在太多，而他们都不是那么自私的人。

——真是的啊。斯雷因撑住额头，对着光洁的餐桌上木头的花纹苦笑。这世界，居然就肩负在几个少年人身上么。非要他们来肩负么。

非得是他和伊奈帆么。

水声和碗筷碰撞的声音在不大的厨房里回响着。伊奈帆细致的擦拭着每个碗碟上的油渍，一个个过了水，倒掉碗里残留的一点点水，盯着光滑的内壁看着水有没有聚成水滴或者成股流下。直到每个碗都确定干净了，他才把它们收进碗柜。伊奈帆擦干净料理台，洗干净抹布，扶着台边呆呆地看着洗碗池里的水流夹杂着泡沫打着转流进下水道。

他不想走出厨房。他不知道出去该说什么。他不想出去什么都不说。没有到最后一刻，他不想说离别的话；但他也做不到故作轻松地再去维系这如白驹过隙般转瞬即逝的日常。斯雷因·特洛耶特，你真是太傻了。明知道对我来说，唯一在乎的也是我唯一无法控制的就是你的所思所想，只要能够确定你的心意，其余的不过都是可以克服的困难，可以解决的问题。永恒的离别？无法跨越的时空？这些词汇根本不存在于界塚伊奈帆的字典里，就算存在，也不是“地球和火星之间的1.2亿公里”这样的东西啊。

伊奈帆就这么看着洗碗池里的水流走，看着剩下的水滴一滴两滴地先是缓慢然后很快地流走，直到他的眼眶久违地微微发痛，他才意识到自己竟然不自觉打开了左眼的分析引擎，试图给现状找出一个最优解。他闭上眼深呼吸，试图停止思考。一向用得熟练的方法失效了。他不得不走出厨房去找辅助仪器来强制停止左眼的运作。

——斯雷因不在家。

车上的人群渐渐的多了又渐渐地少了。斯雷因给一位老人让了座位，然后抓着吊环看着窗外流逝的景色，直到视野一下子开阔起来，明亮得几乎要刺伤他的眼睛——

那么明亮的大海，如流动的金子一般晃得他几乎失明。斯雷因在这一站下了车，看了看口袋里剩下的几张钞票，犹豫了一下，凭着记忆和直觉操作自动售卖机买了一罐玉米浓汤。他拉开拉环，沿着海边路边走边喝。玉米浓郁的香味让他意识到刚才的早餐他并没有吃多少。

斯雷因走得不快，也许比起上一次来要慢很多。海风是暖湿的，已经没有了那时和伊奈帆一起来的时候的寒意。季节流转，已经到了早春。他慢慢喝着玉米浓汤，看着海面上飞过的海鸥，那敏捷的白色鸟儿让他不自觉的就想到了Tharsis，陪伴他在枪林弹雨中出生入死的Tharsis——在这个念头产生的瞬间他转过头去不再看向那些无忧无虑的鸟儿。

他竟然已经开始记起那些被他置于记忆的角落、落满尘土的，薇瑟的事情了。

在返程的公交车上没有那么多人。斯雷因坐在最后两排靠窗的座位，有些漫无目的地打量着间或上车的乘客们。

——其实早就预料到会有这样的一天，或者更恰当地说，他早就应该为迟迟不来的追索而惴惴不安了。本来有着充足的心理准备，有着足够的缓冲时间，而当这一刻真的来临的时候，他却茫然失措起来，甚至不知道自己为什么从家里走了出来。

直到他发觉自己到了海边。

在战争过后他们都本能般地选择了在这个宁静的小城里生活下去，静如止水的生活里充斥着淡淡的温馨。伊奈帆的存在让他无可救药地沉溺下去。有花堪折直须折，今朝有酒今朝醉。他一直如此对自己说着，一直知道往前看是什么都看不见的，只是旅途总有尽头，明日总会到来。他倒不是想逃走，不是不想面对现实。他只是突然觉得太多了。记忆里满满的都是伊奈帆的存在，他不敢想象当他回去之后一旦念及地球上的往事时，席卷上心头的会是怎样甜蜜而酸涩的味道——越是幸福的当下，经过只会越来越漫长的岁月的发酵，最终只会沦为对天意命运的悲叹。

目光投向窗外的时候公交车驶进了隧道，光线骤然变暗，随着公交车的行驶透进断断续续的橙色隧道灯的光。斯雷因看着漆黑的玻璃面反射出自己的脸，眼瞳里只余清淡的惘然，连焦点都茫茫然找不到。

如磁带复写。斯雷因仅仅是想这么做而已。从今以后新鲜的记忆里将不会重现的内容，也就没有必要留下存档。倒带前往过去，用新的内容去覆盖旧的记忆，用没有伊奈帆的内容去覆盖伊奈帆和他在一起的回忆。降低伊奈帆存在于记忆里的浓度。所以自己一个人在这个充满回忆的陌生城市里游荡着，硬生生把新的记忆烙在心上。

公共汽车驶出长长的隧道，视界蓦然亮起来。在短暂的失明后重新映入眼帘的是一路盛放的樱花。花瓣随着驶过的车辆卷起的风纷纷扬扬地飘落，熟悉的街景以新鲜的姿态展示着春日的生机。几个站前蹬蹬蹬跑上公交车的两个女孩子笑闹了一路，然后在其中一个下车的时候另一个凑到窗边对她喊着“下次见”，那下车的女孩子在车站大力地挥着手，朝着缓缓驶离的公交车喊“下次见”，脸上带着快乐而笃定的笑容。斯雷因在下一个站下了车，顺着樱花盛放的街道慢慢往回走。

重新回到地球时和伊奈帆拖着行李走过的街道。

两个人提着两大袋特卖日战果走过的街道。

和伊奈帆一起送回家探亲的雪姐去车站的时候走过的街道。

跟着伊奈帆凭着记忆故居旧地巡礼，看他指给自己当初的家、遇到艾瑟依拉姆的桥下、见证战争开端的天桥的时候走过的街道。

搭乘夜班公交从海边回来，被一路借出肩膀给自己当枕头的伊奈帆叫醒，睡意朦胧牵着他的手往家走的街道。

……

此时此刻，斯雷因一个人走过的街道。

此时此刻，斯雷因遇见伊奈帆的街道。

十步开外，黑发红瞳的少年就这么蓦然出现在这一片春日胜景之中，成为这景色中的一部分。

“……我还以为你不会从厨房里出来的。”

斯雷因深深吸气，尽可能轻松地说道。伊奈帆的唇角上扬成一个好看的弧度，他几乎都没有像这样明朗而清楚地露出笑容——尽管那笑容里还带着三分斯雷因不想深究的情绪。

“本来只是在客厅坐着等你。但是想早点见到你。于是出了家门在楼梯口看着楼下等你。然后忍不住下了楼。在楼下的花坛看到了一只猫，逗它玩了一会儿，看到它的眼睛想到了你，之后就想，车站离这里还有一段距离，所以就打算去车站等你。”

春日的风骤然吹起漫天樱花如落雪。

“幸好没有错过。”

伊奈帆笑意柔和若春水，深绯色的眼瞳中映出缤纷落花中银发碧瞳的少年如电影画面般色彩绚丽。

“欢迎回来。”

斯雷因低下头笑了。他怎么就这么相信自己会回来啊。而他偏偏还一点都没有信错。

他想起在公交车上见到的那两个女孩，单纯天真得对明天一无所知，却还是定下了再见的约定。自己又有什么理由不去相信这份将他们紧紧牵连的羁绊，不去相信伊奈帆那足以引发奇迹的智商和执着。

“……我回来了。”

为了此时，也是为了未知的将来的某一天，重逢的那一天。


	24. Chapter 24

Recall 15

——————

We will be together, happily ever after.

——————

薇瑟的穿梭机稳稳地停在了停机坪上。

依照女王的命令，她最亲近的侍女埃德尔丽泽亲自将伊奈帆引到皇宫会客室，为他打开门。艾瑟依拉姆听见声音回过头来，笑着朝他招了招手。

“总算等到你来了，伊奈帆先生。”她给伊奈帆倒上红茶，“坐吧。”

“斯雷因不是比我先过来吗？”伊奈帆依言在她面前坐下。

“哈库莱特说他在医院。”艾瑟依拉姆把红茶杯端到伊奈帆手边，在伊奈帆皱起眉头来之前接着说道：“别担心，他没事。哈库莱特告诉我说斯雷因要去抽个血留下来做什么的样本。”

“原来是这样。”伊奈帆勾起唇角，这才端起茶杯呷了一口，“他还记着呢。”

“是什么？”

兹事体大，伊奈帆稍稍犹豫了一下，尽管会客室里除了他只有艾瑟依拉姆和埃德尔丽泽，他也没有马上回答。

然而他毕竟是信任艾瑟依拉姆的。

“你知道……他有Aldnoah的启动权这件事吗？和你几乎是同样的权限。”

不出所料地艾瑟依拉姆惊讶地睁大了眼，不过很快她就反应过来了，抬起手制止住差点就惊呼出声的埃德尔丽泽。

“这样吗……是因为特洛耶特博士吧。”她轻声叹道，“不过这也无所谓了。”

如果是别人，也许会凭借着足以动摇国本的血统来威胁她伤害她。但是是斯雷因，所以没有关系。艾瑟依拉姆不由得看向自己的双手。柔软洁白如羊脂玉一般的纤纤十指，不管怎么看都纯洁无瑕。因为是斯雷因，他一直支持着自己那几乎是异想天开的梦想，她才有勇气在这条艰难的道路上一直走下去，她才得以避免手染血污，所以她是绝对相信他的。

伊奈帆看向艾瑟依拉姆的目光温柔中带着无法忽视的清冷：“斯雷因只要没有孩子的话就不会对你造成任何威胁。”

“……我还没想到那么多。”

艾瑟依拉姆喃喃道，只觉得心脏好像被冰块猛地贴了上去一个激灵。可是有了当年为了Aldnoah而爆发内战的前车之鉴，作为女王的自己怎么可能不会条件反射地想到这一点。

伊奈帆意识到这话对艾瑟依拉姆来说有些尖锐，于是放缓了语气试图挽回有些冷的场面：“女王陛下有意图让您这位亲信的臣子娶哪位贵族小姐以巩固势力吗？”

“怎么可能！我怎么可能明知道你和他的关系还让他去联姻什么的！”

艾瑟依拉姆被激得笑了出来。伊奈帆微微扬起唇角。

“那就是了。”

“哎呀，我都忘了。”艾瑟依拉姆忽然一拍手，祖母绿般的眼眸亮起来，“我已经想好了，薇瑟驻地球的大使的人选，就是斯雷因了。”

伊奈帆吃了一惊，而艾瑟依拉姆仍然笑意盎然充满期待地看着伊奈帆：“使馆的位置的话，如果可以的话我想设在新芦原。毕竟是我第一次到地球的时候参加游行的地方呢，是很有意义的地点。你觉得怎么样？”

“那可是你当年被袭击的地点啊。” 

“唔——那是另一种纪念意义。战争开始的地方，也是和平开始的地方啊。”

艾瑟依拉姆说得认真，一板一眼，然而眼中满溢出来的温柔光芒还是让她那一点可爱又体贴的小心思展露无遗。伊奈帆很想无可奈何，但是满心的感动让他没法无奈。

“……谢谢你，瑟拉姆小姐。”

“没什么。这也是我的愿望啊。”艾瑟依拉姆唇角扬起，然后转过头去，期待地看着窗外漆黑而明亮的天空——在薇瑟生活了这么多年，她自有从如墨天色中分辨昼夜的眼力。

“明天，会是个好天气呢。”

伊奈帆顺着她的视线看出去，那银河星辰让他不由自主想起了那双天青色眼瞳中的光辉——如同倒映入眼的光。他对着玻璃中映出的正推门进来的斯雷因微微一笑，回过头去。

正如艾瑟依拉姆所说，第二天天色极好。正是个适合举行重要典礼的日子。

乐队奏响庄重而欢乐的乐曲。薇瑟女王和地球联合的代表登台，侍从捧上协定书，郑重地放在桌上。一切仿佛是女王十五岁那年出访地球时那样，人群欢动，地球的记者被拦在外头，举着话筒对着摄像机喊叫，努力想要盖过人群的嘈杂声音。

“……经过多年的战争，地球和薇瑟终于走到了建交合作的日子。现在女王陛下已经出现，她身边的是她的亲信，出身地球的特洛耶特子爵；地球方面的代表除了联合政府的轮值主席和政府官员，还有据说是女王私人的朋友的地球少年，界塚伊奈帆君。那么，我们马上就要见证一个历史性的时刻……”

在一片闪光灯中地球联合轮值主席礼貌地执起艾瑟依拉姆的手按着薇瑟的礼节行了个吻手礼，向女王示意请坐。艾瑟依拉姆回以微笑。她朝伊奈帆笑一笑，又回头看了看身侧的斯雷因，斯雷因温柔地笑笑，替她拉开椅子。在坐下之前艾瑟依拉姆忍不住抬头看向天空。天空如墨色绸缎肆意铺展开来，色泽浓郁深邃，是仿佛要把所有人的眼睛都深深地吸进去一般的墨色。点缀其上的一颗格外明亮的星星辐射出的热量甚至能够亲身感觉到——是太阳啊。沐浴在太阳的光辉下，那暖意几乎让人想到地球，想到两颗星球的人同样享受着的来自宇宙的恩惠。

那么多伤痛总会过去总会愈合，那么多努力总会得到应有的回报。她终于等到了和平共处的曙光。

“呀啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“砰！”

台下突然传来一声尖叫，然后紧接着是一声枪响。在刹那间的死寂后整个会场如同烧得滚烫的油锅里被泼进了一瓢冰水炸了开来。

鲜血飞溅在伊奈帆面前。时间仿佛停滞了一般，空中的血液如一道绝美的红绸，划出优美的抛物线——上升——下降——坠落——落在地面上绽成凄美的花。

他机械的转过头去。

斯雷因已经严严实实地挡住了艾瑟依拉姆，将她娇小的身躯揽在怀中。鲜血很快浸透了他的衣服，从被枪打中的洞里汨汨流出，如同永远不会干涸的泉。他的身体微微颤抖，双臂却依旧紧紧抱住她。他因为失血过多双膝微软，艾瑟依拉姆却感觉他只有一瞬间不可控制的松懈，然后就稳住了脚步——尽管此时他只能靠在她身上，却仍旧站在她身前将她挡着。她惊慌地抬眸，温柔而虚弱的声音从头顶传来：

“公主殿下……您没事就好……”

蓦然有泪水从眼眶中涌出。除了斯雷因的话语她听不见任何声音。她僵硬地伸出手去抱住斯雷因的后背，去摸索那个伤口，粘稠温热的血液从她的指缝中不停息地涌出。她颓然地跪倒在地，斯雷因的身体已经完全脱力，随着她跪倒在地的身躯倒地。艾瑟依拉姆什么都做不了，只能绝望地抱住怀中少年的身体，看着他渐渐变得浑浊的眼眸。

“卫队！”负责场内安全的安德烈吼道，往台上冲过去。会场中的薇瑟警卫拔出枪来对着行刺者连开几枪。会场里已经是一片哗然。警卫推开惊慌地四散奔逃的人群冲进去，抓住了中间仅存的举着枪的行刺者。

“火星人杀害了我的家人！侵略了我们的星球！怎么能轻易地就放过他们！”那个地球人捂着被击中的伤口嘶吼，已经有薇瑟的士兵夺过他手里的枪将他按倒在地，然而他还是没有停下声嘶力竭的控诉：“要毁掉薇瑟帝国！杀死唯一的继承人！没有了Aldnoah的火星什么都不是！”

艾瑟依拉姆的眼中第一次出现了冰冷的光芒。她抱紧怀中已经合上双眼的人，泪水如同断线珍珠一般，毫无知觉地从面颊上滚落。被鲜血染红的白色长裙已经开始渐渐变成褐色，如同一朵枯死的花。会场里到处是哭喊声，涌进来的士兵不由分说地扣住了所有地球人。地球联合的代表们尚算冷静，配合地举起双手站起来。脚步声如雷声轰鸣，涌上主席台的士兵将女王团团围住，将斯雷因的身影完全掩住——

伊奈帆无意识间就推开了面前的薇瑟士兵往艾瑟依拉姆那个方向扑过去。绷紧了神经如惊弓之鸟的薇瑟士兵根本不容伊奈帆靠近女王，第一个将他拉住的薇瑟士兵被他甩脱，第二个薇瑟士兵反剪他的胳膊往他后膝一踹将他按倒，伊奈帆挣扎着试图站起来接着往那边冲，第三个薇瑟士兵直接将枪口顶在了伊奈帆的额头上。冰冷的枪管和枪油的味道让他的意识清醒过来。

再也看不见了。就连艾瑟依拉姆繁复华丽的礼服裙裾都已经被密密麻麻的士兵挡在了视线所不能及之处。伊奈帆过激的行动引起了薇瑟士兵的注意，他们粗暴地拉起这个无论如何都想要接近女王的地球人，将他拖了出去。

再也见不到了。再也触碰不到了。

在女王的直接命令下界塚伊奈帆很快就被释放了。去接他的人是哈库莱特。

“是吗。”他低低说道。除此之外他就没有说什么了。没有问发生了什么，没有问要去哪里。他很快就见到了艾瑟依拉姆。暗杀事件的性质能有多恶劣全看薇瑟这边的态度。调查审问行刺者的身份，释放无关人员，派出代表和联合政府的代表交涉，重新确定建交事宜，她刚刚处理完手头所有紧急的事情，换过了身上那条已经完全被血染透的裙子，金色的长发尽数梳起盘成一个朴素的发髻，缀着一朵毫无生气的黑色绢花。她神情呆滞地坐着，双目涣散地看着前方。伊奈帆走到她身边坐下。

“……对不起……”她喃喃道。

“没关系。”

“……我什么都做不到……我……”

“人并不是万能的。”

艾瑟依拉姆放在膝上的双手紧紧抓住黑色的裙子，被侍女熨得平整的裙摆在她指尖被揉出无数褶皱，关节泛出不自然的白色。伊奈帆冰冷的手放在她手背上，安慰地握住她的手。艾瑟依拉姆咬住牙，死死睁着双眼盯着自己的双手，视线不受控制地模糊起来——

“陛下，各位大人已经照您吩咐入宫，正在殿内等候。”

听到侍从的通传她霍然起身，耳垂上挂着的两颗珍珠剧烈地摇晃起来。伊奈帆看见她摇摇欲坠的背影想要说些什么，然而她已经跌跌撞撞向前走去。在她离开房间后侍从礼数周全地关上了房门，房内只剩下伊奈帆一个人坐着。

手背上是渐渐变得冰凉的，艾瑟依拉姆的泪水。

伊奈帆忽然意识到艾瑟依拉姆想要说的并不是建交的事情。

然后这个事实才真正挤进了他的脑海。穿过紧闭的门扉，穿过抵抗的门扉，穿过拒绝的门扉，将他刚才推理出来的内容死死刻在大脑中，一笔一划，字字如血。

斯雷因·特洛耶特已经死了。

在他看到哈库莱特没有随侍在斯雷因身边的时候伊奈帆就已经猜到了这一点。然而他还是固执地拒绝接受这个结论。斯雷因可能还在病房里被抢救。斯雷因可能强撑着在主持对暗杀者的调查。斯雷因可能守在瑟拉姆身边安抚她的情绪，支持着她去处理好这次国际纠纷……能够想到的事情一个比一个不靠谱，但是他却宁肯这么相信。

他要怎么办呢。

他茫然失措地坐着，大脑的运作开始停滞，眼中的一切渐渐变得无法识别，意识脱离现实漂浮着。世界缓慢地旋转起来。非常奇妙地他觉得心一点也不疼，胸口不觉得空空荡荡也不觉得沉重。他觉得他已经丧失了一切感官。艾瑟依拉姆尚且能够落泪，尚且可以悲伤得不能自已，尚且能够强颜振作。伊奈帆多希望自己也能做到这些，然而泪腺却是干涸的。他甚至感觉不到自己的悲伤——

大概是心已经死了吧。不会继续跳动的心脏，也已经不再需要呼吸。这样的一颗心脏，怎么会有感觉呢。

他要怎么办呢。

放在身侧的手指因为不受控制的神经猛的抽动一下，将他惊醒。这只有活着的人才会有的反应提醒了伊奈帆，他毕竟还活着，他没有死。

真可笑。他为什么还要活着。

他为什么还活着。

——End of Recall：from the other side of the world 


	25. Chapter 25

Back to Reality

——————

This is the world that you create. This is the world that you cherish.

And there IS nothing as a replacement.

——————

雪城回到地球的时候已经是相当冷的季节了。下飞机的时候一阵大风吹来，把她的头发吹得乱七八糟。她呆呆地顶着一头凌乱的长发走下舷梯，搭上机场摆渡车，在接机口见到了日向。

“瘦了，人也有点傻傻的。头发一团糟。”日向捏捏她的脸评论道，帮她拿过箱子，在她撞上扶梯把手之前把她拉到一边，“怎么了？”

雪城抓住日向的袖子，忽然有了一点现实感，这才把之前的对话从脑海里扔出去。

“那个，女王陛下之前说的事情。让我陪一陪界塚老师什么的……是指特洛耶特子爵的事情吗？”

在离开薇瑟的时候艾瑟依拉姆抽空去送了一送雪城，让她大是受宠若惊。艾瑟依拉姆只是微微一笑说“不能怠慢救命恩人”，送雪城到安检口的时候，雪城终于忍不住问了。

闻言艾瑟依拉姆露出惊讶的神情。

“……你知道了？”

“呃……怎么说呢……”雪城心虚地抬头看天，不敢把埃德尔丽泽给她讲了不少故事的事情给招出来，“之前大概就知道老师一直一个人的原因，那天去扫墓的时候看到了子爵的名字……特洛耶特子爵也算是挺有名的……”

艾瑟依拉姆再次打量了雪城一番，那目光让雪城想到，她第一次见到女王的时候女王也是似乎是如此看着她，然而这次更多的是想要探究她外表里裹着的内心的思绪。女王思索了片刻。

“嗯，就是斯雷因的事情。”艾瑟依拉姆似乎也觉得不需要再隐瞒，就直说了，“我知道这样对你来说可能挺奇怪的，但是还是希望你能够帮我这个忙。”

“可以是可以啦……可是我真的能够帮到忙吗？我应该只是个外人吧……”

艾瑟依拉姆那双祖母绿一般的眼瞳一闪。

“……不，也许你才是最接近的人呢。”

雪城的研究进度因为意外的住院而落了下来，不管受了什么嘱托都无暇顾及。然而与此同时她还是禁不住比以前花了更多的时间去关注界塚伊奈帆。界塚老师看着是个面瘫冰山，不过待人一向不算冷淡，可能是因为没有女朋友，平日里几乎是一心扑在研究上的缘故，让人觉得有点闷有点脱离群众。不过作为他的学生，雪城觉得他还是相当关照她和日向的。所里的其他女研究员会抱怨说“界塚君都很少和我们来往”，雪城倒想“哎我们界塚老师和你们一点关系都没有为什么要和你们来往啊”——

虽然过会儿她就会默默扳手指数一数自己和界塚老师的相关性排到第几，然后在发现自己似乎排进前十之后松一口气。她偷偷瞥一眼界塚老师，看他依旧埋头工作并没有注意到自己这边神神经经的行为，这才拍拍胸口继续干活。

她是直觉般的在害怕呀。界塚老师对于自己关注范围内的人自然是好得没话说，但是一旦被排除出去，就只剩下平淡疏离的日常礼仪了。而那个小的可怜的关注范围更是让雪城脊背发凉地感到自己能够挤进来真是奇迹。所以她到现在还是不能够理解为什么雪也好艾瑟依拉姆也好会将莫名的期待放到自己身上。她就算听过埃德尔丽泽的说的故事，也不过是和界塚老师没有多少关系的人。就算她答应了会做点什么，却根本摸不着方向。

这算什么。

“雪~城~”

隔壁办公室的同事来串门，一巴掌用力拍在正埋头画分析图的雪城肩上把她吓了一大跳倒抽一口冷气——肩胛骨上的伤被用力一打还是痛啊。

“痛痛痛痛痛——”

“啊啊啊不好意思。”同事忙给她揉一揉以示歉意。雪城的脸皱成一团，还是大度地摆了摆手。

“没事，还好。找我做什么？”

“你知道最近会上映的那部《泰坦尼克号》不？”

“哈？那不是一部老片子吗？”

“你在火星还真是什么都不知道啊。”同事颇有深意地眨眨眼。虽然艾瑟依拉姆和伊奈帆去墓园时连侍从都没带多少更别说媒体，暗杀事件的风声还是流传了出去，雪城英勇地扑上去救女王的事情迅速占据了各大媒体的头条，甚至还一度把让地火关系民意调查里两国人民的好感值都往上刷了几个百分点，地球女子雪城凉一时间风头无二，几乎要超过当年的不知名战争英雄，“是3D重制啦，最近要上映了。研究所里的福利，打算组团去看。”

“所以呢？”

女同事突然扑了上来两眼亮晶晶看着雪城，那目光里带点谜样的谄媚，看得雪城心里发毛，不由得往后退了退。

“界塚教授不肯去啦——”

“诶？”

“雪城你不是界塚教授特地招的学生么~他应该超喜欢你才对吧~”女同事话锋一转，讨好地挨到雪城背后给她捶捶肩，然后又蹲下来给她捏捏腿，“你去劝劝他让他和大家一起去看电影嘛~进研究所这么些年他除了迎新会以外都不参加集体活动什么的，你知不知道我们都有多怨念啊~”

……当然知道。就算之前不知道现在也知道了。雪城一头黑线。

“所以说啊——虽然不是说希望界塚教授怎么样吧，好歹这么大个福利放在这里总得让我们沾到一点，让我们近距离观察一下亲近一下嘛~”

“想看帅哥的话直接去找他不就好了嘛！”

“不要啦，那都是公事一点都没有意思！”

“要求怎么那么多啊……”

“你要是不去的话，我就告诉大家你打算独占界塚教授！”

……雪城很不想承认她被威胁了。一想到自己被不明不白地招进研究所雪城就觉得自己底气顿时少了七分，再说如果是别人也就算了，偏偏是那个长相在所里排到第二就没有人排第一的界塚伊奈帆。她真的没有胆量去面对全研究所女性堪比刀锋的嫉妒目光。于是在同事的目送下雪城无可奈何又有点胆战心惊地敲了敲界塚伊奈帆的办公室门。

“请进。”熟悉的嗓音依旧淡淡的，让人的心不自觉就平静下来，然而一秒钟后想到自己的任务，雪城的心又狂跳起来，在拧门把手之前就推了门，门撞上门框咚的一声。

——啊你紧张个啥啊！你又不是没去找过界塚老师！

——可是之前都是正大光明地问问题嘛！这次可是要勾搭他去看电影啊！

——又不是你对界塚老师有意思！

雪城还是推开了门。

“呃……老师，我……我问你件事。”

“嗯。你先进来吧，别站在门口。”伊奈帆抬头，并没有因为雪城有些反常的举动而有任何不解的表现。见状雪城反而觉得自己确实傻的厉害，于是深呼吸，鼓起一胸腔的勇气。

——其实伊奈帆确实觉得雪城有些反常的紧张，只不过他那张向来表情浅淡如同掺水过分的脸并没有把他的想法展露出来。况且要是真的这么表现出来，本来就紧张兮兮的雪城搞不好会被自己说的话噎死。

“老师，你去看《泰坦尼克号》么？”

“你是说研究所组织的活动么。”

“嗯嗯。”

“抱歉。我对这个片子不太有兴趣。”伊奈帆简单地回答道。

正打算借着这个机会打退堂鼓的雪城突然感觉到背后一道目光正虎视眈眈。她花了好大力气没在脸上显示出绝望得想哭的表情，挤出一个笑容来。

“……哎呀老师您怎么能这么说呢~《泰坦尼克号》还是很好看的啦呵呵呵呵~”

“只是不合口味而已。”

雪城心里简直泪流成河。老师你以为我会那么蠢觉得您会喜欢这个吗我只是被迫的啊。她只能最后挣扎一下，表示自己已经对研究院全体女同胞仁至义尽了。

“老师偶尔也来参加一下集体活动嘛。太离群了不好吧……”

雪城觉得自己有点自暴自弃，但是除了一个直球过去她实在是想不出可以怎么说了。

她没想到直球效果拔群——虽然不太像是她所期待的效果就是了。伊奈帆少有的露出了思索的表情。

过了两秒。

“雪城你有没有参加过这样的班级聚会？”伊奈帆放下手里一直拿着的笔，直视着雪城那双几可乱真的澄明的碧瞳，“很热闹，但是你想见到的那一个人没有来，所以最后，即使你在聚会上玩得很开心，见到了很多很久不见的同学，你还是会感觉整个聚会并没有什么意思。当时越是快乐，等聚会散了的时候就越是觉得心里空空荡荡，甚至觉得刚才的自己已经不是自己，而真正的自己却不知道在何处。”

雪城顿时明白了。

于是她呆愣在原地。

“所以就是这样。有些事情不和某个特定的人去做的话是没有意义的。”

伊奈帆微微一笑透明如清淡山岚氤氲，似是要安慰有些不安的雪城让她不要在意。雪城能够明白老师这笑的意图，却没有办法回以同样的笑容。她被推开了，被不动声色却又坚决地从界塚老师身边推开了，几乎只要伸出手去就会摸到横亘在面前的冰冷玻璃。但是她无法责怪界塚老师的冷漠绝情。绝对的，无可替代的人，那意味着什么她并不是不知道。为了这样的一个人，界塚伊奈帆无论做出什么来她都能理解能原谅。

“……我知道了。打扰老师了。”

雪城垂下头轻轻说道，转身关上门的时候又想起来一些什么。

老师您知道吗，Rose最后还是嫁给了别人。

界塚伊奈帆看着雪城走的时候在身后关上了的办公室门，面上清淡得仿佛可以被风吹走的浅浅笑意依旧残存。他往椅背上一靠闭上双眼，抬手触碰左眼眼睑下那冰冷的无机质眼瞳。瞳孔的放缩，声音的波形，呼吸的疾缓，激素水平的变化，他太清楚说谎的各种表现，居然也就把自己培养成了睁眼说瞎话的一把好手。倘若如此，那么从那个时候开始，界塚伊奈帆的呼吸就已经是没有意义的，心跳是没有意义的，生存是没有意义的。然而他还是活了下来。为了他的至亲，为了他的青梅竹马，为了在遥远彼星的友人。

为了已经不在这个世界上的那个人，一定会有的愿望。

但是，大概现在活着的界塚伊奈帆，只是个被无法拒绝的“愿望”所束缚的提线木偶吧。

他哪是在对雪城笑。他明明是在笑自己。


	26. Chapter 26

于是在研究所众人都去看电影的那一天留下了几个不想去的人。界塚伊奈帆自然是一个，自从那天怂恿老师失败之后就一直心情不好的雪城也懒得去——再说她也不想见到那些对她出工不出力行为表示抗议的同事们。她从早上开始做试验，忙了一整天，一边鼓捣仪器一边听着别人说笑着准备下班去看电影，间或打个招呼说声再见，然后在日向走过来揉乱自己头发的时候瞪他一眼。

“你晚饭打算吃什么？”

“晚上食堂不开，只能叫外卖啊。”这种虽然基本上没什么事情要做但是一旦开始就要一直做好久还不能离人的试验最头痛。

“吃哪家？”

“你又不吃，管太多了吧。”雪城用力抿了抿唇，“……快去看你的电影。”

“谁说我不吃的。”日向已经把手机连上网，“我懒得去看电影，还不如陪你做试验有意思。这顿我请你的。”

雪城呆呆地看着日向。日向把显示着订餐页面的手机递到雪城面前。

“快点，趁我还没后悔。”

雪城眨了眨眼，碧瞳令人心动地亮了起来。傍晚橘色的阳光透过窗户照进来正照在日向的脸上，日向只觉得脸上烧得滚烫。雪城伸手接过日向的手机，指尖触碰的时候日向忽然庆幸自己没有因为太晒而挪到旁边去。

做完试验的时候时间已经很晚了。两个基本上可谓无所事事只是必须要守着仪器的人又叫了夜宵。因为雪城去洗手间的时候看见导师的办公室灯还亮着，他们就合计着给导师也叫了一份，因为怕凉了不好吃又伤胃，所以雪城就打算先给导师拿过去再回来一起收拾东西。

“界塚老师——”

啊咧，门没锁。雪城推开门，探进头去，一阵冷风激得她一阵激灵差点把手里的夜宵摔在地上。办公室的窗开着，北风把办公桌上的纸张吹散了一地。雪城小心翼翼地绕过白纸把夜宵放在桌上，关上窗户开始替老师收拾东西。才收到一半，就看见沙发上躺着的人。

她无奈地叹一口气。界塚老师就这么睡在这里么，虽说还穿了件薄毛衣，可是窗户还开着啊，暖气都跑出去了。她扫视一圈，很快就看到了导师挂在架子上的大衣，于是把收拾到一半的文档放到一边，然后拿起衣服，站在沙发边低头思索了片刻如何正确地给他盖上。导师的睡颜仍然是一如往常地醒着的时候一样，没有明显的表情却又特别好看。她轻轻抖开衣服给导师盖上，细心地把他的肩盖好，把衣领压在他的下颌下防止风钻进去。不免要靠近他的脸。反正都已经被全研究所的女性们嫉妒了，干脆就利用好这个机会好好近距离观察一下导师的脸然后带着看到帅哥的幸福感回去吧。于是雪城趁着老师睡着好好花痴了半分钟，觉得差不多了，正要站起来继续收拾剩下那一半文档——

“……不要走。”

雪城面色僵硬地看着被抓住的手。她拧过头去，界塚伊奈帆确实仍然睡着，是在说梦话。她难得看见老师的脸上出现这样的表情。微微皱眉。抗拒松手。天哪。雪城觉得有点欲哭无泪。干脆听听看老师会说什么梦话好了，她自暴自弃地想，于是又凑了过去。

“不要走。”伊奈帆在梦中低喃。

没来由地她心一软，双膝轻轻跪到地上。一向在外人眼里冷静自持、无论什么问题都能轻松解决，仿佛无所不能的界塚老师，没想到在睡着之后会是如此——意外地看到了他软弱的一面。那只抓住她的手被毛衣略长的袖子稍稍遮过掌心，露在外面的指尖异常地冰凉，可是却抓得很紧。

艾瑟依拉姆的话不知为什么突然低低地在她脑海里回荡起来——

“……无论如何也想见到最后一面。”

没有见到最后一面就离开了的，最重要的人。因为见不到，所以不能挽留。所以就永远地失去了。所以才想要不顾一切地抓住。所以一旦抓住之后就不会再放手，一旦失去之后连带着整个世界都安静地一同被埋入坟墓——

死寂的世界。荒芜的世界。冰冷的世界。只有他一个人的世界。

她所无法触碰的，结界内部的世界。

“……好。我不走。”

她柔声说道。然而界塚伊奈帆并没有再说什么了。他很快又陷入深深的梦境，蹙着的眉头缓缓舒展开，抓住她的手慢慢放松。雪城谨慎地抽出手来，确认老师没有被她弄醒，然后才继续给他收拾文件。她不敢久留，飞一般收好一地的纸张，悄悄退了出去，掩上办公室的门。

————————————

清晨挣扎着睁开眼的时候脑内一阵剧痛。界塚伊奈帆习惯性地按住眉骨边缘的旧伤——不是那里。但是也算是弄清楚怎么回事了。不管是额头还是摸着额头的手，温度都高得异常。

发高烧了啊。

伊奈帆十五岁那年受重伤的时候一贯在家务上非常笨拙的雪姐奇迹般地掌握了一系列技能，在联合总部从保卫战中喘过气来还没来得及继续开战的那段时间里，几乎是寸步不离他的病床，即使到了又要上战场的时候，她也没有放松过对他的照顾，大有几分“奈君不恢复到开战之前的状态誓不罢休”的感觉。也许是雪姐的努力得到了回报，伊奈帆的身体恢复得很好，本来就不太生病，在那之后甚至连感冒都很少。

久违的高烧，但是还没到烧坏脑子的程度。伊奈帆掀开被子翻身下床，找出温度计和退烧药。他咬着水银温度计给所长发了短信请假，然后给日向和雪城布置工作。至于雪姐，就不要告诉她了。他倒好一杯温水的时候正好五分钟，体温正如预期是应该吃药的温度。拆出药片，一仰脖子就着水吞下去，然后打开冰箱找出退热贴贴在额头上。做完这一系列处置之后他坐在餐桌旁，抬头看着天花板想着早餐也许可以煮一点粥。他站起身来想去再看看冰箱里还有什么，结果失手把桌面上的温度计扫到地上，打碎了。伊奈帆愣愣地看着一地玻璃和水银，花了好几秒才反应过来。

他也有打碎温度计的一天啊。

家里确实在某个角落里收着硫磺粉。小心绕开一地狼藉的时候伊奈帆甚至开始怀疑自己的智商，明明放着安全又快速的红外体温计，到底是出于什么目的才会把水银体温计拿出来的。

伊奈帆不是那种生了病还要逞强的人，但是他还是不得不怀疑去看医生到底有没有作用，总之他觉得如果体温降低了那都是迎面吹来的北风的功劳。回家的路上他经过超市去买了点菜，在药店买了一只温度计和退热贴，推开家门的时候才发现出门之前忘记洗碗了。他放下手里的东西，挽起袖子来洗碗。果然期待家里会冒出一个田螺姑娘帮他洗碗做饭什么的是不实际的想法——倒不如说他脑海中能出现在他家的“田螺姑娘”的人选都只会把家里的状况弄得更加悲惨吧，比如界塚雪，又比如——

虽然不至于造成灾难，但是还是让他来照顾人会比较好吧。

中午的时候雪城打了个电话来问候他，简单说了说早上的情况，然后说她和日向打算来探病。伊奈帆正贴着退热贴躺在沙发上翻看着文献。退热贴柔软的贴在额头上，感觉很好。

「真的啦，你不觉得退热贴的手感很好吗？」

「把手放上去的话退热贴会热的更快，对退烧一点作用都没有。」

伊奈帆意识到自己已经把手指戳到了退热贴上。这种样子要是被两个学生看到了总觉得不好。

“探病就不用了。”

“老师你住哪里？需不需要带点什么来？”雪城是铁了心了，“老师你一个人住，病了肯定有很多不方便嘛，反正我们两个都很有空，别看我这样我其实还是挺会做料理的，还可以给老师你做个饭什么的——”她压低声音：“其实是日向超级想来，就是不好意思而已。老师你就让他来吧。”

略有点意外。

“……好吧。”

挂掉电话之后，伊奈帆意识到没法再接着看文献了。起码要收拾一下。餐桌上还放着碗筷，厨房也没收拾——一旦稍微放松一点，良好的习惯就会全盘崩塌啊。

——但是无论如何都起不来了啊。清早习惯性地拉开窗帘之后，午后的阳光洒进来，这会正好照在他身上，暖洋洋的。虽然还微微发着低烧，但是阳光的温度也恰到好处地，舒适得让人睁不开眼。

细小的尘埃在空中飞舞。

不如稍微午睡一下吧，意识的边缘里有个声音这么说道，极度低柔的声音如同黏度极高的流体，让他慢慢沉溺下去。

啪嗒。平板电脑从垂落地面的手中滑脱，落在地上轻轻一响。

伊奈帆的意识就这么沉入水面之下。

待伊奈帆再度睁开眼睛的时候，已经是暮色四合的时候了。身上已经被盖上了一床薄被。厨房里飘出淡淡的香气。

“啊，界塚老师。”正在收拾餐桌的日向回过头来，“你醒了啊。抱歉，我们擅自就从门口的灯里拿了备用钥匙进来了。”

——雪姐。虽然自家的钥匙给她留了一把，她非要说自己会弄丢所以就藏在家门口了。看来之后再也不能往家里带重要的资料了。

“……没关系。啊，碗筷放在那里我来收拾就好。”

“已经收得差不多了。”

“老师，晚饭是蔬菜粥加鸡汤哦，这样可以吗？鸡汤补充营养超有用的。”

伊奈帆循声看过去，围着围裙的雪城从转过身来。谜样的危机感产生。他霍地站了起来。

“啊，借了老师的围裙穿了一下，没关系……吧？”

伊奈帆根本没管雪城在说什么，站起来就往煤气炉上的锅快步走去。雪城一愣，伊奈帆已经打开了正在煲着鸡汤的砂锅——顿时香气四溢。伊奈帆也愣住了。

“呃，老师你不用担心啦，我在当志愿军的时候跟着一个中国的军官负责准备饭菜，料理的水平还是可以的……”雪城讪讪地说。闻言伊奈帆才意识到自己反应过激，放下心来的瞬间被肾上腺素支撑着的精神一下松懈下来，突然站起来大脑缺氧的反应这才席卷上来，眼前一黑觉得自己往前倒下去。雪城一把扶住他——

“啊啊啊老师倒下了！行成快来帮我一下！”

“来了来了——啊老师又烧起来了！刚才明明都没这么烧的！”

“都叫你先给他换张退热贴再收拾桌子啦！你把他扶到房间去吧我来找退热贴！”

“等一下等一下老师手里还拿着锅盖啊！”

“啊啊啊锅里的粥会糊掉啊！”

……闹腾得挺欢啊。伊奈帆只是暂时大脑供氧不足，还不至于失去意识晕过去，日向已经接替雪城架住了他，从他手里抽出锅盖递给雪城，扶着他往房间走。伊奈帆勉强睁开眼看见雪城利落地把熬着粥的炉火调小，盖好鸡汤，然后从一袋他从来没见过的东西里——大概是雪城他们买来的东西？——翻出一盒退热贴，抽出一张之后将剩余的放进冰箱。两个人都相当有条理，和嘴上慌慌张张喊着的完全不一样嘛。

“好了，我没事的。”伊奈帆感觉缓过来了，就着日向扶着自己的手站稳。雪城跳过来，日向一把撕掉伊奈帆额头上已经变得温热的退热贴，撩起他额前的碎发，让雪城工工整整贴上新的退热贴——话说回来他们两个是怎么回事啊，这个大小的退热贴是儿童用的吧。

“这种事情我自己来就可以了，又不是小孩子了。”

雪城简直就是置若罔闻：“老师你上次吃退烧药是几点？我觉得可能要再吃一次啊。”

“吃过晚饭再说吧。还有晚饭让我来做就好。”

“我都做好了，老师您就不费心了~”

“老师你要不先躺下休息一会儿？”日向问。

“已经睡够了，再睡就头痛了。”伊奈帆拉开餐桌边的椅子坐下，“时间也不早了，你们两个留下来吃晚饭吧。”

帮忙收拾完碗筷之后两个学生碎碎念着“老师请务必保重”“老师有什么事情请务必联系我们”被伊奈帆赶回去了。虽然雪城和日向并不如通常电视剧里出现的情况把他家里弄得一团糟，也确实帮了大忙，但是伊奈帆还是有种莫名的身心俱疲的感觉——大概是真病了吧。简单洗了个澡，擦干头发之后伊奈帆决定还是上床睡觉。

梦境里是大片的亮光。如同十七岁时的每一个午后。

窗帘被一瞬间吹进来的风吹得鼓起，然后在空中舒展开来，划出优美的流体曲线。

那只在十分钟后就会被被打碎的温度计显示着低低的热度。手边的杯子里，清水的液面被风吹得轻轻晃动，反射着明亮的阳光，一闪一闪。

额头被触碰的触感。清浅的温热呼吸扑在稍稍发烫的面颊上。碧色的眼瞳因为高热而闪烁着明亮的水光，倒映着红色的眼瞳。

假如梦境可以在这一刻颠倒为现实。哪怕成为现实之后这个梦境只能停留在这一个瞬间。

那也可以啊。


	27. Chapter 27

夜色如漆黑的墨汁泼满了天空。就连天际线那边都看不到西沉的太阳染红的最后一线天。而已然残缺的月亮还静默地在很遥远的地方并没有升起来。

雪城从末班车上下来，在迎面吹来的寒风中紧了紧衣服，缩成一团。虽然对突然降温已经有了准备，但是好死不死撞上这几天她生理期，就算穿的很厚身上还是觉得阴森森地冷，今天为了跑去取资料还在外面耽误了那么久，现在雪城觉得她还能走得动简直是奇迹。她目送公交车离去，车灯照亮的地面暗下去，然后认命地迈开步子。

脚步有些沉重。平时还觉得公交车站离研究所挺近的，现在她觉得就像在世界的另一端。而且为什么今天路灯会坏掉一大排啊。电线被偷掉了么。雪城在内心默默吐槽着，走进那一片阴影里——

———————————

等界塚伊奈帆终于完成这一部分论文的时候，时钟的指针已经指到了十一点多。他长出一口气，伸个懒腰，关掉电脑。虽然并没有为了写论文而废寝忘食不吃晚饭，但是要是让雪姐知道自己的壮举的话肯定会打死自己，现在就祈祷她今晚没给家里打电话吧。他站起身来，收拾好桌面之后披上外套，关灯，离开办公室。

外面很冷。他踏着一地落叶走出研究所大楼。虽然从气象学上来说早已入冬，不少树木还是依旧坚持挂着一树泛黄的树叶，以至于伊奈帆很长一段时间其实并没有冬天的实感。而突如其来的冷空气让这些黄叶在一夜之间都乖乖地尽数落下——

这些转眼之间就凋零的生命啊。

伊奈帆脑海里忽然冒出这个和他风格完全不同的感慨。脚踩在落叶上咔嚓咔嚓地响，寒风吹在脸上虽然不觉得疼痛，划过面颊的时候却让他觉得他似乎有冰凉的液体沿着风的轨迹流动。他摸摸脸想证实一下刚才吹过去的确实只有风，一阵八级强风夹杂着落叶和尘土迎面吹过来，眼中流出应激性的泪水。伊奈帆低头拭去面颊上冰冷的泪水，再次抬起头来的时候尚有些在灯光下模糊的视野里闯进一个影子。

银色的短发。

明亮柔软如翡翠的眼眸。

简直如出一辙的神情。

突然撞入视线的身影，如同重锤击中界塚伊奈帆的心脏。几乎是本能一般，他将那个身影揽入怀中。

——————————

雪城漫无目的地往前跑着，小腹冰冷的疼痛和酸软的双腿一直拖慢她的步伐，可是她实在不能停下，不然那个抢劫犯可能会追上她。高中时期的锻炼勉强还有一些作用，她凭着直觉往研究所的方向踉踉跄跄地跑过去。

颈后一片冰凉，可是她也顾不得那么多了。她知道自己绝对打不过对方，就算她捡到了对方掉到地上的刀也一样。第一反应是切断被抓住的长发然后逃出来。能够保住包里的资料和自己的贞操就是万幸了。在这个时候她还是忍不住笑自己，居然还会想到这么中二的方法，动画片看多了么。她紧紧抱住装着研究资料的包，没想到她这个动作成功地让抢劫犯以为她身带巨款所以才会被追。她只知道要护住里面的东西，强行按住小腹试图以主动施加的痛处掩盖内里流血的疼。

回到有灯光的地方。坚持跑到研究所门口就可以了。背后是不是有人追过来？她听不见。她只希望自己没有跑错方向——

眼前出现了认识的身影。

——————————

界塚伊奈帆将那个人紧紧抱住。

“……为什么……”

为什么，你会在这里。

你终于回来了啊。

仅仅三个字。从未听过的他微微颤抖的嗓音。那突如其来的拥抱让她透不过气来。身体被紧紧箍住，每根肋骨都受到压迫，被他的手掌扣住的肩胛骨几乎要被捏碎。那是仿佛要被揉碎，被揉进他的身体里一般的巨大力量。那样绝望的拥抱。那样充满希冀的拥抱。

“……界塚……老师？”

那带着些许不确定的陌生称呼如同骤然响起的闹钟，刺耳得很，将界塚伊奈帆一下从梦中拉回了现实。怀中的身体，确实是不熟悉的，女孩子的体型。

“……雪城。”

雪城点点头，“界塚老师。” 

他有些尴尬地松开手。

“……幸好遇到您……”

雪城似乎并没有感觉到他的尴尬。她只是如释重负，双膝一软，被界塚伊奈帆及时扶住。这一次是非常得体的，架住她疲倦的身体。

“怎么了？”

她疲倦地摇摇头：“……可以拜托老师您送我回宿舍楼下吗？”

路灯昏暗的灯光下，那足有九分相似的面容和几乎一模一样的碧色眼眸，还是触动了他的心底。

“……好。”

——————————

界塚君总是面无表情。

面无表情其实是最好的掩饰。无论发生了什么，都可以掩饰住自己内心和别人不一样的想法。

自从高中毕业以来就很少露出表情了。专司他表情解读的雪姐仍未退役，在军队里的事情一大堆；原来的同学朋友在毕业后大多天各一方，即使和他上了同一所大学的青梅竹马的韵子，能够见到他的机会也不多。能够读懂他表情，理解他的想法的人一个个离他而去。身边的人渐渐地被一群不一样的人取代。即使他付出了努力试图让自己得到理解，总有种种障碍阻隔。

避免纷争，避免争吵。只要不知道自己在想什么，也就没有理由被判为意见不合。

——虽然也很难被判为意见相同罢了。

界塚伊奈帆推开实验室的门。

就比如说，他觉得既然他不可能在这里遇到理解他真实意图的人，就宁可让大家觉得他对他可爱的学生雪城君有意思好了。反正等雪城拿到博士学位顺利毕业之后，别人连指责他和学生有不正当关系的理由都没有。

“雪城，你的论文——”

窗外透进来明亮的晨光。

银色的短发，柔软地有一点微卷，在日光下泛着好看的淡淡金色。翡翠色的眼眸，眼角微微上挑。足有九分九相似的外貌。微微牵起的唇角，连弧度都几乎一模一样。

界塚伊奈帆手里的纸张洒了一地。

“——界塚老师，是我，雪城。”

她给他端一杯咖啡，站在一边翻看着他在她的论文上标注的意见：

“……嘛，吓一跳对吧。我也觉得哦。头发剪得太短了，感觉整个人气质都不一样了。早知道那天下手就不该那么狠啊。最后只能剪成这样了。”

她的话语恰到好处。

“……那么长的头发，可惜了。”

他最后只能这么说。雪城倒是很达观地笑笑：“哎呀，那天一时脑子不清楚嘛。留一两年就能留长的。”

界塚伊奈帆不知道该说“这样挺好”还是“那样就好”。对着毫无关系的雪城去缅怀那个人，想念那个人，就算雪城永远都不知道，就算雪城毫无感觉，照样做她的研究，过她的日子，日后嫁人，生子，这样真的好吗？他不知道对于那个已经永远离开他的人，这样对不对。

——甚至自私的说，就算他能够不在意别人的眼光，不管雪城的感受，只考虑自己的感想，他也不知道该如何去面对。一个几乎一模一样的替代品，真的能够填充自己空荡荡的心吗？当他失去这个仅有的替代之后，真的不会感到后悔吗？他害怕失去他，甚至害怕再也见不到这个哪怕并不是他而只是一个极端相似的影子；可是他又清楚地知道那确实只是一个影子罢了。

界塚伊奈帆少有的茫然了。

“……好的老师，我明白了。就只有这些问题吗？我这周内就能改好，需要再拿给你看吗？”

——终究是不一样的。她的目光中并不是那种彻底的柔软。尽管相似，却带着和雪城的气质非常符合的，坚强知性的意志。就算同样是温柔，雪城是女孩子特有的细致体贴，而他所熟悉的，迷恋的，是哪怕让自己受伤，却能够接纳一切的绝对的温柔，让人忍不住心生保护欲，希望他能够永远不受伤害的感觉。

并不是因为雪城和他过分相似而迷茫。而是对他们之间的区别太过于了解以至于几乎不可能混淆除了外貌以外的任何地方，所以才更加清楚地意识到他已经彻底在这个世界上不复存在。而最可怕的莫过于伊奈帆实际上把这一切看得太过清楚太过透彻，连那一丝迷惘都近似是由逻辑推导出来的“自己应该会有的感受”，细想下去自己都觉得站不住脚。如果连雪城都无法动摇他，那么还会有谁？

该怎么面对雪城凉，界塚伊奈帆其实再清楚不过了。

“你要是愿意再继续改的话也无妨啊。”

“诶——为什么突然觉得永远都没办法毕业了啊——”

“我之前就说过了，你的思路非常好。”界塚伊奈帆少有的露出赞许的微笑——大概就只有雪城能够经常看到了吧，连日向都很少见到呢，“着急毕业的话这种程度也可以了，不过我还是希望你这篇文章能够发到《Aldnoah》上。”

“——啊啊啊啊？！”雪城大吃一惊，不会吧！那可是大名响彻学科内外的顶尖杂志啊！能在上面发文章的都是领域内顶级的学者，比如说面前这位……虽然说是破不了界塚老师23岁就在上面发表论文的记录，但是她确实还很嫩啊！

“不过这样的话毕业论文是要重新写一篇的样子吧，你要是觉得麻烦的话……”

“啊啊啊老师我马上去改！”

——本质上来说，要是先就这样毕业，他也会建议她继续在这个方向上深入往下做，不过对女孩子来说先毕业可能是比较好的选择。界塚伊奈帆只是单纯觉得她的论文写得挺好可以发到好的平台上，不要单纯做一个毕业论文而已。没有注意到这一点、却还是愿意晚一点毕业的雪城，确实是个好苗子。界塚伊奈帆微微扬起唇角。


	28. Chapter 28

“啊？”

“伊奈帆你不要让我重复好不好。”韵子没好气地说，“莱艾要结婚了，让我们去薇瑟参加婚礼。”

战后，莱艾·阿里亚修曾经声称“再也不要和薇瑟扯上关系”，拒绝了艾瑟依拉姆邀请她回薇瑟的请求。然而谁能想到，最后一直说着“火星人都是敌人”的她还是嫁给了一个火星人。男方的父母希望能在薇瑟举行婚礼。莱艾同意了。考虑到星际航行的时间，她提前许久发出了请帖，把在地球的友人都请到薇瑟去参加婚礼。请帖没寄到，韵子倒是先接到了星际电话，在给伊奈帆的电话里她非常不讲逻辑地说“你之前既然去了薇瑟为什么这次不去啊”，死缠烂打地闹着伊奈帆不放。

“我才从薇瑟回来没多久，又去一次？”

“你怎么不说你今天早上才吃过早饭，中午就不吃了？”

“一去的话我可要旷工足足一个月了啊，我哪来那么长的带薪假期。”

“你上回不也是旷工一个‘多’月。反正界塚教授你现在功成名就工资高，少领一个月薪水又不会死。再说你又不是你带的那群博士生，赶着要做出点研究成果赶快毕业，你的话耽误一两个月对研究的进展一点问题都不会有吧。”

“……”

进了政府部门工作之后韵子真是越来越伶牙俐齿了。

韵子所说的“赶着毕业”的两位博士生表示……他们不急。

日向做着自己的课题，同时兼顾着军方的保密项目，早就做好了一时半会没法毕业的心理准备。对待研究一向认真并且在奇怪的地方会倔起来的日向表示“做不出高质量的课题成果我就是不毕业你拿我没办法”；至于雪城，光顾着沉浸在界塚老师悉心指导她修改论文的温情中不能自拔，基本上没意识到自己熬得太久的话可能会嫁不出去的惨痛后果。

经过惨绝人寰的修改之后她的第一次投稿就成功了——毕竟界塚老师再怎么好说话，对于自家学生的论文都不可能放松。自己身经百战，对学生也认真负责，雪城觉得就算修改再怎么痛苦、补做实验再怎么心酸，就算是哭着也是感动得哭啊。当她拿到新一期《Aldnoah》看到自己的文章被登在上面的时候简直喜极而泣，抱着杂志在办公室里转圈圈，连围观的日向都看得头晕别说自己，在晕头转向地撞上办公桌的时候被日向一把抱住，脑袋险险被日向的手隔开没撞到电脑显示器的尖角上。

“至于吗你。”他半没好气半是觉得好笑，用力把雪城的身体扶正，按住她的肩膀怕她再傻傻地摔了，“又不是第一次发论文。”

“可是，可是！”雪城晕晕乎乎地满是幸福感地说，“那可是《Aldnoah》诶！啊——我不会是在做梦吧~~~行成你快掐我一把！”

雪城扑上来抱住日向，日向忙接住这个软绵绵的冲击。雪城抬起头来的时候碧色的眼瞳亮晶晶地看着他，日向忍不出伸手掐了一把她嫩嫩的脸蛋，手感超好。

雪城的论文收到了很好的回响。尽管不是第一作者，界塚伊奈帆也收到了不少询问详情的邮件。雪城提出的只是一个简单的初始构想，架构完整，有数据的支撑，但是内容却是颇令人玩味的具有突破性。虽然逐一回复邮件是一件繁琐的事情，伊奈帆倒觉得挺愉快的。大概这就是当老师的感觉吧。

伊奈帆回到家打开信箱的时候看到了莱艾的请帖无比明显地躺在里面，除了公式化的内容以外，莱艾还另外在下面加了一句“请界塚少尉务必赏脸大驾光临”，伊奈帆简直能够想象写下这句话的时候莱艾脸上那高深莫测的微笑。

好吧，逃不过了。

莱艾的婚礼定在薇瑟首都的一个小礼堂里。礼堂周围是难得一见的茵茵草地，嫩绿嫩绿的颜色娇艳欲滴让人一见倾心，一下子让充满薇瑟工业时期风格的礼堂变得温馨起来。据说就因为这一片草地，选择这里举行婚礼的新人就比别处多。莱艾倒不太在乎这些，但是她的丈夫认为“自己娶了一个看遍地球风光的妻子，绝不能让她的婚礼太寒碜”，所以决定了这个地方。

婚礼的规模不大，莱艾请到的友人有限，来的主要是男方的亲友，热闹的程度恰好能让人觉得温馨。当证婚人宣布他们成为夫妻之后，韵子一边鼓掌一边意义不明地开始哭，招来无数人的侧目，直到她热泪盈眶地扑上去话都说不利索了还要祝福他们百年好合，不明觉里的其他宾客还以为是莱艾抢了她的未婚夫。妮娜笑着走过去拉开不知道为什么就感动得不得了的韵子，给了莱艾一个拥抱。而伊奈帆则是无可奈何地避开笑闹着的女孩子们，打算晚点再单独送上他的祝福。

“好久不见了呢，界塚少尉。”

身着婚纱的莱艾提着裙角，挤出那个明明应该以新娘为中心的人群，步履轻盈地朝伊奈帆走过来。艾瑟依拉姆治下的薇瑟比起过去，在生活物资上已经有了很大的丰富，但是婚纱这样的东西仍然属于极度的奢侈品。莱艾的丈夫不是有钱人，本来莱艾也没打算穿婚纱，只是巧就巧在妮娜是个服装设计师，闻言自己做了一套婚纱带上火星，作为莱艾最不经用的结婚礼物送给了她。

“现在已经不是少尉了。”伊奈帆微微笑了，“恭喜。你今天很漂亮。”

妮娜不愧是莱艾的至交好友，即使不是亲自量的尺寸，婚纱的每一条曲线都完美地契合莱艾那“从不节食也依然苗条”的姣好身段。抹胸的设计露出她纤细的双肩，裙摆轻盈飘逸，一如她往日衣着清凉的风格又带着几分清纯。莱艾的一头过肩红发在雪白头纱的衬托下越发像一团热烈的火焰，正如她表面冷淡实则可说暴烈如火的脾气。然而在大喜的日子，自然是喜悦的心情更多些。伊奈帆印象中的莱艾总是冷着脸对己对人说着不知所谓的辛辣言辞，丧父的痛苦如同一朵永远飘不走的乌云笼罩在她头顶。伊奈帆从来没有见过莱艾笑得如此明朗，不由得唇角微扬。

“真没想到你会来。”莱艾说着，自然而然地挑眉看向伊奈帆，“上次联系你的时候你还是一副敷衍的态度。真是意外呢。”

“我也很意外，毕竟只有我的请帖上被写了那句话呢。”

“那是因为我丈夫想看看当初那个闯进女浴室里把只裹着一条浴巾的我按倒的男人到底是谁啊。”

虽然描述没有任何错误但是意义完全不同啊。伊奈帆的左眼发出轻微的吱呀声。

“是说谎吧。”他微微笑。

“开玩笑而已。”莱艾回以一笑，“不过——不是左眼看出来的吧。”

“不是，是直觉。”伊奈帆承认了，“莱艾说谎的时候，用左眼是一点都看不出来的。”

“有长进了呢。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“只不过还是个笨蛋。”

莱艾理了理头纱，看向热闹的婚礼会场。虽然仪式并不宏大，但是光是韵子她们那几个姑娘就已经够欢乐了，妮娜还很快就和自己的岳父岳母混熟了。莱艾忍不住牵起唇角，笑意柔和。

“我从来都没有想过当初说着‘火星人都是敌人’的莱艾会嫁到薇瑟。”

“世事难料。”莱艾坦率地笑笑，“或者说造化弄人吧。一旦认定那个人是对的了，就管不上他到底是不是火星人了，也不会想要另寻他人了。要是这份感情能轻易移植到别人身上的话，那也真是太可笑的一份感情了。”

她看向伊奈帆的眼中忽然带上了几分怜悯和理解，流露出伊奈帆从来未曾从她眼中看到过的温柔。

“还是一个人？”

“嗯。”

“没有问题吗？”

“嗯。”

“既然你这么说的话，那就这样吧。”

莱艾轻轻拍了拍伊奈帆的肩膀。这时她的丈夫——看上去非常普通却又很温和的一个男人——走了过来。

“莱艾，这位是……”他向伊奈帆点点头。

“地球上的朋友。当年闯进女浴室把我按倒在地那个。”莱艾带着一点坏笑回答道。

她的丈夫忍俊不禁，显然是知道事情的前因后果的。伊奈帆主动伸出手，“幸会，界塚伊奈帆。”

“你好。”握手之后他回头对莱艾说：“有一位小姐来找你，宾客名单上似乎没有她，但是她说你知道她是谁的。”

——女王陛下微服出访来了吧。莱艾和伊奈帆交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。莱艾挽起丈夫的胳膊，难得展露出了温柔恬静的笑容，娇小的头颅轻轻靠在丈夫的手臂上：“我知道了，走吧。”

“莱艾——”妮娜一眼瞥见莱艾要走，隔着人群就喊，“我就说忘了什么，你的捧花呢？”

未婚姑娘们的目光立时都转了过来。莱艾无奈地对天翻白眼，把手里的捧花塞进伊奈帆怀里。

“真是的。你帮我扔吧。”

“你才是新娘吧。”

“太麻烦了。她们抢不到捧花说不定还要说我偏心不给她呢。”

不愧是莱艾，就算是再好的朋友，抹黑她们的时候依旧是一点都不留情。伊奈帆无奈地举起捧花，朝着一群女孩子中间——最好是韵子那个方向——扔过去。姑娘们欢快地朝着伊奈帆扔过去的方向涌过去，笑闹作一团。

“伊奈帆。”

“什么？”伊奈帆正看着韵子是不是抢到了捧花。

“新娘是我。”

“嗯。”

“而我把捧花给了你。”

莱艾挽着丈夫的手，嫣然一笑，转过身去。

伊奈帆忽然意识到莱艾说的不是她让他扔捧花这件事。

——我所能给予的只有祝福，尽管这样的祝福也许并不有效就是了。莱艾想道。


	29. Chapter 29

“在地球上早已被历史淘汰的封建制度之所以能够在薇瑟帝国得以维持近40年，根本原因在于生产资料的垄断。薇瑟帝国建立的基础是超古代文明的遗产Aldnoah技术。而Aldnoah必须要由皇族或被皇族授予权力的骑士启动的特点，使得这一先进技术具有了天然垄断的性质。”

——《薇瑟史》，2030年9月版

“21世纪初，任谁都不会想到行星际关系在短短的三年中会有如此跌宕起伏的变化。在历史的进程中，巨大的变革无不是在十数年甚至数十年的交涉后才能取得突破性的成就。然而在薇瑟女王艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚的努力下，冷战多年、期间多次爆发大规模战争的两颗行星在第二次行星间战争（薇瑟称“公主战争’）后仅一年就建立了外交关系，并建立了多项重要的合作关系。这是几乎不可想象的。”

——《历史突变：少女与行星》

“作为对地球人怀有强烈敌意的基尔泽利亚陛下的女儿，她并没有继承父亲的观念。相反，艾瑟依拉姆女王对于地球怀有真挚的喜爱之情。她曾多次出于亲善目的出访地球。（尽管非常讽刺的是，她第一次出访即遭到了来自薇瑟的暗杀，并且因此引发了第二次行星间战争。）在她在位期间，她改变了薇瑟与地球之前长期的敌视状态。她本人则有相当数量的地球友人（包括著名的Aldnoah研究者界塚伊奈帆），关系非常亲密；薇瑟帝国第一位出身地球的骑士斯雷因·特洛耶特卿正是她早年的侍从，受到当年的公主多方照顾……”

“艾瑟依拉姆女王登基的时候仅有十六岁，然而在那个时候女王就已经表现出了她过人的坚毅……在日常中艾瑟依拉姆女王可谓温柔婉约，平易近人。在国政方面，年轻的女王也能够很好地接受贵族与臣子的意见。但是对于女王认定的重要事件，即使是身边陪伴多年的贴身侍女或是最受信赖的骑士都无法改变她的意志。……她一生致力于推行Aldnoah技术的民用化，推进政治体制改革，甚至几乎到了要动用女王的绝对命令来强迫极力反对的薇瑟贵族的地步……”

——《百合与剑：艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚传》

“……简直不可理喻！鉴于十余年前轨道骑士中竟有人暗杀陛下、甚至意图推翻帝国统治的过去，若是女王因此对于贵族心存怀疑，我等也无话可说。此乃轨道骑士无法洗刷之耻辱，若陛下有意以此惩戒我等，我等理应受之。然而此番陛下的意图实在是令我等无法接受。女王陛下理应以自己为重，绝不可轻率地做出这样的决定，折堕皇族颜面！请卿尽力劝服陛下，务必使其回心转意！”

——一位薇瑟贵族致安德烈·库鲁特欧伯爵的信件

——————————————

“薇瑟帝国即将迈入新的时代。”

这是艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚在元旦发表的电视演讲里，最重要的一句话。她说完这句话之后，一贯端淑的微笑看上去有些意味深长。当然，起初所有的人都觉得这不过只是女王的又一句套话罢了。正在薇瑟官方媒体正在绞尽脑汁堆砌文字想要将女王的话分析出令人欢欣鼓舞的深层含义的时候，他们收到了另外一条重磅消息，将女王的这句话清清楚楚地解释了出来。

科学家发现了Aldnoah的无血缘授权启动法。

官方并没有说明做出这惊世成果的科学家是谁，但是宣布说这位名为S.K.的作者将其所有权献给了艾瑟依拉姆女王陛下。女王陛下随即发表声明，将在薇瑟全方面开放Aldnoah的使用。

“……薇瑟皇室的职责在于引导薇瑟子民获得幸福的生活……因此我相信，当全体薇瑟子民都获得了Aldnoah的使用权之后，也就获得了相应的、自行创造属于自己的幸福的能力。我衷心祝福薇瑟的子民。”

罕见的，在短短的一周内女王的第二次讲话，扔下了一枚重磅炸弹。她直视着镜头，直视着镜头那端所有看着她的人民，目光凛然而郑重，毫无动摇。

看到电视转播的雪城手里的筷子啪嗒一声落到桌上。她呆呆地看着电视，日向无可奈何地起身去给她重新拿了一双筷子。

“……Aldnoah技术的全面开放肯定会对薇瑟现有的政治制度造成巨大冲击……”

电视上的一位薇瑟问题专家正在回答主持人的提问。不过对于研究所的大部分人来说，更加关注的显然是薇瑟方面怎么就突然做出了如此具有突破性的研究成果。明知道自己导师在研究同样问题的雪城更是觉得闷闷不乐——她总觉得要是有人能做出来的话那必须得是自己导师才是啊。

而且——那个专家说的话微妙地残留在耳中难以收拾，在她脑中盘旋着——艾瑟依拉姆的做法显然对她的立场非常不利。以启动Aldnoah的能力作为皇室统治根基的薇瑟帝国，在全民均能使用Aldnoah之后显然会产生巨大动荡。从声明里看，这份资料是由不知名的途径交给女王的，她大可以扣下这份资料。

“……女王疯了吧……”雪城喃喃道。

“薇瑟皇室方面坚称女王精神稳定。”日向把筷子递给她。

“原来还有其他人怀疑女王的精神状况啊。不然皇室为什么会发表这样的声明！”

日向白她一眼，看她仍然是一副“天哪世界坏掉了啦”的表情，叹了口气。

“你是不是太小看女王了啊。”

雪城呆呆地看着他。

“十年前她平定薇瑟帝国内部的叛乱的时候可是只有十六岁，现在好歹已经二十六了吧，这种事情解决不了还怎么当女王啊。”

雪城眨了眨眼，不知道为什么心上的大石头就放下来了。

艾瑟依拉姆疲倦地放下手里的文件，揉了揉眼睛。她必须做好被要求削弱皇权的准备，到了必要的时候，退位也是必然的选择，在这之前她起码要为政权的平稳交接打好基础，避免权力也同时要被削减的贵族产生不满。她本以为这件事出来之后最近的生活起居会难过些，但是不知为何身边的侍从们反倒就变得分外恭敬。在她忙着做各方面准备的时候还能够吃到合心意的饭菜，想要的东西都有人摆在手边随手能拿到，算是忙碌生活中的安慰吧。

——难道说自己已经开始习惯这样的生活了，所以一旦想到将来可能再也享受不到这样的待遇，就已经提前怀念了么。艾瑟依拉姆苦笑。埃德尔丽泽轻轻推开门，向她屈膝行礼。

“陛下，库鲁特欧伯爵求见。”

“让他进来吧。”她习惯性理了理长发，恢复端正的坐姿。安德烈·库鲁特欧依旧是平时那副板着面孔的冷肃模样，艾瑟依拉姆甚至都忍不住笑了出来。

“……有什么值得女王陛下这么好笑。”

“我还没怎么呢，你已经比平时要严肃了两倍。要是我真的要退位，你就再也不用笑了吧。”

“若是女王陛下真的退位，我确实是再也笑不出来了。”安德烈冷冷地说，“陛下为了子民，已经不顾反对大规模启动Aldnoah以改造自然环境，发展农业。现在薇瑟政局稳定，子民的温饱也已经得到保障，没有必要再进一步全面开放。这是为了陛下您自己的统治安定。”

“薇瑟的自然环境还没有到我预期的状态，这之后还有其他方面的发展，凭我一个人的力量显然是不够的。”她歪一歪头，笑容优雅而理智，“况且，权力的过分集中会有怎样的后果你我都很清楚。我能保证不会滥用手中的权力，却不能保证未来继承皇位的我的子孙也不会。我绝对不会容忍这样的事情发生，因此有必要斩草除根。”她有些疲倦地往身后柔软的座椅靠背靠过去，“当年的叛乱说明了很多问题，帝国终有一天会走向彻底的改变。我希望起码能够主动一些，这样才能够避免无谓的动乱——”

她面上笑容变得半是苦涩半是自嘲，甚至还有一二分玩笑的意味。

“自己识相退位的话，说不定还能赚点人气，给自己谋个好的退路。”

安德烈单膝跪在她面前，握住她的手，“臣永远是您的退路。”

艾瑟依拉姆勉强笑笑：“说起来我对不起的人其实是你们轨道骑士。为我效忠了那么久，当全民获得Aldnoah的使用权之后你们也保不住优越的地位了吧。”

“女王陛下如今劳心劳力所为何事，轨道骑士们都铭记在心。”安德烈的眼眸明明是浅蓝色，却流露出深沉的感情，“再者，我等若是离开了现有的权力就无法生存，也就不配做您的骑士了。”

艾瑟依拉姆的心一下子就松快了下来，这些日子事情太多，见到一本正经的安德烈，忽然觉得似乎自己还挺轻松的样子。埃德尔丽泽端上茶点。

“那我也是啊。要是这样我就活不下去了，那我也太像个花瓶了吧。”

安德烈抬起头来直视艾瑟依拉姆，似乎想要说些什么，然后又摇了摇头。艾瑟依拉姆有些疑惑。

“怎么了，安德烈？”

“没什么……看来臣是再也没办法劝服您收回成命了。那么，臣自当戮力以赴，永远为陛下倾尽全力。”

艾瑟依拉姆温和地笑：“我知道。你已经做到了。”

回到寝宫的艾瑟依拉姆第一件事就是扑到床上，然后把鞋子蹬掉，抱住柔软的枕头。

“方才总务长说，新一轮的民意调查里陛下您的支持率又上升了。”埃德尔丽泽微微笑道。女王陛下已经少有这么少女的行动了。最近事多，她面上疲倦的神色也更多，难得今天心情不错。

艾瑟依拉姆一翻身爬起来，戳一戳她的脸蛋：“这样的话就不用告诉我了，免得我到时候被赶下台的时候太失落。”

“陛下就不能认为这是自己不会被迫退位的预兆么。”埃德尔丽泽撅起嘴。她到现在还是可爱的娃娃脸，撅起嘴来分外可爱。

“即使支持率高，也有可能是大家赏识我这识时务的行动罢了。”艾瑟依拉姆又倒在床上，懒懒地打了个滚。“我觉得要不是安德烈总是把我的事情放在最前面，我真是恨不得把所有的事情都通通推给他。他实在是太靠得住了啊。”

埃德尔丽泽忽然想起一件事，狡黠地眨眨眼，凑到艾瑟依拉姆面前。

“话说陛下最近都不叫库鲁特欧伯爵作伯爵了呢~”

“不然呢？叫他库鲁特欧的话总让我想起他那位不苟言笑的父亲，他本来就老是板着个脸，要是再这么下去我可真的是会见了他就怕啊。”

她脸上泛起谜样的红晕。埃德尔丽泽挑挑眉。

“您还记得他今天欲言又止的样子吗？”

“嗯。”

“您猜他想说什么？”

“继续劝我不要退位啊。”

“我觉得伯爵可能是差点就忍不住脱口而出要求婚了哦~”

“不要乱讲哦，埃德尔丽泽。”艾瑟依拉姆抱着枕头滚到一边，抬起头来看自己最贴心的侍女。埃德尔丽泽就像当初艾瑟依拉姆还是公主时那样，也蹬掉鞋子爬上艾瑟依拉姆宽阔的大床，非常闺蜜地挨到她永远的公主身边，认认真真看着她说：

“我觉得哦公主殿下，”那是她和斯雷因在私底下会永远对她使用的称呼，“您真的可以考虑嫁给库鲁特欧伯爵哦。”

“……不要乱讲哦。”

“我是说真的。公主殿下，您自己又是怎么想的呢？”

埃德尔丽泽的眼光无比真挚。艾瑟依拉姆下意识垂眸，咬了咬唇瓣。

她自己是怎么想的呢？

雪城正没精打采地敲着代码。她大概敲了十几分钟，然后一推椅子站了起来。

“不干了！一想到界塚老师因为在做保密研究就耽误了自己的研究然后被火星人超过去就各种不爽！那个叫做S.K.的装腔作势的人到底是何方神圣啊！”

虽然毫无道理，雪城还是觉得好像自家的东西被人偷了一样地不爽。假如可以的话她还真想把那个碍事的S.K.涂掉改成I.K.——

咦。她愣了一下。

“雪城你原来这么在意这件事啊。”

界塚伊奈帆的声音突然传来。雪城差点被吓得摔到地上。伊奈帆倒是依旧波澜不惊，从门口走进来，把手里的文件夹放在正在偷笑的日向桌上：“上回你说的那个资料，我帮你要到了。”

“啊，谢谢界塚老师。”日向忙收敛了笑容拿过文件夹。伊奈帆转过头看向仍然一脸惊恐看着自己的雪城。

“不用替我操心，这些都是小事。”

“是……”雪城弱弱地回答了一声。

“你最近的进展呢？”

“原理的话已经差不多了。接下来准备做试验，正在写程序……”

雪城的话再次被打断。

“界塚教授。”门口传来敲门声，隔壁办公室的研究员探进头来，“有人找你。”

“我知道了。”伊奈帆点点头，转身往外走，“你们两个加油啊。”

然后。

界塚伊奈帆整整一周都没有出现在研究所里。


	30. Chapter 30

虽然在研究过程中遇到的各种问题都想办法请别的教授帮忙解决了，雪城还是忍不住担心起来。以往就算是老师要突然出差也会在走之前告诉她和日向一声，这次的不辞而别让她觉得有什么不对劲。电话不通。门牌上写着界塚的办公室门不知道为什么被加上了另一把锁。问不到那天的来访人员的名字。

而更让她心惊的是，某一天她听见别的研究员议论说，界塚老师是被情报厅带走的。

“……除了情报厅谁还有那么大手笔能要求不登记来访啊。”

“……搞不好界塚是因为军方那个保密研究被带走的啊。”

“……意思是说界塚君涉嫌泄密吗！”

日向把盘子放到桌上的时候咔啦一声巨响，旁边的人纷纷侧目，而他好像没看到别人的眼光一样，紧皱眉头坐了下来。雪城依旧是忧郁的戳着碗里的米饭。她知道日向是个什么心情。就算平时一副对界塚老师羡慕嫉妒恨的样子，他其实打心底里尊敬界塚老师这种无论在学术上还是在人格上都无可挑剔的人。说界塚伊奈帆泄密，对他来说简直就是巨大的打击。

“界塚老师是不会泄密的。”日向狠狠地吞下去一口饭，“他——是——拯——救——地——球——联——合——的——人——！要叛国叛球的话早就叛了！还用得着等到今天！”

“……这根本不是界塚老师有没有这么做的问题呀。”雪城愁眉苦脸地小声说，“想要给他扣这个帽子的话，无论老师有没有泄密……”

她说不下去了。两个人相对无言，默默地吃着午饭。

界塚伊奈帆回来的时候也是悄无声息的，好像他就真的是出了一趟差一样平淡无奇。雪城和日向听到消息的时候第一反应就是往老师办公室跑，刚跑到门口就听到里面传出有人说话的声音，只得在门外刹住脚步。

“……这次多亏了韵子酱。奈君你可要好好谢谢人家。”

“……没什么。幸好文科大臣还能说得上话。马克芭雷吉少将还好吗？”

“……你也知道少将那次晋升上层有多不情愿。她还是被人家排挤，我也不敢再为了奈君的事情去麻烦她。这次真的是多亏有你……”

“……我总不能眼睁睁看着他们对伊奈帆为所欲为。”那有些印象的女声几乎是冷笑着说出这句话的，然后叹了口气，“好了，我还有事就先走了。再有什么的话，记得联系我。”

两个在外面偷听的人当即退开两步装作偶然经过的路人。网文韵子推开办公室的门走了出来，步履匆匆地离开了。

“奈君。”

“雪姐。不用说了，我知道你要说什么。”

“就不能离开这里，换个安稳点的工作吗？”雪还是执意道。

“对普通人来说，做科研人员已经够安稳了。不安稳是因为我自己的问题，不管换到哪里，只要他们还有这个心思，我就没法安稳。”

“总有一些是扯不上关系的！”

“雪姐。”伊奈帆淡淡地说，“关系都已经在那里了，没有办法割舍的。就像雪姐不会和我断绝关系一样。”

“那不一样！不要跟我偷换概念！”雪恼怒地说，“我不知道你当初做了什么样的约定，但是不管是他也好，还是女王陛下也好，都不会愿意看到你为了这样的约定遭遇这些事情！”

“这些都是随着约定而来，无法分割的一部分啊。”伊奈帆侧过脸避开姐姐的视线，“瑟拉姆小姐的代价是作为女王的职责，他的代价是他的生命，而我——”

“不要以为我会这么容易心软。”雪冷冷道，声音里却带着些微和话语相反的，心有不忍的颤抖。

“没事的雪姐。”伊奈帆抱住姐姐，安抚地用手扶住她的肩头，“已经完成了。再也没有问题了。”

雪城说不上来她是怎么离开的。没有任何人提到那个尘封已久的名字，她却知道那个人就在故事的中心，和这一切有着不可分割的联系。在日向状似无意提起“界塚老师和别人做的约定”的时候，她除了摇头说“我也不知道”以外别无他法。

她模模糊糊地猜到那个约定可能是些什么，她只是不忍心继续想下去。雪小姐的嗓音沉重而疼痛，她又何尝不是呢？执念，没有尽头的执念；思念，没有止境的思念。起初还能觉得感动，起初也只是觉得感动。然而越是靠近越是明白就越是觉得她踏入了一片深海，如溺水般不能呼吸。不要这样，不要这么对自己。她很想如此呼喊却明白那喊声不会得到回应，她即使知道不会得到回应却还是想要这么呼喊。

她有什么立场呢？

——————

_“那就是了。”伊奈帆微微一笑，“你总不会觉得我们两个会生出孩子来吧。”_

_艾瑟依拉姆忍不住扑哧一笑：“也是呢。”_

_“话说回来，治理国家你也是辛苦了。薇瑟现在发展得很好。”伊奈帆看向艾瑟依拉姆的眼中带了几分关怀，“能够这么顺利地发展到建交，你想必花了很多心思吧。”_

_艾瑟依拉姆无奈地笑一笑：“没办法啊。这还只是第一步呢。”_

_她捧住红茶杯，看着杯子里微微晃动的液面，脸上的笑容渐渐变淡。红茶。买来的也好抢来的也好，以前都是从地球得到的。而她现在喝的是薇瑟第一次种出来的茶叶。如此珍贵的产品，就这么给了她。她以Aldnoah的能源为代价，在全国各范围内大规模启动Aldnoah驱动，强行让无数不可逆的化学反应发生，以地球人所无法想象的奢侈方法大肆产出生命必需品——水，空气，让这片贫瘠的土地缓慢地变得丰饶。_

_“……Aldnoah……它是一切的起源。”_

_“我记得你说过这句话。”_

_“嗯。没有Aldnoah就没有现在的薇瑟，但是薇瑟绝不能以现在的方式依靠Aldnoah，不然的话总有一天会重蹈覆辙的。”艾瑟依拉姆骤然回过神来，不好意思地朝伊奈帆笑笑：“抱歉，不该和你说这些的。”_

_“没什么。毕竟事关两颗星球得之不易的和平，这些事情我也有在考虑。”伊奈帆说得轻描淡写，却并不是随便的，“你凭着对Aldnoah的最高启动权压制住了反叛势力，太勉强了。我不是斯雷因，没那个立场帮你解决国政的问题，跟你聊一聊总是好的吧。”_

_“当女王并不是什么快乐的事情，真不明白皇祖父为什么要这么建国。”艾瑟依拉姆苦笑着说，“有时候我会想，要是没有Aldnoah就没有那么多麻烦事了，但是事到如今薇瑟又离不开它。这是个绕不开的坎。”_

_“皇族血脉中的启动因子是薇瑟能够实现封建制度的天然沃土。”伊奈帆若有所思，“如果能够解决这个问题的话，Aldnoah就只是一项普通的科学技术，也就有能够彻底改革的基础了。”_

_“这能做到吗？”艾瑟依拉姆半开玩笑地说，“不过以伊奈帆先生的头脑，大概是可以的吧。”_

_“嗯。”_

_“诶？”艾瑟依拉姆不料伊奈帆应得这么快。_

_“虽然现在没有十成十的把握，但是可以试一试。”伊奈帆微微一笑，“让Aldnoah的启动脱离血缘和授权的束缚，从而彻底改变薇瑟——如果是你的话，一定能够用和平的方法做到的。”_

_艾瑟依拉姆怔了一怔，只能勉强笑笑。_

_“……这对于地球来说，说不定是一件不利的事情呢。”_

_“我没打算成为拯救地球的人，那太难了。”伊奈帆笑容清浅，深红色的眼瞳里透出凉凉的光，“我只是觉得，这样做的话才有可能让战争不再发生而已。地球和火星之间不存在绝对的力量差，发动战争的代价没有哪一边能够承受。没有人会随随便便就使用这种代价庞大的最终交涉手段。因此，薇瑟只要能够走上自给自足的道路，就没有侵略地球的必要；而为了达到这个目的，Aldnoah驱动的普及是关键——来的时候我听埃德尔丽泽小姐说你为了改造薇瑟的环境，亲自大规模启动Aldnoah驱动，非常辛苦吧。”_

_“……我只不过是反反复复重复那几句话而已。作为女王这都是应该的。”艾瑟依拉姆温柔地看着伊奈帆，试图劝服他：“但是伊奈帆先生……”_

_“我只是想保护斯雷因。”伊奈帆淡淡说道，“保护雪姐，保护瑟拉姆小姐你，保护韵子她们。我不希望他们再上战场。仅此而已。”_

_艾瑟依拉姆咬住下唇。尽管在Deucalion上的时候伊奈帆被舰长和其他乘组人员保护的很好，多次和地球联合上层打交道的她还是能够隐约感觉到上层对伊奈帆不知从何而来的不信任——明明那么依赖伊奈帆机敏过人的大脑，明明她和伊奈帆之间的关系是有利于促成停战的，明明那么需要伊奈帆，明明没有了伊奈帆就不行，却固执地将他当成私通外敌的人加以防备。在此时再清白不过的交情，最后倘若要演变成伊奈帆真正的叛变——_

_她根本不敢想象一旦事发会有什么后果。_

_“没关系的。反正我本来就打算战后继续学业，将来做点研究。”伊奈帆只是浅浅一笑，端起面前的茶杯，深红色的眼瞳闪过一道白色反光艾瑟依拉姆一下子看不清那眼中的意味，“所以没关系的。”_

——————

界塚伊奈帆回到家，关上家门。他走进浴室拧开水龙头，好长一段时间没人使用的热水器迟钝地运作起来。伊奈帆就着还没有彻底热起来的水洗了把脸，看着镜中自己有些憔悴的面容，疲倦地笑了。

情报厅确实是该注意他，不过不是这个方向罢了。军方的研究仅仅在于如何停止Aldnoah驱动，而薇瑟那边关注的，是如何突破生体验证从而达到Aldnoah的广泛民用化。看上去挺相似的，但是实际上还是有着微妙的区别。

界塚伊奈帆并没有把军方委托的研究内容泄露给薇瑟，所以在这个方向上再怎么查也查不出结果。虽然是他带的项目，主导研究的人却是日向。他自然最清楚他们两个走的是不同的理论路线，没有多少相似的地方。伊奈帆自己主攻的方向依然是Aldnoah的去血缘化启动，借着去薇瑟参加莱艾婚礼的机会，将研究成果给了艾瑟依拉姆而已。情报厅会翻他的行李，会检查他的随身物品，但是不会想到界塚伊奈帆会把带着重要资料的储存卡藏在项链里，然后混在妮娜给莱艾设计的婚纱里那一堆给新娘的饰品里。至于现在，那条项链已经到了艾瑟依拉姆手里，地球人再怎么本事通天也拿不到薇瑟女王的私人物品。

要说他里通外星，确实是这样。然而这又如何呢？那是他们之间的约定。况且，伊奈帆并不相信地球和火星的平衡会被这么打破。在Aldnoah的全民化应用成为现实的时候，当年的神迹就会走下神坛成为和核能一样，高精尖却又普世的技术。薇瑟利用Aldnoah改造环境走上自给自足的良性循环之后，也就没有必要再度入侵地球。退一万步说，即使薇瑟打算全面垄断Aldnoah，地球也不至于坐以待毙。日向的研究进展良好，雪城在那篇论文里提出的理论也给了地球以和Aldnoah抗衡的力量，两颗行星即使不愿和平也不得不有所忌惮，互相制衡着相安无事。尚且年轻的他都已经考虑好了接班人，真的是在这个时候如果死了都没有什么可以留恋的了啊。

——冒出这个念头的时候，界塚伊奈帆竟然过了将近三秒，才想起雪姐哭得声嘶力竭的模样。他果然还是太任性。可是即使已经想起了这一点，也没有完全打消他刚才那个瞬间想死的念头。

不可以啊，界塚伊奈帆。不为任何人，也要为了雪姐活下去。他对自己说道，却丝毫没有感觉到任何说服力。在他眼中世界的尽头就是浅浅的冥河，只要涉水过去就能够到达彼岸，只要到达彼岸就能到达他所在的世界。这个念头实在是太有诱惑力，一旦出现就难以被轻易抹去。

在那之后面对不少想找雪城和日向八卦的人，界塚教授这两位忠诚的学生都一律以冷脸应对，雪城更是人如其名筑起一道冰墙死死地把界塚伊奈帆挡在后面。人人都说界塚捡到了两个好学生，研究做的好，人又听话，雪城那个果断而坚决的态度连日向这个“界塚脑残粉”都甘拜下风，只是没人看到雪城在摆出那样一个冷酷的表情之后，会朝界塚伊奈帆投去胆怯而悲伤的一瞥。

——那也许是她必须要做的事情吧。

“是吗……”

艾瑟依拉姆揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。还好。她下意识按住衣襟里的护身符。尚未建交的时候一片混乱，艾瑟依拉姆才得以偷偷把护身符和斯雷因的血样都交给了伊奈帆。斯雷因离世之后他的遗物不多，地球那边更加是对此一无所知，伊奈帆才敢拿它来当做传递情报的载体——不用提示，莱艾见到就会知道那是斯雷因的东西，自然会交给艾瑟依拉姆。只不过伊奈帆不舍得把原件给出去，所以才会拜托韵子找一个一样的。

“我真是一点忙都帮不上啊。”艾瑟依拉姆轻轻叹道。

“万幸的是伊奈帆先生安然无恙。”埃德尔丽泽安慰道，“听说是……”

传来敲门声，埃德尔丽泽停下话头，然后门外传来侍从的声音。

“女王陛下，库鲁特欧伯爵前来拜见。”

“让他进来吧。”艾瑟依拉姆随口应道。侍从推开门让安德烈进来之后就静静地掩上门退了出去。埃德尔丽泽微微屈膝行礼。安德烈本来就绷紧的脸在看见艾瑟依拉姆的时候又黑了几分。他别过头去。

“女王陛下。”他欠身行礼，目光没有往艾瑟依拉姆身上放一点半点，“请您注意一下您的仪表。”

闻言艾瑟依拉姆打量了一下自己的装束。她纵然要任性，一板一眼的埃德尔丽泽再怎么都不可能让她衣冠不整地见人，只是埃德尔丽泽也知道艾瑟依拉姆穿着厚重礼服的日子太多了，在平常没有正式活动的日子里就默许她穿得舒适简素些。今天艾瑟依拉姆穿着一件简单的棉质长裙，浅金色的长发自然而随意地披在肩头。因为一直都没有见客人，所以干脆连鞋子都没穿，反正皇宫里暖和，她就赤脚蜷在柔软的沙发上看着一份份文件，连安德烈进来了都没有穿上鞋子。

“啊啦，不用在意的。”艾瑟依拉姆笑了笑，只是随手理了理裙摆盖住双足，“反正今天没有什么事情，安德烈的话和我也够熟了。”

“请陛下自重，不可因为和微臣的关系良好而疏忽了礼仪。”

“就是因为关系熟才不必讲究礼仪。抬起头来吧。”虽然这么说，艾瑟依拉姆心知自己拗不过他，又理了理长发，这才敢让安德烈抬头，“有什么事吗？”

“……组建议会的准备已经完成了。陛下的讲稿也已经备好了。”

安德烈抬起头来。眼前艾瑟依拉姆的笑颜明媚若星球彼方的那颗明亮恒星。若说方才她略显随意时是让他不敢直视的娇柔妩媚，此刻她稍稍整理仪容后则是温和又耀眼的清新明丽。安德烈觉得移不开视线，熟悉的不知名的暖流涌上心头，让他觉得呼吸似乎完全停滞，大脑有些缺氧般的停止了运作。

安德烈的回答慢了半拍，但艾瑟依拉姆恍然不觉，只是浅浅一笑。

“我知道了。”艾瑟依拉姆微微倾身握住安德烈的手，朝他明媚一笑：“幸好有你。”

“……微臣自当为陛下赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

“你可别太纵着我。”

“微臣以为微臣对陛下还算是严苛的，起码要倾尽全力辅佐陛下来弥补恶劣的态度吧。”安德烈难得地朝她笑了笑。安德烈作为年轻贵族中的翘楚，以出众的才华和相貌俘获了不少少女的爱慕，光是平日里那不苟言笑的冷淡面容就足以让姑娘们芳心荡漾，此刻虽是淡淡一笑，却如初阳破冰，浅蓝色的眼眸泛着温柔若海的光芒。

“你这样子的话我会过分依赖你的，这样不好。”

“没什么不好的。无论何时微臣都会在您身边，陛下可以一直依赖微臣。”

出乎意料地艾瑟依拉姆微微一愣。她眨眨眼，视线仍旧是模糊的。她再用力眨眨眼，温热的泪水顺着面颊滚了下来，安德烈疑惑的面容再度变得清楚明晰。

“……不可以。”

“……陛下？”

“……不可以这么说。”她的手更紧地握住安德烈的手，微微颤抖着，那双美丽的深碧色眼瞳带着哀伤注视着他，“这是死亡flag。”

“陛下您从哪里学到了这样的词汇。”安德烈简直都没有办法拿出严肃的语气指责女王说出这样不合身份的词语。

艾瑟依拉姆只是固执地摇摇头：“不要轻易地说会一直在我身边这样的话。”

那个说过会一直陪伴着她的少年的年轻面容不受控制地从记忆的深处浮现出来，笑意柔和得让她止不住心如刀绞。艾瑟依拉姆其实并不怎么相信命运，但是她却不得不屈服于弄人的造化。薇瑟的子民总是不吝于用最华美的词句来祝福她的安康与福祉，她却从来不是命运眷顾的对象。她无私，祈求着她爱着的人们的幸福，然而却眼睁睁看着战争因为她而爆发；她自私，乞求着她爱的人能够永远在她身边，所以那个人就守护着她，为此付出了他的生命。她仿佛从来得不到她想要的幸福，所以日久天长也就习惯了，相信了，带着微笑接受着万民的祝福，心里却麻木地将自己置之度外。

她不敢奢求任何东西了。

面颊被触碰的感觉。艾瑟依拉姆怔了怔，安德烈抬起手来，温度稍低的手指擦过她的面颊，把已然冰凉的泪水拭去。他对上艾瑟依拉姆呆怔的目光，自己也对自己的动作有些惊讶，然而他的动作只是一顿，然后以自己清楚的意识控制着自己的手，为她拭去另一边面颊上的泪水。

“我要说。”安德烈的声音低沉坚决，“我知道你在意的是特洛耶特卿的事。可是艾瑟依拉姆，特洛耶特卿那么重视你，不会希望他付出自己的生命救了你之后，你竟然会因为愧疚而不愿意去接受那些本来就属于你的幸福。”

他的嗓音沉沉的，让艾瑟依拉姆觉得有些晕头转向，直觉般地想要抗拒安德烈的话，可是恍惚的意识中只留下一件事——他喊了自己的名字。

“我在乎的只有你的事。只有你对我才是最重要的。现在他已经离开你了，他不会回来了。我不能让你一个人孤单无依。无论何时我都会在你的身边，你可以一直依赖我。”

他握住了艾瑟依拉姆的手，两双手交互握着，让她止住了颤抖。

“……可以吗？”

那双茫然失神的祖母绿眼眸终于将焦距对在了安德烈浅蓝色的眼眸上。

“……嗯。”

艾瑟依拉姆低声说道。


	31. Chapter 31

有了第一次投稿的成功经验，第二次的论文写得顺风顺水，导师除了指出一点用语不当的地方，稍微提醒了一下逻辑的整理，大体还是很满意的。

——就连雪城那个明显是不知道什么鬼的命名都没有过问。

虽然不知道导师是看破了但不计较还是根本没看出来，总而言之，雪城还是松一口气。

“IS Theory？”

日向拿着雪城的一叠论文往掌心拍了拍，摆出一副奇妙的表情看着她。

“那是什么啊。我翻遍了你整篇论文，只有单词is能扯上关系啊。”

“嘛，一开始的保密措施而已，到了最后懒得改了嘛。反正起名字什么的都不重要吧。”雪城心虚的接话，还装得很随意地耸了耸肩，结果被日向用那一叠厚厚的论文往头上打。

这个念头大概是受到了那位传说中的S.K.君的启示。雪城捂住头顶的时候这么想。对她来说给自己的研究成果起什么名字是无关紧要的事情，她自己并没有什么想要寄托在这份成果上的内涵，但是若是说到纪念意义的话倒是有——虽说连她自己都觉得矫情就是了。“纪念意义”和她本人居然全然无关，而又不敢让当事人知道和他相关，说到底最后根本不会有人知道在这个看似莫名其妙实则藏着点小心思的命名背后的真正含义，那还纪念个啥啊。

雪城觉得自己是在多管闲事。在那漫长的十年中，也许会有那金发女王美丽如祖母绿一般温润而悲伤的眼眸，也许会有雪小姐混杂着心痛和无奈的叹息，也许更多的是他眼中那片无垠的碧空和残缺的月亮，天边那颗会逆行的红色行星。但无论如何那里没有她的一席之地。她并没有立场参与到这不属于她的祭奠之中。

勉强算得上明亮的多云天气。

雪城垂头丧气地把杂乱无章的文件收起来，然后忿忿地坐在了日向的椅子上，办公椅哗啦往后一退——日向昨天跟界塚老师去军队那边开进度会，顺走了她的文件夹装资料，结果没把她的文件拿出来还给她。她在周末一大早跑到办公室里怀着渺茫的希望期待着日向把文件夹留在办公室里，然后果不其然没找到。她只好长叹一声拨通了日向的电话。电话响了两声被接了起来。

“喂，行成你在哪？”

“在我家。”

雪城差点跳起来把手机扔出窗外——为为为为什么接电话的是界塚老师啦！还有那个台词是什么鬼！充满了奇怪的意思啊喂！

“昨天晚上进度会开的太晚了，日向还打算和我商量点事情就到我家了，结果说到一半自己睡过去了。”

电话那头界塚伊奈帆的声音还是一如既往地淡定自若。可能是因为日向还睡着，他的声音极低，即使平时都听得多了，雪城还是觉得自己的小心脏险些骤停。她好不容易忍住才没丢脸地当场开始花痴。

“你找他？”

“呃……我有东西被他拿走了。他在老师您那边的话就算了吧，我晚点再问他拿好了。”

电话那端的人沉吟了片刻。

“你要吃蛋糕吗？”

“诶？”

雪城凉一头雾水的被围着围裙的界塚伊奈帆迎进了界塚家。落地窗的窗帘被拉上了一半，客厅里半明半暗。伊奈帆比了个噤声的手势，转身进了厨房。雪城踮着脚凑到被窗帘的阴影罩住的沙发前，蹲下来托着下巴看着睡得毫无防备的日向，没发觉自己笑得有点傻。厨房里传来清脆的“叮~”的一声，然后飘来了带着热气的诱人香味——伊奈帆打开了烤箱。雪城深深吸了一口气，恰到好处的甜甜的味道盈满每一个细胞，浓度过高的幸福感让她有一点失神，听到碗碟的轻微碰撞声她才反应过来她已经发呆太久了。她扫视四周，在沙发的一角看到了日向的包。她稍稍掀开日向身上盖着的毯子伸手把他的包拿了过来翻找自己的文件。给日向重新盖好毯子之后，她回身看着茶几上散乱的资料犹豫了片刻，正想着要是帮他们收了他们会不会找不到——

“放着吧，等会我来收。”伊奈帆端着蛋糕走了出来，“过来吃蛋糕。”

“哦，好。”

雪城站起来，乖乖地走到餐桌边。蛋糕不大，却还是精心地点上了奶油，点缀着色彩明快的水果。伊奈帆居然还拿出了蜡烛，认真地插上去。

“……界塚老师您今天生日吗？”雪城自觉地帮着伊奈帆插蜡烛。

“不是。”

“诶。”

伊奈帆开始点蜡烛。“替别人过。”

雪城有些苦恼该不该问是替谁。在她眼里这答案实在是太明显了，然而这么轻易地就放弃追问看上去有种心照不宣的味道，她怕被伊奈帆看出点什么端倪。

她尽可能让自己的语气听上去轻描淡写。

“……哦。那我还沾到光了耶。”

雪城说得轻快又果断。伊奈帆微微笑了。

“也是呢。”

雪城觉得自己还是表现得更自然一点好，于是郑重其事地以她一贯的步伐蹦跶到落地窗边把另外半幅窗帘也拉上，厚重的窗帘完全遮住了外面的光，客厅里只剩下十七朵烛光在黑暗中摇曳着。

“既然都点了蜡烛，这样比较有氛围。”雪城振振有词地说，然后坐到了伊奈帆对面。

“你是不是还要唱生日歌？会把日向吵醒的吧。”伊奈帆半开玩笑。

“嗯？没事的，他就是这样，睡过去就不会醒的。”

伊奈帆微微抿唇。雪城眨眨眼，做出一副“老师您自己决定吧反正如果你要唱的话我一定奉陪”的表情，看上去非常具有鼓动性。

“Happy birthday to you.”

伊奈帆的歌声很好听。音准和节拍都很好，声音低低的,柔柔的，如水中荡漾的一叶小舟，如蔚蓝天空中缓缓飘过的大片大片薄薄的白色云朵，如长眠者耳边的舒缓的摇篮曲。小小的火苗有节奏地摇摆着，映着烛光里他虽看不真切却着实温柔的面容，仿佛就在那双澄澈剔透的红瞳中微弱地跳动着。

“Happy birthday to you.”

雪城和着伊奈帆的声音低声唱着，跟着节拍轻轻拍手，摇啊摇。唱着唱着她的心突然漏掉了一拍。下一句，下一句他会怎么唱呢？

“Happy birthday to you.”

在几乎难以察觉的，稍稍的凝滞后。

伊奈帆还是唱出了同样的歌词，以一个音节代替了那个曾在过去的十年中久久辗转于他唇齿间的名字。在烛火的微光中雪城从来没见过伊奈帆这种温暖到了极点——惘然到了极点——沉醉到了极点——清醒到了极点的表情。她险些没唱上去那个小小的高音，声音有点发颤，然而对面的那个人恍然不觉一般接着唱了下去。

Happy birthday to you.

雪城愣了一愣才发现自己正习惯性地在唱完生日歌之后拍手。伊奈帆看着她温和地笑笑。

“好了，一起来吹蜡烛？”

“啊啊等等，老师你许个愿嘛。”

“又不是我生日。”

“哎呀没关系啦。老师你都替人家过生日了，顺带就帮人家许个愿嘛。”

——雪城总能把没有根据的事情说得有理有据令人信服，这可能是个会影响她做学术的坏习惯。伊奈帆毫无道理地想。然而面前在那昏暗的烛光中双肘支在桌上双手托腮笑盈盈看着自己的人在这一个恍惚中就变了模样。银发，碧眸，相同而不同的五官线条。左眼下意识地调整着光圈和焦距试图弥补光照的不足，然而越是调整那眼中的影像越是模糊。

不过无所谓。反正，真正想要看到的东西，从来都是看不到的。

“……你既然都要沾光吃蛋糕了，不如再沾光一块许个愿？”伊奈帆沉静地笑了，“我一个人许愿看上去太莫名其妙了。”

“哦。好呀。”雪城真的就乖乖闭上眼，坐直身体双手合十许愿了。

伊奈帆觉得这孩子还真好哄。

雪城才不会觉得自己许了愿会有用，于是偷偷把眼睛睁开一条缝。

烛光摇曳中伊奈帆非常配合地闭着眼许愿，唇边的淡淡笑意看上去只是忘记卸下刚才对着自己的淡淡笑容而已，如凝固的面具挂在脸上。她是在胡扯，可是他竟然是认真的啊，虔敬地对着十七根即将燃尽的蜡烛许下了只可能是一片空虚的绝望。雪城几乎都要恨自己为什么慌不择言提了这样一个建议。即使在这种时候微笑确然是最正确的表情，她却宁可他不要笑。她觉得自己简直是愚蠢透顶在心底把自己骂了一千一万遍，看着伊奈帆那堪称虚妄的浅淡微笑时却又莫名地想要安慰自己，只要他还记着那个人，只要他还愿意为了那个人许愿，那也许说明他还爱着，他心里还有希望，他还有旁人所不能够理解的幸福。

她只要在旁边安静地看着就好。

——在那场与她无关的祭奠中。

雪城终究还是笨拙地抱着一束鲜花走了上前。她尽力使得自己看上去不那么突兀，谨慎小心地怕不请自来的自己的脚步声会惊扰到送葬队伍最前列的那个人，却又希望他能够注意到自己这一点微不足道的心意。她觉得有两股无形的力量拖曳着她。她被牵引而来，怀抱着仍然沾有水珠的娇艳花朵，踏进灵堂，穿过人群，轻轻放在棺椁前面，静默有礼地鞠躬后转身，在看见那黑发红瞳的人淡漠得如同死去的表情时脚步凝滞，再也不能移动分毫。血管里像是流淌着浓硫酸，侵蚀她的五脏六腑，纵然她拼尽全力去稀释，结果不过是更加强烈的酸楚。

她想走过去，走到他的身边。脉搏的频率有些微的紊乱，然后以极度相近的拍子重新稳定了下来。她想走到他的身边温柔地抱住他，把头安静地靠在他肩上去平分那浓郁粘稠的惘然。在那一刻她恍惚又觉得自己那感受并不真实，好像来自别人，好像是他人意念的寄托。她找寻共振心跳的来源，她找寻操纵着她的提线人，她找寻这个和她有着同样的感受的人——

她愕然回头，看向身后那漆黑的棺木。她忽然想，那里面躺着的人，是什么样子呢？


	32. Chapter 32

「We will be together forever, happily ever after.」

——————

雪城觉得最近的世界线跑得有点快。

“这么快？”

听见日向下周就要论文答辩的时候雪城讶然。日向得意地扬了扬眉：“那当然，你以为我是你啊。”

“可是你不是同时还在做军方的项目吗？这么快就写好了毕业论文？”

“就是因为要做军方的项目啊。界塚老师不想再出现上次的事情，打算过段时间全都交给我来负责，但是要等我拿到学位之后才行，所以让我先写毕业论文赶快拿学位。”

一心一意做课题，除了在火星疗养的那段时间都全力以赴的自己竟然被日向超过了进度，雪城不甘心地咬袖子。日向觉得她看上去就像一只毛茸茸的小兔子，忍不住就伸手去揉她的头发——他才不会说他看着雪城在《Aldnoah》上发论文各种羡慕嫉妒恨呢。

“怎么样，下周六来听我答辩吧，看我给你做个绝赞的示范。”

“……唔……恐怕不行诶……”

“嗯？”

“因为……”

因为可爱的上原樱小姐闪电般地找到了新男友，约了雪城周六陪她去给男友挑礼物。

“我说你啊凉，明明长得这么漂亮，怎么到现在都没和别人交往过啊。”走在热闹的百货公司里上原挽着雪城的胳膊一边逛着街一边抱怨道。

“嘛——没有合适的嘛~~~”

因为是陪上原去买东西，雪城也就没太注意打扮。天气冷，她穿了件稍微有点厚的毛衣，外面罩着百搭的羽绒服，一条简单明快的牛仔裤。银色的长发松松束起来，白皙的皮肤衬着湖水一般碧绿的眼瞳格外明亮好看。上原看着好闺蜜在心底默默长叹。虽说！以雪城的外貌、性格、学历，不挑个好男人她也觉得糟蹋了，可是——

“又不是一定要结婚！过得去不就行了。趁着年轻多尝试嘛~~~”上原撅起嘴，她总觉得小凉就是太保守了。然后头顶灯泡一亮：“谁说没有合适的？”

“哈？我都不知道有合适的人选，你知道？”

“就你那个导师界塚伊奈帆嘛！长得又帅智商又高，多好的人选！”

雪城差点上演平地摔。她发誓如果她摔了一定会先把上原拖倒让她给自己垫背。

“你脑洞开太大了，界塚老师已经有喜欢的人了。”她一头黑线地说。

“没有挖不了的墙脚！”上原骄傲地抬起头来，“只有不努力的小三！凉你好歹拿出点魅力来啊~~~”

“什么乱七八糟的！”雪城觉得自己快吐槽无力了，趁着手机响了打算快速过掉这个话题，在看到来电显示的时候又忍不住想哀叹一声，视死如归地把电话靠到耳边。

“喂？界塚老师？”

日向觉得自己也是做大死。之前去界塚老师家的时候他把自己的好些资料都落在了那里，包括今天的答辩材料。虽说拜托了老师帮他带过来，偏偏没想起来他当时用的是雪城的文件夹，伊奈帆怎么知道日向的东西会在雪城的文件夹里，所以以为那个贴着“雪城凉”的标签的文件夹是雪城上次过来找日向拿资料的时候也傻乎乎地忘了——对这两个学生在各方面的同步率伊奈帆是很有信心的——就没把这个至关重要的文件夹拿过来。现在就算把日向的答辩次序推到最后，也不够到界塚家的一次往返。

不幸中的万幸是，雪城正好就在界塚家旁边的某商厦里，陪着上原逛街。如果是单程的话，时间绰绰有余。

“失礼了——”

雪城推开界塚家门。虽然明知道没人在家她还是喊了一声。她把门在身后关好，脱下鞋子踮着脚，按照老师的指示往房间走。

虽然之前并没有进过老师的房间，雪城还是毫无障碍地就找到了指示里所说的那一摞文件，然后从里面找出了她那个熟悉的文件夹——行成你这个笨蛋。她小心地把刚才被放到一边的文件重新摆回去。

房间的窗帘没拉，阳光从窗外照进来明晃晃的，落在桌面上的一个相框干净的镜面上。反射的光刺痛了她的眼睛，雪城别开视线想要避开那道强光，相框里的图像在她转过头的时候滑进眼帘——

雪城再也没有办法挪开视线。相框碰到了旁边的笔筒发出清脆的碰撞声，她才意识到自己伸出手拿起了相框，一直在发抖。照片里的那些人并不是她所熟知的模样，然而已经足够让她认出来是谁了。黑发红瞳的少年穿着联合军军官的制服，白色衬衫蓝色领带，眼瞳明亮剔透，唇角扬起一丝难以察觉的微笑；中间的金发少女身着繁复华丽的礼服长裙，笑容明媚如日光，亲热地挽着身侧两人的手臂，荷瓣一般娇小的面庞上镶嵌着如祖母绿一般闪闪发亮的双眸，夺目的光芒几乎盖过颈间项链上的三颗真正的宝石。而她另一只手挽着的银发的少年，身姿挺拔，穿着薇瑟子爵的深灰色衣装，微微侧过头，如同翡翠一般的碧眸温柔地看着身侧的二人。那面容，那相貌，让她不由得打了个寒战——太像她了，实在是太像她了。如果不是因为清楚地知道界塚老师在那个年纪的时候根本和自己毫无交集，知道她根本不可能是薇瑟的骑士，她甚至会觉得那就是她自己。直觉警告她让她赶快放下相框，但是拿着相框的手却不受控制，慢慢把相框翻到背面。第一行是似曾相识的娟秀字迹，就和当初在薇瑟见到的墓碑上的字迹一模一样。

Dec., 2016 at Vers. Kaiduka Inaho, SlaineTroyard and Asseylum Vers Allusia.

而第二行字的笔迹少了第一行字里的秀气，明显出于另一个人之手。不是界塚老师那种简洁的字体，而是沉着又温柔的字迹。

写出来的，是再简单不过的一句话了。

We will be together forever, happily ever after.

那个她曾见过的名字。

Slaine Troyard.

失手落下相框的同时她双膝一软跪下去，相框的尖角砸到腿上尖锐地疼，眼泪一滴一滴地落到相框玻璃上，落到那个和她几乎是一模一样的面容上。她的头发刚刚才留到过肩。原来是这样啊，原来那些事情都是因为这张面孔啊。那些她曾经困惑、曾经劝服自己不要多想的事情，在此刻都得到了解释。所以是她，所以只能是她，可以不惜一切代价而卓有成效地介入界塚伊奈帆的精神世界，有资格被压上重重的赌金，被期待改变界塚伊奈帆——哪怕是彻底毁掉斯雷因·特洛耶特在他心目中的存在。

可是她却失声笑了起来。从一开始，她就是作为雪城凉认识了界塚伊奈帆；而直到现在，她在他心里，仍然是雪城凉。在无数的人都有意无意地把她当做那个人的替身的时候，只有界塚伊奈帆没有。所以他不会避讳，不会刻意隐瞒，不会害怕让她来取东西会看到书桌上的这张照片之后有任何困扰。

“界塚老师……”

雪城泪眼迷蒙的视线里是照片里界塚伊奈帆几乎看不出的微笑和斯雷因·特洛耶特的温柔目光。她不知道每一次导师看到她这张足足有九分相似的面孔的时候会作何感想，是怀念还是心痛？亦或是憎恶它勾起了过去的回忆？可是无论如何，总是比求而不得，永不得见要好得多啊。明明有简单的做法，明明把她当做替身就好了，可是他却没有这么做。他对一切都看得太清楚了，甚至不愿意自欺欺人。在膝上握成拳的双手因为过分用力而骨节泛白。老师，你对别人那么温柔，可是对自己却太残忍了啊。

手机铃声突然响起来。

「もし今の私を見れたなら 倘若能见到如今的我的话」

「どう思うでしょう 你会怎样想呢？」

「あなたなしで生きてる私を 生命中失去你的我」

「Everybody finds love in the end. 」

真的可以吗？真的是这样吗？每个人都能够在最后找到属于自己的那份爱吗？那么，当它失去了，他怎么办？她怎么办？

雪城机械地拿起手机，并没看来电显示，就按下了接听键。

“凉？你拿到东西没有？”

是日向。雪城深深呼吸，想要压抑住嗓音里的哭腔：“刚刚找到了。马上就拿回去。”

“怎么了？”日向听出来她声音不对。

“我……”

不是应该说“没什么”的吗？可是雪城现在真的说不出。她说了第一个字就发觉自己再也说不下去了。装作平静的话语也好，倾诉的话语也好，无论是什么都说不出来。

雪城流着泪离开界塚伊奈帆的家，流着泪跑过马路，流着泪跑上月台奔进电车。她流着泪下了车，流着泪找到了会场，流着泪扑进了日向怀里。日向远远看着她哭着跑过来顿时慌得六神无主，忙匆匆跑上前去，“怎么了”三个字还没出口雪城就扑进了他怀里嚎啕大哭，吓得他只能好好抱住她连连拍着她的后背说“别哭了别哭了”。

下楼来找他们的界塚伊奈帆看着这个场景也是一头雾水。他问了句“雪城这是怎么了”，没想到雪城只是抬眼看了他一眼，本来快要止住的眼泪又不受控制地流下来。日向手忙脚乱，只能比划着让导师先把他的论文拿走。

“我去说一下，把你的顺序再往后推。”伊奈帆从雪城手里抽出那一叠文件夹，“你赶快过来。”

日向点点头，把哭得上气不接下气的雪城扶到一边，让她坐在花坛边的长椅上。他无奈地看着雪城，叹了一口气，转身到楼里一层的咖啡厅里买了杯奶茶，塞进雪城手里。

在大学的时候，雪城起初还不服总是比日向低一名，说考不到第一名就不喝奶茶了。结果是大学四年都没有喝到奶茶，虽然在毕业典礼当天日向被上原樱威胁着撺掇着，他和雪城两个人还穿着学士服就跑到学校咖啡厅里喝了一下午的奶茶，但这从此之后这就成了她的一个心结。明明当初并不是那么喜欢奶茶，却每每见到奶茶就走不动。

雪城总算停止了哭泣，神情茫然呆滞地捧着奶茶，目光不知道聚焦在哪里。

“怎么了？”日向蹲在她面前，拉住她捧着奶茶的双手柔声哄道，“别哭了啊。”

雪城只是呆呆地摇了摇头，茫然失神的碧色眼瞳这才对上日向的眼。

“……行成你的答辩……”

她的嗓音已经哭得沙哑，还带着点哭腔。日向被她弄得心乱如麻，哪里顾得上他的答辩。

“……没事的，界塚老师说帮我往后推。你就跟我说吧，到底怎么了？”

听见“界塚”两个字雪城又是一颤，然后拼命摇头。

“……你去吧，我没事。”说完看见日向毫不信服的表情，于是加了一句：“等你答辩完了回来……再说。”

“……你真的没事？”

“嗯。你赶快去吧。我就在这里等你回来。”

雪城的情绪看上去好些，日向半信半疑地站起身来，看雪城似乎没有要继续哭的迹象，迟疑地转过身去。

“那我去了？”

“嗯。”

看着雪城点头日向这才真的转过身去要走，冷不防衣角被抓住，回过头来看见雪城低着头，紧紧拉住他的西装后摆，抓皱他笔挺的西装。

“……我会在这里等你的……所以……一定要回来……”

抓住他西装的那只手微微颤抖。

“……一定要回来啊。”

“嗯。你就在这里哪里都不要去，我就一定会回到这里来的。”

日向答得笃定。雪城一怔，手指一松，西装从她手里脱出去。日向对着她一笑，一如其名般灿烂如骄阳的笑，雪城只是被那熟悉的笑容晃了神智，就只看见日向的背影，小跑着跑进了教学楼。方才抓住他衣摆的五指收拢握成拳，她只听见自己心跳如雷的声音。是。日向当然是会回来的。所以没有什么可以害怕的。像界塚老师那样的事情——

泪水毫无知觉地划过面颊。

日向半是心不在焉地答辩完之后草草收拾了自己的东西就往外跑。他一步两级台阶冲到楼下，看过去的时候没看见雪城的背影差点一脚踏空最后两级楼梯摔倒。他不死心地绕过花坛，看见哭累了的雪城已经睡着了，这才松一口气。不知道她是累了还是什么别的原因——日向直觉般地觉得不是前者——雪城在长椅上蜷成小小的一团像受尽了委屈的孩子，手里紧紧抓着奶茶的纸杯，奶茶洒到手上也浑然不觉。看着她哭得红肿的眼睛日向在心里默默叹气。他把再也没人要喝的奶茶用力从雪城手里取出来扔进垃圾桶，翻了翻雪城的包，找出她的湿纸巾给她把手擦干净。日向活动活动筋骨，把雪城扶起来，花了好大力气让她安安稳稳趴在自己背上，将她背了起来。送她回宿舍吧。

雪城的头靠在他肩窝上，比以往任何一次背起她的时候都要沉重。

日向一向自诩最能看出雪城的心思。毕竟相识六年，相处六年，看着她足足六年，她一向又是那么直白那么好懂，即使有时候有点小心思，充其量也就是水晶在光芒中的折射那样，依然剔透却又带着缤纷的色彩，让他忍不住扬起唇角——

这是他第二次弄不明白雪城在想什么。雪城惯常不爱把自己不高兴的情绪露在面上，有人要是惹了她她就不理不睬，也不说理由；难过的时候当着别人反而会笑，笑得一点都不像真的却还是不肯说为什么。然而就算上原都无法说出雪城反常的原因，日向也能准确地作出判断，是应该摸摸雪城的头，还是应该捏捏她的脸颊，亦或是直截了当地给她一个拥抱——

可是他这次真的只能认输了。无迹可寻突然爆发的哭泣和分毫没有掩饰的依赖，想要倾吐的话语和无可诉说的心事，他只能隐隐约约感觉出来雪城正面临着两难的选择。越单纯的人越不容易迷惘。雪城的心思已经足够简单。然而越是单纯的人，一旦陷入矛盾就是坠落无底深渊。

抓了个空。她坠落到了他所无法触及，不能把她拉回来的地方。

日向的脚步不觉顿住。他活动活动胳膊确认了手臂上雪城的重量还稳稳地架在他有些发麻的手臂上，她的手臂依旧好好地环着自己。日向松了一口气，重新迈出脚步。

觉得无法触及她的感觉，却萦绕在指尖，久久不散。


	33. Chapter 33

午饭时间通常是一日之中最令人愉快的时候。日向端着餐盘这么想着。他在平时常坐的座位上坐下，今天的菜单对他胃口。他抬起头扫视食堂一圈，看见了正排到窗口的雪城。他微微眯眼看清了雪城餐盘上的菜式——不出他所料的几样，雪城平时喜欢的菜式。雪城端着盘子四处张望，日向无可奈何又心情愉悦地朝她招了招手。

——雪城总算眼睛一亮。她绕开排队打饭的长长队伍，穿过几排桌椅走了过来。

“界塚老师？”

她径直从日向身边走过，在伊奈帆对面坐了下来。伊奈帆略有些惊讶地抬起头来，余光有意无意地瞥了一眼旁边一时还没消化这个状况的日向，然后平静地又停在了雪城身上。

“嗯，是雪城啊。”

“正好问老师你几个问题。……”

不说日向，这桌上的两个人沐浴在几乎是全研究所同事惊疑的目光中，硬是旁若无人地边吃午饭边讨论研究上的问题，然后端着餐盘走向餐具回收处，还讨论着几个细节，肩并肩地走回了办公区——

之后沐浴在大家目光中——同情的目光中——的人，就变成了日向。

没有根据的猜测正在以一种诡异的形式变成现实。雪城开始以惊人的速度赶超日向成为界塚教授第一脑残粉，每天中午到了饭点会去敲门盛情邀请界塚教授一块去吃午饭，界塚教授要是埋头工作就帮着他把事情做完，造成两个人都没吃饭的后果之后界塚教授意识到自家学生的顽固所在，此后再有类似情况都只能缴械投降。雪城蹭在伊奈帆身边的时间越来越长，平日里三句话不离“界塚老师”，烦人的程度比起当初动辄以“界塚老师最强学生”自称的日向有过之而无不及。

而在没见到界塚伊奈帆的时候，她发呆的时间也越来越长。她会呆呆地站在窗边往外看着浅浅湛蓝的天空足足十分钟一动不动，看残缺的月亮在碎片的簇拥下升起来泛着苍白的颜色，看到眼睛酸涩，然后给自己滴一点眼药水，滴得不好，在脸上流成一片。

她循规蹈矩得就像任何一个暗恋男神却又什么都不说、只是展开猛烈的攻势、试图让男神习惯于身边自己的存在的女孩子，一举一动堪称教科书般的典范。旁人提起界塚伊奈帆的时候会眼眸一亮转过头去看声音的方向，路过的时候会恍若不经意地往门牌上写着“界塚”二字的办公室里投去一瞥，开组会的时候过分自然地坐到他旁边保持若即若离的距离，周末做了小点心带到所里来，花一点小心机把卖相和味道最好的那一个留给导师，笑起来的时候翡翠色的眼眸通透明亮像是琉璃——

按照标准答案的行动，一步一步坚实的推行着所谓的“攻略大业”。典型得像把人心都要甜化的少女漫画女主角，典型得不走心。

直到二月七日，雪城凉将一条围巾恭恭敬敬递到界塚伊奈帆面前的时候，整个研究所终于炸了。

此前一周基本上只要见过雪城的人都知道她总是一边写代码一边在debug的时候忙里偷闲织围巾，关系好的女同事还作证说她为了毛线的配色和质地头痛了好几天，然后纠结于“我应该织平针斜针还是上下针”，拆了织织了拆试了好几次。有一次大家终于以为她要织完了，结果看见她果断地把她的成品放弃了拿了一卷毛线重新再来，理由竟然是“那只是个草稿，我发现织十二针有点窄，织十四针更好看”——

花了这么多心血的杰出作品，不管是谁怀着多么不甘的心情见到之后也不得不承认展现出了雪城A+家政力的作品，在大家一半觉得“不可能吧”一半觉得“果然如此”的复杂感情中，交到了界塚伊奈帆手里。

雪城虽然早就料到可能会有这样的事情发生，并且做好了充足的心理准备，但是事到临头的时候也只能默默咽一口唾沫，假装没看到别人的眼神，昂首挺胸走在走廊里。

她自己一开始其实有些犹豫，精致的小包裹放在桌子底下足有大半个早上。午前日向叫她帮忙搬文件给导师，她只觉得一懵，脑海里出现一行“逃不掉了”，自己都没注意到她大有反悔的余地，把围巾一同拿了过去。之后就像做了一场大梦，她放下文件，一本正经地把围巾递过去，九十度鞠躬郑重地说“祝老师生日快乐”。界塚伊奈帆有大概一秒钟的愕然，然后非常冷静地接过了围巾，以他那一贯淡然的语气说了句“谢谢”。

全过程其实并没有妄想的空间。然而妄想之所以是妄想，就是因为它的存在根本不需要事实基础只需要想就可以了。当众人看见从界塚伊奈帆的办公室走出来的“意气风发”的雪城凉和“呆若木鸡”的日向行成外加下午下班的时手里拿着个精致的包裹的界塚伊奈帆的时候，他们觉得此前的一切问题都得到了解释，新的问题又滚滚而来了。

“雪城果然和界塚……谁之前说不是的啊。”

“界塚还是第一次收别人的东西吧。”

“那是因为你们都没敢给界塚君送东西吧。”

“上次那谁不是说雪城和日向的吗？”

“嘛，不是说日向坏话，可是日向和界塚，放在一起的话就算是我也能看出来该选哪个吧。”

雪城想，是啊是啊我知道啦。

“围巾织的很好看。”第二天开完组会之后伊奈帆对雪城说，“谢谢。”

——就算是这样也没有围着来上班。雪城松了一口气。

“承蒙老师平时照顾了。等会我把拟好的实验方案拿过来给老师您检查一下。”

“好。”

明明是再正常不过的对话，放在日向耳朵里听起来简直令人难以容忍。

“那个，行成。”雪城盯着屏幕皱起眉来，伸出手把打印好的实验数据递给日向，“我觉得昨天第四次实验的数据好像哪里不对啊，你帮我看看好不好？”

“你去问界塚老师嘛。”

如预料地白了自己一眼，如预料的台词，却没有如预料那样口是心非地接过雪城递过去的数据。雪城愣了愣。

“我是觉得你能看出来问题在哪才问你啊。为什么要千里迢迢跑过去找老师啊。”

“你就把我当成便利的搜索引擎来用吗？除了问问题以外就丢到一边毫无作用？”

“什么啊我哪有这么说。”雪城觉得日向今天好像吃了一整桶火药手里还拿着打火机，不由得迟疑片刻，心里斟酌着怎么说话才能把他的火气降下来，“是觉得你厉害才会来请教你的啊，又不是说……”

又不是说和你说话就是为了请教你问题。雪城的后半句话还没说出来，但是那少少的迟疑日向没有漏掉。

“蠢成这样。”日向一把从她手里抽过那一叠实验数据，纸张从她脸前划过差点戳进她的眼睛。日向看着那双有些惊讶却依旧澄澈着直视着他甚至眨都没眨一下的碧色眼瞳，刚才那股气一下子就泄了下去，可是虎口处一丝锋利的疼痛又提醒了他什么。不是方才毫无理由的暴怒，语气里却是让雪城害怕的冰冷。

“你不如去死了算了。”

“日向。”

两个人愣愣地看着导师。即使是在他们工作一团糟打碎贵重的仪器的时候，界塚老师也从来没有露出过如此不悦甚至冰冷的表情。雪城打了个寒战。对上导师目光的那一瞬间她就明白了什么，伊奈帆眼中那浓重得几乎要让她窒息的伤痛和悲哀紧紧缠绕在她的心脏上让她一刹那几乎想要蜷起身子来抵御那疼痛，身体却像是被锁链所困，半分动弹不得。

“不要把死字挂在嘴上。”

界塚伊奈帆的声音根本不是平时那种淡然，像一把冰刀刺进胸口。深红色的眼瞳几如无机质的玻璃不带一丝温和，明明是普通的眼眸，右眼里的光芒甚至比那严格来说只是一架摄影机的左眼还要冷漠。雪城徒劳地张张嘴想帮日向分辨点什么，嗓子却干涩得什么都说不出来。

界塚伊奈帆没有再说什么。他把手里的文件夹放在雪城桌上，转身走了出去。

在什么都没有的灰色世界里，地平线的尽头，有一个小小的黑点。

那是雪城第一次也是唯一一次，看到那结界中的世界。

失态了。

界塚伊奈帆一出门就觉得自己的话说得重了。不说脸上青红交替一句话都没答上来的日向，就连雪城——本来她还不是挨骂的那个——都吓得呆在原地一动不动。估计明天开始他们就又要回到刚开始跟着他读博的时候那种战战兢兢的状态了。他苦笑着摇摇头，然后向自己的办公室走去。

尽管如此，他不后悔这么做。有些话一定要重重地去说，不然他们连这话语背后深重伤痛的万分之一都感受不到。即使年龄没有太大的差距，和他比起来他们不过是孩子。战争令人飞速成长，而死亡能够彻底改变一个人。即使是流沙亦能留在掌心，伊奈帆却拿如水的生命无可奈何。不管是用什么手段都想要留住的生命在眼前转瞬即逝，只留下记忆的残片如碎玻璃，偏偏自己却珍重地捧着它们，收纳在心底最柔软的地方，任血流成河也不愿意放手。

你看，你的离去伤害了我，还伤害了他们 。

你真残忍。


	34. Chapter 34

二月十四日。和日向的冷战第六天。

说是冷战都是抬举了。纯粹是雪城被单方面地彻底冷落了而已。和大学期间完全不同的厌弃，实实在在地被放到一边连嘲讽和捉弄都没有了。见面不再问好，午间不再闲聊，目光不再交汇，一日之中最接近的时刻是早上七点四十六分，先到的雪城端着电热水壶去倒水，遇上后到的日向，两人在走廊之中擦肩而过，只有雪城会忍不住偷偷投过去一瞥——

“对不起。我不应该那样说。”

在当天日向就已经向雪城道了歉。然后一切回到了原点——最初的最初，什么都不剩的原点。普通同学，毫无瓜葛的路人。那天先服软的是日向，然而在心底的某处她知道该道歉的人是她自己，所以不管是食之无味的三餐还是辗转难眠的夜晚，她都心甘情愿地忍受了，在被窝里蜷成一团，睁着眼看着床头闹钟里涂了荧光涂料的指针一圈一圈地转。

她知道日向其实在等她给一个解释，然而她并没有可以用来解释的言语，也并没有解释的欲望。她不期待她能够把自己毫无理由的两难和多管闲事解释清楚。她甚至不敢问自己这么做到底对不对。

雪城扶着门把手，已经在门口站了足足一百二十秒。装着巧克力的盒子小小的，被她紧紧捏在手里，她觉得巧克力有可能会在她手里化掉。

放弃吧放弃吧放弃吧，放弃他吧。你这样做是不会有结果的。你改变不了他，你也并没有能够舍弃一切的觉悟。

放弃吧放弃吧放弃吧，放弃他吧。你不做的话是不会有结果的。只有你才有可能改变他，你已经做下决定，即使舍弃自身舍弃他人，也不能舍弃他。

冰冷的金属门把手已经被她握得微温。雪城咬住唇瓣。

“你好。”

雪城愣愣地抬头看向声源处。朝她微笑着的黑发女子的面容有些熟悉。

“您是……”

“雪城小姐吗。我是伊奈帆的姐姐界塚雪。我们见过的。”雪笑得亲切，忽然目光就落在了雪城手里的盒子上，不由得挑起眉，“这个……是巧克力？”

“呃……是的。”雪城心虚地把它往身后一塞，“您是来找界塚老师的吗？”手上下意识一扭门把——好吧门锁了，她算是暂时被解放了——“他好像不在的样子。”

“嗯——”雪稍稍偏过头打量了一下她，“介意陪我聊聊天吗？”

一楼是咖啡厅。侍应生端上一杯奶茶和一杯卡布其诺。融化的砂糖甜甜的味道萦绕在咖啡厅里，让雪城觉得有一种摄入过多糖分的晕眩感。咖啡厅的椅子设计得很精致，雪城一向都很喜欢，只是椅子现在突然显得特别小，没办法让她把装着巧克力的盒子藏在背后，只好放在桌上，被她摆在旁边。

她有些不自在地低着头没敢看界塚雪。

“给奈君的？”雪显然不会放过这个话题。

“……嗯。”

“今天是情人节哦。”

“……嗯。”

“喜欢奈君吗？”

“……嗯。”

这一次的停顿尤其长。

“上次你说过对他不会有非分之想的哦。”

“……”雪城觉得下巴都快戳进锁骨里了。

“好啦，开个玩笑。”雪安抚地笑了笑，“可不是说不允许你追求奈君哦。”

雪城并没有如雪想的那样或者尴尬或者如释重负地笑。雪城凉用力抿了抿嘴唇，握成拳的双手用力撑在膝上支持着自己蓦地抬起头来——

“界塚小姐——”

“叫我雪就可以了。”

“雪小姐。”雪城改了称谓，仍然一口气说了下去，“你觉得我和斯雷因·特洛耶特长得像吗？”

雪的瞳孔骤然一缩，面上的笑容凝固住。她重新打量起面前这个女孩子。雪城直直地、不容退让地、毫不回避地看着雪，那双如湖水般清澈的碧瞳中没有半点波纹的动摇。

“像。”

“有多像？”

“非常像。如果他留长了头发，说不定就和你一模一样了。”雪并没有恢复方才亲切的笑容，暖暖浅棕色的眼眸稍稍抽紧，“所以，你是想做什么吗？”

“是。”雪城没有避讳，然而口气已经没有了刚才那样的坚决，变得温软。

“你什么都做不到的。”

“没有试过怎么知道。”雪城脱口而出。此时此刻容不得她表露出半分内心的动摇。

“你打算怎么做？”雪明知故问，扫了一眼桌上那个装着巧克力的盒子。

她想叹气。

“别勉强自己做不可能的事情。”

“我不觉得这是不可能的事情。”雪城倔强地逼着自己直视雪的眼睛，“雪小姐，都说世界上会有三个人和自己长得很像，但是人海茫茫，能够遇到的几率能有多高？既然遇见了，总会意味着什么吧？既然已经有了将我们联系起来的——”

“雪城小姐。”雪轻轻摇了摇头，轻得连垂落肩头的长发都没有晃动，像是被冻结了一般，安静而寂寥地停在她的肩头，“现实并不是任由编剧玩弄、顺遂观众心意的八点档连续剧。比起缘分，恐怕更多的是有果无因的偶然。”

“……我相信偶然是必然的累积。”

雪无力地露出一个无可奈何的笑。真是的，自家弟弟带出来的学生都跟他学坏了么，认准了什么事情就算没有道理也能讲出道理来，还那么振振有词。

“我不知道是谁让你产生了这样的错觉，让你觉得你能够对奈君产生什么影响。”雪再次把目光投到那个盒子上，“然而站在我的立场上，我不希望你在奈君身上耗费心力。”

“您可是界塚老师的姐姐啊！”雪城忍不住喊出声来，咖啡厅里不多的人捕捉到熟悉的同事的名字，都惊奇地转过头来，“您难道忍心看着他，就，就这样——”

“我知道。”

雪回答得沉静，让雪城一时什么都说不出来。白色陶瓷的咖啡杯的杯口上残留着一道深色的咖啡渍，印着唇纹，渐渐干涸。雪朦胧地想起很久之前她弹指而过的少女时代里，看过的一本少有的不合那个全民皆兵的时代的小说里，有一句这样的描述——

「感情是咖啡渍。看着杯子边缘上的一圈印迹，她想出了个奇怪的比喻。咖啡没有了，咖啡渍却还留着，而且如果你不去洗，时间越久，越是洗不掉。」*

十一年。足足十一年没有去洗的咖啡渍。仍然留着品尝咖啡的人唇瓣上独一无二的纹路，只属于他的印记。当初这咖啡有多浓郁多醇厚，如今这咖啡渍就有多顽固多鲜明，几乎棱角分明得像是浮雕，在光滑的陶瓷上显得那样突兀，却又倔强得不可侵犯。即使将杯子彻底砸碎，碾成齑粉，那咖啡渍仍然烙在它所在之处，烙在唇齿相依的地方。

不会去洗的。不会再装咖啡的。永远都不会去洗也容不得别人洗。就用这咖啡渍去拒绝一切想要这杯子的人。谁能容忍这一圈咖啡渍，谁能容忍这无可转圜的残留。

“你是个好孩子。”雪伸出手去握住雪城发凉的手，“所以，不要把不属于自己的责任揽到身上。好好珍惜你身边的人。”

雪城的手微微一颤，寒意从血管深处透出来。雪的笑既悲伤又带着了然，稍稍用力握住雪城的手指。

“不要像奈君那样，最后——”

雪的声音一哽，胸骨疼痛地一颤，抓住雪城的手指有一刹那的过度用力抓的她有些疼，看着雪城的眼却依旧是温柔的。

“不要像他那样，最后永永远远地失去不应该失去的人。”

雪城腾地站了起来，撞翻了身后的椅子，面色像新粉刷过的墙壁，苍白又坚硬。

“不行。”她喃喃道，眼中的碧色涣散得没有浓淡变化，却纯粹得吓人，“总有什么，是只有我能做的。”

她不相信上天这样的安排没有意义。她不能接受那样温柔而深情的人被久远地束缚着不能脱身。她讨厌那个将界塚伊奈帆封装得严严实实的结界。她害怕结界里那个空无一物的灰色世界。

她踉跄着往后退了两步。再一步。翻倒的奶茶沿着桌面流到地上，被她踩出两个深深的鞋印。倒下的椅子一路发出刺耳的摩擦声,被她后退的步伐逼到墙角，咖啡厅里所有的人都看着这个方向。然而雪城已经没有办法维持那个坚定不移的外表。她从来就不是那么无私的人。她害怕自己会就此动摇。她几乎是逃避着什么一样仓皇地跑了出去，留下桌面上倾倒的一杯奶茶兀自滴落仍带着甜香的液体，和一盒苦涩的巧克力。

界塚雪看着雪城凉那个越来越小的背影，对着过来清理桌面和地板的侍应生露出了礼貌的微笑，拨出电话。她想到很久之前，伊奈帆身边的每个人都曾以为自己处于能够撬开封印的作用点，青梅竹马的韵子，最好的朋友加姆，享有共同伤痛的艾瑟依拉姆，亲姐姐的雪。其实他们早就应该知道，也许对于伊奈帆而言大家都是独一无二的重要之人，然而正因为独一无二，所以根本不可能填充那道不属于自己的沟壑。

雪放弃了，她早就放弃了。她不想为此摔碎那个她最喜欢的咖啡杯。即使咖啡渍还留着她也会珍重地捧着它。只是还有人不死心。她想那可能是艾瑟依拉姆吧，因为过分的温柔所以至今仍依旧被不依不饶地折磨着，然后将这痛苦传递给了雪城，无意闯进了这一场混乱剧目之中的，无关却又有关的人。

电话通了。

“雪姐？”

“奈君。是我。”雪在桌上放下几张钞票，拿起雪城忘了的巧克力走出了咖啡厅，“我到你们研究所来找你了。”

“你应该告诉我一声的。我今天有事不在。”

“没事，我这段时间放假，过两天来也可以。你听我说。”雪回头看了一眼走廊尽头，雪城凉的身影早就消失了，“你的学生被你弄得都快哭了，你可得负起责任。”

“你说哪个？”伊奈帆皱眉，“雪城还是日向？”

“当然是那个女孩子，被你闹得心烦意乱的。”

雪当然看得出那一瞬间雪城是为什么而脸色大变。雪城是喜欢自己的弟弟的，但是那不是同一种喜欢。她心里显然装着更加重要的某个人。雪不会说雪城三心二意不能成事，如果这样指责这个善良的女孩子，她太有可能抛下自己真正在乎的人，全心扑在绝不可能得到回报的界塚伊奈帆身上。

“要是人家被你弄得没法和真正喜欢的人在一起的话我可不饶你。”

“……雪姐你这么说真是莫名其妙。”

“自家的学生你上点心呀。自己想想最近都做了什么吧。”

伊奈帆脑海中浮现的是雪城和日向那次毫无理由的争吵。他大概能看出来日向对雪城怀着什么样的感情，只是从来不觉得和自己有关系，也懒得去管自己学生莫名其妙吃自己醋的事情。日向要多想，这难道是自己的错？

只是既然雪姐这么说了，也许确实需要自己做点什么吧。

——————

放弃吧放弃吧放弃吧，放弃他吧。

像是自我催眠一样的咒语，一刻不停。

——————

日向看见实验室里一脸茫然的转过头来的雪城的时候第一反应就是转身按指纹要打开实验室的门出去，电子锁的绿灯却没有如期望般亮起来。日向一愣，又不死心地再试了两次，门依旧纹丝不动——被权限超过日向的人反锁了。日向的脑海里回荡起刚才进门前导师那语调平平缺乏感情的声音——

“我还有点事，等会儿过来。”

然后他们两个就被锁进了实验室里面面相觑。

“……被耍了啊。”日向咬牙切齿。

“……被骗了呢。”雪城喃喃自语。

日向心烦意乱，雪城惴惴不安，他们大眼瞪小眼互相对视一分多钟，日向终于先顶不住了，拉过椅子坐了下来。雪城一直紧绷着的双肩一口气松了下来，无力地耷拉着，视线下垂。

“是怎样？”

让雪城自由选择话题的提问。让雪城不知道从何说起的提问。

“……不知道呢。”

诚实而没有意义的回答。

“……”

日向看着雪城。在他印象里雪城的脊背总是挺得很直又不过分用力，无论站着还是坐着，都总是亭亭玉立的，如白色大理石的雕塑，姿态自然又好看。上原得意地说那是因为雪城聪明又漂亮，自然每时每刻都那么自信。

——他不习惯看她微微蜷缩身体，软弱地消极地倚靠着并不存在的蜗壳的模样。

“不知道就来问我啊。”

日向不自在地扯了扯领口，雪城明明没有在看自己却还是别过头去。

“……是不能问你的问题。”

日向明明没有在看着她雪城也还是别过头去，看着自己脚上那双帆布鞋的鞋带。

“和界塚老师有关系吗。”

不带问号的问句，已经是肯定的语气，却还是留给了她否定的余地。

“嗯。”

“你喜欢他？”

“喜欢哦。”

“你不是知道他另有喜欢的人吗。”

“嗯，知道的。”

“那你也该知道的吧，你再怎么努力都没有用的。放弃吧。”

“不去试一试的话是不会知道的。”

“你还没有蠢到会浪费力气去做不会成功的事情的地步。”

“我就是这么蠢了。”

雪城也不顾鞋底会踩脏椅子，抱住膝盖缩成一团，彻底将自己埋进膝间的一片黑暗。不能哭，不能哭，哭出来的话就会被行成发现自己在动摇，那她刚才说的话就没有意义了。不要说谎，只是不说出全部的事实，这样的话就会瞒过行成，这样的话就能够干净地断掉自己的一切念想。即使不能完美而彻底地达到目的，就算只有一点，一点点，都要切实地达成。她不相信不全力以赴会得到任何成果。所以必须彻底地——

日向站了起来，椅子被往后一推发出咔啦的刺耳声音。他大步走到雪城面前，单膝跪了下来，把蜷成一团的雪城别扭地整个抱住。

“好，我知道了。”他的额头抵在雪城的额头上，声音穿过颅骨听上去陌生而失真，“你去试吧。”

在大学的时候，有一年学园祭物理系上了一出烂俗的舞台剧——太烂俗了，都没人感兴趣。于是为了招揽人气学长们想出了一个特别坑人的主意。他们把系里长得最好看的学妹雪城凉拉过来拍了张宣传照，对外号称“物理系的女生不在多而在精”。当所有人都好奇地来看物理系的舞台剧的时候，才发现海报上的漂亮女孩站在门口发纪念品，里面舞台上的女主角另有其人。被质问的学长们理直气壮地说“我们从来没说过那个女生是我们的女主角”，闹得物理系节操丧尽，第二年开始就再也没有人去看他们的节目了。

凉，你的演技太差了，不然学长他们也不至于出此下策。我不明白你真正的目的是什么，但是我知道绝不是你说的那样。虽然猜不到你在想什么是我修行不够，但是你的脑回路一向都和常人不太一样，可不能说我找借口。至少我知道你被困在了二选一的困境里，那里没有让你完全释然的选项。你既温柔又不聪明，十有八九会傻傻地选那个对自己不好的，还不允许我帮你。我拿你没有办法，幸好还能不讲道理。

“我等你。不管多久我都等你。”

雪城像是被人扎了一针一样一个激灵，用力推了日向一把想把他推开。她不算是柔弱的女生，然而日向依旧牢牢抱住她，一动不动。她推不动日向，却还是死死抓住他的衣领用力想要将他推开。

“你好讨厌！”雪城完全顾不上自己发颤的嗓音已然出卖了她的言不由衷，“我喜欢界塚老师要你批准吗！你管我那么多干什么！”

“你喜欢界塚老师是你的事，我等你是我的事。”日向的声音听上去就是满满的温柔笑意。他用力把雪城拉进自己怀里，让她的脸贴在自己向来干净的衬衫前襟上。

“我明明好不容易……”

雪城咬住牙，想要克制住的言语却像是决堤的洪水。她觉得一下子脱去了身上的所有力气，失去了所有能够思考的细胞，只是麻木地靠在日向身上流着眼泪说着自己也不知道是什么意思的话：

“明明才下定了决心……明明才有了这个机会……明明……”

“你在说什么呀。”日向叹气的声音从头顶传来，“你要是喜欢界塚老师，怎么会搞得自己这么难受？”

“你不要给我退路啊……你要是给了我退路……我……”

有一个退路不是很好吗？为什么非要逼着自己背水而战？一个永远不会输的赌，不用害怕失败，可以毫无顾忌地往前冲，无论如何都不会走到Bad Ending的道路，有什么不好的？为什么要在这个时候停住脚步？雪城双膝一软差点跪到地上，被日向及时扶稳了，可是她已经没有办法再站起来了。她明明已经走过了三岔路口，未选择的路离她越来越远不容她后悔也不需要后悔了，可是一回头却发现那岔路还在，一直都在，永远都会在，撕破那层好不容易构筑起来的伪装，无懈可击地证明给她看她就是在原地踏步。三岔路口成了一个黑洞，把她死死困在里面。她没有办法前进却又绝不能选择那条退路。她走不出去了。

况且。

雪城机械地伸出手抱住日向，试图去用他的心磁场去安定自己紊乱的心跳和呼吸。

她真的不想走下去了。

——————

在日向打电话求老师大发慈悲开门放他们出去的时候雪城觉得眼前是一片白茫茫的颜色，大脑好像生锈了一样吱吱呀呀地——受到超越想象的阻力——却又正确无误地在既定的错误的轨道上悲哀地运转着。如没有终点的莫比乌斯环。

她找不到正确答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中用*标出来的那一段“雪姐年轻时看过的小说”里面的话……其实是引用自我初中的时候在贴吧看到的一篇非常棒的龙樱文《遗忘你的方式》里面的一句话


	35. Extra episode · 雪城落雪

Extra episode · 雪城落雪

也许是一星期都没睡好身体终于撑不住了，也许是得到了什么突然就放下心来了，雪城回到宿舍之后，当晚竟然没有失眠，好好地睡了一觉。一觉醒来的时候窗外透进来雪白的光，照得整个房间亮得不真实。雪城看着被照得明亮的天花板，一时间脑子像是生锈了一点没动起来。她仰面躺着盯着天花板，觉得自己似乎陷进了枕头里动弹不得。

被雪反射进来的日光。

这座城市落了一夜白皑皑的雪。

雪城站在窗边看着楼下的清洁工费力地铲雪。他们把一铲又一铲的雪从路中间刨开，堆到路边。路中央留下灰黑色的水迹。下过雪之后的城市被包裹成无忧无虑的白色，静谧的白色，纯洁的白色。蓬松地堆积起来的雪把理应在城市里回响的声音尽数吸收，本来就因为大雪而失去了人气的街道变得更加静谧，空气几乎凝成固体一般地沉闷。

真是干净啊，真是安静啊。雪城呆呆地想道。然而无论是多么干净的雪，化了之后都难免变得肮脏，也许那才是雪本来的姿态。以纯洁为伪装，掩饰住终将成为的污浊。

——简直就像这个被自己嫌恶的自己。

“我好想半途而废哦……”

午休的时候上原樱打电话过来耿耿于怀上次雪城和她去逛街的时候接了个老师的电话就一去不返的事情，雪城有点心不在焉，不经大脑那句话就脱口而出。那边的上原立时发出一声惊天动地的尖叫，差点没戳穿她的鼓膜。

“凉！你总算懂得了生命的真谛！我真是太感动了！”

“这是什么生命的真谛！”雪城失笑。

“你不懂！从中学开始你就太认真了！无论什么事情你都要拼死拼活做到最后，也不管自己做的时候有多辛苦。”如果上原现在在面前的话一定会一手叉腰一手伸出食指戳到雪城鼻子上，“我本来还以为你想开了呢！”

“半途而废难道是什么优秀的品质吗！”

“不是每一件事情你都得做到头啊！你知不知道有个词叫迷途知返啊！”

“没到那个程度谁知道是不是迷途啊……”雪城慢吞吞地反驳过去。

“Oh，我亲爱的小凉。”上原长叹一口气，“我不知道你现在是在干什么啦，但是你说实话，你做这件事情辛不辛苦？”

“有点吧……不过……”

“哦，你说有点那就是非常了。凉，别干了。”上原果断地说。

“什么鬼！这世上哪有不辛苦的事情啊！”

“为什么非要闹得自己那么累嘛！你能不能对自己好点？”

“我又没虐待自己！”

“你就是在虐待自己。”上原斩钉截铁地说，“我所认识的雪城凉从来都不会说出想半途而废这样的话，因为她总是太能干太爱逞强。你现在做的这件事已经把你逼到了这一步，绝对是有问题的。”

雪城从来没想过“从不强词夺理只会胡搅蛮缠”的上原有一天能说出这么有逻辑的话来。

“所以你不要等我好不好。”

雪城愣头愣脑地居然挂了电话就跑去和日向这么说了。听见雪城这么一句日向倒是一点都没表现出惊讶。他放下手里的工作，冷静地拉起雪城的手——再自然不过地，扣住她的左手腕却巧妙地避开了她的手表免得硌着她，力道不轻不重——把她一路牵到走廊尽头的阳台上免得围观群众八卦，丝毫没有想到光是这个动作就足以让身后的那一群同事们浮想联翩起哄半分钟了。然后日向郑重其事地看着她。

——其实，一点都不冷静。

“来，你给我解释一下这个上下文。”

“就我今天和樱打了个电话啦。”雪城想控制住自己的语气，把话说得若无其事一点，但是眼神却还是飘忽着朝日向背后那片雪霁天晴的天空看过去。后庭种着常青的松树，又高又笔直，厚厚的松针上堆着的是厚厚的雪，雪城自然而然地想到了圣诞树，莫名地又觉得有些对不起亲爱的耶稣。“她说……要迷途知返。做起来辛苦的事情肯定不会有好结果的。”

——为了达到目的所以睁眼说瞎话地把上原樱的话硬生生扭转四十二度翻译给了日向。

“什么啊。原来是这个。”

日向闻言甚至愣都没有愣一下，反倒如释重负了一样笑着摸了摸雪城的头，“你怎么会听上原胡说啊。”

“我觉得她讲得很有道理啊。”雪城一如既往地乖乖地任由日向揉乱她本来就只是松松地束着的头发，还自己往上蹭了蹭，只是翡翠色的眼中不是往常那样单纯的满足神情，“浪费时间等一个等不到的人，难道不辛苦？难道是对的？”

“你在说的人，到底是我，还是你自己？”

揉着她的头发的手顿住，雪城透过发丝感觉到日向温热的掌心，和渐渐开始变得冰冷的手指。日向依旧挂着他惯常的笑，雪城却说不上地想哭。她知道的，日向总能准确地说穿她的心事，看透她的伪装，说出来的话不留情面又无法令人指责地渗透她的思绪，侵蚀她思考的回路。

“我觉得你不会承认自己辛苦，我也就不评价你了……”日向漫不经心地用手给雪城梳了梳头发，把她束住头发的头绳顺手捋下来套在手腕上，慢慢梳透她已经留得有些长了的银色长发，微微偏头皱眉研究了下，试着给她把头发重新扎上，“至于我。我并不觉得辛苦，我也不觉得是错的。所以我不会放弃的。”

给她扎的头发不算难看，日向非常满意，伸手捏了捏雪城柔软的脸颊。

“倒是你。平时从来不听上原胡说，怎么这次这么容易就被她说得犹豫了？”

“……我才没有。”

“不动摇的话你才不会来找我说这个。”

“都说了——哈啾！”

雪城本来板了个脸，结果被猝不及防的喷嚏打了个措手不及。她这才意识到阳台上冷，抱住手臂搓了搓，缩缩脖子。

“啊，是我不好，天这么冷，不该把你拉出来的。”日向是真的觉得内疚，忙拉着她就往开了暖气的室内走，“回去吧。”

“哦。”

太阳出来了，晒化了一片雪，滴滴答答地落着水。

一大块雪扑簌簌地从树枝上滑落，砸到地上一声响。

“凉。”

走到办公室门口的时候日向正打算推门，手放在门把上却又没动。他盯着门把手好一会儿，最后还是没有马上开门。

“……什么？”

“作为你的朋友，我觉得上原难得说了句对的话。迷途知返趁早比较好。”日向本来低头看着门把手，也不知道门把手上有什么他就忽然笑了出来，抬头看着雪城。奇妙的直觉让雪城的心微微一跳，呼吸暂停了半拍。

“作为日向行成，我衷心希望你会听她的。”

日向微笑着看着她，说着推开了门，再不回顾地走了进去。

雪城走出研究所大楼的时候扫雪的作业已经完成了，没有融化的雪被就近堆在树下作浇花之用，看上去就是一大块脏兮兮的冰。雪城忽然很有兴趣地就走了过去，往上面用力地踩了两脚。冰块冻得不结实，被她一踩就塌下去一块，露出底下的一层——

竟然还挺干净，是白色的。

雪城莫名地就觉得大是不爽，于是又往那块白色上面踩了两脚，用鞋底蹭了蹭。起初倒是蹭脏了一点，但是鞋底很快就被蹭干净了，而埋在底下的雪堆还是白色，怎么都蹭不脏。雪城决定换左脚鞋底接着蹭，一边踩着忽然就觉得脸上酸，牙齿咬得有点疼，眼球发涩泪腺抽痛——

她终于累了，蹲下来抱住膝盖，把脸埋进手臂里。

真是够了。

——Extra Episode · 雪城落雪 Fin


	36. Chapter 36

在双方的心照不宣下雪城和日向之间依旧保持着微妙的距离稳定的简谐振动，依旧是别人津津乐道的光明正大的暧昧关系。整个项目组通宵工作三天之后全体七倒八歪地睡在办公室里，雪城的头靠在日向的身上。由日向负责点外卖的时候从来不问雪城吃什么，点的却是她最爱吃的。两个人有时候会定定地对望十几秒钟，不说话，表情也不变化，然后又扭头各干各的。看上去简直就像是只差对外宣布“我们交往了”这五个字而已，敏感的女同事却说不出她瞥见的一点疏离是怎么回事，那个理应是——也确实是——端坐在旁捧一杯热茶看热闹的界塚伊奈帆又是在哪里和这件事有点关系。

人都是耽于安逸的。人都是会逃避痛苦的。

更何况当另一个选择才是本我最真实的渴求的时候，又有谁会去选那条难走又看不到终点的路。

等到春日的樱花落尽的时候雪城也总算是写出了她的毕业论文，答辩完了之后矜持而镇定地走下讲台，一脸“我是界塚老师引以为傲的学生”的表情，让各位教授无端想起几个月前答辩的日向，挂满一头黑线默默地向她的导师投去目光。而界塚伊奈帆本人则仍然保持着波澜不惊的表情，好像还接受了这个设定的样子，亲切地拍了拍学生的肩。

雪城一边满怀期待地等着过段时间颁发学位证书，一边继续留在研究所工作。虽然都在界塚伊奈帆带的项目组里，她并不是军方研究组里的人，所以每过一段时间看见日向他们为了开进度会而忙得焦头烂额的时候她都会优雅地捧一杯奶茶在旁边看着他们微笑——

“研究成果难道是可以催出来的吗！”日向愤怒地撕掉一张草稿纸，“要是可以的话我早就做出来了！我也知道薇瑟那边搞出了无血缘启动这边压力很大啊！我们也很努力了啊！不要搞得我们好像每天都在偷懒啊！”

“嘛，嘛。冷静点。”雪城推开日向桌上的杂物，把饭盒放到日向面前。她还不至于这么无情无义没心没肺只顾在一边偷笑。在他们忙得不可开交连饭都顾不上吃的时候雪城主动负起了帮他们带午饭的工作，每天中午带着一批饭盒到食堂去给同事们打饭，把午饭端到每个人面前，然后帮他们洗碗筷。都做到这一步了，总该吃两口的吧。日向还想抱怨什么，雪城眼疾手快地拿起勺子挖了一团米饭塞进日向嘴里堵住他的话，把手里的罐装玉米浓汤递给旁边还拿着pad查邮件的伊奈帆，“今天去晚了一点，汤已经没有了，只好在自动售货机那里买了这个。大家将就着吧。”

日向一边辛苦的吞咽着米饭一边嘟囔了句“没事”，伊奈帆接过雪城递过来的汤说了句谢谢，然后在雪城继续给大家分发罐装汤饮的时候突然微微扬眉——

“雪城。”

“嗯？”

“What does ‘I.S.’ stand for？”

雪城的动作显然顿了一下。日向扒着米饭看着她，默默地想她是不是动画片看多了才会来这么一出。

“……诶！为什么突然间……”

伊奈帆从pad上抬起头来，微微笑一笑。

“你那篇论文的审稿人正好和我有点交情。”

……雪城悲伤地扭过头去。有一天她收到了论文审稿人的邮件，对方饶有兴趣地八卦道“I wonder what the letters ‘I’ and ‘S’ stand for as they are obviously not your initials, though it all depends upon you, I assume you are not that type of people.”

——怎么管那么宽啊！连星系都能够堂而皇之地被命名为Madokami了，她这个命名已经足够正常了吧！那还有什么可问的！彼时她正昏天黑地忙着写毕业论文，于是草草地写了回复，也没想过居然会无巧不成书地被审稿人暴露给了导师——简直是一失足成千古恨。

“……It is in honor of my teacher, Professor Inaho Kaiduka, who suggested me to work on this field and offered me a lot of help, and of S.K.. He made me rethink the meaning of my research and encouraged me to overcome all those difficulites……”

雪城当时的脑回路完全都是高中会话英语的状态：说什么都好只要凑够了合适的字数没有语法的错误就可以了。写出来I代表界塚伊奈帆并没有什么不妥，这好歹是她的亲导师，致敬一下不会怎么样；她只在写到S.K.的时候稍有一些犹豫。虽然他的神秘让求证变得困难，纵容了她的胡说八道，然而她模模糊糊的感觉到这并不是一个好的选择。

——特别在界塚老师面前。

“你认识S.K.？”

“不，只是受到他的研究的冲击突然燃烧起了竞争的热情而已。就是我一方单箭头罢了。界塚老师请你不要再问了，说出来好羞耻。”雪城捂住脸。

“我没别的意思，只是好奇而已。”伊奈帆顿了一顿，又看回邮件正文确认了一下，“所以说I真的是指我？”

“是，因为老师您聪明又机智，英俊又帅气。”

日向差点呛死。雪城已经蹲到了地上把脸整个埋进膝盖，银色的长发底下露出已然通红的耳朵。在众人的哄笑声中日向总算是咳嗽完了，雪城还保持着那个姿势只是把手里的罐头举起来递给同事们，而伊奈帆在边上居然好像还事不关己一样，配合地笑着拉开了手里的罐头，来了句“多谢夸奖”。雪城保持蹲在地上的姿势给同事们一个个举起汤罐头，直至日向实在看不过眼，一脸黑线地把她拉了起来。雪城生无可恋地靠在日向肩头继续捂住脸。

“早知道我应该起一个一目了然的名字……”

“这个就挺好的。”伊奈帆微微偏头，左眼的焦距对在屏幕上那两个小小的英文字母上，自言自语一样重复了一遍，点了点头，“嗯，挺好的。”

雪城趴在日向肩上正背对着伊奈帆。她看不见伊奈帆此时此刻的模样。办公室采光好，正午时分阳光正盛，他们的导师站在办公桌边，随意地靠着身后的桌子，一手拿着白色的pad一手拿着玉米浓汤罐头，身上实验室的白大褂在日光中给他蒙上一层明亮的白色蒙版，几乎要让他隐没在遥远遥远的，背景的白色墙壁里。他微微低着头看着手里的汤罐头，看着罐头上的配料表，垂落的发丝遮住眼睛里深沉浓郁的色彩，唇边的微笑清浅透明带着无限怀念，那无边无际的温柔思绪中不掺一点半点怅惘。

仿佛是假的。

“哦，还有啊雪城。”

“什么？”

“自动售货机那边的玉米浓汤不止这一个牌子。另外那个牌子的比较好喝哦。”

——从此之后拿着“不小心多买的一罐某品牌玉米浓汤”去找界塚教授的女同事多了起来，但是这都已经是微不足道的后话了。

然而。

不管名字起得多奇怪，雪城的研究成果确然是引人瞩目的。以Aldnoah的基本运行机理为参考，改变能量采集利用方式，摆脱使用低效卡诺循环的热机，将能量的利用率大幅度提升至逼近100%，因此使得过去的科学家们提出的除去永动机以外几乎所有疯狂的设想都能够从设计图上走进现实。雪城只是知道自己似乎做出了很厉害的东西，对IS的评价甚至不如自家一贯要求严格的导师。而眼下这位科学新星不得不哭丧着脸在刚办好留所继续研究的手续的时候就请假回老家，照顾自家那个正准备动手术所以急急召她回家的父亲——尽管每次给父亲打电话的时候听着父亲嚷嚷着“小凉爸爸得了绝症马上要死了”话音未落母亲都会抢过电话来说“你别管他他就是在胡说八道你安安心心上班”，雪城还是坐上了回家的新干线。结果等她赶到医院，看见父亲正生龙活虎地和隔壁病床的病友聊得手舞足蹈，翻过了设备先进的大医院一本正经打印出来的字字清楚的病历，只能扶住额头心想这手术起码比阑尾手术要难一些她回来是值得的。

“你啊，知不知道你女儿现在可是大科学家，竟然叫人家回来给你削苹果吃。”母亲坐在病床边埋怨道，“能不能别为了这样的小事就麻烦她回来！”

“哼哼，这可是著名科学家雪城凉削的苹果。你不叫她削哪能吃得到！”父亲居然还敢当着母亲的面得意洋洋，果不其然被母亲狠狠剜了一眼。

“嘛，没事的，回来一趟才能安心嘛。”雪城一脸苦笑着打圆场，把切好的苹果放进盘子里端到父亲床头，用小叉子戳了一块苹果送到母亲嘴边，“再说我又不是什么大科学家。”

“哟，你女儿还是科学家啊。”隔壁病友似乎很感兴趣。雪城想开口否认，手机又不合时宜地响了，她只好一头黑线地翻包包取电话，任由她父亲在那吹嘘“那当然我女儿可是毕业于名校的高材生”之类的。

“科学家有什么用啊，到现在还没找到对象……”母亲的重点永远是这个，眼看又要给她做思想教育，雪城忙接起电话。

“喂，行成？有什么事？”

“没什么啦，问候一下而已。你要是忙的话就算了。”

“不忙不忙。”正好避开蓄势待发要给她做第一百零一次恋爱讲座的母亲的攻势。雪城忙站起来往外走。

“你父亲的手术怎么样？”

“……挺好的。本来就是个小手术，术后恢复也不错。他就是想我了。”

“那就好。”日向听着雪城显然是心力交瘁的声音差点忍不住笑出来——虽然雪城已经充分感受到这一点了，“怎么样，照顾令尊辛苦吗？”

“还行吧，就是每天听他撒娇，心好累。”雪城故意以手捂胸。

“稍微纵容一下父母嘛。话说，你这几天有没有查邮件？”

“嗯？没有啊。这几天还是挺忙的。”

“这边界塚老师收到了超——级多来问你的研究成果的邮件，他都快回复不过来了，还经常来问我是不是知道你的研究细节什么的。快去解救他吧。”

“……哪有这么厉害啊。”

“当然有啊。我跟你说，这几天不是说要……”

“凉！”母亲的声音从病房里传来，“你快来看！快点快点！”

“来了！”雪城应了一声，“你等一下，我妈叫我。”

她以为父亲出了什么问题，匆匆忙忙地连电话都没挂就往病房里跑。母亲喊得很急，可是她又说不上哪里不太对。病房里没人说话，所有人都盯着电视机这唯一的声源。雪城走到父亲床头，父亲也不说话，就是拉着她的手指了指电视，目光一秒都没离开屏幕。雪城满腹狐疑地看过去——

“……假如雪城博士获得了本年度的艾利欧西亚奖，那么她将会是第一位获此殊荣的女性科学家，也是继界塚伊奈帆之后第二位获此奖项的日本人。”

电视机上切成了地球-薇瑟Aldnoah研究所的所长，抑扬顿挫地打算把IS的伟大意义讲给电视机前的各位观众。雪城愣愣地盯着电视机，没注意到在场的各位已经把目光转向了自己。非常合情合理地她的手机从手里落下来，被雪城敏捷的父亲一把抓住，安到女儿耳边。

“嘛。”日向的声音反倒淡定了起来，“现在只是提名，最后是不是你还不一定呢。”

Allusia Award，艾利欧西亚奖。

对Aldnoah的研究发展到一个高度之后，渐渐地它就被从物理学中分化出来成为一个单独的学科。引发了人类史上第一次大分裂和最大规模的战争、美名“科学界的红颜祸水”的Aldnoah至此仍然吸引着不少杰出科学家投身其研究事业。薇瑟女王艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚为了鼓励这个领域的研究、并褒奖为Aldnoah及相关技术的和平利用做出贡献的科学家，以薇瑟皇室的名义设立了Allusia Award，女王亲自参与评审。Allusia Award正常的颁发周期为一年一度，但是也有因为研究停滞等原因而没有颁发的少数年份。是评价严苛、含金量非常高的顶级荣誉。

无论如何，这项最高荣誉的颁发，来到了第十二年。

“拿奖又有什么用。”

晚上雪城陪着母亲回家拿换洗衣服的时候母亲反倒是一脸愁容。雪城向来知道母亲不太担心自己的学业，然而还是忍不住想要争辩一下为自己这个了不起的提名正名：

“这可是很厉害的一个奖啊！妈妈你知道奥斯卡奖吧？在我们领域就是这个等级的奖哦！”

“奥斯卡奖还好些呢，那些影后长得那么漂亮，大把男人可以嫁。”母亲很不以为意地说，“你做学术得了那么高的奖，将来嫁给谁？谁配得上我们小凉？”

“妈……”

“凉，你到现在还没个男朋友，你知不知道妈有多心急。”母亲叹了口气，“你爸这一病，虽不是大病，但我心里还是想了很多事情。万一你爸这就是重病了呢？万一就好不了了呢？你忘了你小时候还说过要穿漂亮婚纱给他看么。”

“……别说这么不吉利的话啦……”

“这可不是不吉利。这是很实在的问题。”

雪城挽着母亲的手走在雪白的路灯下。不知道是不是过强的灯光，母亲的鬓发泛着不自然的白色。雪城咬了咬唇瓣，勉强笑了笑。

“……我也得找到符合妈妈您的标准的人才行啊……”

“妈哪有什么要求。”母亲叹了口气，“刚才说你得奖就找不到人只是气话。妈只求你安安心心地找个自己喜欢的人就好。重要的是和他在一起，两个人都要开心。”

很奇妙地雪城脑海中浮现出的是界塚伊奈帆的面容。他轻触左眼的眼睑。他在夕阳下抱住雪，说“没有关系的”。他低下头按掉“用件再生”的按钮。他说“我的痛处比这难戳一些”。他把手放上墓碑的时候火星腥涩的风吹拂他的头发。他放下手中的笔，直视着雪城问她见不到想见的人是否有意义。他抓住雪城的手说你别走。他仰起头来喝掉一罐玉米浓汤。他往生日蛋糕上插上蜡烛，一根一根点亮。

他许下的她无从知晓的愿望。

We will be together forever, happily ever after.

一直，如山岚般清浅淡薄，凉意沁人的微笑。

一直一直。


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他一个人已经有了他自己的世界，而那世界的彼端是一方荒塚。

雪城毕竟还只是被提名，还没得奖，不需要像大牌明星一样躲躲藏藏，事实上也并没有记者对她围追堵截。父亲很快出了院，她赶回研究所的时候一切依旧风平浪静。毕竟所里正有一个“艾利欧西亚奖最年轻获得者”界塚伊奈帆，她就算得奖也不会因此轰动。

不会因为获奖而轰动呐。所里的各位同事关注的重点微妙地偏到了奇怪的地方。界塚教授是研究所内几乎所有年轻女性觊觎的对象，而和他关系最近的偏偏就是他那相貌出众现在也可称成就斐然总之就是非常登对的学生雪城凉。虽然很不甘心，然而八卦的热火很快就重新点燃了各位的热情——

界塚教授到底会不会和雪城研究员走到一起呐。 

雪城能够理解谣言为何甚嚣尘上，毕竟不久之前主动作死的还是她自己。可是，她讨厌将界塚伊奈帆拖入这场闹剧中的自己，她想给他留一片宁静；她又害怕即使身处闹剧中心却不属于这出剧目的界塚伊奈帆，她怕这是最后的宣判，给出她早就知道的判决。

她几乎没有余裕去对抗旁人的调侃。她不可能自己逃生。她等待着她不允许自己获得的拯救，消极地，卑劣地，无可救药地祈求着。

“凉。”

“嗯？”

“请和我交往。”

于是在日向突然当着所有人作出这个宣言的时候，办公室里陷入一片死寂。

“……你说什么。”

雪城觉得眼前就像是收信不良的电视机，一片雪花。

“我说，”日向一字一顿地重复了一遍，定定地看着雪城那双澄澈又清亮的翡翠色眼眸，“请和我交往。”

办公室里眼下是真的一片死寂了。雪城觉得脸上烧得厉害。同事们的目光就像探照灯，把她照得无处可藏连影子都落不下。她想避开别人的目光，然而可逃之处只剩下眼前日向行成沉静的眼瞳。

真是莫名其妙。可是她还是等到了，从她所知道的唯一一个能够将她拯救出来的人那里等到了她所期待的拯救。她忍不住笑，笑起来的样子却又像是想哭。她不希望她期待的时刻以这样的形式出现，可是又觉得不是这样的话她真的不知道怎么回答。听觉神经里传出一道高亢的蜂鸣刺得脑仁痛，让她昏昏沉沉地想要闭上眼笑起来——

她还是别开眼去，视线挪到了门口，却意外地发现界塚伊奈帆就端着茶杯站在那里，面上依旧波澜不惊，深绯色的眼瞳里甚至不带好奇和探寻。他对上雪城带着三分惊慌的目光，转身走开的时候甚至平常得仿佛他不曾驻足，不曾停留。在整个空间中唯有他一人和这场闹剧无关。

从一开始，直到最后，都唯有他一人。

于是雪城到了嘴边的话就这么止住了。

“……你，你让我想一想……”

她挣扎着回答道。闻言围观群众发出大为失望的声音。

“雪城你还有什么可想的嘛快答应日向啊！”

“她没当面拒绝我就是好的了，你们再撺掇她逼得她生气拒绝我了看我不分分钟找你们麻烦。”

日向瞪了带头起哄的同事一眼，大家只好悻悻地四散离去。日向依旧是很讲义气地替她解了围，雪城却还是不知道怎么办才好，日向把手放到她头顶上的时候她才发觉自己又习惯性地，怯怯地拉了拉日向的衣角。

“行成……”

“没事，你慢慢想。”日向朝她笑了笑，“我说过我会等的。”

“你在等什么？你还想等什么？”

雪城仿佛听见上原樱质问她。

——我在等待一个永远不会发生，永远不希望发生的奇迹，等待着它发生啊。

——————

先等到的，是邀请雪城参加艾利欧西亚奖颁奖礼的邮件。

今年的颁奖地点选在了地球，新芦原市。有人说这暗示着获奖者就是此前呼声最高的日本学者雪城凉，然而薇瑟方面的解释仅仅是“女王在十一年后的故地重游”。颁奖礼按例会邀请历年来艾利欧西亚奖的获得者和本年度的候选人，在仪式后召开号称Aldnoah学界水平最高的研讨会。雪城为此焦虑得三天没睡好觉，结果在颁奖礼当天差点睡过头，慌慌张张地跑到了颁奖礼的会场——哪有这么狼狈地来参加典礼的人啊，雪城一边小跑着一边欲哭无泪地想，不知道到了会场还有没有时间让她重新梳梳头发，不然真是丢脸丢满太阳系。

“雪城小姐？”

一个有些熟悉的声音喊住了她。雪城及时地刹住脚步，回过头来的时候大惊失色。

“埃，埃德尔丽泽小姐？”

和自己年纪相仿的女王近侍微笑着朝自己微微欠身：“好久不见了呢，雪城小姐。”

“啊，是啊。”雪城下意识拢了拢头发维护一下自己的形象，忽然想到了什么：“你在这里的话，那么女王陛下……”

埃德尔丽泽的目光投向远处高高台阶上的礼堂。雪城跟着看过去，意外地看见了礼堂外自家导师穿着西装的挺拔背影，察觉不到的风微微吹拂着他深色的发丝。他身侧站着一个棕色短发身形娇小的女子，亲热地挽着他的胳膊。那动作无端地有些熟悉，雪城呆怔了片刻，忽然看见了一双似曾相识的祖母绿色眼眸——

“公主殿下想和界塚少尉聊一聊呢。”

埃德尔丽泽声线轻柔，话中依旧是旧日的称谓。

出于安全和隐私的考虑，艾瑟依拉姆并没有解除光学迷彩。她挽着伊奈帆的胳膊沿着礼堂慢慢地走着，相对许久，无言许久，几乎要将这一段得之不易的短暂相遇在沉默中彻底挥霍。最后还是艾瑟依拉姆先开了口。

“伊奈帆先生……最近好吗？”

“嗯。瑟拉姆小姐呢？”

“我挺好的。”

艾瑟依拉姆回答之前觉得有许多话要说，回答之后又觉得已经没什么可说的了。她只是想见一见伊奈帆，见一见她重要的友人。想说的话在见到伊奈帆的瞬间大抵都得到了回答，都已经不再需要询问。她怕接下来的时间里只有无穷的静默，无穷的静默里有无穷的惘然，无穷的静默里无穷的惘然让人窒息让人落泪。她于是深深吸气。

“上一次来日本，还是十几年前的事情了。”艾瑟依拉姆语调往上一挑仿佛十分开朗的样子，“前两天我还四处走了走，当初遇到伊奈帆先生的那座桥已经找不到了，偏偏第一次来游行的时候要走的那条街上，被炸出来的几个弹坑还留着。”

伊奈帆抿唇浅浅一笑：“那毕竟是重要的纪念地啊。”

“虽然听说是因为陨石轰炸的缘故，整个新芦原市都被重建了，但是总觉得有熟悉的感觉。”她浅笑，“不知不觉能够想起很多和伊奈帆先生的往事，真的很怀念。”

“可是瑟拉姆小姐一出门的话阵仗太大了。”伊奈帆半开玩笑，“还是不要出门比较好吧。”

“哪能这样。我有好好地使用光学迷彩的。”艾瑟依拉姆忍不住扑哧一笑，仰起脸来看向淡淡蔚蓝色的天空，“我之前还特地去了欧洲。冬天的时候北欧真的好冷啊。虽然是查到了特洛耶特博士的故乡，可是到了那里，我找不到他的任何一点痕迹。不知道应该去哪里，也不知道应该看什么。”

艾瑟依拉姆不觉握住衣服里面心口位置挂着的护身符。纤细的五指扣紧，片刻之后又静静松开。她碧色的眼眸有一瞬的失神涣散，如一汪湖水被风吹起震荡的波纹，然后风平浪静，渐渐沉淀变得清澈，内里却沉沉黯黯。

“大概，他终究不是属于我的人吧。”

闻言伊奈帆怔了一怔。低下头来看着身侧紧紧挽着他的女子。

“……他最后选择了薇瑟，选择了他最重要的公主殿下。”伊奈帆还是温言对她说道。

艾瑟依拉姆抬起头来，祖母绿般温暖湿润的眼眸对上那双深深绯红的眼，浅笑恬静，缓缓摇了摇头。

“他不属于我。他属于你。”

艾瑟依拉姆重复了一遍。伊奈帆张了张嘴，最终无言以对。那是多么游刃有余，多么胸有成竹的宣言。不管是怎样的词句，多么铿锵有力掷地有声，都不过是空洞的音节消散在空气之中。她知道她有着那个人不可动摇的忠诚与敬爱，而伊奈帆所拥有的是他不可动摇的全部。即使他将那个人判决给她，这样的话何曾具有效力，不过是一纸空文。言语改变不了现实，妄言终究不会成真，伊奈帆当然知道什么是他的真实。

艾瑟依拉姆的心里有数。界塚伊奈帆的话有几分可信有几分不可信，不可信的那几分又要怎么理解，他说的那些温柔的话语啊究竟是什么——

纯粹地相信着。纯粹地记忆着。纯粹地紧紧握着。

纯粹地爱着。

她早就知道的。艾瑟依拉姆在心底轻轻自嘲。即使是无意，何必再去考验他。她振作精神粲然一笑。

“有一件事要告诉你。我要结婚了。”

伊奈帆有些意外地微微扬眉。

“新郎是哪位？”

“你认识的。安德烈·库鲁特欧伯爵。”

“是吗。”伊奈帆微微笑了，伸手抱住艾瑟依拉姆，“他是个很不错的人。祝你们幸福。”

艾瑟依拉姆回抱住他，“谢谢。”

“婚礼的时候记得邀请我。”

“那当然。你是我最重要的朋友，怎么可能不会邀请你啊。”艾瑟依拉姆微微笑道，把娇小的头颅靠在伊奈帆胸前，“你呢？雪小姐应该催得很紧吧。”

“那倒没有。”伊奈帆温柔地摸一摸这个几乎可算作是他另一个姐妹的女孩的头发，“她知道这种事情是没法勉强的。”

艾瑟依拉姆稍稍犹豫：“……不如考虑雪城小姐？”

“怎么可能。她已经有喜欢的人了。”

“只是因为这样？”

“……非要我说出来吗。”伊奈帆的轻叹声从她头顶传来，“无论是谁，这么做对她都太不公平。”

艾瑟依拉姆庆幸伊奈帆现在看不到她的表情。她轻轻咬住下唇。没有人了。没有人能够取代他了。即使她早就知道这一点，即使她知道这么做不合情理，但是还是忍不住对雪城抱有些许期待。意料之中的希望破灭，从最初就不应该抱有任何希望的她还是犯下了这个错误。可是她又能怎么办呢？眼睁睁地看着伊奈帆将自己困在自己建立的结界里不可脱身吗？

“……怎么了？”

听见伊奈帆有些疑惑的声音艾瑟依拉姆一怔，这才意识到自己已然泪流满面。她摇摇头，擦干眼泪，抬头对上伊奈帆的目光。她确实从那双深红色的淡漠眼瞳中看出了关切与担忧，淡淡的一层，透过重重叠叠如雾的淡然，流露出来。

——这就是我的极限了，她苦涩地想。

在两人绕着礼堂走了一圈重新出现在视野里的时候艾瑟依拉姆朝着这边挥了挥手。埃德尔丽泽轻声道过“失陪”，向那位棕色短发的女子奔去，陪着她从后门重新进入礼堂。雪城茫然地拢了拢在风中飘散的碎发，看着界塚伊奈帆立在台阶上静默挺拔的身影，直到导师无意回头的时候看到了正在远处台阶底发呆的雪城，稍稍讶然之后朝她招了招手，她才一路小跑跟了上去。

进了会场，伊奈帆和雪城自然引起了最多人的关注。一个是最年轻的艾利欧西亚奖获得者，另一个是最有可能成为第一位艾利欧西亚奖女性获得者的候选人，两人还是师生。雪城还是有点拘束，跟在伊奈帆后面看他和同行一一打招呼、交流最近的研究动态，看他突然就把自己介绍给其他参加颁奖仪式的专家。在各种惊讶和赞叹的目光洗礼下她就差把脸捂上了，可是还要装出镇定的样子和他们讨论。最后她总算借着去洗手间的机会逃过了众人的围绕，磨磨蹭蹭整理好仪容之后踩着典礼开始的时间点坐到了自己的座位上，长出一口气，拍拍胸口。

“好紧张好紧张……”

“不要紧张。”伊奈帆就坐在她旁边，“拿不到奖也说明不了什么问题。”

“不是得奖的事情啦！”司仪已经走上了台宣布颁奖仪式开始，雪城一边跟着众人鼓掌一边在心里默默吐槽老师您这算是乌鸦嘴还是反flag啊，“和那么多专家讨论问题……总觉得自己不够格啊。”

“你已经是专家的一员了。”

女王开始致辞了。抬头看着她的时候伊奈帆忽然想起了什么，转头带着点盎然的笑意看向雪城，“那天我没看到最后。答应了吗？日向的告白。”

“……老师您真八卦。”

“连学生都不关心的话就太薄情了。”

“我可是为了自身的安全呀。老师您要是受了刺激，突然变成井上教授那样我就惨了。”

伊奈帆忍不住笑了。研究所里除了伊奈帆以外单身的教授就只有井上教授一个，偏偏伊奈帆还年轻，行情一片大好，井上教授年纪一大把，平日里看谈着恋爱的学生都不高兴，前些日子还因为带的一个博士生决定要结婚，赌气说不让人家毕业，狠狠地闹了一场。

“我可不是那么容易就受到刺激的人。再说你不是都已经安全毕业了嘛。”

伊奈帆和雪城对视一秒，雪城略有些赧然地低下头，说不出口却又了然于心的话语已经很好地传达给了对方。不需多言伊奈帆就得到了雪城甚至还没有告诉日向的答案。

“……我们两个丢下老师孤零零一个人，太没良心了啦。”

“像井上教授那样的话，我才比较没有良心吧。”

伊奈帆半开玩笑地答道。雪城眨了眨眼。

“……老师今天心情很好的样子？”

“嗯。因为遇到了好事。”伊奈帆微微仰起头扬起唇角，深色的发丝沿着面颊滑落露出一只色泽沉暗的左眼。雪城眨了眨眼。

“可以告诉我么？”

伊奈帆偏过头来，看了她一会儿，倾身过来压低声音：“还没公开的可靠消息，艾瑟依拉姆女王要结婚了。”他又靠回去，朝她笑一笑，“我之前还担心她会一辈子一个人呢。”

雪城在伊奈帆眼中看到了一丝疑惑。她知道伊奈帆也许期待着自己会表露出欣喜，祝福，可是映在深绯色眼眸中她的面容与其说是惊喜，毋宁说是恐慌——被推落悬崖，坠落深渊，失措的恐慌。

雪城勉强牵起唇角。她知道自己现在肯定笑得很难看，还不如不笑。

“老师你怎么总是管别人的事情啊。”

“女王是我的故交，我当然关心她的终生幸福。”

伊奈帆的目光重新投向台上的艾瑟依拉姆，语气里应当是带着言说不尽的温柔，雪城却只能看到一只无机质的冰冷眼瞳，沉沉的绯色没有浓淡变化，隔绝了他的一切思绪。

“她啊，被已经不在的重要的人束缚得太久了。我有时候都怀疑她是不是会一辈子孤独下去，只为了纪念那个人。其实何必呢。他不会希望她因为自己舍弃属于她的幸福的。

“记得他、怀念他对她来说已经成为了无尽的痛苦和无尽的悲伤，所以，她的幸福并不在此处，他也并不属于她。他有着他自己的归属，对于不属于他的人来说，思念只会是多余的伤害。永恒的执念，有一份就够了。

“明明还有爱着她的许多人，她能得到的还有许多许多，只要她愿意，总是能得到的。所以我才希望她能够放开手，希望她得到幸福啊。”

伊奈帆笑意浅浅，看着雪城。

“你也是。和日向在一起真的很好。这样我就放心了。”

雪城只听见自己的声音从嗓子里空洞地流出来。

  
“那么老师，你呢？你幸福吗？”   


伊奈帆的回答被淹没在骤然响起的雷鸣般的掌声中。雪城怔怔地看着他的嘴唇一张一合，说出来的字句没有一个音节落入耳中。伊奈帆笑着推了雪城一把。

“去吧！”他微微抬高了声音对她说道。

雪城茫然地站起身来，茫然地跟着礼宾小姐走上领奖台，脚底下好像踩着棉花。她穿着四公分高的高跟鞋，中规中矩的黑色西装套裙，抬步上台阶的时候不能随心所欲地迈开步子，脑子里的一个角落反倒好奇自己为什么没有蠢蠢地磕到台阶。她机械地走到艾瑟依拉姆身边，接过她放到自己手心里的奖章，握住她温暖柔软的手。

“Congratulations.”

虽然不是听惯了的语言，但是艾瑟依拉姆熟悉的嗓音还是让雪城一下子回过神来。她循礼欠身轻声道谢，司仪把话筒塞到她手里——该讲感言了。

“……Er, it is my honor to be awarded. Here I want to express my thanks to my teacher, Professor Inaho Kaiduka and my colleagues, who gave me a lot of helpful suggestions for my research.……”

雪城不知道自己说了些什么。眼前闪光灯闪成一片快把她闪成个瞎子。她是不是提到了界塚老师？她是不是提到了日向？她是不是提到了那个她一度认为是Slaine Kaiduka的不是科学家的科学家？她珍重着的人，她爱着的人，她的一切一切所不能离开的人。她看不见观众的表情，她听不见自己的声音。她最后只听到一阵如雷的掌声，感觉到艾瑟依拉姆温柔地拥抱了自己，然后她就拿着奖章，神游一般走下了台。

她等不到那个奇迹发生了，永远都不可能见到了。

“雪城？”伊奈帆站起身来迎接他引以为傲的学生，看她神游天外的表情不觉疑惑。

她不知道伊奈帆回答了什么，可是她已经不愿意去想伊奈帆回答了什么。她已经不会愧疚不会自责，因为她知道没有必要，可是随着血液涌进心脏的却是更加冰凉的酸楚。她从来不怕自己徒劳无功，她从来不怕自己白白流泪，她只怕那徒劳背后意味着的无可挽回。

“……怎么了？”伊奈帆有些惊讶。雪城忽然踉踉跄跄跑了起来，越跑越快，直至她突然扑进他怀里抱住他，把脸埋进他胸口。

她知道界塚老师是一个非常坚强的人。太过坚强了。太过固执了。她能够明白雪小姐和艾瑟依拉姆陛下的感受。无论是谁都不会愿意放任他沉溺在往事中。就算他的生活在旁人看来再正常不过，雪城却能看到那逝去之人的影子依旧萦绕在他身边，存在于他的每一次呼吸每一次心跳中。她不知道用一块并不是特别合适的部分去修补缺损的心到底是好是坏，但是一直留在心上的缺口一定是疼痛的啊。

——想要用什么去填补，哪怕是把自己填进去，哪怕被指责为自作多情。但是对界塚老师来说，雪城就是雪城，他就是他，也许长得实在太像了偶尔会弄错吧，但是，从一开始就不存在用她来代替他的可能性。雪城衷心地感谢这一点，也深深地痛恨这一点，如若诅咒。

伊奈帆能够感觉到泪水渗进他的衬衫，温热又冰凉。他以为雪城是太过激动，于是安抚地拍了拍她的后背。原来只是默默流着眼泪的雪城突然抽泣起来。

“……界塚老师……我要怎么办……”

她要怎么办？正是因为知道自己不可能成为替身，知道没有任何人能够取代那淡淡的影子，所以她才无可奈何地绝望。没有人能够扭转界塚伊奈帆的心。没有人能够将他从过去带出来。

“怎么了雪城？”伊奈帆意识到不对，扶住雪城哭得颤抖的双肩问道。

可是她竟然已经觉得就让他这样下去就好了。一直让那个人在心底占据最重要的一席的界塚老师何尝不幸福？他不在意和他无关的一切事物，即使在所有人看来都是孤身一人，他也依然有人陪伴。他忘不掉，也没有必要忘掉。

她衷心希望界塚伊奈帆能够得到幸福，而她却什么都做不到。他一个人已经有了他自己的世界，而那世界的彼端是一方荒塚。她不希望这样，不希望这样却什么都做不了。她哭得呼吸困难，泣不成声，抓住导师笔挺的西装，硬质的奖章还握在手里硌得掌心生疼。伊奈帆不知道她到底是怎么了，只能慢慢拍着她的后背。

  


  
  


终究是无可替代。

  


  


  
  
  
  


——Another Story · There IS Nothing as a Replacement End

  
  
  



	38. Extra Episode · Solitary Illusion

Extra Episode · Solitary Illusion

屋外的鸟儿已经叽叽喳喳唱完了清早的第一首歌。天气晴好。米色的窗帘没有被完全拉好，阳光透过缝隙照进屋内，床上熟睡着的少年的面颊上，薄薄的眼睑上，随着清浅均匀呼吸微微颤动的睫毛上。深色的发丝打着卷儿，凌乱地散着，挨着被他高高地拉到脖子上脸颊边的被子。他整个人在被子里缩成一团像一个软软的糯米团子，偏偏在角上露出抓着一本厚厚量子力学课本的几根手指，在开着冷气的房间里被冻得有一点点发白。

走廊里间或有说话的声音，有行走的脚步声，仿佛从很遥远很遥远的地方传来，模模糊糊的几乎混入整个世界的背景音。

“起床了。”

伊奈帆在床上翻了个身，重新把脸埋进枕头里。

“起床了啦伊奈帆。”

“闹钟还没响……”

“没响又怎样，起床的时间到了。”

“……”

完全不知道伊奈帆裹在被窝里嘟囔了什么。这个在十几岁最爱睡懒觉的年纪都能每天准时在清晨醒过来做早餐投喂姐姐的家伙——哦，还包括冬天的早上，真是辛苦这个怕冷的人了——现在居然还赖在床上，虽然是因为他昨晚看书入了迷睡得太晚，可是居然睡到现在，他今天是脑子生锈了吗。

“你今天早上第一节可是有课的哟。”

被窝里的伊奈帆一惊。

轻描淡写地把话的最末以轻快的语调往上扬，带着点幸灾乐祸的愉悦，总而言之就是从内容和语气上都充满危险。伊奈帆当即掀开被子从床上爬起来，无奈清早起来血糖低，起得太急伊奈帆眼前一片金星。他扶住额头花了好些力气才让自己没一头往地上栽，抬眼的时候透过指缝看见面前熟悉的身影。

斯雷因趴在床边栏杆上歪着脑袋瞅着伊奈帆，温和的笑意里带着一点得意，朝着伊奈帆扬起唇角，碧色的眼瞳清澈明亮。

“早上好，伊奈帆。”

然后带着一点坏心眼，指了指床头那个在此日照当头的时刻指着凌晨两点的闹钟。

该说不愧是界塚伊奈帆吧。在发现闹钟停掉外加已睡过头若干分钟之后仍然能够镇定自若身手敏捷地穿戴洗漱之后冲出宿舍门，连急匆匆奔下楼的时候面上依旧挂着往常的淡定表情。

“我说你怎么不早点叫我啊！”

——却还是忍不住抱怨了。

“这不是已经把你叫起来了嘛。而且你现在又不是完全来不及。”

斯雷因脚步轻快地跟在伊奈帆身后，一步两级往下跳。伊奈帆算是体会到当初雪姐拍着桌子骂他薄情时的心情了。楼道里间或有认识他的学生路过，看着一向起得早的伊奈帆竟然在这个时候还没有离开宿舍有些惊讶，伊奈帆只是含混地挥了挥手表示打个招呼，脚步虽急节奏却丝毫不乱，耳机好好地挂在耳朵里，几乎给人一种“他并没有在赶时间”的错觉。

伊奈帆奔出宿舍的时候离上课还有不到十分钟。他动作流畅地打开自行车锁跨上车朝教室疾驰而去，路上不忘在食堂门口小卖部抓了一块面包一盒牛奶。他在上课前两分钟快步穿过教室里座椅间的过道，不易察觉地皱了下眉，坐到了被学生们嫌弃的第一排座位——即使是好学生如伊奈帆，也并不怎么喜欢坐到第一排。

“你看，并不是完全来不及嘛。”斯雷因在他身边坐下，说着的时候甚至还有点欢欣鼓舞。

“那你也应该早点叫我的。”伊奈帆按了按耳机，拆开面包的包装袋。

“吃慢点，小心噎着。”斯雷因瞥了一眼伊奈帆。伊奈帆咬着面包的动作一顿，朝他投去一个面无表情的白眼，默默地放下面包，把吸管扎进牛奶盒里喝起了牛奶，吞咽的动作看上去特别痛苦——所以说果然噎着了。斯雷因忍不住笑出声。伊奈帆放下牛奶咬下第二口面包的时候上课铃响了起来，他倒是不紧不慢，取下耳机，咬着面包从书包里拿出课本，当着刚走进教室的教授的面——还坐在无比明显的第一排正中间——继续不慌不张地吃着面包。大概只有斯雷因能看出来他正在争取尽快把早餐吃完吧。见惯了各种各样不听讲的学生的教授也算淡定，整了整胸口挂着的麦克风开始上课。

“呃——非常抱歉上周因故停课，让大家错过了第一周试听退课的机会啊。不过我可以向各位同学保证，这门Aldnoah理论概论作为T大最热门的课程之一，是不会让大家失望的，因此错过了退课的时间也没有关系……”

“老师看着你呢。”斯雷因戳了一下伊奈帆。在如此有人气的课堂上，敢坐在第一排老师眼皮底下吃早餐，显然对老师的心灵造成了巨大的伤害。伊奈帆只是面无表情地看着老师，左手抓着面包丝毫没有要放下的意思，右手拿起铅笔在笔记本的右半页刷刷刷地写下一行字——

还不是因为某人今天早上眼看我闹钟停了还不早叫醒我。

“……怪我咯？”

当然怪你。

“……喂。”

伊奈帆运笔如飞，字迹整整齐齐落在笔记本的格子上。

你要是早点叫我起来，我就可以安安心心在食堂吃了早餐再来，不用带着早餐过来上课；另外，我就不会这么晚才到教室不得不坐在第一排吃早餐，不会伤老师的心。

“上课的人是你！跟我有什么关系！”

“那么，既然这门课的主要内容是Aldnoah基础理论，首先我想听听各位对Aldnoah的看法。你们所了解的Aldnoah是什么？”老教授推了推眼镜，往教室中间一点：“中间那个，穿白色衣服的女同学。对，就是你。”

被点到的女生窘迫地站了起来，看了看身边的同学。

“没事，说一说你的认识就可以。”老教授鼓励道，“说错了也没关系。如果大家都说得头头是道，我也就没有开设这门课的理由了。”

同学们发出会心的笑声。女生犹豫了一下，回答道：“Aldnoah是于1972年在火星上发现的超古代文明技术。这项技术使得人类得以移民火星，建立殖民地。由于初代薇瑟皇帝，雷列加利亚·薇瑟·莱巴瑟宣称对Aldnoah具有所有权并于1985年宣布建国，地球和火星殖民地的矛盾激化导致了第一次行星间战争的爆发。”

“说得很好。”老教授和蔼地说，“不过听上去怎么这么像中学历史课本上的内容啊。”

“老师，实话说吧，我并不是物理系的学生。”姑娘自暴自弃地坦白，“我是历史系的，来陪男朋友听课。”她看向身边的男友。

教室里爆发出一阵笑声。伊奈帆用笔帽敲了敲桌面，在刚写下的那行字底下重重画了两道下划线。

陪男友上课。

斯雷因朝天翻白眼：“这能构成正当理由吗？”

“大家不要笑。这至少证明了这位同学的男友没有翘课。”教授一本正经地拿起了点名册，“你的男友叫什么？”

“……中岛谦人。”男友君乖乖地站起来答道。教授找了一会儿，在他名字后面打了个勾。

“好，那么今天中岛君到了。顺带一提，这门课出勤占总成绩的百分之十，不管是以什么方式，一旦发现无故缺席，出勤的分数全部扣掉。”

能。伊奈帆简洁明了地在笔记本上写，将最后一口面包塞进嘴里。

“……我可没办法证明你到了！”

不管怎么说，你得陪我来上课。

在学生们的哀嚎中教授抬高了嗓门：“好我们再找一位同学来谈一谈——第一排这位同学。”

教授的笔尖点着面前第一排正中央的伊奈帆。在全班同学的注视中伊奈帆站了起来，低下头看了一眼写着莫名内容的笔记本。

“谈谈你对Aldnoah的理解。”教授觉得这个学生可能没听到提问，于是非常亲切的给了个台阶，主动重复了一遍问题。伊奈帆用力咽下最后一口面包，目光好不容易从笔记本的右半页移到了左半页的空白上。这是他第一次被点名之后没有在三秒之内作出回答。斯雷因叹了口气。

“跟着我说。”斯雷因低声说。

“Aldnoah是发现于火星的超古代文明遗产，目前发现的用途包括提供能源、吸收物质、影响分子间作用力、量子态复制等。Aldnoah与常规技术最大的不同点在于启动权这一概念。Aldnoah驱动的启动权具有遗传性和可授予性，有启动权者分血缘继承者和被授予者。已知的血缘继承者——”

伊奈帆咬了一下嘴唇。斯雷因清淡冷静的嗓音在耳蜗中回荡。他总算赶在别人注意到他不自然的停顿之前，接着说了下去。

“……只有薇瑟皇族，即目前仅有薇瑟女王，艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚一人。”

T大物理系四年级学生界塚伊奈帆加入了长野教授的课题组，开始从事Aldnoah原理解析的课题。有些意料之外而又情理之中的感觉。界塚在大三的时候已经修满了大学四年的学分，每门成绩都好得出类拔萃无可挑剔。他在长野教授的Aldnoah概论课上第一次的发言并不算特别出彩，却依旧带着他一贯的清晰条理和完整逻辑。这位学界权威很快就在后来的课程中注意到了他的资质，向年轻的界塚同学抛出了橄榄枝。

“你没必要这么快就答应长野老师的。”

伊奈帆走出教学楼的时候习惯性地戴上了耳机，学校里一切热热闹闹的声音一下子降低了十几个分贝，安静下来之后整个世界仿佛被分割出一个小空间，静默而舒适。斯雷因走在他身边，手戳进口袋里仰头望天，天上的云淡淡的蒙住整片天如同一层白纱，将那片蓝色隔得有些遥远有些模糊。

“机会很好，错过了就浪费了。”

“那也可以先考虑一两天再回复，没必要马上就答应啊。你答应得那么爽快，长野教授都被你吓了一跳。”

“没什么可考虑的，这就挺好。”伊奈帆打开自行车的锁，“早点接触Aldnoah的相关课题，总不会有坏处。”

“……你这么着急到底是为了什么啊。”斯雷因轻轻叹了口气。

“当初和你们的约定。”

伊奈帆淡淡地说道，嗓音中没有一丝动摇的波澜。他笔直笔直地看着前方，深绯色的眼瞳沉静如水，映着眼瞳外的光亮与阴影，明灭不定地落在眼瞳里透明的玻璃体上。阳光透过树影洒下细碎的金色光斑，快速地拂过他的面颊，拂过被风吹起的发丝。

斯雷因一时竟然找不出话来回答他，只得任由沉默在他们之间弥漫沉淀。

“……这都不急。”

过了好长一段时间斯雷因才出声打破沉默。伊奈帆在图书馆门口停下自行车，把它锁好。

“这和你没关系。是为了瑟拉姆小姐。”

伊奈帆走进图书馆，斯雷因张张嘴，又不得不闭上。

对着电脑屏幕看完一篇长长的论文，伊奈帆揉了揉有些酸痛的右眼——直到现在他都不知道自己揉左眼是不是安全的会不会揉坏那颗精密的球体。要看的论文还有不少，伊奈帆漫不经心地滚着鼠标滚轮拉动着论文页面，轻轻按着右眼用一只左眼扫视着文章列表，想着自己是不是该写个程序让分析引擎直接把文章内容写入大脑——

“别动这个心思。你是真的打算变成脑残吗。”

伊奈帆抬起头。斯雷因站在两排长长的书架中间，并没有看着他，但那句话只可能是对着自己说的，淡漠若清水，却带着不容反对的魄力，让伊奈帆无端想到好久之前他没收自己止痛药的事情。他身后是一扇大大的玻璃窗，厚厚的酒红色天鹅绒窗帘被拉开，露出外墙上茂盛的爬山虎，爬上窗沿贴在玻璃上，将阳光的颜色映得清浅澄澈，照在他身上。斯雷因抬起手，指尖碰到一本厚厚的书的书脊，落在烫金的书名上，接触的那一点似乎透出了光。伊奈帆出神地看着斯雷因的侧影，看着他被阳光镶上一条细细的银边，看着他微微垂下头来额前的碎发稍稍遮住翡翠色的眼，看着他的发丝他的指尖他身上白色的衬衫他整个人几乎透明如教堂中的彩绘，静默地静止地将这姿态印在玻璃上，在日光中。

伊奈帆怔怔地看着他好久好久，直到酸胀的眼在过分刺眼的光照射下开始渗出泪水。他眨一下眼，再睁开眼的时候斯雷因已经转过了头来看着他，翡翠色的眼中是和记忆一模一样的温柔，不可动摇的决意，和无穷无尽的怜惜。伊奈帆拉过放在一边的笔记本，随手翻到空白的某一页，拿起笔来草草的写。

只是想想而已。要是真的能做成的话我就能拿诺贝尔奖了。

斯雷因已经走到了他的身边，看到这行字的时候发出一声意料之中的长叹。

“你只是因为拿不到诺贝尔奖才不做的吗？这种动机……怎么让人放心。”

伊奈帆忍不住唇角上扬。

你负责监督。

写下句号的时候伊奈帆的笔一顿。凝滞的笔尖最后还是抬起，缓慢地移到句子的前端之后落下，一道直线划去刚刚写下的句子，写下另一句话。

我知道了，我不会的，我保证。

伊奈帆仿佛听见斯雷因笑了一声又或是叹了一声，再次抬起头来的时候斯雷因重新回到了书架之间，沿着长长的架子一步一步慢慢地走。伊奈帆站起身来跟过去，看见书架上标着“北欧文学”四个字。他扫过一排排不熟悉的作者不熟悉的书名，心不在焉地拿起一本，哗啦啦地翻过去——

“界塚君？”

有人轻声在他身侧喊了他一声。伊奈帆回过头，认出来是同班的中岛谦人。

“真的是你啊。”中岛笑了笑，因为在图书馆里所以声音压得很低，“你喜欢北欧文学？真是意外呢。”

伊奈帆摇摇头，“随便看看而已。你呢？”

“这边的空座位比较多。”中岛耸耸肩，“正好问你件事。外文系学生会联系了我们的学生会，说约我们系的男生周六去联谊，你去不去？”

放在平时伊奈帆早就一口回绝了。

“……外文系？”

“嗯。据说那边还有女生对你超级感兴趣，特地让我来问你。”

伊奈帆记得韵子是外文系的，但是他不认为那个对他感兴趣的人会是韵子。

“怎么样，去不去？”

伊奈帆下意识地别开了视线，看向不远处的斯雷因。斯雷因只是投过来淡漠的一瞥，然后转身从书架尽头绕了过去消失在书架背后，等中岛留意到伊奈帆的视线方向顺着看过去的时候，那里只留下一扇明亮的玻璃窗，玻璃被窗外的爬山虎映成淡淡的碧绿颜色。中岛看一眼伊奈帆。

“……周六有时间的话就去吧。我现在还不太确定。”

“好啊，我晚点短信通知你时间地点，定好了就告诉我一声。”

中岛挥挥手转身走了。伊奈帆看着中岛走远，把手里的书放回原位。

“这不是挺好吗。”斯雷因不知道什么时候回来了，淡淡的嗓音从身后传来。

“……只是想去见见韵子而已。”

“也是进步啊。你自己想想上回好好和韵子小姐见面是什么时候。”

伊奈帆没有回答。除去在校园里少之又少的偶遇，上一次见韵子，还是刚上大学的时候，新芦原中学考进T大的仅有两个人在家长们的要求下互相关照着一起踏上了旅途。他模模糊糊地记得他帮韵子把行李送到女生宿舍，一路上收获了不少姑娘羡慕的目光，韵子却还是目视前方，脚步坚定。到了宿舍门口，韵子给了自己一个拥抱，然后，郑重而又怅然地，轻轻说了一声，さようなら。

她几乎是一语成谶。

晚上伊奈帆没有再去图书馆，而是窝在宿舍里写论文，简直像是怕会撞见什么人一样。

入学的时候他运气好分到了双人间，这个学期舍友出国交换，现在他是一个人住，清静自由。伊奈帆坐在书桌前敲字，时不时看一眼手边的论文提纲，间中删删改改。斯雷因站在阳台上看了一个钟头的风景，从日薄西山一直到繁星满天，直到校园里的灯光渐次亮起来掩去头顶的星光，才慢吞吞地回到房间里，站在伊奈帆身后看他码论文。

伊奈帆放在手边的手机震了震。伊奈帆目不斜视，斯雷因代为瞥了一眼。

“中岛君的短信。联谊定在周六晚上七点，校门外SweetyHeart咖啡屋。”

“哦。”

“去不去？”

“……去啊。”伊奈帆于是拿起手机回短信，“不是说去见韵子吗。”

“她又不一定会去。”斯雷因提醒道。

“问问她就知道了。”说着伊奈帆就要删掉给中岛的回复内容，把收件人改成韵子。

斯雷因伸手挡住了手机屏。伊奈帆抬眼斜睨着他。

“怎么了。”

“所以说韵子小姐不去的话你就不去？”

“不然呢？我总不能无缘无故就去啊。总该确认一下吧。”

斯雷因轻轻叹了口气，从伊奈帆身后抱住他，将下巴放在伊奈帆的头顶。他右手扣住伊奈帆的肩，左手仍然挡在伊奈帆的手机屏幕前。

“找理由应付别人就算了。给自己找理由才能说服自己去做的话，还不如不做。”

“……你到底是想我去还是不想我去。”

伊奈帆低下头，笑意清浅。眼前的电脑屏幕映出淡淡的人影，影影绰绰地晃动着。伊奈帆想要看得更清楚一点，微微眯起眼的时候左眼眶里的义眼发出低低的抗议声，颅内隐隐作痛。

“我当然是想你去啊，虽然去见韵子小姐是一个好的目的。”斯雷因低声说，仿佛听见伊奈帆左眼的吱呀声一样抬手挡住了他的眼睛，“可是说到底去的人是你。要是勉强自己的话，那还不如不去。”

“我是真的想去见见韵子。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。毕竟真的好久没见她了。”

斯雷因无可奈何地一叹，把手拿开，让伊奈帆给韵子发短信。

“万一韵子小姐真的不去呢？”他依然靠在伊奈帆后背上，双臂松松地环绕着伊奈帆的脖颈，看伊奈帆手速飞快打出一行字，按了发送，“那你也不去了？”

“大概是吧。”

伊奈帆答得果断又坦诚，回答的内容带着最低限度的不确定，仿佛只是为了构成完美的逻辑让人没有任何机会挑错，一道冰冷坚硬不可攻克的铜墙铁壁。

斯雷因耸耸肩。

“嘛，不过你问问也好。韵子小姐看到你的短信，说不定本来打算不去都会改变主意呢。”

伊奈帆的手指一顿。斯雷因眯起翡翠色的眼瞳，眼中潋滟的光芒微冷。

“所以说到底你还是不愿意去。”

“……可是你希望我去。”伊奈帆低声说。他没有拿着手机的左手抬起来想要握住手肘支在他肩头的斯雷因的手，手臂上的肌肉一抽，最后也只是虚握着斯雷因略有些冰凉温度几乎和空气相同的修长手指，指尖抵住掌心。

“没关系。我会去的。”

斯雷因垂下视线，笑容里混杂着苦涩和宽慰。

「嗯，我会去。到时见啦～」

正如斯雷因所料。

韵子收到短信的时候有多激动多震惊多疑惑都无从得知，但是她的回复充分体现了她作为新芦原高中建校以来最杰出的学生之一的智商和情商。她丝毫没有暴露出她也许本来并不想参加联谊的打算，以一个自然的约定高效简洁地堵住伊奈帆的退路。如此果决如此机敏，不愧是相识十年的青梅竹马，斯雷因甘拜下风，表示学习了。

伊奈帆挣扎了一整个星期，找了一个星期的理由去推掉周六的联谊，狼狈的样子简直不像他。他试图将要写的论文都堆积到周末，然而可喜可贺的是他早就写完了；去问长野教授周末有没有需要做的工作，教授和颜悦色地跟他说“年轻人要好好利用青春及时行乐”；他甚至想要在周末给宿舍来一场大扫除，然而平时的良好习惯根深蒂固得连刻意懒惰的余地都不给他留，宿舍里干净得不像话堪称全楼典范。

“这种时候还在垂死挣扎什么啊。”斯雷因靠在阳台门边看着伊奈帆一脸郁闷地放下打扫工具，幸灾乐祸地笑着。

“……我才没有垂死挣扎。”

伊奈帆打开了衣柜门，检阅了一下里面的衣服，然后又关上。

“你就打算这样去联谊？”斯雷因大吃一惊，忙上下打量了伊奈帆一遍。随意的白色短袖衬衫，随意的深色长裤。十足十伊奈帆的日常风格，和其他人相比——斯雷因站在阳台上往楼下看的时候看到了不少熟面孔，显然是去联谊的物理系男生，他们对改造外表的可悲努力明显得肉眼可见——虽然从结果而言伊奈帆轻轻松松能够甩开别人几条街，在“努力与诚意”这方面却是远远不够。

“韵子又不会介意。”伊奈帆看了看表，真的就这么开始收拾东西准备走了。

“只要韵子小姐满意就可以了吗！”斯雷因哭笑不得，“你这是到底去联谊还是去和韵子小姐约会啊！”

伊奈帆已经带好了简单的随身物品，正在门口穿鞋，听见斯雷因的话动作一顿，回过头来看着斯雷因，深绯色的眼瞳中沉沉的没有情绪。

“我只是去见一见韵子。”

伊奈帆低声说，嗓音里没有一丝明快。他的目光垂落下去，落在瓷砖缝隙交叉的十字中心，然后又默默地转回身，穿上鞋子。

“我出门了。”伊奈帆还是回头来浅浅笑了笑，再转回去。

斯雷因只能微微无奈地苦笑，抬步走到了伊奈帆身边。

“你又不是不知道我一定会陪你去。”斯雷因拉一拉伊奈帆的手指，稍稍使劲捏一捏，“不是早就说好了不会离开你的吗。”

伊奈帆轻轻闭上眼，掩去眼底的一切感情。他只觉得面颊发酸，干涩的眼球忽然酝酿起丰富的咸涩液体，他死死闭着眼，想将它们都封在眼里。手在衣服口袋里摸索着摸到了被整整齐齐盘好的耳机线，将它抽出来，塞进耳朵。

“嗯。我知道的。”

日光飞速流转从天际落下。明亮的浅蓝色天空染上墨色，似乎只是眨眼间就浸透了整张天幕变得漆黑。薄薄的云朵铺满视界，被霞光照成浅浅的橙色，在日落后变成稍有些浑浊的灰色，蒙在天空上，明明是晴好明朗的天气，无端显得死气沉沉。

七点十七分。伊奈帆在SweetyHeart的玻璃窗外站了大约有十分钟。他本来就没有要准时到的执念，在迟到一段不算长的时间之后他想正好看一看现场是个什么状况，于是在窗外随意地往旁边一靠像是在等人的样子，偏过头往玻璃窗里看进去。

“……别给我掉头走啊。”

斯雷因抱着双臂站在伊奈帆身侧堵住他的去路，适时地开腔。伊奈帆仍然盯着窗内的某一张长桌边围着的年轻人们，漫无目的地扫视着，从左到右从右到左，从靠近窗边的这一侧到远离窗边的那一侧，认识的人到不认识的人。左眼的视野里刷过一排又一排毫无意义的个人信息，密密麻麻的文字弄得他稍微有一点点头痛，不过倒是打发时间的利器。

“只是有点……不知道该不该进去而已。”

伊奈帆并没有在人群中找到自己可爱的青梅竹马。明明已经有了女朋友但是是学生会成员所以要来组织联谊的中岛同学正一个头两个大，被一群叽叽喳喳花枝招展的外文系的女孩子们围着连连追问着什么，一点都招架不得，好不容易有了喘口气的机会，忙躲到一个角落掏出手机给人打电话。

——伊奈帆下意识往旁边挪了挪免得被里面的人看到，不忘把手机调到静音。手机落回口袋里的时候他似乎瞥见有人打来电话，但是不好意思他不想听。伊奈帆将视线投向马路边来来往往的行人车辆，马路对面路边的服装店里透出暖色的灯光，橱窗里的漂亮假人微微歪着头，抬着下巴高傲又冷淡地看过来，货真价实的面无表情目光空洞，伊奈帆却觉得他很有实力与之一较高下。

“中岛君要被你坑死了。肯定是围着他在问你为什么不来。”斯雷因有一点不太忍心，“那群女孩子说不定都是冲着你来的，你不考虑负起责任？”

“我也是冲着韵子来的哦。这么说的话应该是韵子负责才对。”

“……”斯雷因扶住额头，往身后的墙壁上一靠。真是没法忍，平时越是正经的人一旦耍起性子来就越是无药可救，顺着他的思路的话反而会发觉他还真是逻辑严密。SweetyHeart窗外的灯亮起来，伊奈帆抬了抬唇角，视线越过头顶明亮的灯泡落在深蓝色的天幕上——灯光太亮了，他忍不住眯了眯眼，左眼贴心地把亮度降低了些许，天空中稀稀拉拉的几颗星星才露出一点光亮。

“在这里一直站着可不是长久之计。”

“我知道。”

“既然都来了，就进去吧。坐着听他们聊天，吃点东西也好。”斯雷因偏过头来，额角靠在伊奈帆头上，“你总不能一直在这一个人站着。”

“我可以。”

“别闹了。”

“我是说真的。”

伊奈帆闭上眼，刺眼的灯光隔着眼睑依旧将空无一物的视野照得发亮，几个荧荧的绿色光斑在眼前晃动——还是那几个灯泡，如同阴魂不散的幽灵，飘忽不定。

“伊奈帆？”

熟悉清脆的女声在耳边响起。伊奈帆转头看见了一脸惊诧的韵子。她是小跑过来的，气息还有些不稳。她的头发比以前长了些，看上去更有女人味了一点，然而还是伊奈帆熟悉的模样，紫水晶般的眼眸清澈澄明。韵子看见伊奈帆，匆匆跑着的步伐放缓了几分。

“怎么了？你怎么不进去？”她探头看了看窗内的情景。

“没什么。韵子怎么现在才来？”

“有点事耽误了……哇，我说怎么她们都不在宿舍，原来都来这里了。”韵子咋舌，“平时一个个对我们学校的其他男生都没兴趣从来不去联谊，今天这是怎么了。”

“……不知道呢。”伊奈帆耸耸肩，取下一直戴着的耳机。

“不管啦，别在这傻站了，进去吧。”

韵子轻车熟路地挽起伊奈帆的胳膊，落落大方地拽着伊奈帆往门口走。伊奈帆一愣，看着韵子挽着自己的胳膊，脚步迟滞了半拍。韵子留意到伊奈帆的视线，反而把他的胳膊拽得更紧，脸上微微一红。

“虽然可能不太有用，我想你可能需要我帮你挡一下。不需要的话，松手也可以哦。”

斯雷因瞥见伊奈帆微微笑了。

在众目睽睽之下姗姗来迟还手挽着手——其中一个似乎还是让物理系成功约到外文系的大功臣，这样的出场让韵子赚足了外文系女同学们羡慕嫉妒恨的目光。然而韵子毕竟是韵子，见惯了大风大浪，炮弹在她面前爆炸她都能当成是烟花。她对着系友们笑靥如花，在各种毒辣怨恨不甘心得要咬手帕的眼神中拽着伊奈帆坐进角落里的两个座位，看着前面那个似乎在组织活动的男同学长舒一口气。

“总算等到你了啊界塚。”中岛挤了过来，“你刚才没听我电话，简直急死我。”

“抱歉，手机开了静音。”归功于伊奈帆一贯的冷淡表情中岛同学并没有听出来这话里没有一点歉意。

“韵子韵子。”身边的女同学凑到韵子身边，“你男朋友？”

“不过你也是啊……如果有女朋友就早说啊。”这边中岛还在碎碎念，“又不会勉强你来。”

“不是。他/她只是我的青梅竹马而已。”

两个人异口同声地答。不说提问的两个人，一整张桌子上本来正聊得天南海北热火朝天的所有人都一下子安静下来，投过来古怪而兴奋的目光像是饿狼闻到了鲜血又像是要抢食的味道。韵子露出了有点窘迫的表情别开眼。

好演技，伊奈帆想。

在片刻的沉默之后中岛第一个反应过来，打着哈哈嚷嚷着“啊对了我们是不是还没点吃的啊不好意思服务员麻烦给份菜单”，成功地转移了所有人的注意力。然而所有人心里都不约而同碎碎念着“天哪这个同步率好高”“说什么青梅竹马明明就是男/女朋友吧”“即使现在不是的话也迟早会成的吧”，女孩子们——特别是冲着伊奈帆来的那些——扼腕叹息暗自伤神，男孩子们嫉妒着界塚不是单身又万分庆幸界塚不是单身，于是出乎意料地，大家都全情投入了联谊中，场面十分热闹。

——除了界塚伊奈帆和网文韵子两位同学。

“嘛，这个结果还不错。”韵子喝着柠檬茶，和伊奈帆缩在被同学们“贴心”地营造出来的安静角落里，“这样的话就没有人缠着你了。”

“谢谢你韵子。”

“这倒不用。只不过啊，”韵子偏过头来，“我原来以为你对联谊感兴趣，结果你还是这个样子。既然是这样的话何必要来？”

“好久没见到韵子了啊。”伊奈帆浅浅笑一笑。

“所以你就是找了这么个理由才来的？何必绕这么大一个圈子。”韵子无奈地笑，“这样勉强自己有意思吗？”

“……说了一样的话呢。”

“什么？”

斯雷因站在韵子身后，朝着伊奈帆摇了摇头，眼里透出警告的意味。

“没什么。”伊奈帆笑一笑，“我本来以为韵子会说，不管怎么样，只要来了就好。”

“是啊，虽然是这样说——”韵子托住下巴，也轻轻笑了，“事实上，怎么可能会是这样。”

她侧过头来看着伊奈帆。咖啡屋里的灯光稍稍有些暗，营造出一种温暖柔和的气氛，映着伊奈帆无机质的深绯色眼瞳色泽沉黯，韵子却分明看见他双眼的焦点不在自己身上。在服务生端上伊奈帆的咖啡的时候韵子悄悄回头看了看自己的身后，却只看见窗外行色匆匆的路人。

角落里的清静氛围只维持了短暂的舒适气氛。两个人互相问候了近况，韵子听到长野教授的名字的时候小小惊叹了一下，笑着打趣说“这才像是我认识的伊奈帆”，很快又兴奋地谈起了正在国外进修的妮娜的事情。然后她看着伊奈帆，一时间再也接不上话，在面上的笑容彻底维持不下去之前迅速地低下头用吸管鼓捣杯子里的几片柠檬，果肉被她戳得像破破烂烂的棉絮在饮料里上上下下地飘荡。伊奈帆最终也还是别开了视线，任由不合时宜不对气氛的尴尬死寂在空气中弥散发酵，变得越发浓郁越发酸涩，连呼吸都变得艰难。

他早就知道会是这样。他们之间还有什么可说？重述往事有什么好处？唤醒痛楚又是何苦？现实本来就是足够痛苦难耐的漫长煎熬，迟钝和麻木反倒是唯一的恩惠。强行撕开伤口上的厚厚血痂，想要看看伤口上有没有长出哪怕是一分一厘的新肉，哪怕留下一生都不会消失的丑陋疤痕也好。结果只是重复着流血，重复着结痂，重复着假装愈合。从一开始就是徒劳无功，从一开始就看到了无果的终焉。韵子太懂了，他们互相都太过明白以至于什么都说不出来，什么都没必要说。

服务生一盘盘端上他们点的食物，韵子几乎是如蒙大赦般轻轻欢呼了一声“哎呀好饿”，拿起叉子开始专心致志地低头卷她那一盘子意大利面。伊奈帆习惯性地往口袋里的耳机伸出手去，被斯雷因一把抓住手腕。

“韵子小姐毕竟还在这里。不要又逃到结界里去。”斯雷因轻声说。

“可是我即使留在这里，也毫无意义。”

连往事都不可追忆，伊奈帆苦涩地笑。他当然不至于如此脆弱如此矫情，不至于无理取闹地因为自己一个人的苦楚去要求所有人和他一样不可脱身和他一样将往事统统尘封。可是即使明白，韵子也绝不会主动提起。

——倘若过往不可触及，牵连就无从谈起。伊奈帆从来都认为羁绊应该是日积月累的共同记忆，只要缺少任何一方都无法成立。他过分冷静地知道自己几乎停止了维系，只是仅仅凭借着他人的努力和坚持，凭借着不忍伤害重要的人的理智，飘飘荡荡如孤魂野鬼无法离去——难道不是他一个人离开才是对所有人最好吗？不要牵挂不值得的人，不要为不属于此岸的人付出温柔，不要挽留背弃了她们的人。这是只属于界塚伊奈帆的执着留恋。

“韵子小姐需要你。”斯雷因坚持道。

伊奈帆轻轻笑了，挣开斯雷因的手。

“我什么都给不了她。”

他还是抽出了耳机线，将耳机塞进耳朵。斯雷因的声音仍然清晰可闻。

“你不会舍弃她们的。”

——我会的。

“你知道自己不是这样的人。”

——人是会变的。

“为什么不往好的方向变呢。”

——我不觉得这是不好的事情。任谁都不会想要留在和自己无关的地方。这很合理。

“这也只是合‘理’而已吧。不要再胡说八道了。”

——我没有。

“伊奈帆。”

吃完了意大利面的韵子和周围的人聊了一轮，回过头来发现伊奈帆依然是一脸状况外，眼瞳里的情感浅淡得仿佛没有焦点没有中心。她深深叹了口气，拍了拍伊奈帆的肩。

“你果然是对联谊真的一点兴趣都没有啊。”

伊奈帆笑一笑：“韵子你知道我的性格的。”

“一个感兴趣的对象都没有？”

“韵子。”

“我是认真问你的。”

那双紫色的眼眸执拗地注视着他沉淀着深深绯色的眼。

“我也是认真地回答你的。”伊奈帆嗓音沉静，“如果什么都没有过的话一切好说。但是既定的事实，是不会改变的。”

“展开全新的恋情就可以了。”韵子强迫自己说得轻快又薄情。

“新恋情的前提是上一段恋情的结束吧。”伊奈帆笑着，不轻不重地挡了回去。

“可是，斯雷因君已经不在了啊。”

韵子的声音很轻，几乎要完全淹没在嘈杂喧闹的人声中如沙尘入海无声无息。伊奈帆却觉得她说出那个人名的时候世界仿佛安静了下来，以极为缓慢的速度在眼前绕着看不见的轴旋转。左眼提示他重力的方向并没有变化，眩晕感却没有因此减轻。他强迫自己看着韵子，强迫自己找回均衡的思考——

他知道。他当然知道。迷蒙的视界里唯有斯雷因的身姿是清晰的，他穿过韵子的身体朝伊奈帆走过来，拉住伊奈帆的手，伊奈帆却什么都没有感觉到。他当然应该什么都感觉不到。他知道自己活在梦中，在不允许被察觉的久远幻梦中。斯雷因抱住他，紧紧地抱住他，靠在他的肩头，伊奈帆甚至能够听见他的呼吸，却感觉不到他的心跳。他想回抱住他，四肢却一动不动如同断线木偶。

“已经够了吧，伊奈帆。”

斯雷因轻声说。

“谈谈你对Aldnoah的理解。”

伊奈帆无端想起来第一节课的时候，教授提问自己的问题。

Aldnoah对他来说是什么？那时候伊奈帆差点当着所有人的面笑出来。是起源。是无法剪断的坚韧红线。活着的话是1.2亿公里的空洞航线，死去的话是看不见始末的三途之川。是逃不开的命，要挟着他让他心甘情愿地咽下一口明知是毒药的蜜糖。

伊奈帆不会谈爱恨，爱要给予值得的人，恨无法改变令人痛苦的现实；伊奈帆也不会谈思念或是忘却，无所谓分别就无所谓思念，无所谓消失就无所谓忘却，而他从未与他分别，他从未从他的世界中消失。

清晨的枕边，趴在栏杆边朝他笑。

图书馆长长书架的尽头沉静的侧影。

大教室里，坐在他旁边的空座位上百无聊赖地陪着他听教授讲天书。

在视线的一隅，或者看着他或者并没有看着他，影影绰绰却永远不会消失的身影。

那既是斯雷因又不是斯雷因。那是爱着他的人，那是他爱着的人；那是希望他幸福的人，那是使他如此不幸的人；那是不会离去的人，那是已然离去的人；那是想要挽救他的人，那是最不可能挽救他的人。

伊奈帆最明白斯雷因会是怎样的人。

时间不早的时候有人提议去唱卡拉OK，韵子抓住机会，演技精湛地拉起伊奈帆的手，笑得温柔娴静对所有人说“哎呀不好意思我和伊奈帆还有事就先走了”。伊奈帆非常配合地露出礼貌的微笑，跟着韵子走出了SweetyHeart。脱离了群众目光的洗礼，韵子就轻轻的放开了伊奈帆的手，不熟悉的温度消散在夜晚微凉的空气中。

伊奈帆将韵子送到宿舍楼下，目送她刷卡进了宿舍，然后转身回男生宿舍楼，耳机依旧挂在耳朵里。

斯雷因无可奈何地叹一口气。

伊奈帆的舍友出国交换之前，拖着行李箱站在宿舍门口，带着复杂的表情看着伊奈帆，语重心长地对他说，你要改掉自言自语的习惯，不然别人看着真的很可怕。

“不，我是在给我姐打电话。”伊奈帆当时顶着个面无表情的脸，非常诚挚地说，“我姐很黏我的。”

“不，你起码有一半都是在自言自语。”

舍友也是一本正经非常严肃地说。纵然界塚伊奈帆是出了名的但凡开了金口就能说得对方哑口无言，此时此刻他反而找不出话来反驳舍友。他毕竟比谁都清楚舍友说的是事实，比谁都明白自己说的那些话除了对自己对任何人都毫无意义。他看着舍友，第一次露出了有点傻兮兮的笑容。舍友带着有点恶寒的表情瞪了他一眼，挥挥手转身走了。伊奈帆站在宿舍门口看着舍友拖着箱子走向楼梯，看着他的背影最终消失在楼道中，然后习惯性地，戴上了耳机。

这个世界他需要倾听的话语并没有那么多，伊奈帆并不会因此损失掉什么。在耳机外的地方他们肆无忌惮地说他孤僻、冷漠，说他对别人都漠不关心，对一切都毫不在乎。可是即使伊奈帆听见了，或许他还会爽快地承认，干脆利落毫无留恋的撕下他至今艰难维持的面具。一直以来他都在试着伪装试着让自己看上去属于这个世人都生存着的空虚地球，不择手段地将本应离去的灵魂束缚在自己的身边束缚在与他已经无关的世界。他自私地贪婪地祈求着将所有重要的事物都留在手心，他清楚地冷酷地知道世事绝不可能如他所愿，他不得不放弃其中的一些。

——所以他做出了和世界相逆的选择。即使他所爱的人们和他自己一起将他的棱角磨圆，即使他不愿意伤害爱着他的人们，即使他不管如何疏离淡漠都依旧客观地存在于这个有着数不尽的无关的人的世界里，他依然在滚滚洪流之中伫立宛如时间停止。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊——让一下让一下谢谢——”

迎面冲过来一个女孩子，慌慌张张地喊着往宿舍楼跑去。伊奈帆往路边靠了靠给女孩子让开一条道。她一心一意地跑在通往宿舍楼的最短路线上，也不管这条路线正在路灯下树影幢幢里看不清楚。橘黄色灯光下的阴影更加浓重漆黑，照在女孩子的身上暗沉沉的几乎看不清她的容貌。她从斯雷因身边堪堪擦过去，脚步却没有放慢，浅银色的长发拂过他的视线——

斯雷因愣了一下，停住脚步转过头去。

只能看到女孩子惊慌失措的背影。在橙色的路灯下，女孩子的身影被照得只有明暗之分，肩头浅色的长发随着奔跑的脚步欢快地跳跃着。然而那一瞥已经足以在他脑中烙下深深的印记。如若双生，如若镜面，仿佛是在另一个世界的自己阴差阳错撞进这个时空。他看着女孩子惊慌失措地冲进宿舍楼，撞上门口管理员阿姨的桌子碰翻了桌上的东西，阿姨好气又好笑地冲着她喊了一句“雪城！”，女孩子只好一边道歉一边给阿姨收拾桌子，可怜兮兮地又蹬蹬蹬往楼上跑。

“……斯雷因？怎么了？”

伊奈帆回过头来，喊了他一声。斯雷因摇了摇头转身跟上，脚步有一刻的迟疑。

伊奈帆的人生还很长。他会遇到很多很多人，那之中总有一些特别的。也许是爱他的人，愿意为了他无怨无悔地倾尽一切；也许是和他相似的人，不容抵抗地洗刷残破的记忆，占据胸中的一片伽蓝。又或者两者兼而有之——斯雷因甚至不觉得自己是庸人自扰。物质守恒，行星旋转，不会因为一个人的生命猝然终止而有任何变动。幸福的模样有很多，总有一个属于他所爱着的这个美好的少年。即使那份幸福不由他交予伊奈帆，那也没有关系。

斯雷因朝着伊奈帆的耳机线伸出手去。他该回到这个世界了。

即使不是他，那也，没有关系。

伸出去的手滞在空中。

“伊奈帆。”

“嗯。”

“以后，会遇到我这样的，你喜欢的人吗？”

伊奈帆一怔，然后笑了。

“……很遗憾，大概不会有了吧。”

“我就知道。”斯雷因伸手拉住伊奈帆。

“抱歉，也许只有这个是我做不到的。”

毫无歉意地，伊奈帆收拢五指反握住那只并不存在的手，指尖恰到好处地停在离掌心两公分的地方。斯雷因只是笑着摇摇头。

“没关系。这样也挺好的。”他仰起头看向头顶暗暗沉沉铺展开的树枝树叶，看向枝叶间漏出来的点点橙色灯光。

“你总算明白了啊。早点认了不就好了。”

“……你要搞清楚，我这可不是认同你的观点哦。”

“斯雷因。”

伊奈帆长叹，这一问才像是当初他会说出来的话，一针见血不容逃避地拨开重重叠叠的迷雾迫使斯雷因直面灵魂最深处不自觉的真实自我。

“你所希望的，到底是什么？”

——明知故问。斯雷因忍不住扬起唇角。

不会再有了。在这个世界上不会再有另一个斯雷因·特洛耶特。即使世界大得足以让最不可能发生的偶然发生，它也绝不可能逆转既成的事实——更何况斯雷因比谁都清楚这事实有多么顽固多么决绝。一块埋在心脏里的顽石，随着心跳温柔地刺痛，刺痛而温柔。不会再有别人了。从最初的定义开始，那就是只有斯雷因·特洛耶特能够达成的充分必要条件。

人人都说伊奈帆冷静理智，只有斯雷因知道他分明是个再任性妄为不过的人，并且还要拉着他一起肆意狂奔，旷野，重峦，鲜花与荆棘，夏日和冬雪。无欲无求的少年想要的只有一个人，任性妄为的少年为了这个愿望可以不择手段，伊奈帆活得如此自由如此自私，于是他每每看着斯雷因的时候面上清浅的笑意是那样真实那样幸福，明朗得仿佛能够照亮未卜的前程驱散忧虑的迷雾，让斯雷因也忍不住——

带点自己都未曾察觉的恶趣味地逗弄他怂恿他找一个女朋友，看着伊奈帆半是无奈半是苦恼的样子偷偷地笑。因为明知道伊奈帆不会所以才能游刃有余，可是在看见那个女孩子的时候又会隐隐有一点不安——自私地希望着将他的心独占，永远独占。尽管知道在这个世界里有那么多爱着他的人，却仍然无法洒脱地将他拱手相让。

被伊奈帆带坏了呢。斯雷因轻笑。

不过，这也不错。

“……愿望的话，已经实现了哟。”

斯雷因停下脚步，仰头望向缀满星星的夜空。天际有一颗红色的明亮行星，静静地注视着伫立于此的人。伊奈帆似乎是察觉到了什么，顿住了脚步，却没有回过头来。

伊奈帆知道他并不需要看着他。

那么接下来，伊奈帆你要怎么办呢。斯雷因第一次露出了真正的苦笑。他说到底不过是为了伊奈帆而存在，不过是因为伊奈帆而存在。愿望从诞生的一刻就已经注定会被实现，他不再需要牵挂和怀疑，不再执念——

尽管这意味着，伊奈帆所凭依的这场漫长幻梦终于走到破灭时刻。不再有自欺欺人的幻觉也就不再需要伪装和谎言，留在此岸的界塚伊奈帆只余真实的，变本加厉的，孤立淡漠。

“……那就好。”

伊奈帆淡淡笑了，重新迈出脚步。身后银发的少年只是微微偏着头看着伊奈帆的背影。他本来就浅淡透明的身影逐渐消退隐没在夜色之中，隐没在路灯温暖的橘黄色灯光中，而伊奈帆一次都没有回头。他不回头地走在空无一人的校道上，走在静谧无声的黑夜里，走在没有尽头的孤独长路上。

耳机里安静的没有一点声音。

——Extra Episode · Solitary Illusion End

[#Aldnoah Zero](https://akanedream.lofter.com/tag/Aldnoah%C2%A0Zero)

[#A/Z](https://akanedream.lofter.com/tag/A%2FZ)

[#伊奈帆](https://akanedream.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%8A%E5%A5%88%E5%B8%86)

[#斯雷因](https://akanedream.lofter.com/tag/%E6%96%AF%E9%9B%B7%E5%9B%A0)

[#奈因](https://akanedream.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%88%E5%9B%A0)

[#Another Story](https://akanedream.lofter.com/tag/Another%C2%A0Story)

  
2017.12.31   
评论：10   
热度：85

  
[←](https://akanedream.lofter.com/post/1cd255e4_120e06df)   
[→](https://akanedream.lofter.com/post/1cd255e4_11e70f84)

评论(10)

热度(85)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://akanedream.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 
  2. [](https://harshmistress.lofter.com/) [Card](https://harshmistress.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  3. [](https://douniangnaisu.lofter.com/) [豆娘奶酥](https://douniangnaisu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  4. [](https://qian-h.lofter.com/) [千篌](https://qian-h.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  5. [](https://luoyu1378376002.lofter.com/) [落羽](https://luoyu1378376002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  6. [](https://sdshbj.lofter.com/) [sd](https://sdshbj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  7. [](https://chujuanci.lofter.com/) [HaRukI"4](https://chujuanci.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 
  8. [](https://ml-fy.lofter.com/) [漓岸ux](https://ml-fy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  9. [](https://1347510128.lofter.com/) [kurose_tansu](https://1347510128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  10. [](https://lin42620.lofter.com/) [林。](https://lin42620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  11. [](https://nalanyude.lofter.com/) [机智的皮卡丘](https://nalanyude.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  12. [](https://qyool.lofter.com/) [Then.](https://qyool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  13. [](https://yanyufeng395.lofter.com/) [燄祤風](https://yanyufeng395.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 
  14. [](https://yanyufeng395.lofter.com/) [燄祤風](https://yanyufeng395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  15. [](https://quezhe.lofter.com/) [eyes](https://quezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  16. [](https://afen3.lofter.com/) [六十一步](https://afen3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  17. [](https://jianyijianyi.lofter.com/) [笺奕](https://jianyijianyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  18. [](https://wozhixiangtuopin.lofter.com/) [prprpr](https://wozhixiangtuopin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  19. [](https://32tuanzi.lofter.com/) [纺](https://32tuanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  20. [](https://zitenglian689.lofter.com/) [一拍即亮小夜灯](https://zitenglian689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  21. [](https://catsbonesmaogujun.lofter.com/) [顾梓推🌸](https://catsbonesmaogujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  22. [](https://764247242.lofter.com/) [贺兰山下的羊](https://764247242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  23. [](https://08200394.lofter.com/) [澜梅酱不是蓝莓酱](https://08200394.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  24. [](https://stlllll.lofter.com/) [lllllllllllllll](https://stlllll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  25. [](https://qianmoqihe.lofter.com/) [冷静君要冷静](https://qianmoqihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  26. [](https://wutongxiyu793.lofter.com/) [我也不吃鱼](https://wutongxiyu793.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  27. [](https://nideqingchunwozai.lofter.com/) [夜小雨](https://nideqingchunwozai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  28. [](https://sanzeninruri.lofter.com/) [三千院琉璃](https://sanzeninruri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  29. [](https://wydxbxsslh.lofter.com/) [Devil](https://wydxbxsslh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  30. [](https://cangaizheshan.lofter.com/) [痛痛飞走](https://cangaizheshan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  31. [](https://akanedream.lofter.com/) [dREam](https://akanedream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  32. [](https://celandine-y.lofter.com/) [AK](https://celandine-y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  33. [](https://amesaku.lofter.com/) [飘雨般的落樱](https://amesaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  34. [](https://1072485126.lofter.com/) [彼岸^v^花开](https://1072485126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  35. [](https://sariani.lofter.com/) [大块阳春](https://sariani.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  36. [](https://mobujiu.lofter.com/) [陌觉](https://mobujiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  37. [](https://miteonly.lofter.com/) [见专](https://miteonly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 
  38. [](https://miteonly.lofter.com/) [见专](https://miteonly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  39. [](https://valentina1204.lofter.com/) [柯伊诺尔](https://valentina1204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  40. [](https://ayu19556.lofter.com/) [Nya](https://ayu19556.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  41. [](https://wwyx2004.lofter.com/) [睡觉的熊](https://wwyx2004.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  42. [](https://yanyan0707.lofter.com/) [笑晏](https://yanyan0707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  43. [](https://akagi-akari.lofter.com/) [agz](https://akagi-akari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  44. [](https://78417.lofter.com/) [白水泉](https://78417.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 
  45. [](https://scythe21.lofter.com/) [鸡腿子](https://scythe21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  46. [](https://ayanokoji548.lofter.com/) [沢城](https://ayanokoji548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  47. [](https://ayanokoji548.lofter.com/) [沢城](https://ayanokoji548.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 
  48. [](https://akayayybaek.lofter.com/) [AKAYAyy_baek](https://akayayybaek.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  49. [](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) [迷失者的虚假仙境](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  50. [](https://anustevol.lofter.com/) [52ERO](https://anustevol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  51. [](https://lovesaori.lofter.com/) [人活着就是为了早见沙织](https://lovesaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 
  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [dREam](https://akanedream.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbspdREam'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


	39. If Story · Imaginary Story-dREam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An if-story in which Slaine is still alive.

Imaginary Story ·We will be together forever

——————

在一个平常得不能再平常的日子里，我正懒洋洋地靠在椅背上读着刚到的杂志《Aldnoah》，目光时不时瞟向电脑屏幕右下角的数字，等着下班时间的到来。窗外照进来傍晚将近时有些刺眼有些燥热的阳光，暖橘色的光盈满了整间办公室。临近傍晚的太阳光其实不怎么亮，对阅读而言并不是好的光源，加上这段时间我一直在做Aldnoah相关的实验，已经看厌了会发光的橘色球体，如果不是因为赔不起也买不到，我早就把这些玻璃球都砸碎了。旁边工位上的前辈倒还沉得住气，对着电脑专注地敲着键盘撰写报告书，键盘的响声带着若有如无的轻快韵律。西晒的阳光照在他的侧脸上，勾勒出明暗分明的一条金色曲线，我出神地看了一会儿，直到觉得眼睛实在受不了刺眼的阳光才转开头，想起来自己手里的这篇论文还没读完——前辈的这一点格外好。做起事来全神贯注，根本不会发现我偷看他，所以完全不必担心会被他抓现行，可以让我安心琢磨要怎么才能将他攻略。

日向行成。比我大两岁，是研究所里最年轻的研究员之一，因为在Aldnoah的无血缘启动上提出了极具实践意义的理论而声名大噪，前途大好一片光明。研究所里排的上号的帅哥。从我进研究所的第一天就相中的攻略对象。虽然嘛论性格可能多多少少并不那么完美——日向前辈并不是那种会对女孩子特别温柔的类型，而且说实在的他有时候也未免太过严厉——可是要是带着这样一个男朋友回家，绝对能让那些成天在我面前炫耀自家女婿的三姑六婆乖乖闭嘴，未来的孩子也绝对是只有让人羡慕的份。啊~只要想想就觉得神清气爽。

离下班还有三分钟。日向前辈瞥了一眼突然弹出提示的手机——“您收到了一封新邮件”，于是登录工作邮箱查看邮件。看着看着他就皱起眉来，这个时候导师刚刚好推门进来，前辈听见声音猛地抬起头，吓得我赶快收回目光。

“界塚老师。”

“我刚给你转发的邮件，看到了吗？”

导师看上去已经做好了下班的准备，手里拿着常看见他穿的那件黑色大衣，但并没有拿公文包。他大步走到前辈身边，瞥见前辈电脑屏幕上的邮件正文，回头朝我招了招手：“皆川，你也过来。”

我乖乖地放下杂志凑过去，有意无意地往前辈身边靠。前辈稍稍让开一点，我心里一阵窃喜：所以前辈并不是个不解风情的木头嘛，于是又往他身边靠过去。

“上周交的报告，军方提了不少修改意见，而且还要求补充实验数据。”导师移动鼠标在屏幕上依次把关键内容指出来，“内容不少，而且还要求明天之前重新提交报告。”

“时间太紧了。”前辈抱怨道，“军方还是老样子，不把我们当人。”

“我知道。”导师的声音一如既往地沉稳平静，“他们的修改意见我都看过了，有些可以不管，你按照你的想法去改就行了，军方那边我会去说。皆川你帮日向把实验数据补一下，我估计有些可能还要重新做实验。我先回去一趟，今天晚上就辛苦你们两个了。”

“好。”我回答的声音太过亢奋以至于前辈奇怪地看了我一眼。明明是要加班，我差点在脸上露出高兴的神情来——毕竟这可是难得的和前辈两个人独处的机会啊！虽然是要加班……不是有句说法嘛，孤男寡女共处一室度过一个晚上……即使只是加班也是感情升温的大好机会！

“我大致看了一下，要做的实验还不少，皆川一个人可能做不了那么多。”

前辈如此陈述。闻言导师沉吟了片刻——大事不好。我差点叫出声来，可是已经迟了——然后转向办公桌隔板的另一边：

“雪城。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊——

“在~”

完啦——————

“你晚上有事吗？”

千万不要————

“没有呀~我可以留下来帮忙哦~”

真的完啦————

“那就麻烦你了。”

呜啊——————

“好的~~~”

……哼，果然攻略前辈的道路上充满了艰难险阻啊。

说起来我还没有做自我介绍呢。大家好，我叫皆川立香。就读于地球-薇瑟Aldnoah研究所，师从界塚伊奈帆教授。坐在我旁边工位的是我心心念念想要攻略的前辈日向行成，而和我只有一个隔板之隔的对面坐着的是日向前辈的女朋友，雪城凉前辈。

……你们在惊讶些什么，我当然知道日向前辈有女朋友，可是他们又没结婚！就算结婚了我照样可以挖墙脚！俗话说没有挖不动的墙脚只有不努力的小三！……虽然难度系数确实很高。雪城前辈是研究所里数一数二的美女——即使不是因为研究所里女性太少。明明是日本姓氏日本名字，却有一副让人联想到北欧血统的面孔，银色的长发保养得柔顺光滑，无论是在自然光还是人造光下都闪烁着动人的光泽，平时柔柔地散着就像流动的水银。她有一双清澈得宛如水晶的碧色眼眸，衬着白里透红的肌肤，真是每见到一次都让人嫉妒得想挖出来。我刚进研究所就听说了我的这两位直系师兄师姐念本科和硕士的时候就是T大物理系双璧，在界塚老师门下的时候更是都做出了惊人的学术成果，在雪城前辈获得艾利欧西亚奖之后就顺理成章地在一起了，可谓是一大美谈——但是我很有信心。这种看似十分金童玉女的组合实际上是很脆弱的，要知道金子用牙就能咬动，用力去摔的话玉也很容易碎，仅仅是因为非常相衬而在一起的组合根本不足为惧——

没错，根本不足为惧……本来应该是这样。但是出乎意料的，花了我很大力气啊。

于是界塚老师先走了，留下我和日向前辈雪城前辈还在办公室。雪城前辈伸了个懒腰站起来，回头朝日向前辈嫣然一笑：“到点了，先吃饭吧！”

“你成天就知道吃……”日向前辈把实验清单交到她手里。

“唉呀，不吃可怎么干活。”雪城前辈懒洋洋地说，像一只猫咪歪着脑袋，顺手拿清单遮住半张脸，朝日向前辈千娇百媚地眨眨眼，再回头看我：“我去实验室调试设备，小立香你要过来吗？”

不是说吃饭吗？我被突然点到名，吓了一跳：“诶？诶？啊我马上来……”

“皆川你晚饭想吃什么？我点外卖。”日向前辈叫住了我。

“啊……那就炸猪排饭吧。”

果然还是日向前辈最关心我了~~~~我强忍着心底的兴奋追在雪城前辈后面往实验室走去，前辈已经打开了实验室的门禁，扶着门等我。她从书柜里抽出两本厚厚的文件夹和一本数据记录本摊在桌上，在新一页记录表上签上日期和实验人员的名字，把笔递给我：“给你。我去预热一下机器。”

“啊啊我来就可以了！雪城前辈你对我们的实验不熟的吧。”

哼哼，这可是我和日向前辈一起在做的项目，哪里有雪城前辈插足的余地！我飞快地在记录表上签上名字，准备在雪城前辈面前一展身手，不料前辈已经启动了仪器，亮起的指示灯表明所有的参数设置都正确无误。我不死心地抓起文件夹翻出实验方案来检查，又对照了一下日向前辈给的实验清单，沮丧地发现真的一点问题都没有——我突然反应过来，连这个放着实验方案的文件夹都是雪城前辈从柜子里拿出来的，她怎么知道是这本？

“还好吧，当初这个实验方案是行成找我商量之后敲定的，设置的初始参数比较麻烦，我还有印象。你那阵还没考进来，可能不知道吧。”她好像会读心！她凑过来看了一眼我手里捧着的文件夹，语气轻快得让我觉得自己要得心肌梗塞，“呀，幸好没记错。等设备运行稳定了就交给你啦。”

雪城前辈哼着歌晃荡到一边，随手把桌面清理干净，拉过一把椅子坐下开始玩手机。前辈把我的事情都做完了，我只能对着烂熟于心的实验方案干瞪眼。

过了十几分钟，门禁“滴”地响了一声，日向前辈一手抱着笔记本电脑一手拎着外卖，挤进了门缝。

“吃饭吃饭！”闻到食物的香气雪城前辈马上活了过来。日向前辈把电脑递给她，把一个个餐盒在桌上排开。我假装在一个个找餐盒上的标签，这样的话前辈就会以为我找不到，然后亲手把餐盒递给我。雪城前辈把笔记本电脑的电源插好连接好数据线，扫了一眼就把自己的那一盒拿走了，过了一会儿回过头来又拿走一个盛着汤的餐盒。桌面上只剩下两个餐盒，再怎么样我都装不下去了，只能心不甘情不愿地自己把餐盒端起来。

“这个汤……是我的吧。”雪城前辈刚想打开汤盒，还是先停下来问了问，“A套餐里的那个？”

“不然呢。”日向前辈把一次性筷子分给我们三个人，“你痴迷A套餐这么久，连里面有什么都不知道吗？”

“也不是啦，万一你今天给我点的不是A套餐呢？”

“我脑子进了水才不会点你最喜欢吃的。”

“话不要说得这么难听，比如说你是出于营养均衡的考虑什么的……”

“哪来那么多乱七八糟的。”

日向前辈拿筷子敲了一下雪城前辈的头，雪城前辈撅起嘴朝日向前辈卖了个萌，又回头打量了一下我手里的餐盒，表情已经收敛成平时普通的温和可亲：“你们两个这样吃会不会太干？要不要喝汤？我去自动售货机给你们买两罐玉米浓汤罐头吧。”

“我就免了，上次赶新HyperGate的设计方案，已经喝腻了。”日向前辈断然拒绝，“你不能因为界塚老师偶然说过一次这个牌子好喝就顿顿午餐都买这个来给我们喝啊。”

我对玉米浓汤一点记忆都没有。哼，又是以前的事情吗。雪城前辈征询地看向我问了一句“小立香你呢”，我立刻大义凛然地摇头。

“没关系，我吃饭的时候不习惯喝汤。不麻烦前辈您了。”

开什么玩笑啦，万一他们就着这个罐头开始回忆往事——而且还是我一点都插不上嘴的往事！我不就变成了写作局外人读作电灯泡的存在了嘛！我把餐盒往桌上一放，挨着日向前辈坐下。日向前辈往旁边挪了挪给我腾出位置——我是不会承认他是为了闪开我才挪开的——雪城前辈则一脸淡定地坐在了日向前辈对面。我本来是想靠在日向前辈身边制造一些充满小心机的身体接触，结果转眼间变成了他们两个面对面，我一个人在旁边好像是来拼桌的一样。啊啊啊啊，三个人到底要怎么坐才不会尴尬啊！——虽然我当然知道只要我坐在雪城前辈身边的话会更好，因为雪城前辈不需要刻意从我身边躲开。我忿忿地拆开一次性筷子的包装，埋头开始吃饭。

该说是得益于两位前辈的专业气质吧，我还算是吃了一顿比较安稳的晚餐。虽然是近乎情侣一起吃饭的状态，毕竟晚上还有工作，两位既不拖拉也不黏糊，除了点评点评料理讨论讨论今晚的实验就没再说多余的话，最过分的也就是雪城前辈从日向前辈的碗里夹菜而已。吃完之后日向前辈开始修改报告，雪城前辈笑眯眯地喊着“啊我就是来打下手的我才不要干活呢”，把实验的主导权交还给我之后也就收拾收拾垃圾整理整理桌面，安静地坐在日向前辈身边捧着本新一期的《Aldnoah》专心致志地读着，偶尔凑过去看一眼日向前辈的屏幕。我不想她总是黏在日向前辈身边，不然我就一点可乘之机都没有了，于是一边做着实验一边绞尽脑汁地想找些理由让她走开。

“雪城前辈，麻烦帮我拿一下那个文件夹吧。蓝色的那个。”

“嗯？哪一本？”她果然放下了手里的杂志，在一大堆批量生产的蓝色文件夹里搜索目标，“是我刚才拿出来那一本吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

“啊，那就在这里啊。”她从我手边把文件夹翻出来，笑着递给我，“是不是实验做傻了都忘了呀。”

“诶嘿~~~”

我娴熟地歪过脑袋，除了朝侧面以外还稍微向前低一点头，用拳头轻轻敲了敲额头，吐吐舌头露出甜美赧然的微笑——这是我在多年实践中锤炼出来的萌点破表杀伤力满分的动作，很有把握一击必中。雪城前辈立时一愣，果不其然笑了起来，伸手拍了拍我的脑袋夸我道“哎呀小立香你怎么这么可爱”。你看，效果拔群立竿见影吧。

……除了作用对象不是日向前辈以外。

日向前辈一工作起来就全神贯注，除非火灾、台风、地震、陨石撞地球，基本上是不会注意到旁边无关紧要的事情的。唉，这一点虽然是他的优点（前辈认真工作的侧脸可迷人啦），可是此时此刻未免太令人沮丧。我觉得自己像是被撒了盐的植物一样蔫了，只好继续捣鼓我的实验。雪城前辈倒是没有又坐回日向前辈身边，而是陪着我做实验。前辈毕竟经验丰富，性格又特别爽快，被我支使着做这做那也不会有意见，比起我一个人来做效率确实高了。很快我们就做完了几组实验。

“下面几组实验驱动的功率还要增大，我记得是要拿钥匙先打开安全限制锁？”雪城前辈探过头看了看实验计划，“我好久没做实验了，钥匙不在我这里。”

“也不在我这里。”埋头报告的日向前辈难得开口回答。

“这段时间一直在做实验的是我，界塚老师说给我保管。”我回忆道，“但是他上周说要用就先拿回去了，说是会直接放回我桌上……我不太有印象了。”

“那你先回办公室找找吧，要么就还在界塚老师那里。”雪城前辈说着从自己的钥匙串上取下一把钥匙，“这是界塚老师办公室的备用钥匙，在你那里找不到的话就到他办公室去找。我估计他会收在办公桌的抽屉里。”

“好。”我接过钥匙。现在再去计较什么会把两位前辈孤男寡女留在实验室里营造二人世界已经没有意义了，就算有我在也是二人世界，哼。我回自己办公室找了一轮，一无所获，于是向导师的办公室进发。

我推开导师办公室的门，按下电灯开关。日光灯闪了闪亮起来照亮房间。导师的办公室一如既往地收拾得干净整洁，办公桌上除了电脑和若干文具就只有分门别类整理好的论文，怎么看怎么没有钥匙的影子。我按照雪城前辈的指示一个个拉开导师办公桌的抽屉，找到了那把宝贝钥匙——简直是易如反掌。我直起身子伸个懒腰，顺便环视四周，突然在界塚老师的书柜里看到了有趣的东西。

界塚老师虽然不是一个神秘主义者，想要打听他的八卦完全可以直接问他，但也并不是一个会主动提供有关自己的谈资的人。像他这样的人，居然还会在办公室里摆放照片，给人一个窥探他私人空间的窗口，也算是挺稀奇的了。我凑到书柜前面，书柜比较空的一层上摆了好几个相框，我一个个拿起来看——唔，就算被指责为乱动别人东西我也是不会在乎的。大部分都是界塚老师和别人的合影。一张是和他的姐姐雪小姐的合照，雪小姐穿着军队的制服，亲密地搂住界塚老师的肩；有两张是日向前辈和雪城前辈毕业的时候分别和导师的合影，两个人都穿着宽大的学士服，手里拿着学位证书。我知道日向前辈一向敬重界塚老师，合影上的他一脸难掩的骄傲，笑容宛若骄阳；而雪城前辈看上去更加矜持一些，抿着唇浅浅地微笑，即使穿着肥大的学士服也能看出来她亭亭而立的身姿，优雅地立在界塚老师身边——我这位前辈一旦优雅起来也是很有魅力的啊，我不甘心地想。我把这几张照片摆到旁边，把被它们挡住的几个相框取出来，在看清照片上的人物时不禁愕然——

全是，和雪城前辈的合照？

照片似乎有一些年头了，界塚老师看上去比刚才的几张都要年轻一些。他同样带着浅而沉静的笑容，深绯色的眼瞳中却透着格外清澈明亮的光，每一张照片都是。有一张照片上，他松松地拉着雪城前辈的手，并不是情侣合照里那种常见的非得把两个人粘在一起让人看了就腻的亲密动作，但是却再自然不过地流露出淡淡的亲昵甜蜜；有一张像是偶然的抓拍，照片里界塚老师拉着雪城前辈的一缕发丝，像是要从她的头发上取下些什么来。他的神情很专注——我在老师给我们修改论文的时候见过相似的神色，却从来没有见到过他在这样的时候能够微微笑出来。而雪城前辈的一双碧瞳温柔得就像初春化开的湖水，碧波荡漾，旁若无物地映着界塚老师的眼；而放在最里面的一张，看上去年代也最为久远，是雪城前辈的一张单人照。她似乎是在新芦原市的战争废墟，周围的建筑物看上去像是十几年前那场战争留下的残留物，雪城前辈站在栏杆前，沉默安静地看着在战争中遭受陨石轰击而四分五裂的水泥地面上艰难地冒出来的几朵嫩黄色的小野花，被微风吹得稍稍弯下了腰。她身后的背景是大片的湛蓝天空和洁白的云朵，而她穿着一件白色的T恤，整个人近乎透明一般又宛如一束明亮的光，显得异常纯粹干净。我没来由地相信，手持相机的人必定是界塚老师。

我有些慌了，又抓起雪城前辈毕业时的那张照片重新看了看。没有错，肯定是她。虽然照片里的前辈都是短发，显得她的容貌带了几分不属于女孩子的英气，而现在的她留着一头宛若波浪的柔美长发，但是她毕业的时候头发也才刚刚及肩，相差也不算多。我战战兢兢地把照片尽可能按照原来的位置摆好，关上书柜门之后腿一软坐到了地上——

所以说其实界塚老师和雪城前辈是在交往吗？界塚老师是出了名的年轻，从年龄上来考虑并不是没有可能；照片里的导师和前辈那样的神情，实在让我想不出别的任何可能性；可是全研究所的人都知道雪城前辈是在和日向前辈交往的呀。隔壁办公室的前辈曾经绘声绘色地向我描述过日向前辈是如何当众向雪城前辈告白、雪城前辈又是如何在破口骂了一句“你这笨蛋到底在想什么啦”之后笑着扑进日向前辈怀里说她愿意的场景，然而平时雪城前辈和界塚老师的关系也不能说不亲密，连界塚老师的办公室的钥匙，都有一把保管在雪城前辈手里……他们是曾经交往过？还是现在仍然在私下藕断丝连？我仔细琢磨着，脑海里浮现出无数前辈和导师同框的场景，揣测着前辈每个眼神每一句话是不是都有些特别的含义，说不定是当着日向前辈在和界塚老师打情骂俏呢。我坐在地上想了好一会儿，越想越觉得脸红心跳，有种背德的兴奋感，直到口袋里的手机震了震，雪城前辈发短信来问我找到钥匙没有，才想起来自己耽误的时间太长了。我拍拍裤子站起身来，突然灵光一闪——

雪城前辈呀雪城前辈，我本来只是想让日向前辈注意到我然后自然而然地改变心意而已，并不打算做一个挑拨离间的坏女人。不过，这可是你（tian）逼（ci）我（liang）的（ji）呀~

我假装若无其事地回到了实验室。在我不在的这段时间里两位前辈并没有闲着，日向前辈飞速敲击着键盘，雪城前辈已经把刚才没做完的实验做完了，正在重新设置参数。我先配合前辈开始下一组实验，在心底里盘算着台词，调整心跳呼吸，耐心地等待时机。在仪器平稳运行、雪城前辈非常放松地坐在旁边休息的时候，我以一种好像有些无聊的天真口气打破实验室里安静的科研空气，假装漫不经心地闲聊——即使是这种时候，我也要是超级可爱的！

“雪城前辈——”

“怎么啦小立香。”

“我觉得我们好可怜哦。这么晚了还留在这里做实验赶报告。”

“那也是没办法的事情啊，你习惯就好了，军方的项目通常都是这样。”雪城前辈拍拍我的头，“我都怀疑他们和界塚老师有仇，隔三差五叫他改这改那的。”

“我好想当教授哦，这样就可以回家了。”我撅起嘴，虽然是对雪城前辈说话但是把脸拧到日向前辈的方向卖萌。

雪城前辈忍不住笑出来：“你以为界塚老师就很轻松吗？他可是要直接和军方的人打嘴仗的，我跟着去过一次，那才叫麻烦。”

“那也是在工作时间里啊。我就想晚上按时回家嘛。”

“这有什么办法。”雪城前辈意味深长地朝我眨眨眼，“家里有人等着他做饭呢。”

“诶——”

是雪小姐吧。我知道界塚老师从小父母双亡，和姐姐相依为命，虽然措辞听上去有些违和，不过我们的导师可疼爱自己的姐姐了，这可是全研究所都知道的，不少女同事甚至还把雪小姐当成了潜在情敌……前辈你这表情该不会是在暗示我他们两个之间真的有什么吧，我可不会被你转移视线的。

“可是就算是这样，把我们丢在这里加班然后自顾自地回家料理私人事务，也太薄情了吧~” 我抛出准备好的台词，特地挑了虽然不准确但是绝对不怀好意的措辞。

“你跟着界塚老师读研究生也有一段时间了，多少也该了解老师的性格吧。”雪城前辈显然误解了我脸上那副表示怀疑的表情，有些严肃地对我语重心长地说：“别看他平时那副冷淡的样子，那只是他天然的人设啦。他其实对我们很好的。我敢打赌他今天晚上还会回来慰问我们的，而且带着夜宵。”

日向前辈在电脑屏幕后面哼了一声：“你还没吃够啊。”

雪城前辈抱着办公椅的椅背，蹬着地板转圈圈：“又饿了嘛。啊——想吃老师做的蛋糕——”

“老师什么时候做过蛋糕了？平时不都是煎蛋卷吗？”

“上次去老师家里吃的啊。”

“你什么时候去老师家吃了蛋糕？”不出我所料，日向前辈立即推开了电脑抬起了头，这一句质问的口气异常尖刻。

“哈？你不知道吗？”雪城前辈的声音颤颤地拔高两度，一副貌似很惊讶的样子，在我听来其实完全就是虚张声势，“就是有一次……哦就是你拿了我的文件夹去开会然后在界塚老师家里睡着那次，我去找你拿文件夹，顺便吃了他亲手做的蛋糕。”

“你没叫醒我？”

雪城前辈肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下：“干，干嘛叫醒你啊！跟我抢吃的吗！而且老师也说让你睡嘛……”

“那老师今天也会带蛋糕来吗？”我佯装好奇地插嘴。

“我想应该不会，我就是随口一说啦。”雪城前辈耸耸肩，“做蛋糕的话花的时间太长了……虽然我们也会加班得很晚，不过界塚老师一般不会在后半夜过来。”

“是这样吗？”

“对啊，生活习惯嘛。睡得早。”雪城前辈可能是转晕了，现在也就只是踩着地板小幅地左右来回转动，“半夜给他发邮件的话他一般到了早上才会回复，比起那些凌晨两三点发邮件过去都会马上回复、根本不知道他什么时候才会睡觉的老师来说，简直是不能更好了。”

“我怎么没印象。”日向前辈又有意见了，摸着下巴想了一会儿，话里有话地说，“我是不是从来没有半夜给他发过邮件？”

“哇你好厉害哦。”雪城前辈叉着双手故意抬出讽刺的口气，“和我这种可怜兮兮地赶论文赶到半夜的人就是不一样啊。”

“你现在总算知道了吧，我们两个可不是同一个层次的！”

“这话你说了快有七八年了吧还没说够！”

“没办法啊，有人总是忘记，我只好一遍遍地提醒咯。”

“我还以为有人老年痴呆都忘了自己说过些什么呢！”

不要又把话题转向你们日常的互相攀比学力啦。两位前辈对他们拌嘴的套路早就烂熟于心，说了几句就大眼瞪小眼不晓得再说些什么了。然后他们仿佛突然意识到这里还有个名为皆川立香的旁观者存在一样，不约而同地扭头看我——机会来了！我瞅着他们无辜地眨眨眼，摆出一副措手不及、只好随便说点不着边际的话来打圆场的样子，哈哈干笑了两声。

“啊，那个。”我故意说得吞吞吐吐，目光游离，“不知道怎么的，总觉得雪城前辈真的好了解界塚老师哦，好像老师无论有什么事，前辈比谁都清楚的样子。”

两位前辈都是一愣，雪城前辈先表现出了尴尬，别开视线；日向前辈几乎就在同一时刻面色铁青地看向雪城前辈。这正是我要的效果！日向前辈又不是一块木头，我只要轻轻地推一把，小心地添一把柴，让他注意到雪城前辈和界塚老师之间（可能并没有的、但我一点也不在乎的）微妙的暧昧关系，接下来顺理成章的——

“你对界塚老师的事情比我还了解？”

日向前辈挑眉，一字一顿地问雪城前辈，不知道为什么还带点不服气——说起来这话好像哪里不对啊，前辈你是不是气糊涂了少说了几个字啊，是“对我的事”啦。然而雪城前辈不愧是他的女朋友，准确的听懂了日向前辈的意思，并且用同样的句式驳了回去。

“是呀，我就是比你了解界塚老师怎么了。又不是只有你一个人是他的学生！”

“你还好意思说。你扪心自问，到底是谁和老师相处的时间比较多？”

“怎么了怎么了，你别忘了我们两个还是同一天进的研究所，你是几年几个月几天我就是几年几个月几天，哪里谁比谁多了？”

“哼，你那是放养，和我这种被精心栽培的能比吗？一天里你能和老师说上几句话？”

“哎哟喂，明明连老师的蛋糕都没吃过，躺在旁边睡得死死的，你和老师共处的时候就是在做这样的事情嘛，那你很厉害哦~~~”

“吃蛋糕也能好意思叫做‘交流’？那我还和你一起喝奶茶呢。拜托你学术一点，有建设性一点，不然真是对不起界塚老师千辛万苦把你带毕业。”

“说吃蛋糕怎么算不上交流了？我这是全面地了解界塚老师……”

事情好像在按照我的设想发展，又好像和我的设想不太一样。两位前辈的确是真情实感地吵了起来，火花四溅的程度让我下意识地往后退开两步，可是又不舍得退远，就想在近处看好戏；可是他们是不是有点偏题？为什么会变成状似后宫宠妃们争风吃醋的场景啊？？你们到底知不知道自己谈恋爱的对象是谁啊？？？我强迫自己脸上保持住手足无措忧心忡忡想要劝解却不知道怎么办的表情，心里急得直跺脚，恨不得给他们划出重点：日向前辈你的恋人是雪城前辈不是界塚老师！你的情敌是界塚老师不是雪城前辈！……但是你们现在吵得很厉害这一点非常好，要继续保持！我围观他们争得沸反盈天，冷不防听见一声长长的蜂鸣——两位前辈也听见了，停止了争吵。

“……输出功率好像不太对劲。比设定值偏高。”日向前辈看了一眼电脑屏幕上显示的实时输出功率，先做出了判断。

“设置都是对的，不知道是哪里的问题。”雪城前辈扑到正在运作的仪器前快速地检查了一遍，然后征求日向前辈的意见，“后续的实验现象没办法预测，还要继续实验吗？”

“按现在的数据来看应该还没什么关系，继续做下去吧。”日向前辈仔细地查了一遍已有的实验数据，沉吟片刻，“以防万一随时准备好停机吧。”

雪城前辈朝我勾了勾手指，又指了指日向前辈，自己照旧守在仪器前。我回过神来，抓起记录本凑到屏幕面前和日向前辈一起研究各项测量数据的实时变化。日向前辈没有刻意避开我，但我觉得这大概只是因为他现在全神贯注于异常的实验现象而已，不能说明什么问题。我们谁都没办法解决那恼人的蜂鸣报警声，个个的耳朵都开启了自动降噪，日向前辈对着屏幕上曲折的曲线自言自语地分析着，我却突然看见了其中走势危险的一条——

“烫！”雪城前辈突然惊呼一声缩回了手。她的呼声惊破了日向前辈的思绪，下一秒我就脱口而出：“前辈！温度一直在升高……”

“以前没有这样的现象的，再说Aldnoah不是不发热的吗。”雪城前辈皱着眉头吹了吹被烫到的手指，从桌子那边绕过来看了一眼温度曲线，“这感觉不太妙啊。”

“要停机吗？”我问日向前辈。

“停吧。”他果断地决定。他没有再让雪城前辈去碰那台开始发烫的仪器，抓过一件挂在旁边的白大褂包在手上，小心地去碰开关——开关动了动，但仪器没有任何反应。电脑屏幕上的温度和输出功率还在不断上升。

“别告诉我开关烧坏了啊。”雪城前辈的脸色很难看。虽然短短几年间Aldnoah无血缘启动技术有了突飞猛进的发展，日向前辈自己还在提出这个理论的时候做出过粗糙的无血缘启动能源的原型品，但这远不代表他就能百分百控制Aldnoah驱动。这个浅显的道理，我们三个作为相关技术的研究人员是再清楚不过的了。Aldnoah驱动在控制之中的时候的确很方便，这也意味着它一旦失控，想要解决就极为困难。日向前辈再试了试，依然没有任何变化。

“皆川。去给界塚老师打电话，把情况告诉他。”

日向前辈对我下达命令。我一时没弄明白他的意思。现在很明显肯定是Aldnoah驱动出了问题，已经超出了现有的无血缘启动原理的范畴，纵然界塚老师是学界最顶尖的专家，这状况唯有薇瑟女王突然降临才能解决吧。雪城前辈看我愣着，推了我一把，轻声但急迫地说了句“快去，这里我们会想办法”。我机械地点点头，跑到走廊里给导师打电话。界塚老师听我磕磕绊绊描述完现在的状况，在电话那头沉默了片刻。

“我知道了。我马上过来。”

我呆呆地应了一句“好”，挂断电话还没回过神来，雪城前辈突然撞开了实验室的门，一阵旋风似的奔了出来，抓着我的手按在将要关上的门上之后朝走廊的另一头跑过去。敞开的门里迎面扑来一股焦糊味——

“着火了？”我大吃一惊。我长这么大还是第一次看见Aldnoah驱动着火啊！火焰里Aldnoah驱动的金属外壳已经烧化，缓慢地融化成液态，在被扭曲的炽热空气中流淌成软软的一滩。火苗高高地窜上天花板，烤出一大片不断扩散的焦糊。我被浓烟呛了两口，差点倒退一步放开一直扶着的门。

“让一下！”雪城前辈提着楼道里放着的干粉灭火器跑回来，利落地抽出拉环对着着火源就是一顿猛喷。日向前辈一把扯下还连着Aldnoah驱动的电脑退后两步免得遭受干粉荼毒。Aldnoah不愧它“神之力量”的美名，在灭火器的喷射下火焰一点都没有减小的迹象。日向前辈急躁地把电脑塞到她怀里，从她手里抢过灭火器继续猛喷干粉。雪城前辈抱着电脑，扫开凌乱地堆在桌上的文件夹——那里面的资料可都是绝好的可燃物——突然对我大吼一声“你还不快跑！”

我如梦初醒，大脑已经想不到更多的东西，转身跌跌撞撞地往外跑，唯一值得夸耀的壮举大概就只剩下把楼道里的火警报警器给按了。研究所大楼里警铃大作，晚上没有别人加班，等我跑到外面的时候发现只有我一个人，本不算冷的夜风扑在我滚烫的身体上让我一阵一阵地打颤。直到这个时候我才想起来我的前辈们都在火场里没有出来。浓烟滚滚伴着警铃尖锐的声音从窗户中飘出来，我独自在寒冷的晚风中等着消防队，脑子里一片空白，连呼吸的方法都忘了一样头晕目眩，牙齿咬得发酸发软连带着下颌骨都发麻，我自己都不知道自己是觉得冷还是怕。

“——皆川！”

时间好像过了有足足一个世纪那么长，我忽然听见了界塚老师喊我的声音，不知怎地眼泪就止不住地掉了下来。我眼泪汪汪地循声回头，界塚老师也顾不上爱护小草了，匆匆地穿过草地朝我跑过来，身后还有一个人影。那人影莫名地看上去熟悉，但是路灯投下来的树影遮住了那人的脸，我不怎么看得清。

“界塚老师！”我哭着就喊，像是见到了亲人。

“你不要急。”界塚老师还有些喘气，但声音保持着一贯的平稳，“怎么突然着火了？慢慢说。”

“Aldnoah驱动……关不掉……”

“我知道，你刚才在电话里跟我说了。”

“然后，它就起火了……灭火器……不管用……”

“不好。”另一个人也追了上来，听见我的话脱口低声说了一句，“我去关掉。”

雪城前辈说完就甩脱了界塚老师的手，扭头就义无反顾地一头扎进火场，背影在一瞬间就被浓烟吞没了。

“雪城前辈！……？”

我喊出声来以后才发觉不对。雪城前辈明明还在火场里啊，怎么可能会在这里出现？我还没来得及消化这个事实，身边的界塚老师喊了一句“斯雷因！”就跟着冲了过去，恰巧被抱着电脑和文件的雪城前辈还有护着雪城前辈冲出火场的日向前辈撞了个满怀。

“界塚老师！”真正的雪城前辈喊了一声，沙哑的嗓音里带点慌乱，“那个，他，他……”

“我知道。”界塚老师的声音至少还带着刚才那种表面上的冷静，然而难掩内里的一丝罕见的焦急。他的话没有说完，手上已然拧开了一瓶矿泉水的盖子把一整瓶水从头浇下去，推开雪城前辈就跟着刚才那个人冲进了还在不停冒出浓烟的研究所。我懵然看着，太过震惊以至于哭不下去了，心情反倒麻木平静了。过了一会儿我转头去看日向前辈，他完全没有留意到我。他全副心思都在被浓烟呛得咳个不停的雪城前辈身上，在她手忙脚乱检查电脑的时候给她拍拍后背擦擦满是烟灰的脸，不自觉露出如释重负的笑容——

我实在不想承认我彻底地败了，我还要做最后的反击。我绞尽脑汁地找出一个话题，然后蹭到两位前辈身边。

“日向前辈。”我不忘加上限定语免得被别人接话，“刚才那个……和界塚老师一起来的人是谁啊？和雪城前辈长得好像呢。”

“你是说……啊，那个人。”前辈想了想，过了一会儿露出恍然大悟的表情，“你刚进研究所，难怪不知道——那是界塚老师的恋人啊。”

我那刚刚还在飞速运转的脑子霎时间蓝屏了足有三秒，期间什么想法都没有，更不要说注意控制住自己脸上那副目瞪口呆傻乎乎的表情。雪城前辈抬头看了我一眼，扑哧一笑。可恶，她明明整一副蓬头垢面的样子，为什么笑起来还是那么好看。

“界塚老师的……恋人？”

我除了像鹦鹉学舌那样把日向前辈最后一句话重复一遍以外什么都做不出来了——开什么玩笑！那就是界塚老师的恋人吗！！虽然只有那么一瞥，但是现在想起来，根本就和雪城前辈长得一模一样啊！我可没有什么脸盲症！界塚老师每天在研究所对着雪城前辈，然后回到家里还要对着一张一样的脸，却还不是同一个人！这未免也太诡异了，越想越觉得毛骨悚然——我猛然醒悟，所以说，所以说我在界塚老师办公室看到的那些照片，其实都是界塚老师和他的恋人的合照吗！我惊得浑身发抖，而两位前辈向我投来同情且慈爱的目光，这让我感觉更加糟糕了。

“不要那么惊讶嘛，斯雷因桑有时候也会过来研究所，见多了你就习惯了。”雪城前辈接口，“虽然一开始也觉得哪里怪怪的，又不是亲戚什么的还长得那么像。不过——也就是恰好长得像而已嘛，除此之外就没什么了。唉，界塚老师明明和斯雷因桑感情那么好，为什么就不能偏心我多一点呢~我保证我也很可爱啊~”

雪城前辈你真的会读心的吗！还有啊你明明是当事人吧，为什么还能笑得那么自然，好像和你没有关系一样，还捧着脸说什么“界塚老师不偏心”！啊，好气啊，我觉得嗓子里都在冒烟，并且和我刚才在火场里呛进去的一点关系也没有。

“其实也没有百分之百像啦。”日向前辈补充一句，看着雪城前辈的眼里满是宠溺。

日向前辈这种近乎“情人眼里出西施”的发言气得我扭开头，瞪着还在不停冒烟的研究所大楼强迫自己去想自己的导师和导师的恋人是否平安——虽然这又是一大口狗粮被强行塞进我嘴里。就在这时实验室里熊熊燃烧着的火光暗了下去，某种不知名的、但我知道并不是火的东西熄灭了。我们无意识地齐齐看向实验室，雪城前辈倒吸一口冷气喃喃道“难道说”，过了好几秒我才反应过来那是失控的Aldnoah驱动，无论我们想了多少办法都关不掉的Aldnoah驱动竟然停止了。

“今天的事不要和任何人说。”日向前辈突然对我说。我愣了一下，还没弄明白前辈说的是什么事就条件反射地点了头。前辈赞许地拍了拍我的肩膀，就去追那位朝火场踉踉跄跄地飞奔的雪城前辈了。无巧不成书的是界塚老师强硬地拉着那位斯雷因先生从还浓烟滚滚的大楼里出来了，把雪城前辈拦在外面。

“好了，接下来就是消防厅的事情了。”斯雷因先生咳了两声，随手甩开阴沉着一张脸拉着他的界塚老师，拦住了雪城前辈，“没受伤吧？”

雪城前辈摇头。界塚老师被斯雷因先生丢在脑后，发问的语气未免不善：“与其关心一个还知道要逃生的人，不如问问这位看见着火了还要往里跑的先生，你是消防队员吗？”

“跟着跑进去的这位先生又如何呢？”斯雷因先生给界塚老师一个白眼：“你如果是，那我就是；你要是不是，那我就原封不动把这话奉还原主。”

“看上去火势总算减弱了。”日向前辈插话，“果然是Aldnoah驱动的原因吗？”

“我想应该是。看起来冒这个险是值得的。”斯雷因先生欣慰地笑笑，“我听伊奈帆说你们都关不掉驱动，这个状况也就我能处理了吧。如果这么放着不管，就算是消防队来了也很难扑救，最后恐怕会烧掉整一栋楼。”

“那也没有你这样，什么防护都不做就冲进去的。”界塚老师显然还没消气，少有地语带怨言。消防车总算开进了研究所，消防员拉着水管急匆匆地往大楼里跑。响亮的脚步声一时吸引了我们的注意力，过了一会儿导师回过头，看见了前辈手里抱着的电脑又皱起眉来，语气有意识地放缓了一些：“你们也是，我赶到这里的时候才刚从火场里出来吧？还抱着电脑。两个人都不要命了吗？”

“电脑里有数据啊！”雪城前辈听了界塚老师的话，手忙脚乱打开电脑，“而且还是Aldnoah驱动在异常状况下的数据……”

前辈把数据调出来，把屏幕递到导师面前。我嗅到了学术的味道，赶紧凑上去。雪城前辈两眼放出兴奋的光，沾满尘灰的脸被电脑屏幕的光照得像鬼一样，因为把屏幕放在界塚老师视野最好的地方，所以把他也照得一脸阴森的白光，“老师您看这个曲线，没想到还有这样的性质呢……”

“虽然温度上升得很快，不过考虑到周围着火的影响……”

“诶？我还以为是高温下才会有的性质呢。……”

斯雷因先生似乎也很感兴趣地凑过去，再自然不过地挤占了界塚老师的位置：“Aldnoah驱动会发热是非常罕见的情况，所以不需要散热是它的一大优势。这样的高温实验以前似乎做的也不多，是很宝贵的数据呢。”

“你就不要给他们煽风点火了，他们还有紧急的工作呢。”被挤开的界塚老师语带无奈，但脸上的表情一点也不像真心想要埋怨。他抬手揽住斯雷因先生的肩把他从屏幕前拉开：“他们明天还要交报告的。”

说着界塚老师就向我们投来了——我从小就非常熟悉的、所有的老师无需培训都自带的那无声胜有声的，催交作业的目光。心头好像又被人捅了一刀，我差点眼前一黑晕过去，被雪城前辈一把抓住胳膊才没倒下去。两位前辈不知道是不是年纪大了胆子也壮了，你看看我我看看你，最后无辜地看着界塚老师。界塚老师叹了口气，还是问了一句。

“写完了吗？”

“实验做完了，数据都还在。报告写了一半……”

雪城前辈的目光不知为何飘向了旁边的斯雷因先生。他接收到了前辈眼神中的信息，用胳膊肘顶了顶界塚老师的腰，似笑非笑地看他一眼。界塚老师本来还是那副说不上严厉但也谈不上和蔼的平淡表情，朝斯雷因先生投去不满的一瞥；然而斯雷因先生好像完全没看到一样，甚至还故意扭开头朝天上看。我本来已经准备好了道歉和保证的台词，但是小动物的本能告诉我这种时候绝对不能说话，两位前辈更是身体力行地向我示范了该怎么做——用十分乖巧真挚的眼神凝视斯雷因先生，决不能与导师对上视线。导师看着恋人好一会儿，斯雷因先生一眼都不看他，于是导师最后只能妥协了。

“……电脑给我，剩下的我来写。”

师母万岁！我差点欢呼出声。雪城前辈强忍着得意的笑把电脑递给导师。界塚老师很明显是打算说她两句的，碍着斯雷因先生的面子又拿她无可奈何，埋怨地看了他一眼，结果斯雷因先生全然不买账，反倒显得导师十分委屈，只得接过电脑。很快就有一位消防员来通知我们火已经扑灭，可以进去了。导师还在浏览前辈们写到一半的报告，挥挥手示意我们收拾完实验室的残局就可以走了。我跟着前辈们走了两步，日向前辈突然回过头来。

“皆川，你就不用来了。我和凉去收拾就可以了，你回宿舍吧。”

“诶？可是……”我吃了一惊。

“我们这又不是什么等级森严的体育社团，前辈走了后辈才能走。”雪城前辈笑盈盈地打断我，“时间不早了，你一个女孩子回去也不安全。这里有我和行成就够了。”

那前辈难道你就不是一个女孩子回去吗？我差点脱口而出，就看见了日向前辈挽着她的手臂——好嘛，你还真不是一个女孩子回去。我气鼓鼓地转身，往地上踩了两步，想和老师打声招呼再走，只见导师一手托着电脑，和斯雷因先生并肩走在通往研究所大门的路上。我小跑两步追上前，还没来得及开口，就听见了导师与恋人的对话。

“……你也太纵容他们了。”

“我纵容是我的事，我又不是他们的导师，你才是吧。”

“那你也别露出一副那样的表情啊。”

“嗯？什么表情？……”我听见斯雷因先生的声音里带着故作无辜的笑意，“不管我什么表情，你还是该怎么做就怎么做啊。”

我对界塚老师产生了一种深刻的同情：被恋人那样子对待了，本来就只有妥协的份了吧。斯雷因先生靠到界塚老师肩头看了一眼他手里捧着的电脑：“他们还有多少内容没写？”

“不多了。”界塚老师的语气有些缓和，合上电脑，“实验数据齐了，整体的框架也差不多，回去把结论补上就够了。”

“那今天晚上我洗碗吧。”

“你明天还要去新HyperGate正式投入使用的剪彩吧，特洛耶特大使。”

“洗个碗又不费什么事。”

“那就交给你吧。也算是作为惩罚。”

“我干什么该被惩罚的事了？”

“你自己想。”

界塚老师对我们的学业管得很严，但是哪怕我们犯了再大的错误，我都没有听他用过这样的句子。他极有耐心，不喜欢用这种会让我们捉摸不透的话吓唬我们、露骨地表明他的不悦。我屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地躲在夜色朦胧的树影重重中，跟在他们后面悄悄听着。斯雷因先生稍稍沉吟，然后失笑。

“那我就眼睁睁看着你的学生烧死在火场里？”

“你刚进去日向和雪城就出来了。他们又不傻。”界塚老师长叹一声，“就算是雪城那么冒失的人，也会知道先做好防护措施才进去，哪有你这样的。我都要怀疑薇瑟是不是不用火，等过两天瑟拉姆小姐来了我一定要向她核实一下。”

“你敢对公主殿下说半个字？”斯雷因先生的声音里立即带了几分认真的威胁意味。

“你都敢在瑟拉姆小姐来的前几天做出这种自杀式行动了，我又有什么不敢的。”

斯雷因先生突然停住脚步，盯着导师。我还在胡乱地猜瑟拉姆小姐是谁公主又是哪位，差点踏出沿途为我提供掩护的树荫，忙退了两步躲到树后。导师转身，毫无踌躇地直视斯雷因先生，一双深绯色眼瞳里的意思再明确不过了：他并不是在开玩笑。我看着斯雷因先生的背影，他的肩膀随着他深重的呼吸上下起伏，而界塚老师是一贯的沉默与平静，全身的肌肉却绷紧着宛若一块坚硬的冰。他们无言地注视着彼此，直至界塚老师先舒一口气身体放松下来，像是无可奈何地投降，又像是深情而软弱的请求：

“……不要再让我有一次那样的体验了，好吗？”

斯雷因先生的身影有一丝轻颤。我看的不是很清楚，觉得他似乎张了张嘴，下颌骨动了动，然而过了许久，我才听见他微微沙哑的声音。

“……我是以为你在乎你的两个学生的安危。”

“我当然关心日向和雪城。但是我在乎你。”界塚老师淡淡地笑了，像是一层轻薄浅淡的雾霭笼在他有些苍白的面容上，“他们是我带的第一批学生，虽然年龄上差得不多，但他们就像我的孩子，没有他们两个我会很痛心很难过；可是斯雷因，假如没有了你，我想象不出来自己会怎样。即使经历过瑟拉姆小姐那件事，我也想象不到。我甚至回忆不起来自己当时有过什么感受，就好像那个时候的自己并不存在一样。”

过了片刻，我似乎听见了斯雷因先生的一声轻笑。

“我能想象得到。”他说，“没有代替品，也不可能忘记，如果不是今天的这个Happy End，界塚伊奈帆就会无声无息地死去，只会在这个世界上留下其他人用愿望与记忆构筑的单薄投影。你自己不会好过，但你也不会让别人好过。所以我不会让自己死。我不会让你变成那个样子。我不允许。”

我实在是不记得自己是怎么回的宿舍。我没有像我预想的那样同老师打了招呼之后再走，只是有些恍惚地踩着虚浮的脚步，像是踏在陌生的、不存在的街道上，独自一人。斯雷因先生的声音仿佛某种启示，将在某个遥远时空中的画面鲜明地重叠在我的视野之中，让我没来由地惊惶。它像是巨大沉重的黑色方块，压住我的胸口让我挣扎着想要大哭却没有办法呼吸。我觉得自己的思考已经停顿，心跳的拍子变得紊乱，宛如垂死的溺水者乏力的扑腾——我本以为自己会哭，可是我并没有，仅仅只是坐在床上茫然地看着面前空荡荡的白墙。

手边的手机震了震，是雪城前辈的短信。

「今天的事情，全——部都要保密哦~」

雪城前辈可能真的会读心，而且是超距离的那种。我有太多太多的事情堆积在嗓子眼里，却知道自己一个字都不能说。我记起界塚老师那个称呼对应的人是谁，记起若干年前那一件刺杀事件，记起我们的实验是怎么失败的，以及那时我脑海中唯一的解决方案；可是这些所有都只是我想说却不能说的千言万语之中最不重要的只言片语。无论他们是谁，那个世界的故事都不像是个应当被容忍的结局。我被按住头溺在想象力构建出来的坚固结界里，不安，困惑，不知所措。雪城前辈那张和斯雷因先生几乎一模一样的面容突然在脑海中变得清晰。她浅浅地朝我一笑，笑中带着凄婉的泪。她摇了摇头，嘴唇的动作像是说了一句，没办法啊。

——我竟然不知不觉地就这么睡着了，做了一个似曾相识的梦。

“……什么‘我不允许’。你至少不能像今天这样，毫无防备的就拿自己的命去冒险。”

“……唔，毫无防备这一点我倒是不能反驳。下次不会了。”

“还有下次？”

“当然还有，如果行成君和小凉还遇到危险的话我可不会袖手旁观。”

“我总觉得你是不是比关心我还要关心日向和雪城。”

“这还不是因为他们是你最宝贝的学生。这叫爱屋及乌。”

他们两个似乎都笑了。这一次的笑发自内心，是轻松的笑。

“我保证我会活着回来。”

“保证有用吗？”

“当然有用——只要有你在。”

这一个瞬间我忽然在泪眼朦胧中看清了斯雷因·特洛耶特的脸。他的声音笃定，那双碧色的眼瞳宛若一双坚硬的宝石，清澈透明毫无杂质地映着界塚伊奈帆的面容，仿佛无坚不摧、令人无法抗拒地安心。他的存在宛如一块镇石，是让整个世界安定运转的轴心、地球重力的起源、某一个结界的起始与终焉；而此时此刻以及我所可以看到的未来里，斯雷因·特洛耶特存在，界塚伊奈帆也存在，孕育着无数与他们有关的人的幸福的世界，同样安然存在。

倘若连我都这么觉得，那么，界塚伊奈帆不可能察觉不到。

至少在这一个故事的最后，确实是最完美的HappyEnd.

——Fin


	40. Crossover · Phantom Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a crossover between there IS and the real AZ world

Phantom

空荡荡的车厢的两头分别走过来两个人，在同一张桌子的对侧坐下。这时候他们抬头看见了对方，在看清对方的脸的那一刻同时愣了愣，凝滞三秒。女子先赧然地别开视线，目光落在自己一直捧着的骨灰盒上。对面的男人顺着她的视线看过去，深绯色的眼瞳中染上一抹讶异，不觉看了看自己捧着的另一个骨灰盒。面前的女子身着一袭黑色的套裙，银色的长发整齐地盘在脑后，戴一朵黑色的绢花，其实是很不衬她那年轻姣好的面容的。但那双碧绿色的眼瞳宛若春水一般明亮动人，在她轻轻垂下眼帘的时候仿佛荡漾着水波，令人一见倾心。

车厢里只有他们两个人。

“您好。”女子先开了口，声线柔和。

“您好。”男人沉稳地回应。女子注意到他穿着联合军的制服，衣襟里露出打得笔挺的黑色领带。虽然他的左眼上戴着一个黑色的眼罩，活像电视里的反派角色，表情也浅淡，但男人看上去就是不让她觉得害怕，剩下的一只深绯色的眼瞳透出来的光，反倒是温和的。

“刚才一直盯着您看，真是失礼了。”

“我才应该这么说。您长得非常像我的一位故人，所以我有些惊讶，一时忍不住看了您好久。”

“真是巧合呀。”女子微笑道，“您也……长得非常像我的一位故人。”

男子留意到女子的纤细的手指不自觉地紧紧拢住了手中的骨灰盒，但面上仍然保持着端庄矜持的微笑。

“请不要生气……我是说，您长得非常像我刚刚亡故的丈夫。”

Fake side

从年龄上来说，我们这个世代的人都经历过十五年前的那场大战，应该大多都曾经在军中服役吧。我的亡夫就曾经是一位军人。听姐姐——啊，是他的姐姐——听她说，他曾经在大战中立下战功，但是他自己从来不对我说。在我认识他的时候他早就退伍了，所以我对他的过去没有太多的了解，从我自己的角度来说，我也并不在意他到底是不是什么战争英雄。但是，如果要讲述我丈夫的一生，就不得不提及十五年前的战争旧事，因为那是占据他半个生命的重要人物登场的时刻。

那个时候他还只是个高中生，在无可奈何的情况下应征入伍，在军队里表现却相当突出。他参加过好几场足以被记录在历史书里的重大战役，最后却也没怎么被提拔。因为是铁甲骑兵队的驾驶员，有机甲的保护，所以大多数时候只要机甲安然无恙，他就能活下来，也不会受什么重伤。唯一一次受伤伤得倒是异常地重。他先是受了剧烈的撞击多处骨折，然后被人一枪贯穿了左眼。幸而他的突出表现得到了上级的注意，最后倒是把他救了回来，还安装了替代用的义眼……是呀，要是他没活下来，我就不会遇到他了。

那个朝他开枪的人，从那时候开始就和他的人生紧紧地缠绕在了一起。那个人在我丈夫的肉体上，灵魂上，留下了不可磨灭的印记。真的，世间事从来都是这样的令人捉摸不透，谁会觉得自己会爱上一个第一次见面就给了自己一枪致命伤的人呢？我的丈夫就是这样一个奇怪的人。在很久之后我问过他为什么，他回答我说因为那个人在哭，所以知道他们是同样的人。真的是太傻的理由……可是越是这样，越是追溯不到根源，那样的爱就越是纯粹而无可动摇。他们在战争中相识，最初明明是敌人，最后却光明正大地成为了恋人，听姐姐说起来还是因为我丈夫不断努力才打动了对方，几乎算得上是从对方的家人那里硬抢来的……想想我也真的很佩服我丈夫的毅力。

啊，不，如果要说吃醋的话倒不至于。他是我命中无可替代的人，但我不是他的命中注定。我一直都知道的。只不过您可以想象吗？所谓“无可替代”的关系，并不一定只有那么一种……我只是希望他能够幸福，希望我的存在能够对他稍有一些安慰，所以我才嫁给了他。他们在战争结束之后平安无事地活下来，退伍，牵着手回到我丈夫的家乡定居，这段跨越了1.2亿公里的漫长旅途的结局本来应该是玫瑰色的，最终——对于我的丈夫而言虽然称不上是「最终」——却是猩红的血色。那个人死去了，在他人生最好的年华离开了人世。这就像是某个拙劣的小说家用于博取眼球而使出的卑劣伎俩，无论再怎么粉饰那壮绝的画面、强调人物设定的必然性，在我这样固执己见又任性的读者眼里，这都不是适合他们之中任何一个人的情节。

我是在五年前认识我的丈夫的。那时候他早就退伍，成为Aldnoah学界里顶尖的学者了。我是他的学生，初初见他的时候以为会被他的学者气质所折服，却不料只能感受到那种温和地让人心痛、只想要不断流泪的寂寞。如果要用气质来形容的话也不恰当，总会让我想到某些明星杂志上写的“忧郁气质的男星”这样的话……他不是这样的人。他虽然为人坦诚，但不是那种会主动地暴露自己的心事以获取注意的性格。他只是不在乎，不在乎别人知道，不在乎别人的感受。那一位死去的人已经渗进他的骨血，像是给他打上了让所有人一眼可见的标记，足以驱逐一切怀着爱意接近他的人。是的，亡者的离去并不是最终……那也不是开始。那不过是一个足以让人不停歇地讲上一千零一个一千零一夜的故事中间，一个非常细微的小小波折。也许这个故事对他而言永远都那么引人入胜，可是只有他一个人听得见。

所以我才想要嫁给他。

我的丈夫是在那之后的第十四年，因为战时的旧伤而去世的。那颗贯穿了他左眼的子弹最终从他的大脑侧面穿过去，当时就对他的大脑造成了很大的伤害，只是由于与义眼相连的分析引擎的缘故才得以维持日常生活，可他偏偏又是个从事脑力活动的科研工作者。在旧伤复发之后他只活了半年。在生命最后的时间里他也不追忆过往，多数时间还像以前一样，和我聊聊最近的研究，问问姐姐和孩子的近况。他的确是一个好丈夫，不能给我的恐怕只有他的爱；但是没有关系，我其实也并不需要。他早就直白地告诉过我他已经心有所属，答应我也只是为了成全我的愿望——而我真实的、从来没有告诉过他的愿望，是终结那首单曲循环。

假如我做到了呀……大概我现在就不会在这趟列车上。他在病重的时候常常会陷入意识不那么清楚的状态，平时坚强的心志也会软弱几分，有一次他迷迷糊糊地说想去种子岛，没有阐述细节也没有告诉我原因。不过正是因为这样我才能猜到原因吧。所以我带着他的骨灰来了。请不要觉得我多么委屈或者勉强……这本来就是我想要做的事情。

死亡呀，对他来说是最好的开端了吧。

……啊呀，说起来您听说了吗？从火星来的一艘货运无人穿梭机，在地球上空失事了，残骸就落在种子岛附近的海域呢。

True Side

是的，我是一名联合军的军官，军阶不高，只是个少尉。这次会搭乘这列列车，与其说是执行任务，倒不如说是因为一个很长的任务终于结束了，上级给我放了个长假，我才得以随着自己的心意出一趟远门。他是个喜欢四处走走的人，从前是因为种种因素的限制无法出门旅游，最后拖到了现在。我想带着他先在日本的各处游览一圈，然后再规划出国的行程，可能会在他的家乡落脚。

我和他认识得虽然早，不过也就是一面之缘这样的程度，直到十三年前战争结束，我和他之间的故事才能称得上是真正开始。在战争中他经受了很多常人难以想象的事情，像是被命运狠狠地欺负了一番之后丢到了这里不管不顾，居然也能算是一个仁慈的告一段落。因为任务需要，我经常会去看望他。起初他很有些心灰意冷，身体很快消瘦下去，精神也很脆弱，几次想要寻死，幸而都被拦下来了。其实我也不敢说他后来就很有生存的动力，只不过至少他还能像是普通的人一样，凭借着惯性维持生命，我就已经很满足了。我还记得自己当初为了劝他不要绝食找了不少理由，最后只能搬出他最重视的人的名字，简直就是犯规的大杀招。我拿他没有别的办法，他要是反过来指责我卑鄙，我也只能认了。……嗯，他最重视的人不是我，至少那个时候不是我。

他其实是个很有意思的人。我身边的朋友大多心思单纯，没有什么复杂的念头，但是他的世界观是凭借着一套与我迥然不同的逻辑巧妙地建立起来的，他的观点虽然和我的认知完全不同，但是会觉得他说得很有道理……和他说话很考验我自己世界观的稳定性。即使如此我还是很愿意和他聊天。我想知道他对所有的事所有的人的看法，所以常常会提很多没头没脑的问题给他。因为战时各种各样的事情吧，他一开始不怎么喜欢我，只不过是为了打发时间才勉勉强强和我说话，我这些没来头的问题提得多了他也生气，有一回就质问我说“正常人哪有那么多乱七八糟的念头，你这纯粹是没话找话吧”，我只好老老实实的回答他“我其实就是想和你说说话”。然后他就摆出很生气的样子拍着桌子说，你活生生就像一个只想和喜欢的女孩子说话所以什么笨方法都用上了的典型，我回答他说你把对象限定在女性太狭隘了。然后他就气得无话可说把脸扭开了。嗯。后来他就一直拿这件事说事，说这就算是我先告白了。起先我会反驳说这个程度根本够不上，起码要到他说的那句“你可不可以不要走”才能算隐晦的告白，但是后来想想要是我当初没有说这么一句，以他的性格恐怕连不要走也是说不出来的，所以那句话可以算作是神来之笔，我也不算吃亏了。那个时候我也真的是喜欢他喜欢到无计可施了，不然也做不出这种现在想起来也觉得傻的事情。

对很多人来说，像他那样活着可能是种煎熬，但是他却能安之若素。他很早就已经接受了现实，想要自杀并不是因为经受不住那样的生活，而只是单纯地经受不住自己还活着的事实。所以在他能够容许自己存活之后，他的境况反而能够好起来……我又是个挺自私的人，眼见他好起来了，就开始考虑和他做些什么会觉得高兴。我想做的事情有很多，比如给他做好吃的料理，把他介绍给我的姐姐，和他一起出远门旅游，还有很多别的有的没的……全都是出于我自己的想法。他有时候看着我这样忙碌就会叉着手冷笑说我在浪费时间，但他到底还是很乐于陪着我做这做那，就连我带姐姐来见他的时候他也规规矩矩地拿出了去恋人家见家长的态度，最后居然能把姐姐哄开心。其实我的要求也不多，他肯被动地回应我就已经很好。当他那天竟然开口挽留我的时候，我都要怀疑眼前这个人是不是被人偷偷掉了包。尽管结果当然是我还是不得不要出差一个星期，但是我知道，我们之间的关系从此就已经不一样了。

我和他像这样交往有十三年的时间，如果不是因为他病故了的话，我想我是有办法维持这样的关系再平安无事地过上五六十年的。长期在太空作战让他的身体遭受了大量宇宙射线的辐射，无重力的环境对他本来就不怎么结实的骨骼又是一重摧残……这世界上还是有许多连Aldnoah也无能为力的事情的。刚住院的时候他的状况还不是很糟糕，下过了雪还能去打雪仗——当然是经过医生同意的。春天的时候我们也将就着在医院的院子里赏了樱花。夏天的时候倒是不可能去游泳什么的了，不过秋天的时候我至少能推着他出门赏红叶。最后的一年过得就像梦一样，我的长期任务没有结束，可是反倒得到了很多自由。直到他去世的时候，我的愿望清单已经完成了大半，剩下最后的几条实在是难度太高，留了空白。

也是巧合了。前两天姐姐和我说种子岛重建的工程结束了，现在是观光胜地。我想，周游世界的话，从我们第一次相遇的地方开始最好。

Phantom

窗外雪白的日光照亮了车厢。女子看向窗外，站牌从她面前缓缓划过，写着“种子岛”三个字。站台建在海边，那片泛着粼粼波光的无尽大海是她没有见过的景色，让她眼前一亮。

列车到站了，缓缓停住。短暂旅途中的旅伴相视一笑，带着他们最珍重的人站起身来。他们转身走向各自身后的车门，在下车之前不知为何同时转过头来，最后看了一眼那有着挚爱的容颜的人。男人温柔地笑了，而女子碧色的眼中已然漾满清澈的泪水。他们转过身，再不回头地离去，再不重逢地离去。捧着骨灰盒的女子走下列车，温暖潮湿的海风吹散了她鬓边几缕散落的发丝，像是一只柔和的手。于是她打开骨灰盒盖，把盒子高高地举起来——

她看见一阵风卷起无数的细小尘埃飞舞，在空中勾出旋转的曲线，纷纷扬扬扶摇而上，最后落在海面，宛如碎裂星光。

——Phantom Train Fin


	41. If Story 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an if-story in which Slaine is still alive  
> based on the news "professor hired mercenaries to save his student from Iraq"

“咻——轰！”

炸弹在空中拉出一条长长的弧线，然后在围墙外炸开。雪城提前捂住耳朵，忍不住瑟缩了一下。冲击波震得窗户在窗框里咔啦咔啦地响，像是有不怀好意的人在猛拍窗户。刚开始他们没做好准备，玻璃被震碎了一地，不仅四面透风，还显得好像少了这层阻挡爆炸的声音就更响了。后来日向从车间里找到了胶带，连夜把剩下的窗玻璃都贴上了，情况才稍有好转。

雪城现在所在的办公室里虽然只剩下工厂员工慌忙逃走之后的一地狼藉，好歹还剩下了桌椅。她缩在看上去像是个领导的座位上，放在膝头的手机屏幕上信号格一跳一跳，勉勉强强亮着第四格，拨出的电话许久没有接通，耳机里只有一片沉默。桌上摆着她的电脑，屏幕上打着邮件界面，屏幕光微弱地照亮了她忧郁的脸。

换做平时她肯定就兴高采烈地坐着人家的超大真皮办公椅满世界巡游了……但是现在嘛。谁能想到她只是平平凡凡地出一趟差，就能赶上薇瑟激进反对派起事呢。薇瑟和地球联合根据战后协定立即宣布由薇瑟军方全权负责镇压，地球方面即刻组织居民撤离。雪城人生地不熟，来之前倒是有先行联系过当地单位接待，然而接待她的几位对战争比她还没概念，先是凭着一股子不知从何而来的乐观错误地判断了形势，尔后对于要去哪里避难又自己人内讧，带着她四处折腾了一番之后错过了政府组织的撤离行动，最后只好慌不择路地藏到了一家工厂里。

外面的战斗没日没夜地进行着，炮火的声音和枪声不绝于耳，天晓得哪天会不会有一发炮弹落到这里。就算有那么几分钟炮声减弱，雪城既没有条件也没有把握能冲出去，于是只能被困在这里好几天，除了不知道为什么第三天的时候日向摸到了这个地方突然闯了进来（然后就和他们一样再也出不去了），完全没有发生什么称得上是“转机”的事情。

“雪城？你现在在哪？”

电话猝不及防地突然接通，雪城觉得自己好像几辈子都没听见导师的声音了，顿时鼻子一酸。

“……界塚老师！”

“你还在那边没回来吗？”他的声音听上去有些焦急。要是雪城现在不是那个被困在交战区出不来的人的话一定会觉得非常稀奇。

她委屈兮兮地点了点头：“是的……还有日向也是。”

“日向？他不是在美国吗，怎么也跑到你那去了？”

“这个说来话长……”她小心打量一下四周。日向到现在还保持着相当亢奋的精神状态，正四处搜索这个工厂里还有什么可用的东西，但是说不准他什么时候会突然从她背后冒出来，“简而言之就是他很担心我所以从美国跑来想解救我吧，结果现在和我一样被困在这里了。”

“……”

雪城很懂老师此刻的心情。她长叹一声。

“老师……我们这里只剩下五六天左右的食水了，也不知道能不能逃出去。我觉得我可能要死在这里了，回不来写论文了，上次和您说的那个超厉害的想法也只能就此作罢了……”要是前两天想到这些事她还会觉得害怕想哭，但是现在她都有点麻木了，“下个星期我要是还没有出现在日本的土地上，您就可以准备明年招新生了……”

电话那头的声音有些哭笑不得：“你这是在交代遗言吗？怎么还在想着这些事情。”

雪城理解错了老师的话：“哦，不是。我就是怕给您添麻烦，先跟您说一声。遗言的话我写好了之后会寄给我父母的。”

她看着屏幕上还在编辑的邮件，她正写到如何处理她从小收集的漫画书这一部分。

“……”能把界塚伊奈帆说到无言以对，雪城凉还是很有一些才华的。伊奈帆按住额头，身旁忽然有人向他搭话。“你稍等一下。”

雪城听见导师的声音一下弱了几分，依稀只能听出来几个破碎的句子。

“……商量一下再说……知道……还有机……我问下情况再说吧。”最后一句突然又清楚了起来，然后下一句她就能确定导师是在同自己讲话了，“你现在在什么地方？具体地点能告诉我吗？”

她愣了一下，来不及琢磨导师的意图，条件反射地操作电脑打开地图，“是市区外的一家工厂，具体位置我去问……啊我知道了。”她抓起桌上一张散落的名片，读出上面的地址。

电话那头有刷刷刷记录的声音，“确定是这个地方吗？”

“应该是。”她对了一眼电脑屏幕上显示出的位置，“我可以再确认之后给您短信发过来……诶界塚老师您这是要做什么？”

“那里有多少人？”伊奈帆没管她的问题，抓紧时间追问。

“加上我和日向五个人。”

“还能坚持五六天？”

“保守估计是这样。争取七天吧。”

电话那头沉思了一会儿，界塚老师似乎又捂住话筒又和身边的人说了点什么。外面地动山摇的爆炸声穿透耳机的阻挡，连她坐着的办公椅也时不时晃动一下。雪城抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，抓着手机茫然地等着导师再回她几句什么。

“雪城？”导师总算回来了，“你在那边注意安全，我替你想想办法，尽量把你们带回来吧。”

“啊？”雪城懵了。

“时间紧张，我就不多说了。如果地址有变化的话短信告诉我。电话不好打吧。”

“嗯。”她懵懵地回答。

“那就这样。”

电话挂了。雪城还没有回过神来。

挂了电话之后雪城一晚上没睡好。她本来打电话给导师就是为了把后事交代清楚图个心安，却没想到电话打完反倒一头雾水放不下心来了。第二天她私下拉着日向分析了一下，他们都不愿意过分持有希望免得到时失望，但是导师的话不管从哪个角度分析都好像是要来救他们的意思。

“你这样想，”日向非常理智地展开异想天开的分析，“毕竟界塚老师的对象是特洛耶特伯爵呢，我看新闻上说女王全权交给他负责了。”

“可是薇瑟在地球驻兵一共就没多少啊，我还担心他们镇不镇压得住呢。”

“可是他们有Aldnoah驱动啊。”

“你还不如说因为界塚老师以前是部队的，说不定有一些门路呢，雇佣兵什么的。”

“雇佣兵在这样的状况下也进不来吧。”

“为什么？”

“我瞎猜的……”

两个人的脑洞开得没边，但是一致同意暂时还是不要把这件事告诉其他人。他们两个当事人都没讨论出来个结果，就没法说服别人相信。雪城旁敲侧击地打听了地址，确认无误之后给导师发了过去。界塚伊奈帆偶尔发几条短信来问一些细节的情况，这让日向和雪城更加确信导师至少是不打算任由他们死在异国他乡了。

“不过……为什么一直都是导师在联系我呢。”雪城一边回复短信一边悄声问日向，“情报从我这到导师那再到来救我们的人那里，转手两道不是效率很低吗？”

“我怎么知道。”日向黑着个脸。不要问这些会让他觉得自己这个界塚粉不合格的尖锐问题好吗！

在打完电话的第五天界塚老师发来了最后一条短信，让他们晚上十一点四十在工厂侧门准备撤离。有了确信的时间地点，日向和雪城觉得可以告诉和他们一起被困的其他人了，果不其然其他人都用非常怀疑的眼神看着他们。日向非常机智地认为多说无益，行动最有效，于是也不多劝说，和雪城两个人打点起了不多的行李，然后在十一点的时候就蹲在工厂大楼最靠近外墙侧门的地方等着。最后其他人看着他们这样，认为“就算没有人来救他们做一下准备也不会有损失”，也和他们蹲到了一起。

“界塚教授有说是谁来救我们吗？”接待方三人里最不靠谱的那位问了。

“没说。”

刚建立起来的一点信心又没了，“那你们这么有把握？”

“你们当然不像我们这样相信自己的导师。”

雪城甩出一副高冷的神情，以状似平静实则骄傲的口吻回答。日向听了心里气不打一处来：这种帅气的台词为什么被你抢先说了！

五个人在墙根下蹲着，等着十一点四十分不知道会从哪里冒出来的援兵。干等了十来分钟，夜间本来稍有减弱的炮火声骤然加强，有前几天没听过的快速炮击声骤雨般落下，激光的光束在天空交织。雪城吓得猫在窗户底下，日向胆子大点，探出半个头张望外面的情况。

——就在这时天际闪过一道极为明亮的白光，跟着四条稍暗的紫色光芒。那骤雨一样的炮声霎时间近了，就像在他们头顶炸开一样。日向捂住耳朵接着看，那道白光竟然是一架通体雪白的火星铁甲骑兵，如一只矫捷的海鸥穿越炮火，姿态高贵优雅地落在了这破落工厂院子里。这机体莫名熟悉，他连忙推了推雪城。雪城探出个脑袋，看了一眼就大喊出声：

“Tharsis！”

她当即一跃而起，背着自己的包就跌跌撞撞往外跑。日向“喂！”地叫了她一声，见她冲得义无反顾，无可奈何地跟着她跑了出去。那四架跟随在后的机体也落了下来，将Tharsis包围在中间。Tharsis单膝跪下，打开了驾驶舱门。

“伯爵！”她一看清对方的脸，立刻又叫了出来。斯雷因微笑着站在驾驶舱门口朝她挥了挥手，自己却没有随着升降梯降下来，而是握着枪保持着能随时返回驾驶舱里的警戒状态。另几架机体也打开了驾驶舱门，放下升降梯。

“其他人呢？”斯雷因大声问。

“在后面！”日向气喘吁吁地喊。斯雷因点点头，转过头时脸上是得体的官方表情，笑容沉稳：

“我们是来营救各位的。后面的三位请分别搭乘我属下的机体先行返回后方安全地带。大家抓紧时间。”

接待方的人梦游一样地跟上来。雪城和日向已经先行一步登上了Tharsis的升降梯，被拉了上去。剩下的人原地打了个转，有两个人已经分别挑了个机体跑过去了。

“你是特洛耶特伯爵？”剩下那个人大声问。

“正是。”

“你说我们去后方，那你——和他们呢？”他还是有一丝怀疑。

“当然是返回战场。”斯雷因从容地回答，“今夜将进行最后的总进攻，我不能脱战。当然我会尽力保护这两位的安全，请您放心。”

这人本来还怀疑他们的安排是不是会比日向和雪城差点，听到斯雷因的回答之后果断不怀疑了。Tharsis毕竟是战场上最显眼的机体，很快就有敌人意识到这机体现在不知道为什么开着舱门没人驾驶停在这个莫名其妙的地方，攻击招呼过来了。没等斯雷因的护卫有所行动，一波炮火就打退了这一阵攻击。一架橙色的老旧机体打头，带了一个三人小队插入这边的战场，彻底截断了攻击。

“你们动作快。”先钻进Tharsis驾驶舱的雪城听见通讯里传来非常熟悉的声音。斯雷因接到两人，间不容发地跳进驾驶舱关上舱门，启动机体。

“知道了，你顾好你那边就行。斯提吉斯队准备返航。”

斯提吉斯队领命，立即转头返回。Tharsis的启动丝般顺滑，下一秒就飞上了天空脱离了炮火轰炸。雪城和日向挤在驾驶舱里被加速度压得非常难受，但还是非常懂事地给斯雷因让出操纵空间。

“谢谢你，斯雷因桑。”雪城看他现在好像不是很紧张，赶紧道谢。

“没关系，你们两个没事就好。这几天很难熬吧。”

“还好，界塚老师说要来救我们之后就安心很多了。”日向回答。

斯雷因轻笑一声：“回去之后等着他骂你们吧。”

“……”

虽然界塚老师从来没骂过人但是这么一想还是觉得好可怕啊。

“啊，那个。”日向赶紧切换话题，“今天晚上就已经是总攻击了吗？那也不需要这么着急来救我们的，等你们扫荡完了之后应该更安全吧。”

“哪里。是因为要救你们所以才决定今晚发动总攻的。”斯雷因一心二用，照样如入无人之境，雪城能看见屏幕上的叛乱军被他的子弹扫荡得稀里哗啦的，“本来是打算稳妥一点，等优势再稳固一点之后再做下一步打算，但是伊奈帆说你们那边坚持不了几天了，所以就决定是今天晚上了。”

“……”

“既然是他提了这个强人所难的要求，那我就务必要让他亲自演示一下今晚这场怎么打了。”

“……”

日向和雪城偷窥屏幕。斯雷因所在的战线离伊奈帆很远，看来是两个人各自负责一边；但他的视线时不时会扫过去一眼观察一下整体战局。战线另一边的进攻相当有条不紊，配合精准，攻击猛烈，那架显眼的Sleipnir一炮一个准，攻击永不落空。两个人在心里暗自腹诽“这就是百闻不如一见的橙色机体吗”，结果视角一转回来，Tharsis骤然提速，在空中游走腾挪，像是预知一样华丽地闪过所有攻击并还以颜色，雪城和日向被折腾得晕头转向，抬头一看斯雷因还面不改色，顿时觉得很有些炫目。

……这两人简直绝配。


End file.
